Alma de Caballero
by karen vera
Summary: Edward es un caballero de los tiempos modernos... perfecto, adorable y un militar de vocación. Bella es compañera de colegio de Alice, quien la lleva a conocer su mundo y le presenta a sus dos hermanos, Emmett y Edward. Ambos se fijan en ella. E&B Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Proceso de adaptación

Los días se habían tornado bastante aburridos, todo era deberes… estudios y bueno, casa.

Mi padre trabajaba en una compañía internacional, así que nos habíamos mudado hace poco a esta ciudad, algo más tranquila que Washington, era más parecida a un pueblo que a una gran monopoli, pero no tuve más opción que resignarme y acostumbrarme a esta ciudad, más seca y calurosa, con una temperatura ambiente promedio de 24º C. Era linda, pero extrañaba a mis amigos y familiares más cercanos.

En cuanto llegué a clases el primer día, me preparé toda "aplicada" y con la fuerte disposición a ser una excelente alumna. En cuanto llegué, el profesor me presentó a estos 30 pares de ojos que me escudriñaban sin piedad e investigaban de pies a cabeza. No pude evitar sentirme algo incómoda, claro, pero no tenía más opción que acostumbrarme, era el juguete nuevo.

Una chica menudita, aparentemente muy simpática, se presentó y me liberó un puesto a su lado.

–Hola, soy Jessica ¿Tú eres Isabella? –titubeó al final.

–Sí –dije bajo una sonrisa tímida.

–Te dejé un sitio libre Isabella.

–Bella, por favor…

–OK, Bella.

Mientras del otro lado, un chico de ojos oscuros y piel canela no dejaba de observarme, creo que su nombre era Jacob. También, Mike, posaba los ojos en mí, lo que a mi nueva amiga, pareció molestarle, sin embargo, no dejaba atrás una gran sonrisa.

Durante toda la mañana oí la clase y en el tercer bloque, llegó la Miss Angélica, profesora de las temidas matemáticas ¡Fue un suplicio chino! ¡Qué manera de no entenderle absolutamente nada! ¡Argh! ¡Cuánto odiaba los números! Vaya… ¡Uf!

En cuanto terminaron las tortuosas clases me volví a la casa, extrañando Washington sobre manera. Rápidamente y a raíz de mi incansable melancolía, tomé el notebook y me conecté inmediatamente a Messenger. En cuanto me entré, apareció Julio en el la ventanita azul, en la esquina inferior derecha.

–¡Hola!

–Hola –respondí con una inmediata sonrisa, que era para él, pero que la vería sólo mi ficus.

–¿Cómo anda todo por allá? –preguntó de inmediato.

–¡Uf! Bien, aunque algo fome –insistí.

–¿En serio? –puso el emoticon de sorpresa.

–Sí –adjunté la cara con lágrimas.

–Por estos lados se te extraña mucho Bella.

–Y ¿Cómo está Alex? –intenté desviar la conversación para que no nos bajara la nostalgia.

–¡Uf! Bien, siempre me pregunta por ti…

–Tu hermano es un plato, jajaja.

–Lo es…

Con Alex habíamos sido compañeros hasta el año pasado, era el tercero de cinco hermanos, Julio, mi ex novio, hasta antes de venirme aquí, era el segundo.

–Y ¿Cómo está la pequeña? –siempre me refería así a su hermana menor de cinco años que era un encanto.

–Feliz porque entrará al colegio ¡Mi regalona está exquisita!

–¡Pequeña! –exclamé entretenida.

Por unos minutos nos dejamos de hablar, pero nuevamente vi la barra titilante naranja.

–Te extraño un montón…

–Y yo a ti, pero la vida es así –inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que había puesto.

Otro silencio virtual se provocó ante la pantalla.

–¿Alguien que te interesa por esos lados? –sé que debía tener la mandíbula tensa por la pregunta, la podía ver en mi mente, aunque fuera en miles de kilómetros.

Dudé en responder… ¿Sería recomendable contarle que había un compañero que me tincaba un montón? ¡No! Obvio, se enojaría muchísimo, pero quizás era lo mejor, con esto ya se acabaría la agonía.

–Sí, tengo un compañero que es muy… simpático…

–¡Qué bien! –sabía que su expresión era irónica– me alegro de lo rápido que te olvidas de todo… –al instante agregó– me tengo que ir… hablamos otro día.

–Un beso –escribí.

–Otro para ti.

Julio había sido mi primer novio, sin embargo, sólo habíamos alcanzado a estar seis meses juntos y por esas cosas fortuitas de la vida nada más, porque en realidad, a mi me gustaba su hermano mayor, Erick, que era mucho mayor que yo, así que jamás me dio gran bola, tan solo un verano, _mmmm_ –recordarlo me causaba una involuntaria sonrisa en los labios–, un par de besitos locos, pero nada más, pero porque él lo quiso así ¡A mí me tenía loca! Pero en fin, jamás llegó a ser mi novio como yo lo quería.

Nuestro noviazgo comenzó el invierno anterior, por insistencia de mi prima que era novia de uno de sus mejores amigos. Además, Alex, su hermano del medio, era uno de mis compañeros de curso. A poco andar nuestra relación con Julio se tornó en serio, iba a su casa frecuentemente, me hice muy amiga de sus hermanos, la mamá me adoraba ¡Éramos grandes amigas! Y ella una mujer maravillosa, tierna, comprensiva y una gran madre.

Por mi edad, claro está, nunca fuimos más allá en la relación, lo más osado, fueron un par de besos más allá de los labios, pero ningún contacto comprometedor, sin embargo, él era demasiado sobre protector y algo egoísta, me quería sólo para él y para nadie más, incluso le molestaba que yo saliera con más gente, eso me aburrió un tanto, pero luego, supe la noticia del cambio de ciudad, así que no hubo necesidad de terminar, el corte de la relación se daría por sí solo.

Por msn nos contactábamos casi a diario, y no sé, yo tenía una extraña sensación que me obligaba a contarle cosas que rompieran con su ilusión, incluso me sentía cruel, pero su forma de ser, me obligaba, era como si su posesividad me irritara.

Salí del notebook y me acosté.

Los días pasaron sin mayor novedad. A veces Jacob, me acompañaba a la casa y conversábamos de todo, pero creo que su interés en mí era distinto al que yo sentía por él, así que a veces se tornaba difícil la amistad, aunque el jamás me había dicho nada concreto, sin embargo, era un gran amigo, mejor dicho, mi único amigo.

De vez en cuando, Chris, mi compañero más "interesante" me pasaba a recoger para que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por ahí, a tomar helados o simplemente caminar. Él era muy "niño". Una vez de regreso a mi casa, nos sentamos en el banco de una plaza frente al mar y él me preguntó, tras dar muchísimas vueltas al asunto, y con claras evidencias de cuál era la respuesta, preguntó.

–¿Quién te gusta? –sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en mis ojos, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

–Mmmm, creo que tú sabes –contesté algo avergonzada.

–¡Dímelo! –insistió.

–¡Tú! –le dije sin titubear.

Él se puso pálido, tal cual hubiese visto a un fantasma. Me asusté. Su expresión fue extraña y no sabía qué mierda decirle ¿La había embarrado? Si en todo este tiempo había sido todo tan evidente ¡Uf!

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté sorprendida y algo preocupada por la expresión de su rostro.

–Eeeh, no pensé que me fueras a dar esa respuesta…

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sorprendida y algo irritada, me estaba sintiendo una idiota.

–Es que no, no tendrías que haberme dicho eso –parecía desilusionado.

–Pero, no entiendo… –insistí.

–Es que yo quería que fuera como un "cuento de hadas" –agregó, tenía una apariencia fanstasmal. Quedé demasiado descolocada, quería que en ese mismo instante me tragara la tierra.

Tragué saliva y traté de incorporarme y sobreponerme ante tan tamaña respuesta. Caminamos en silencio las cinco cuadras que nos separaban de mi casa. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decirme absolutamente nada.

Nos seguimos viendo en clases, pero él me ignoraba por completo, eso dolía, pero ¡Qué atroz! Me sentía estúpida, ridícula e ilusa. Nuestra relación se enfrió por completo y no tuve más opción que olvidarme de él.

Ya habían transcurrido varios meses desde mi llegada y no lograba acostumbrarme al lugar, hasta que un día, en el cumpleaños de Rosa Marie, de la nada se acercó Alice, una compañera muy enigmática, popular, bella y simpática, sin embargo, me perturbaba un poco, era demasiado "popular" y eso no iba conmigo, era la mejor amiga de todos y la pieza infaltable en cuanto reunión social existía.

Apestada en el cumpleaños contaba los segundos para que mi padres me pasaran a buscar, cuando se acercó ella.

–Hola –dijo sonriente, dejando al descubierto su bello rostro de duende.

–Hola –le devolví la sonrisa.

–¿Te ves aburrida? –esos ojos de miel me increpaban y esperaba mi respuesta expectante.

–¡Uf! Me has pillado.

–Sé que a veces nuestros compañeros son algo fomes, pero "es lo que hay" –soltó una gran sonrisa.

–Pero, es algo distinto, ustedes llevan años de compañeros…

–Llevo sólo dos años aquí… –me interrumpió.

–¿En serio? –enarqué una ceja.

–Así es…

–Y ¿Cómo te acostumbraste tan rápido?

–Es cuestión de que te lo propongas –peñisco mi mejilla con sutileza.

–¡Uf! Creo que para mí es algo más complicado –sonreí.

–Mira, la próxima semana saldremos las dos, tengo un grupo de amigos fuera del colegio, son mayores, pero te prometo que los pasarás fenomenal –guiñó un ojo.

–¿De verdad? –dije esperanzada.

–Te lo doy firmado –soltó una carcajada melódica, perfecta como ella.

–¿Quiénes son? –insistí.

–¡Uf! Hay de todo, mis dos hermanos mayores y una de sus novias, mi novio y sus amigos ¡Tantos! –asintió convencida.

–Gracias… –le dije de corazón, mientras mi papá llamaba a mi móvil para avisarme que estaba afuera.

–Nos vemos el lunes, Bella –sus ojos resplandecieron.

Salí de tortuosa fiesta y subí al coche de mis padres.

–¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó Charlie entusiasmado.

–Una verdadera lata –fui honesta.

–Bella…, hija, desde que llegamos, hace más de siete meses, no logras acostumbrarte –Reneé puso cara de compasión.

–Es cierto –dije triste, mientras miraba por la ventana.

–¡Cuánto lo siento cariño! –mi madre pasó una mano para atrás para que yo la tomara y me acarició con su dedo pulgar.

–Yo también… –susurré con nostalgia.

Esa noche como todas las anteriores en ese alejado lugar, no dejaba de pensar en mi ciudad, sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Alice abrió una esperanza, no sé, era como un presentimiento: algo inolvidable acababa de empezar… lo vi en sus ojos ámbar, líquidos y vibrantes.

Cap II

Primera salida

Salí de la casa muy entusiasmada ¡Por fin haría algo distinto! ¡Qué maravilloso! Ya me estaba apestando en esta fomedad de "pueblo".

A través de la ventana de mi dormitorio vi que Alice llegó en un porsche amarillo descapotable, creo que era de su padre, porque en verdad me costaba mancarme la idea de que fuese de ella ¿no sería mucho para una niña de 17 años? ¡Absolutamente! Aunque yo sería feliz con uno de esos.

Bajé las escaleras estrepitosamente y tomé un pequeño bolso, mi chaqueta. Abrí la puerta para poner un pie en el jardín, pero Charlie gritó.

–¿Te vas sin despedirte? –extendió su mejilla hacia un lado para que lo besara.

–Pa! –me devolví algo reprimida.

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró ante la reacción sobre protectora de mi padre.

–¿Ahora me puedo ir tranquila? –insistí. Mis piernas se movían solas, lo único que quería saber era qué me deparaba esta noche, en una de esas ya esas ganas incontrolables de mandarme a cambiar de aquí, se desvanecían.

–Ahora sí hija –sonrió Charlie– pero, recuerda no llegar muy tarde, no te subas a autos con gente que haya bebido, no te converses con gente que no conozcas, no…

–¡Ya para! ¡Lo sé papá! No soy una niña –resoplé conteniendo mi ira.

Le di un beso a Reneé también y por fin pude salir. Antes de poner un pie en la calle había abierto el portón automático.

Alice continuaba ahí y en cuanto me vio esbozó una gran sonrisa, pícara y entusiasta. Su pelo erizado, lo estaba aún más y llevaba puesto un corsé rojo con pabilos del mismo color, rodeado con encaje negro ¡Parecía una vampireza! Sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados con rojo y sus ojos miel enmarcados como una nuez oscura. Para abajo andaba con unos jeans negros ajustados y unos botines del mismo color. Su piel era nívea y perfecta, ni parecida al cutis de la mayoría de los adolescentes donde las famosas espinillas son una de las cosas más lindas, jajaja.

–¡Hola Bella! –sus ojos destellaron alegría.

–Hola –respondí a su sonrisa.

–¡Qué grande te ves de ropa de calle! –me guiñó un ojo.

–Y tú pareces una modelo –me sentí claramente un accesorio viejo al lado de ella.

–Gracias… –respondió y puso a andar el auto.

El motor rugió ronco y constante, como lo hacen los autos de esas características.

–Es mejor que te abroches el cinturón, Bella –advirtió divertida.

No chisté, considerando la velocidad que podía alcanzar esta joyita ¡Uf! Creo que era mejor que le hiciera caso, de lo contrario saldría disparada en caso de cualquier mínimo traspié.

El auto prácticamente voló y mi pelo había quedado completamente enmarañado con el viento, pero esto ya auguraba algo bueno ¡Me sentía libre!

–¿Dónde vamos? –pregunté entre gritos.

–Mmmm, ya lo verás.

Nos fuimos por la costanera mientras las olas rugían en la orilla y la música sonaba a todo lo que da. Alice cantaba, perfecto, pero a todo pulmón ¡Era muy divertida! Con ella me sentía muy cómoda, al revés de la impresión que me causó en el colegio.

Llegamos a un lugar, medio metido en la playa y las rocas, donde desde afuera se veía luces y gente. Era un recinto redondo con ventanales por todos lados, y lo que había de muro era de piedra, perfectamente lijada, por último, del techo caían unas totoras. En la entrada había palmeras y unos focos que la iluminaban, daba un aspecto como si fuera un casino privado.

Estacionamos y la brisa, ahora más tibia, nos pegó en el rostro, como dándonos la bienvenida. Bajamos por fin y caminamos el pequeño trecho hacia la gran puerta de rústica madera. Alice abrió, como si entráramos en una cantina y un hombre guapo, rubio, alto, de ojos pardos, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó con fuerza, para besarla. Miré para otro lado, me sentí algo incómoda.

Ella dio media vuelta, ya de la mano de, creo, su novio y me presentó.

–Jasper ella es Bella, mi compañera de curso de la que te hablé –sonrió. Me tomó con su otra mano y me arrastró hacia una mesa donde estaban jugando "cacho".

Era un ambiente muy distendido, la música estaba fuerte y al fondo, con vista al mar en pleno había una barra, con las respectivas sillas, pero éstas, era hechas de monturas de caballo. Debía haber unas veinte personas, a vuelo de pájaro.

De repente me sentí algo avergonzada y tímida, era todos guapísimos, topísimos y la gran mayoría muy extrovertidos, excepto por uno de los hermanos de Alice.

Primero me presentó a Edward, el hermano del medio. Era muy bello, de pelo broncíneo, sus ojos miel y la piel tan traslúcida como la de mi amiga. Se paró muy caballerosamente y me besó la mejilla.

–Hola –sonreí algo tímida.

–Hola –al hablar sus ojos se iluminaron un tanto.

Luego, continuó la mesa con Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Jane, James, Laurent y finalmente, un chico alto, fornido, de cabello oscuro y corto, el mismo color ámbar en los ojos y la piel perfectamente blanca como la cal. Era Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice.

En cuanto me vio, esbozó una inmensa sonrisa y dijo.

–¿Desde cuando tienes estas guapas compañeras, Alice?

–Es nueva –ella habló con sus voz melódica y suave, mientras su novio la arrullaba entre los brazos.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Emmett, en tanto traía una silla para mí y la acomodaba a su lado.

–Sí –respondí con la voz bajita. Él me intimidaba.

–¿De dónde vienes? –insistió y clavó su sonrisa en mí.

–De Washington –dije casi en susurros.

–¡Qué bien! Me alegro que hayas venido, indudablemente serás un aporte para este pueblito –pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

No hablé mucho, sólo observé un montón, por ejemplo, que Edward, al parecer tenía novia, la chica de cabello rubio ondulado, Tanya. Estaban tomados de las manos y ella parecía ser muy cariñosa con él. Sin embargo, un par de veces en que yo miré hacia otro lado, cuando volví la vista, me di cuenta que el me observaba, pero desvió sus ojos en cuanto lo descubrí.

Emmett se mostró muy atento, realmente era muy simpático y junto a Alice, era el alma de la fiesta. Cuando terminaron de jugar cacho, y algunos ya estaban algo ebrios, subieron más la música y comenzaron a bailar.

La mayoría estaban emparejados, así que me quedé en la mesa, mirando, pero no tardó no mucho en llegar Emmett. Me tomó por la cintura con fuerza, sin que alcanzara a esbozar ni una sola palabra y me arrastró a la improvisada pista de baile. Miré a Alice, pero ella estaba muy concentrada besándose con su novio.

De fondo sonaba BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY. Él me pegó a su corpachón, robusto, fuerte y grande, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mío. De todos modos, habían apagado unas cuantas luces y estaba todo en penumbras, cada cual vivía su mundo.

Podía sentir su aliento tibio, con un olor dulzón a alcohol. Mi piel se puso de gallina cuando sentí su boca muy cerca de mi oído.

–¿Te habían dicho que eres muy bella? –aunque no lo veía podía ver su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro pálido.

No respondí ¿Qué contestaría a eso? "Sí, fíjate tú que me lo han dicho un par de veces". No, era absurdo, además, un hombre como él de seguro tenía un millón de mujeres tras él. Omití algún comentario y seguí bailando, no tenía opción.

Debía reconocer que él me había gustado un montón, era un "hombronazo", difícilmente alguien se resistiría a sus encantos, era guapo, simpático, sexy y "alzado".

La canción aún no terminaba cuando él, en un movimiento bien pensando, hábil y certero, posó sus labios en los míos, adaptándose perfectamente. Sentí como por la cintura me aferró más hacia él, en tanto, entreabría mis labios, dando paso a su lengua dulce, que besaban de maravilla.

Me dio algo de vergüenza, era primera vez que lo veía y era el hermano de mi amiga, pero cuando miré hacia el lado, no había nadie, excepto, Edward y su novia. Noté como él me increpaba con sus ojos de miel. No sabría decir si era disgusto o curiosidad, pero de que miraba hacia donde estábamos nosotros, miraba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volví a posar mi vista hacia Edward, pero ya se había esfumado junto a su novia.

–¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –los ojos de Emmett se encendieron.

–Mmmm, no, yo creo que mejor aquí, debe hacer frío afuera –di una excusa estúpida, pero en realidad, lo venía recién conociendo.

–Te prometo que no te dará una pizca de frío –sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos esculpidos dientes blancos.

–Es que… –mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa.

–¡Anda Bella! No te voy a morder –rió por lo bajo.

No supe qué hacer, así que accedí, después de todo ¿Qué tan terrible me podría hacer? ¿Era el hermano de mi compañera de curso, no? Accedí.

Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia una pequeña playita privada que tenía el lugar. Una ráfaga de viento se clavó en mi piel y la erizó por completo, logrando que mis dientes castañearan de lo lindo. Por supuesto, Emmett no se hizo esperar y me arrulló en sus musculosos brazos.

–Te dije que no permitiría que pasaras frío –susurró en mi oído.

–Gracias… –fue lo único cuerdo que atiné a decir.

Sentía su cuerpo muy pegado al mío y sin darme cuenta, el mar llegó más allá de lo presupuestado, mojando mis zapatos, pero él me tomó en brazos y de dos pasos gigantescos hacia atrás, me puso a "salvo". Se acomodó conmigo en sus brazos y se recostó sobre la arena, que estaba húmeda y fría. Con movimientos casi de supervivencia, me zafé de sus brazotes y me senté a un lado. Sin embargo, tomó mi cara con su grande y tibia mano, y acercó su rostro de nuevo, para besarme. Respondí, pero ahora su boca bajó hacia mi quijada y se aprontaba a mi cuello ¡Esto se estaba complicando!

No sabía cómo deshacerme de él sin parecer estúpida y niña, quería besarlo, pero sólo eso, ahora sentía que se me iba de las manos la situación y no tenía idea de cómo frenarla. De reojo miré hacia atrás, buscando a Alice, pero no había nadie. Él lo notó.

–¿Estás aburrida? –me dijo sonriendo con cara de incredulidad.

–No, en absoluto, es sólo que… –no pude terminar la frase, porque tapó mis labios con los suyos.

En eso a lo lejos oí un "ejem", se aclararon la garganta. Era Edward. Emmett terminó el beso algo molesto y miró a su hermano.

–¿Tú no te habías ido? –su tono era de "ándate".

–Alice te necesita –respondió Edward serio.

–¿Tiene que ser "ahora"? –lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Sí, lo siento –Edward fue irónico.

–¡Arg! ¡Está bien! Vamos a ver que quiere nuestra hermanita… –se puso de pie de un brinco y le dijo a Edward– ¡Cuídamela! –guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Edward sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap III

Entre dos mundos

Me quedé mirando el horizonte oscuro, mientras él se acomodó a mi lado. Olía de maravilla, era extraño, pero su aroma era intensamente dulce y suave, como si su piel escondiera secretos imposibles de descifrar. Él era tan enigmático, bello y misterioso, pero a pesar de su lejanía su compañía no me molestaba en absoluto, es más, creo que me sentía muy cómoda con él, a pesar de que era un completo desconocido.

Miré de reojo, sentía curiosidad por ese personaje, más parecido a un príncipe que a un ser humano normal. Él notó mi mirada y después de estar callados unos segundos, contemplando el oscuro y poderoso océano, imponente bajo nuestros ojos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y giró su rostro hacia el mío.

–¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? –quebró el hielo con una pregunta que los más probable, hubiese oído ya su respuesta en la mesa.

No contesté de inmediato, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, que me observaban como queriendo estudiarme, eso me intimidó. Edward esperaba paciente mi respuesta, pareció no molestarle que no le respondiera de inmediato.

–Eeeh –resoplé– hace siete meses –contesté despistada.

–Y ¿Te gusta? –acercó más su rostro al mío, me dio la impresión de que buscaba algo en mis ojos.

–¡Uf! No mucho, en verdad… extraño a mis amigos y familiares –dije botando aire, después de un suspiro.

–¿No te logras adaptar? –parecía muy interesado.

–Es un tanto difícil, porque… no suelo ser muy sociable –solté una risita como pidiendo disculpas.

–Yo tampoco –sonrió para hacerme sentir cómoda, creo.

Él volvió la mirada al mar nuevamente y yo lo observé con detención, era tan correcto, hermoso y educado, pero era muy introvertido. Ahora fue mi turno de la conversación.

–Y ¿Tú qué haces? ¿Estás en la universidad?

Sonrió con satisfacción y respondió.

–No, la verdad es que ya trabajo –sus ojos brillaron aún en la eterna oscuridad.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –exclamé sorprendida.

–21 –respondió seguro.

–Y ¿Ya trabajando? –estaba intrigada.

–Bueno, mi carrera es algo… especial –sonrió, tomó aire y continuó– soy militar.

–¿Soldado? –dije extrañada.

–Sí, eso creo –su tono era muy calmada, pero esbozaba una sonrisa.

–¡Uf! Es algo distino… –fui espontánea.

–Bueno, para la mayoría de los civiles, claro, no están familiarizados… –sonrió, explicando cada palabra con paciencia.

–¿A qué edad entraste al Ejército?

–A los 16 –respondió sin titubeos.

–¡Qué joven! –no disimulé mi asombro.

–Bueno, primero se estudia y luego, te destinan, y como mi familia se había venido para acá, solicité este lugar para vivir en mi primer año de trabajo.

Parecía muy orgulloso de su profesión, se le notaba en el rostro, de seguro era de esos hombres que se sienten felices de servir a su patria ¡Por el honor y la gloria! Claro, ahora cuadraba todo, era absolutamente su perfil, era un caballero de los tiempos modernos. Lo delataba su trato, el comportamiento, el respeto que profesaba a su novia –a pesar de que los había visto tan sólo una noche–, la profesión que había elegido, hasta sus propias palabras y los atinados momentos de silencio ¡Eso era lo que había visto en esos ojos de miel! Un hombre fuerte, leal, correcto, inteligente, y también, noble y apasionado.

Mis dientes comenzaron a golpearse, leves, unos con otros, a raíz del frío que se colaba por la brisa marina. Instintivamente, cerré mis brazos y los presioné a mi cuerpo. Él lo notó, y sin preguntarlo siquiera, sacó su chaqueta y en pocos segundo, estaba colgada por mis hombros.

–¡Gracias! Pero tú debes tener frío… –quise devolverle su abrigo.

–No ¡Quédatelo! Yo no tengo nada de frío –iluminó ese rostro pálido con una sonrisa, a pesar que era muy evidente que sentía tanto frío como yo.

Nos pusimos de pie y cuando nos aprontábamos a devolvernos, venía Emmett junto a Alice a buscarnos. El sex symbol de la noche, pasaba uno de sus brazotes por mis hombros, tocando la chaqueta con ellas y exclamando a través de una sonrisa.

–¡Linda chaqueta!

–Es de Edward –respondí enseguida.

–Lo sé –la quitó de mis hombros y en un movimiento rápido y hábil, puso otra chaqueta, que quedaba enorme en mi espalda. Luego, me arrulló en sus brazos.

–Gracias por tu preocupación hermanito –dijo, no sé si irónico, en tanto le devolvía la chaqueta a Edward.

–De nada –él respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico, enarcando una ceja.

Alice tomó una de mis manos, casi arrebatándome de la prisión de Emmett y con sus voz melódica, advirtió.

–Con Bella ya nos vamos –parecía algo molesta.

Emmett me sujetó con firmeza y rebatió.

–Yo la iré a dejar, Alice –controló una sonrisa irónica.

–No –insistió Alice– yo la traje, yo me la llevo.

–Hermanita, no te preocupes, yo iré…

Edward tenía la vista fija en mí y al parecer, notó mi incomodidad.

–¡Basta! La están haciendo sentir mal –dijo con voz fuerte.

–Yo me la llevo –Emmett me arrastró a su lado y Alice le dirigió una no disimulada, mirada de furia.

Jasper la contuvo, pero ella antes de irse, con la voz algo irritada, respondió.

–Cuando llegues a la casa hablaremos –su novio la contuvo por la cintura, mientras la arrastraba hacia su porsche.

Emmett sonrió satisfecho, él finalmente había ganado. Con su brazo inmenso me acercó hacia él, inclinando su rostro para besarme, a pesar de que estaba su hermano en frente. Le importó un comino, es más, creo que lo hizo a propósito.

Intenté cortar el beso lo antes posible, era incómodo el público, pero él me aferró más a su torso. Edward, continuaba ahí.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó al auto, pero antes me despedí de Edward con un besó en la mejilla, que provocó que mi piel se quemara al tocar la de él.

–Gracias por la chaqueta –alcancé a susurrar en su oído.

–De nada –sonrió con dulzura.

Camino a casa, a la vez que conducía el Jeep, Emmett tomó mi mano para retenerla en cuanto manejaba.

–¿Cómo lo pasaste hoy? –noté algo de soberbia en su pregunta.

–Bien, fue… algo distinto –sonreí avergonzada.

–¡Qué bien! Conmigo, al menos, intentaré que no te aburras –¿Dejó entreabierta la posibilidad de seguir viéndonos?

Quedé muda.

–¿Dije algo malo? –parecía entretenido con mi silencio.

–¡No! En absoluto…

–Es que como no respondiste… –insistió.

–¡Ah! –fue todo lo que aporté.

Creo que él notó mi incomodidad, así que cambió el tema.

–Y ¿Qué te hablaba mi hermano chico? –remarcó este último, como si al decirlo de modo irónico, le restara importancia.

–De todo un poco… de que era militar…

–Mmmm es un chico bueno –dijo divertido.

–Parece.

Llegamos a la casa y las luces de la casa estaban encendidas ¿Sería posible que aún me estuviesen esperando? ¡Qué bochorno!

–Gracias por venir a dejarme.

–Gracias a ti por esta maravillosa noche –pasó su mano enorme por mi nuca y acercó su rostro para besarme los labios.

Su beso fue fogoso, intenso, pero más controlado que en la playa, al parecer su hermana le había dicho algo. Él bajó del auto, rápido, y luego, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

–Permítame señorita –su tono fue sarcástico, pero a la vez cariñoso.

Extendió su mano y me ayudó a bajar del Jeep. Me acompañó a la puerta y me dio un beso sutil en los labios, pero fue tan sólo de ese modo, suave. Mi estómago se contrajo y bailó como si bajara de una inmensa montaña rusa, creo que me había gustado más de lo recomendable.

Entré a la casa y en el living me esperaba Charlie, apostado en un bergiere, una gran lámpara a su lado y un libro tremendo entre las manos.

–¿Cómo te fue hija? –parecía aliviado de verme llegar.

–Bien, gracias –respondí con una sonrisa.

–Mmmm, parece que muy bien, si consideramos esa gran sonrisa… –fue suspicaz.

–Sí, bastante mejor de lo que creía –di media vuelta y caminé rápido a mi rostro, que ahora hervía de vergüenza.

–¡Bella! –me llamó repentinamente.

Conté hasta tres antes de voltearme, no quería que el rojo furioso me dejara en evidencia. Cuando me sentí algo más normal le di la cara.

–¿Qué papá?

--¡Qué duermas con los angelitos? –rió desconfiado.

–Gracias.

Por fin llegué a mi habitación. Las imágenes de Emmett besándome, me estremecían, pero curiosamente, Edward, provocaba una sensación extraña en mí, no sabría describirlo, sólo podía decir que era agradable y bueno. Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo, fue sus ojos de miel líquida traspasándome una sintonía energizante única y desafiante.

El lunes me levanté algo atrasada, porque mi viejo despertador, heredado de mi abuela materna, no sonó, creo que definitivamente había perecido y pasado a mejor vida. Corrí en cuanto noté que el cielo ya estaba más claro que lo habitual y me zambullí, durante unos pocos minutos bajo la ducha, aún algo helada. Me puse la misma ropa del día anterior, porque considerando que eran veinte para las ocho, yo entraba a las ocho y me demoraba 25 minutos a mi colegio, no podía escatimar en buscar una nueva tenida.

Me turné entre caminar y trotar hacia el colegio, pero no era el ser más deportista que digamos, así que, tuve que optar por acelerar el paso si quería llegar, sin riesgo de muerte súbita en el camino.

Estaba transpirando y con la respiración agitada cuando llegué frente a la puerta de colegio. Ya estaban cerradas, así que tuve que llamar al inspector, quien salió con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué le pasó señorita Swan? –dijo en tanto abría la puerta.

–¡Perdón! No se repetirá –tenía una sonrisa de disculpa en mi rostro.

–Más le vale, porque la próxima vez tendrá que venir con su apoderado.

–En serio, no pasará –fui directo a mi sala.

Giré la manilla y entré, cuando una treintena de ojos se posaron sobre mí, más la del profesor de química.

–Buenas noches señorita Swan –agregó con voz agria.

Miré hacia todos lados y por fin me encontré en esos ojos miel que me sonreían de buena gana. A su lado había un puesto libre, no sé cómo había convencido a Jessica para cambiarse los puestos, pero ya esta hecho.

–Hola –le dije mientras se calmaba mi respiración.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –sus ojos destellaban alegría.

–Mi viejo despertador no funcionó.

–¡Uf! Pero ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo agitada… –sonrió divertida.

–Creo que mi estado físico no es el mejor –respondí a su sonrisa.

–¡Señoritas Cullen y Swan? ¡Silencio! –señaló el profesor Reszckeny con voz autoritaria, que hacía algo de honor a su raza caucásica ¡No podía ser de otro modo! Considerando que venía del norte de Europa Oriental.

Tuvimos que ahogar las risitas y volcarnos ciento por ciento a la clase de química. Donde Alice era la mejor alumna, por lo que el señor Reszckeny sentía cierto respeto y admiración por ella, lo que pude notar con el tiempo. La mañana fue tediosa, sin embargo, Alice la hacía algo entretenida.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana para salir, apresuré mi paso para llegar a casa ¡Tenía miles de tareas! Y de repente oí una voz, algo ronca que me detuvo.

–¡Bella! –era Jacob Black.

–¡Hola! –sonreí, él era muy amable.

–¿Qué te pasó en la mañana que llegaste atrasada? –dijo con especial interés y una hermosa sonrisa que contrastaba con su piel canela, perfecta.

–¡Uf! No sonó mi despertador… –contesté ya más reconciliada con ese viejo aparatito.

–Bueno, puede suceder... –contestó mientras caminábamos a paso armónico.

Noté que su casa había quedado atrás, él vivía tan sólo a unas cuadras del colegio.

–¿Creo que nos pasamos de tu casa? –puse cara de culpabilidad.

–Sí, lo sé ¿Quieres que te acompañe unas cuadras? –parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

–¡Está bien! –dije alegre– si no te da flojera…

–¡Para nada!

Cuando doblamos hacia la derecha, me di cuenta que Chris no observaba con algo de molestia en los ojos ¿Qué extraño era él? Después de que me había hecho sentir como una idiota que se le declaraba, ahora, me miraba con cara de desaprobación. Lo ignoré, era un pobre tonto.

La conversación fue muy amena, tanto, que el camino a casa se me hizo cortísimo. Jacob me dejó en la esquina de la casa, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sus ojos profundamente negros, destellaban una luz especial.

–Nos vemos Bella… –alzó la mano para terminar de despedirse.

Seguí mi camino y me quedé pensando en Jacob, era un niño lindo, simpático, amable, muy hermoso, pero era tan sólo un niño, o quizás, era que yo estaba acostumbrado a salir con hombres mayores y eso me hacía verlo más pequeño aún, podía ser…

Llegué a mi casa, almorcé y luego me encerré en el dormitorio para estudiar, se venía una semana intensa de pruebas. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando mi madre anunció que me llamaba Chris. ¿Chris? ¡Qué extraño! Fui a buscar el teléfono inalámbrico y me encerré en mi pieza de nuevo.

–¿Aló? –dije algo extrañada.

–¡Bella! –parecía serio.

–Sí ¿Cómo estás? –mi tono era lúgubre y de impresión a la vez.

–Bien, tan sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

–Yo ¡Regio! –remarqué está última palabra, tan sólo para molestarlo.

–Mmmm, bueno así te vi… –su voz denotaba molestia.

–¿En clases? –fui irónica. Sé que se refería al hecho de verme con Jacob Black.

–No, cuando te fuiste –por fin fue directo.

–¡Ah! Es que Jacob es muy amoroso –dije con una sonrisa entre los labios.

–Parece ¿no?

–¿Estudiaste para esta semana? –cambié el tema radicalmente.

–No, bueno, algo –lo descolocó mi pregunta.

–Es mejor que lo hagas… yo estaba en eso… así que te llamo después –mentí en lo último.

–¡Ah! Está bien –quedó casi mudo.

–Nos vemos –dije, exageradamente entusiasmada.

–Ok –cortó sin mayor preámbulo.

Una gran sonrisa brotó de mi boca ¿Así que se había puesto celoso? Jajaja, creo que era algo tarde ¿no? Con todo ese tema del cuento de hadas ¡Uf! Agote, era realmente un niño mimado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap IV**

**Acuerdo entre hermanos**

Con esas visiones que tenía últimamente, podía ver, no con claridad, pero si tenía indicios hacia donde se dirigían los destinos, y el de Emmett no era Bella.

En cuanto llegó al colegio, me di cuenta de que ella era una persona bastante especial y muy distinta al resto de la gente. Sin embargo, por el hermetismo que irradiaba era difícil acercase a ella de manera fácil. De todos modos, tenía certeza que en algún momentos nuestros caminos de cruzarían y una vez que eso sucedería, sería un lazo indisoluble, un pacto de sangre.

El resultado había sido el esperado, pero no completamente perfecto. Cruzamos el umbral a nuestro pequeño centro de eventos y los ojos de Edward se posaron de inmediato en Bella, pero con lo que nunca conté, es que Emmett también entró al juego y lo peor ¡Antes que Edward! Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción le llegó a los ojos y dio el siguiente paso sin dar tregua alguna. Sin embargo, fue poco honesto de su parte, porque habíamos acordado que la chica nueva sería para nuestro hermano del medio, para que de una vez por todas terminara con la tontita de Tanya, que se había convertido en un fastidio para Edward, y en verdad, para la familia entera.

Se saludaron muy cordialmente y vi sus brillar ante la llegada de esta desconocida, que según mis predicciones, después no lo sería tanto. Aunque él era un ignorante de mi plan, surtió efecto de inmediato, no obstante, el que ella viera a Edward con su "novia" la hizo desviar su atención hacia mi otro, fresco y expectante hermano, que parecía un león listo para su caza.

Lo miré repetidas veces, pero el rehuyó mi ojos y se dedicó a conquistar a la nueva adquisición del grupo. Sus encantos fueron a tal extremo, que la acosó toda la noche y la besó descaradamente delante de todos nosotros como si no existiésemos.

Edward no era muy de la idea de "dejarse caer" a la primera cita, es más, encontraba que era una falta de respeto, y por eso, y por la atracción indeleble que había sentido por Bella, presionó a Emmett toda la noche para que la dejara en paz. Creo que conscientemente no tenía intenciones de algo con ella, pero su corazón latió de un modo distinto, en cuanto la vio aparecer. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, en como se comportaba cuando estaba ella y lo alegre que se había puesto con su presencia.

Emmett, como ave de rapiña se dejó caer sobre mi nueva amiga, sin darle tiempo siquiera para que respirara. La situación se tornó algo incómoda, pero mi hermano mayor no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Más encima se le ocurrió "invitarla" a dar una vuelta solos ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella tenía 17 y él, 25? ¿No sería demasiada diferencia de edad e intereses distintos?

Mi otro hermano fue a dejar a su novia, con el fastidio de que ella comenzara de nuevo con sus ataques de celos y chantajes para que se casaran. Realmente no sé cómo se las arregló para llegar tan luego, pero en menos de media hora estaba de vuelta. No le pregunté qué hacía devuelta, porque nuestras mentes estaban conectadas y los dos entendimos que era muy importante que él volviera pronto, antes que Emmett se comiera a la pobre e indefensa Bella.

–Edward, puedes llamar a Emmett –sonreí con malicia.

–Está bien –respondió a mi sonrisa con una suya.

Lo vi introducirse en la arena, fría y húmeda a esas alturas de la noche y vi que se paraba al lado de ellos. No pude evitar sonreír. Emmett dejó en libertad de acción a Bella unos segundos, a regañadientes pero no tuvo opción, y lo vi volver con una gran e irónica sonrisa en los labios, grandote y todo victorioso de su presa de esta noche.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él algo molesto.

–¡Por poco y la matas de asfixia! Déjala respirar –di una orden.

–Alice, estás melodramática ¿Qué pasó? –insistió.

–En serio, déjala en paz… Nosotros acordamos que si venía era para Edward, no para ti… No es justo que te desquites con todas las mujeres del mundo, porque ella –prefería no mencionarla– no te quiere.

Se puso más pálido de lo habitual, mudo, pero no tardó en recuperar el habla.

–Bella me gusta –dijo de verdad.

–Emmett, ese no era nuestro acuerdo ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte justo en ella? ¿Acaso no hay millones dando vuelta?

–No es justo Alice, que ella elija.

–A ella le agradó Edward –afirmé.

–No creo, está conmigo y no se ha quejado –abrió los ojos para burlarse de mí.

–¡Pareces un niño mimado! –le reproché con furia.

–Lo siento. Ella ahora es para mí.

–Pobre de ti que le hagas algo malo…

–¿Qué le podría hacer de malo? No seas ridícula Alice –se bufó incrédulo.

–Recuerda que tiene 17 años, al igual que yo, no la veas como una de tus mujerzotas dispuestas a todo ¿Está bien? Ya vi bastante de cómo te comportaste con ella y estoy seguro de que si tuvieras una cama a mano, la llevarías para allá.

–¡Arg! Eres odiosa en ocasiones Alice –dio media vuelta y se fue, pero lo seguí.

A mitad de camino venían ellos ¡Se veían tan hermosos juntos! Realmente había química entre ambos, no podía equivocarme tanto. Sonreían que daba gusto y Bella mantenía su aura de inocencia, no como cuando la rodeaba Emmett, al borde del ataque.

Mi querido hermanote mayor era un azote, pero lo quería y mucho. Lamentablemente, desde que Rosalie lo dejó, no hacía otra cosa que andar con una y otra. Más de alguna vez me he encontrado con mujeres llorando a mares en el living de la casa ¡Esto se pasaba a castaño oscuro! Y él tenía que darse cuenta de una vez por todas que no podía castigar a todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban por despecho a otra que le había destrozado el corazón.

Esa noche salió con la suya y se la llevó, pero creo que ahora su testosterona había bajado un poco y Bella no correría peligro alguno. Cuando volvió a la casa, con Edward conversábamos en la sala de estar.

–Hola –dijo Emmett evadiéndonos.

–Oye, no te vayas –exigí, mientras él caminaba a paso rápido a su dormitorio.

–¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Más sermones Alice? –negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso, Emmett –dulcifiqué mi voz, tampoco quería ser la mala de la película.

–¿Segura? –fue más agresivo.

–¿No es algo niña para ti? –interrumpió Edward.

–Problema mío y de ella –insistió con ira.

–¡No es así! –dije casi histérica– yo te la presenté y me sentiré responsable si le sucede algo ¿Lo puedes entender?

–No lo pasará nada malo –fue categórico– que soy ahora ¿Un mounstruo? –dijo visiblemente apenado.

–Emmett, hermanito querido no se trata de eso –acaricié su rostro y lo abracé.

–Entonces me pueden dejar en paz –evadió mis abrazos.

–Tan sólo no lo hagas sufrir. Eso es todo Emmett –decretó Edward, frío y algo distante.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap V

En familia

Llevaba cuatro semanas saliendo con Emmett y debo decir que a mi, ahora, mejor amiga Alice, no le parecía en absoluto la idea. Es más, creo que estaban medios peleados por ese motivo, y obvio, yo tenía un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo mismo.

Este sex symbol me parecía bastante atractivo, muy simpático, chistoso, alegre, canchero, sobrecogedoramente regio y muy, pero muy fogoso. Lo último, me había puesto en algunos aprietos, pero superables, hasta el momento.

El viernes, en verdad, la madrugada del sábado, tomó mi rostro con una de sus manotas, más que tibias y bastante suaves, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con ternura. Abrí los ojos y vi su piel pálida, perfecta y esos rasgos tan delicadamente masculinos que parecían estar muy concentrados en el beso. Emmett me gustaba y cada día más…

Él abrió la puerta del jeep para que bajara y antes de besarme de nuevo, clavó sus ojos miel en los míos y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

–Si que me estás gustando niñita –dejó al descubierto sus dientes blancos como el marfil.

–¿En serio? –fue lo primero que atiné a preguntar.

–Muy en serio. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me pasaba esto…

–¿Qué cosa? –insistí, aunque ya me lo había dicho.

–Lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, es distinto –acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

–No te creo –le dije con una sonrisa, pero con esperanza de que fuera verdad.

–No te lo diría, sino fuera cierto –posó sus labios sutilmente y se acomodaron perfecto a los míos, moviendo sincronizados y entusiastas.

Nos separamos un segundo y con voz segura continuó.

–¿Quieres ir a mi casa mañana? Perdón –se corrigió él mismo– en unas horas más –esbozó su boca carmesí en una sincera sonrisa.

–¿A tu casa? –casi me espanto.

–Sí ¿Algún problema con eso? –continuó.

–Eeeeeh… ninguno –tragué saliva.

–Vas en la tarde a tomar té con nosotros ¿Te tinca? –parecía entusiasmado.

–Pero…

–¿Pero qué? –frunció el ceño.

–Alice ¿No se enojará? –mordí mi labio inferior de puros nervios.

–Mmmmm, con el duende me las apaño yo –rió divertido.

–Entonces, está bien –respondí aún insegura.

–Te paso a buscar a las cinco…

–Ok, nos vemos –caminé hacia la entrada de mi casa, pero él me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró, con uno de esos musculosos brazos, hacia él.

Inclinó su rostro y entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, dejando pasar su lengua dulce y osada, provocando que las mariposas danzaran en mi estómago como si las correteara una brisa fría. Pasó su otro brazo por mi espalda y aprisionó, aún más, mi cuerpo al suyo.

–Espero que pasen pronto las horas para verte –rió satisfecho.

–Yo también –dije como una boba.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y ahora me besó superficialmente, creo que para no dar un espectáculo en la entrada de mi morada. Abrí la puerta y el esperó hasta que entrara. Por la ventana de mi habitación, lo vi irse.

Cerré los ojos y procesé todo lo ocurrido esa noche ¡Me encantaba Emmett! Era extremadamente galán y me estaba enamorando como una tonta.

Al otro día desperté pasado las 11 y en cuanto abrí los ojos, la imagen de mi "casi" novio se me vino a la mente, logrando que el estómago se contrajera de una manera muy agradable, creo que era el "amor". Mis padres habían ido al supermercado y yo, tomé desayuno sola. A las 12 llamó Jacob.

–¡Hola Bella! –se oía muy entusiasmado.

–Hola Jake –sonreí, aún sabiendo que él estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Él me agradaba.

–¿Saliste ayer? –al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea.

–Mmmmm, sí.

–¿Con Alice? –se notaba curioso.

–No –fui sincera.

–¡Ah! Entiendo –cambió radicalmente el tema y continuó– hoy nos reuniremos en casa de Jess, van varios del curso ¿Quieres ir? –estaba muy expectante a mi respuesta.

–¿A qué hora?

–A las seis y media. Haremos un asado –estaba feliz.

–Mmmmm, lo siento, pero a esa hora no puedo –intenté ser sutil para no herirlo.

–¡Buuuuuuuuu! ¡Qué pena! Esperaba que fueras, hace tiempo que no te juntas con nosotros –su voz se entristeció.

–Es que me comprometí a ir a la casa de Emmett…

–¡Ah! ¿Él hermano de Alice, cierto?

–Sí –sabía que venía una recriminación.

–Bella, te puedo decir algo… –suavizó su tono.

–Anda, lárgalo –consentí.

–¿No crees que él es algo mayor para ti? Digo, es el más grande de los tres hermanos Cullen, incluso ya trabaja… quizás deberías juntarte con gente más de tu edad –se aclaró la garganta a propósito y no pude evitar reír.

–Alguien como ¿Chris? –dije sarcástica.

–Eeeeh, no exactamente, pero andas cerca –soltó una carcajada.

–Lo pensaré –traté de tranquilizarlo.

–Pero, en verdad, hazlo. No me quiero meter en tus asuntos, pero tantos años de diferencia, mmmm, no puede ser conveniente para ti –continuó.

–Está bien "pequeño" lo pensaré –recalqué el "pequeño" tan sólo para molestarlo.

–Tenemos la misma edad –agregó irritado.

–Pero las mujeres siempre maduramos antes, así que…

–Es cierto –dijo resignado y volvió a entusiasmarse– pero si te desocupas antes ¡Anda! ¿Ok?

–Bueno, prometido, pero sólo si me desocupo antes –recalqué.

–¡Yujuuuu! –aulló por el auricular.

–Jake, aún no tengo certeza de si voy –solté una risotada.

–Pero existe la posibilidad, eso ya me deja contento –nadie le bajaba el entusiasmo a Jake cuando estaba contento.

–Nos vemos Bella –murmuró convencido.

–Chao Jake –le devolví la sonrisa telefónica.

Entré a la ducha. Arreglé mi enmarañado pelo –creo que necesitaba un corte urgente– y puse algo de gloss en mis labios. Reneé me llamó a almorzar.

–¿Dónde vas tan arreglada? –curioseó mi papá.

–A casa de Alice Cullen –contesté de inmediato.

–Mmmm ¿A qué hora? –siguió Charlie suspicaz.

–A las cinco me pasará a buscar uno de sus hermanos, por encargo de ella, claro.

–¡Me gusta esa niñita! –exclamó mi madre para aliviar la tensión.

–Es muy buena amiga –desvié mis ojos hacia Reneé, porque sé que mi padre me increpaba con la mirada.

–Me alegro tanto que por fin te estés adaptando hija –los ojos celestes de Reneé se iluminaron.

–Es verdad, ahora me siento más feliz. Ya no quiero salir corriendo a Washington –miré a mi padre, aunque sus ojos chocolates me incomodaban en este minuto, él sabía que había algo más que la simple amistad con Alice.

Almorzamos los tres, como de costumbre, y luego de ayudarle a mi madre a recoger los platos, fui a mi habitación a contar los minutos para que Emmett me pasara a buscar, y faltaba tanto que, puse una película, "Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fuego", donde salía un actor que me encantaba: Robert Pattinson. A nadie le interesaba, pero yo lo encontraba muy lindo y por eso la había visto varias veces ¡Qué ridícula me sentía en ocasiones!

A las cinco en punto sonó mi móvil. Era Emmett.

–Hola linda –sonrió a través del teléfono.

–Hola –contesté ansiosa.

–Estoy en la puerta de tu caso –avisó.

–En un minuto estoy abajo–corté.

Tomé un morral, mi chaqueta y salí disparada. Di un grito y les avisé que salía, porque si me detenía a despedirme uno por uno, el interrogatorio sería seguro.

–¡Me voy donde Alice!

–¡Ok! No llegues muy tarde –contestó mi madre.

Salí como una bala y en cuanto abrí la puerta, lo vi. Estaba apoyado sobre su jeep, vestía jeans celeste claro, zapatillas, un polerón gris con con capuchón y una gran y maravillosa sonrisa que me enloquecía. Casi corrí a su encuentro y a penas estuve en frente de él, me besó como si hubiesen pasado semanas sin vernos, casi me deja sin aire ¡Uf! Pero eso me gustaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, me hizo pasar y luego, él se fue a su asiento. Iba bastante tensa, después de todo conocería a mis "casi" suegros, y quería causarles una buena impresión. Entonces, recordé a Alice.

–¿Sabe Alice que voy para allá?

–Sí –contestó seguro.

–Y ¿Todo bien? –continué.

–Claro, no tiene más opción que aceptar…

–Es decir, no le gustó la idea –exhalé todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, esta situación me complicaba un tanto.

Emmett acercó el auto más hacia la derecha del camino y lo detuvo.

–Bella, tú estás conmigo, no te preocupes por Alice.

–Es que… ella es mi amiga, mi única amiga –dije algo triste y confundida.

–Ella jamás se enojará contigo, te lo aseguro –me guiñó un ojo y quedé más tranquila.

Cuando vio que ya había cambiado la expresión del rostro, partió nuevamente. Llegamos después de todo y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Emmet aparcó en el garaje y ahí me di cuenta, recién, de lo enorme que era esa casa. Había una hilera de autos de lujo: el Volvo de Edward, el Mercedes negro de su padre, el descapotable rojo de Alice y el Jeep todo terreno de Emmett.

Entramos por la puerta principal, donde había un hall moderno y amplio, que daba paso a un living, finamente decorado y luego, el comedor, donde ya todos, o casi todos, estaban sentados. Me puse muy, pero muy nerviosa, sin embargo, mi amiga, dio un pequeño saltito y en menos de un pestañeo estaba a nuestro lado.

–Hola Bella ¡Qué bueno que viniste! –sus ojos miel parecían felices.

Tomó mi mano, a propósito, y me alejó de Emmett.

–Carlisle, Esme, ella es mi nueva amiga, Bella Swan –sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo sudaba frío.

El padre de ellos parecía un actor de cine, rubio, alto, de ojos miel y poseedor de una linda sonrisa.

–¡Bienvenida Bella! –su tono era amable y acogedor.

En tanto, Esme, hermosa como pocas mujeres de su edad ¡Si parecía de 20 y tantos! me dio un gran abrazo y esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

–Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti… –tomada de mi brazo me acompañó hacia el puesto que yo ocuparía en la mesa.

En tanto, saludé a Jasper y a Tanya, la novia de Edward. Algo incómoda intenté acomodarme en la silla, en tanto, Emmett la corría para que me sentara, todo un caballero. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta que por la mampara inglesa entró Edward. Venía algo distraído, pero cuando me vio se acercó inmediatamente.

–¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno verte! –me dio un gran abrazo.

Casi muero, a pesar de que su abrazo había sido exquisito, pero en cuanto se separó de mí, miré hacia la mesa y Tanya, me fulminaba con la mirada, y no era para menos; Emmett, quedó con la mandíbula y los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y al parecer, le costó trabajo cerrarlos; Alice, sonreía con malicia y el resto, hacían parecer como que todo había sido muy normal. Emmett, se acomodó inmediatamente a mi lado y le dirigió una mirada iracunda a Edward, pero él no pareció inmutarse.

No quería ni mirar a la novia de Edward, porque la única vez que osé hacerlo, después de que me abrazo con tanto énfasis, vi que tenía la cara desfigurada, de tres metros y medio, y calcinaba a su novio con la mirada. Emmett, me abrazó y besó en la mejilla, mientras Edward no dejaba de sonreír y negaba con la cabeza. Alice parecía demasiado entretenida.

Casi no pude tragar bocado y lo poco que comí, fue para no ser descortés, eso es todo, porque el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso. Por fin se pusieron de pie los dueños de casa y luego, los siguió Alice y Jasper, así también, Tanya, por lo que obviamente, tuvo que irse Edward.

Alice me había contado que la novia de Edward era insufrible y el pobre no sabía de qué modo acabar la relación sin herirla. En la casa nadie la soportaba y la relación entre ellos era una verdadera pesadilla. No sé, a veces tenía la impresión de que Alice me contaba todo esto por algo…

Emmett cogió mi mano y fuimos al patio de la casa. Tenía una enorme piscina, un maravilloso parque con árboles, flores y arbustos, perfectamente dispuestos, y también, una linda terraza. Me mostró el lugar, y luego, nos sentamos en una de las mecedoras a conversar. De pronto, aparecieron Carlisle y Esme, vestidos como dos estrellas de cine, él de etiqueta y ella de vestido largo con accesorios de diamantes.

–Chicos nos vamos –dijo Carlisle y pronto dirigió la vista sólo a mí– nos alegramos muchísimo de conocerte Bella.

–Quedas en tu casa pequeña y ven a visitarnos cuando quieras –Esme me dio un gran abrazo.

Desaparecieron y comenzó a correr una brisa algo más fría, así que entramos. No se oía nadie en la casa.

–Ven, te mostraré mi dormitorio –Emmett me condujo hacia su habitación. Eso me dio pánico. Al parecer estábamos solos.

Entramos a una habitación inmensa, muy tradicional, llena de libros, un gran escritorio y vista a la calle. Estaba en el segundo piso, me asomé a la venta y ya había oscurecido por completo.

Emmett puso una música agradable.

–Y ¿Qué te parece mi guarida? –dijo sonriente.

–Linda –contesté algo nerviosa. Estar sola con Emmett, en su habitación, mmmmmm, era complicado.

De repente se acercó y me miró algo confundido.

–¿Te noto algo nerviosa o es idea mía? –dijo preocupado, pero estoy segura que sabía por qué.

–Eeeeeh, no –titubeé.

–Si estás incómoda aquí, nos podemos ir al living –soltó una risita.

–No, está bien –no quería pasar por una niña chica.

–¿Segura? –se acercó a mí sigilosamente.

–Sí –sentí como mi estómago se comprimió.

Acarició mi rostro y bajó su mano hacia mi mentón, acercándolo hacia el suyo. Pasó su lengua húmeda, que ahora me besaba lenta y profundamente. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, y cuando ya me sentí algo más relajada, levantó mi cuerpo frágil, al lado del suyo, y me sentó sobre un muro que soportaba una de las ventanas y que sobresalía un tanto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, mientras él, continuaba con sus besos afrodisíacos en mi cuello y, también, en los hombros. Desabotonando levemente mi blusa morada, bajó una de sus manos hacia uno de mis pechos. Puse alerta de inmediato.

–Emmett no creo que sea buena idea –dije mientras sus labios aún estaban sobre los míos.

–Disculpa –sacó su mano, pero al rato lo volvió a intentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap VI

Dulce desengaño

Su cuerpo, fuerte y tibio, estaba demasiado cerca del mío. Esas grandes manos viajaban por partes que nunca nadie había explorado ¡Jamás! Y eso me hacía sentir algo incómoda, sin embargo, era agradable.

Un par de veces más insistí con que no tocara mis pechos, pero el persistió, así que lo dejé continuar, sin poner tanto freno. Podía sentir su aliento tibio en mi cuello que provocaba escalofríos en mi piel. Ahora su lengua húmeda mojaba no sólo mis labios, sino que se abría paso a mis hombros y un poco más allá.

Más hábil que nadie desabotonó mi blusa, un poco más y posó sus labios sutilmente en la parte más voluptuosa de mis pechos, esa que sobresalía, leve, desde el sostén de algodón morado. En cuanto los tocó, con la boca húmeda, me miró para ver mi reacción. Esto estaba bueno, agradable, pero aún no me sentía preparada para tener relaciones con alguien, esas eran palabras mayores. Sin embargo, no lo detuve.

Aún besándome y como queriendo distraerme, pasó una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, pero por la espalda, llegando a la parte de atrás de mi corpiño, que desabrochó en un momento que no me di cuenta, hasta que sentí que cedió mi prenda interior. Bajó hacia mi mentón y lo besó por debajo, en tanto, sus manos viajaban hacia el borde interno de mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima, que a esas alturas estaba con mayor temperatura de lo común, y eso me causó vergüenza porque, sin duda, él lo notaría.

Pasó su mano ahora por ese lugar tan personal, obligándome a separar, muy sutilmente las rodillas, dándole paso entremedio de ellas. Emmett continuó con sus caricias y siguió camino hacia mis glúteos, que tomó con sus dos manos, y los aprisionó de modo suave, pero constante. Esto estaba subiendo de tono ¡Era peligroso!

Inspiré aire fuerte, porque a estas alturas estaba medio jadeando, e intenté recuperar la compostura.

–Esto no, no está bien Emmett –hablé intentando escapar de su boca para que me oyera.

–No te preocupes, no te haré nada que no quieras –seguía muy concentrado con sus besos profundos y apasionados.

Ni siquiera noté cuando tenía sus labios posados sobre uno de mis pechos, tan sólo sentía su lengua dócil, blanda y fresca que mojaba uno de mis pezones. Lo miré y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Cómo había dejado que esto llegara tan lejos! ¡No éramos ni novios oficiales!

–¡Para Emmett! –insistí con urgencia e interponiendo una de mis manos entre nosotros.

Salió de su estado de catarsis y parece que lo impresionó mi rostro.

–¡Perdona Bella! –ahora él parecía alarmado.

–Eeeeee, no se trata de eso… yo también seguí el juego –intenté disculparme.

–¡Uf! En serio ¡Lo siento! Me dejé llevar de manera inadecuada… es sólo que olvido lo pequeña que eres –parecía muy complicado.

En tanto, cerré mi blusa y le pregunté dónde estaba el baño. Apuntó hacia el ala derecha de la habitación. Caminé aún consternada a ese lugar donde podía estar en privado y me encerré como si alguien si escapara de una fiera que la fuese a devorar, bueno no era tan literal, pero algo de eso había.

Miré al espejo y encontré a una Bella sonrojada, con el pelo enmarañado y los labios extremadamente rojos. Desabroché la blusa para acomodar el corpiño y me detuve a observar uno de mis pechos, él que Emmett había besado ¡No podía sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza! Era tan extraño, me sentía algo sucia, pero también era demasiado agradable. Acomodé finalmente la prenda interior y me puse la blusa para cubrir toda tentación.

Al salir, como estaba tan distraída con lo que acababa de pasar, no noté que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro y a tientas salí del dormitorio. Gran sorpresa la mía cuando me topé de sopetón con Edward en la salida, parecía molesto y discutía con Emmett. Cuando me vio, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas y tenía la mandíbula tensa ¡Quise que me tragara la tierra! ¡Qué bochorno! ¿Quizás qué se había imaginado? Pero fuera lo que fuese que se hubiese imaginado, no estaba tan lejos.

Probablemente iba a pensar que yo era una desvergonzada que no respetaba su casa ni su familia. Era el primer día que me convidaban para allá y yo la linda, me encerraba con Emmett en su cuarto ¡Flor de amiga! ¡Pobre Alice! Me imagino lo enfadada que estará cuando se entere ¡Uf! ¡Qué idiota más grande!

–Hola –articulé tímidamente, no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos.

–Hola –parecía triste.

Quedé inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta y Emmett me cogió de la mano, mientras le dirigía una mirada irritada a Edward.

–Bella, te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa –Emmett estaba algo frío.

Asentí, aún sin hablar, no podía dejar de mirar a Edward, parecía desilusionado y eso me inquietaba, al parecer por las circunstancias, era mi culpa ¡Me sentía podrida!

Nos alejamos, pero antes de salir no pude evitar girarme para observar a Edward una vez más. Levantó la vista y sus ojos, de miel líquida, parecieron decirme algo, de hecho sentí una sincronía especial entre nosotros, algo, que jamás había experimentado con nadie.

Camino a casa, Emmett casi no habló, estaba extraño y eso me preocupó ¿Sería posible que estuviese enojado conmigo porque no se había "concretado" nada? O bien ¿Era lo que le había dicho Edward? Pero ¿Qué tan terrible le podría decir? ¡Uf! No sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él en este minuto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

El domingo fue un día familiar, almorzamos juntos y en la tarde paseamos los tres. Cada cinco minutos miraba mi móvil para saber si él me había llamado, pero nada, no daba señales de vida y no sería yo quien insistiera, eso era poco digno. Finalmente llegó la noche y le eché un vistazo a mi celular, aún antes de quedarme dormida, pero ¡Nada! Se lo había tragado la tierra.

El lunes, ya ansiosa del todo, fui al colegio y en cuanto llegué a mi puesto, al lado de Alice, ella sonrió como de costumbre, pero tenía un reflejo de seriedad en sus ojos.

–Hola Bella –torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

–Hola Alice –intenté disimular mis nervios.

El día concurrió sin una sola palabra de Alice respecto al sábado, y mucho menos de Emmett. Algo pasaba, sin duda.

El martes fue la misma rutina, y el miércoles se repitió todo, y Emmett no daba señales de vida ¿Qué le habría pasado? Esa tarde llegué a mi casa absolutamente desmoralizada, ahora la angustia se había transformado en llanto. Cerré la puerta del dormitorio con llave y me recosté sobre la cama a sollozar como una Magdalena. La noche llegó y pronto pude dormir.

Al abrir los ojos, sentí que esto estaba en muy mal pie, al menos para mí. Llegué a clases, con los párpados algo hinchados y Alice lo notó, estoy segura, porque no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Si hubiese estado en condiciones normales, es decir, en que su hermano no estuviese involucrado, lo más probable es que una lluvia de preguntas abatiera sobre mí, y si me empecinaba en no hablar, aunque fuese con tirabuzón, ella averiguaría qué me pasaba.

Al final del día ya no soporté más.

—Alice ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

Ella no contestó. Ahora era una certeza.

—¡Alice! —dije en tono más duro.

Por fin fijó los ojos en mí y noté su rostro apesadumbrado.

—Bella ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo? —su voz melódica me traspasó los oídos.

—Por supuesto… —tomé aire, preparándome para lo peor.

Torció la boca en un gesto extraño y luego, volvió a hablarme.

—No creo que lo de ustedes resulte… —fue enérgica.

—¿Por qué? —exigí.

—Entre otros motivos, porque Emmett es demasiado mayor para ti —parecía aliviada con todo lo que me decía.

—Pero, no sé, a mí me gusta y creo que yo también a él —me defendí.

—Y eso no es todo…

—¿Qué más? —incliné el rostro para que me hablara con honestidad.

—El resto te lo debe decir él —fue categórica.

No insistí para no atormentarla en una relación que no la atañía, pero quedé absolutamente en ascuas, quería saber ya qué era eso tan importante, por lo que no funcionaría nuestra relación. Emmett me gustaba demasiado y esto, era incómodo, al menos para mí.

Esa noche casi no pegué un ojo de lo intrigada que estaba. Tomé el móvil, marqué su número, necesitaba conversar con él, que me dijera qué le pasaba y si esto era pasajero o sería definitivo. Puse mi dedo pulgar sobre el botón de marcado, sin embargo, tomé aire y no lo presioné. No quería sentirme un gusano, ridícula ¡ Si tan sólo llevábamos un mes saliendo!

No podía evitar ver esa maravillosa sonrisa, su seguridad y protección conmigo, al menos la sensación era magnífica. Cerré los ojos y me quedé mirando la luna hasta que por fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

El día siguiente Alice no fue al colegio ¡Vaya, esto si era extraño! La llamé al móvil, pero no contestó, entonces fui con el profesor.

—¿Sabe qué le pasó a Alice? —dije urgida.

—No tengo idea. Es raro, ella nunca falta a clases…

Me di media vuelta y en el puesto de Alice, ahora estaba Jake.

—¡Hola! —su sonrisa resplandecía aún más en contraste con su piel canela.

—Hola —contesté desganada.

—¿Qué pasó? —con el brazo apoyado en el banco se elevó un tanto más y puso su rostro muy cerca del mío.

—¡Ay Jake! No estoy de ánimo —susurré arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Tiene que ver con el hermano de la Cullen? —frunció el entrecejo, ennegreciendo aún más la sombra de sus ojos.

Asentí.

—No te diré que lo siento, porque no es verdad. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero creo que es lo mejor —relajó la expresión del rostro e incluso sonrió levemente.

—¡Calla Jake! —fui pesada.

—¡Ups! No te molestaré más, pero insisto, es lo mejor que te puede haber sucedido —sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a trabajar en la conexión de ilativos.

En toda la mañana fui el ser más improductivo que pueda existir sobre la tierra. No terminé mi trabajo y tampoco fui capaz de "hilar" ninguna palabra. Sólo pensaba en lo que podía estar pasando, de lo que yo era una completa ignorante.

Fui a mi casa, me cambié de ropa y le pedí a Reneé que fuera a dejarme a la casa de los Cullen, mi coartada era que quería saber de Alice, que en parte era cierto, claro, pero por sobre todo, de Emmett.

Llamé al móvil de Alice, otra vez, pero me mandaba directo al buzón de voz. Más inquieta quedé. Le indiqué a mi mamá dónde era la mansión Cullen y cuando estuvimos al frente mi madre exclamó.

—¡Vaya casa la de tus amigos! —Reneé no hacía generalmente esa clase de comentarios, pero esta casota la había superado con creces.

—Sí, es muy linda —dije algo triste. Ella notó mi bajón.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? No me vengas a mí con que sólo es por Alice que vienes aquí —clavó sus ojos celestes en los míos.

Mordí mi labio inferior de ansiedad y contesté.

—No te pases rollos demás —abrí la puerta y bajé, pero antes mi madre me llamó.

—Bella, yo no soy tu padre. Sé que algo pasa con uno de los hermanos de tu nueva amiga —guiñó un ojo, encendió el auto y se fue.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y un auto negro, deportivo, estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa. Era extraño, no estaba en mis registros.

Avancé más, casi a hurtadillas, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado y la respiración agitada. Paré un segundo, inhalé todo el aire que pude para calmarme, pero tampoco en exceso para hiperventilar, y luego, toqué el timbre de la entrada principal. En menos de un minuto abrió el mayordomo.

—Buenas noches señorita —exclamó todo compuesto.

—Buenas noches —contesté algo desorientada y pregunté de inmediato— ¿está Alice? —agregué de modo compulsivo.

—No, la señorita no está —fue categórico.

Quedé paralizada ¿era correcto preguntar por Emmett o llamaba a mi mamá para que me viniera a buscar? ¡Uf! Había sido un error venir si no sabía nada de Alice, pero ¡Si no contestaba el celular! Aunque mi plan era verla para saber de él, pero ahora que no estaba no sabía qué hacer. El mayordomo notó mi indecisión.

—Si quiere la pueda esperar en el living, pero la verdad no sé cuánto se irá a demorar —advirtió incómodo.

—La esperaré media hora, sino me voy —sonreí como una idiota.

Me condujo hacia el inmenso living, con gran variedad de sillones, adornos, sitiales, mesas laterales, finas alfombras y unas delicadas cortinas color mostaza que decoraban el ventanal que daba hacia el patio.

—Tome asiento —indicó un bergier.

—Gracias —asentí torpe.

—¿Quiere un jugo o café? —dijo amable, pero en su rostro podía notar que estaba nervioso ¡Qué extraño! Yo jamás intimidaba a nadie.

—No gracias, tan solo esperaré unos minutos —solté una sonrisa fingida, porque me sentía muy incómoda.

Él se fue y me quedé observando el salón, pero con la mente en blanco. La sensación de estar sentada, estática en el tiempo y espacio, aumentó mi ansiedad, así que opté por acercarme al ventanal a contemplar el maravilloso jardín, rodeado de flores de colores, aunque era de noche se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, porque además, a esta hora los focos decoraban e iluminaban el parque Cullen.

A lo lejos vi a una pareja, abrazada, pero ella no se parecía a Tanya ¿O Edward había terminado con esa tortuosa relación y estaba con otra? La mujer parecía modelo, de cabello rubio, casi blanco y ondulado, alta y de físico atlético. Aún no podía ver a Edward. Entrecerré un poco más los ojos para ver mejor a la distancia —a estas alturas me había vuelto una copuchenta— y distinguí la silueta masculina ¡Era Emmett! Sonreía que daba gusto y tenía tomada por la cintura a su…, no daba ni dos pasos y la volvía a besar. Estaban evidentemente felices ¡Esto era lo que no me quiso contar Alice!

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, absolutamente anonadada por la escena que acababa de ver. Las piernas se hicieron casi inexistentes y no pude evitar, aunque lo intenté, restringir unas lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y frustración. Volteé hacia la salida, pero no tuve precaución y me pegué contra una de las mesas laterales, provocando que una de las lámparas de porcelana fina temblaran al borde del abismo ¡Sólo faltaba eso, que quebrara un adorno! Casi en estado shock, abandoné la sala, y al final del pasillo alcancé a visualizar una silueta, me miró, echó un vistazo por la ventana, y corrió a mi lado.

—¡Bella! —esos maravillosos ojos miel estaban alarmados, aunque intentaba mantener la calma en su voz.

Abrió sus brazos y me acogió con dulzura en su hombro. Me cobijó en su regazo por un par de segundos.

—Siempre supe que esto no terminaría bien… —murmulló, pero igual alcancé a oírlo.

—¡Qué estúpida me siento! —solté sin pensarlo.

—No digas eso, no tienes la culpa de nada —esto último lo dijo en tono irritado.

Suavemente me desprendí de sus brazos y esos ocres transparentes me llegaban al alma. Él me comprendía de verdad.

—Disculpa por venir a tu casa así de improviso ¡Nunca debí hacerlo! —dije aún sollozando.

—¡Qué dices! Eres bienvenida aquí —exhaló, al parecer se dio cuenta del error en sus palabras y continuó— eres la amiga de Alice, eso te convierte en una invitada especial, siempre.

No respondí y un silencio incómodo se apoderó entre nosotros. Giré mi vista un tanto y vi a Emmett parado en el umbral de la puerta que separaba el hall del living. Venía con ella de la mano. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se puso más pálido que de costumbre. Algo cuchicheó a su "amada" y ella se fue hacia el living.

—¿Podemos hablar Bella? —parecía nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así.

No contesté de inmediato y Edward, no se movió de mi lado hasta que articulé un "bueno". Entonces él pasó hacia el living, pero cuando se cruzó con Emmett, alcancé a oír que susurró entre dientes, pero asegurándose que él lo escuchara.

—Alice te va a matar cuando se entere —quedó de pie al lado de un sillón, atento en caso de que lo necesitara.

Emmett se plantó frente a mí y con la voz ya más segura, habló.

—Siento que hayas presenciado esto —parecía indiferente.

—Me podrías haber avisado y así no hacia el loco —contesté con la sangre hirviendo por la ira.

—De verdad ¡Perdona! Pero esto es una historia larga…

—No me interesa —miré sin querer a Edward y él estuvo en dos segundos a mi lado.

Emmett lo dedicó un vistazo irritado, pero él lo ignoró.

—Te llevo a tu casa Bella —insistió Edward tan perfectamente educado.

—Gracias —respondí de inmediato y miré con furia a Emmett.

Edward abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso. No sabía que decirle, me sentía muy avergonzada de lo que acaba de ocurrir ¡Un escándalo en su casa! Lo que faltaba para que no me quisieran ver nunca más en ella. Me imagino lo desilusionada que se sentirá Alice cuando se entere de que vine a hacer el ridículo a su casa.

Caminamos hacia el auto, el Volvo plateado de Edward, y antes de que yo subiera, él abrió mi puerta y dulcemente se excusó.

—Perdona todo esto. No te lo mereces —en un acto reflejo a la disculpa, acarició mi rostro con demasiada ternura, tanto, que electrizó mi piel.

No sé qué me pasaba con él, cada vez que teníamos alguna especie de "contacto", algo despertaba en mí, algo que ni yo misma conocía. Sentía pena, pero ahora, por una extraña razón, estaba nerviosa, pero esta vez, no por Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap VII**

**Reacciones inesperadas**

Algo extrañada, incómoda y nerviosa me subí en el carro de Edward, y él, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi lado, clavó sus ojos de miel en los míos como queriéndome decir algo. No podía ni imaginarme qué pasaría por su mente…

Tomó posición en su lado del auto aerodinámico y un rugido ahogado y constante avisó que ya estábamos listos para partir. Abrió la puerta de la cochera y salimos disparados por esas calles perfectas, anchas, verdes, perfectamente iluminadas, rodeadas de mansiones al estilo OC.

El auto iba demasiado rápido, sin embargo, lo detuvo unos segundos y se giró hacia mí con voz pausada.

—Creo que es mejor que te abroches el cinturón de seguridad —torció sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa.

Estaba muda, en gran parte por el bochornoso espectáculo que había dado en su casa. Respondí, algo torpe y tartamuda.

—Eeee, gra…gracias —él soltó otra maravillosa sonrisa y siguió.

—Bella, no te preocupes por lo que pasó hoy en mi casa.

—Alice me odiará —agregué enfática.

—Mmmm, no lo creo, Alice jamás se enojaría contigo —ahora su frase me resultaba muy familiar. Emmett me había dicho lo mismo en algún minuto.

Era raro ¿Por qué aseveraban con tanta seguridad que ella nunca se enojaría conmigo? Era extraño, realmente raro. No seguí con el mismo tema.

—Gracias Edward por llevarme a la casa —sonreí muy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, es un placer —volvió a mirar hacia el frente, sonrió muy alegremente y encendió el auto.

Estacionó el auto frente a mi casa y bajó rápidamente para abrir mi lado de copiloto. Extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y en cuanto puse los dos pies en la acera, se interpuso en mi camino y con voz dulce me habló.

—Espero verte pronto —sus ojos ámbar denotaban emoción.

—No creo… veo difícil ir a tu casa de nuevo —bajé la vista, avergonzada y sonreí.

El paso su mano, tibia, de hermosos dedos lánguidos y firmes, y levantó mi mentón con dos de ellos.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, te lo digo en serio —me miró suplicante.

—Es que tu casa, tus padres y Alice cuando sepan ¡Qué vergüenza Edward! Alice fue la primera persona con que me sentí realmente cómoda aquí y yo, le devuelvo la mano con un show barato ¡Uf! Lo siento tanto —sentí que los ojos se me nublaron con lágrimas, pero no alcancé a llorar.

—Todo pasa por algo, nunca lo dudes —se quedó mirándome sin pausa y yo me hipnoticé con esa fabulosa mirada, que me había hecho volver el alma al cuerpo.

Se hizo al lado con un paso elegante y me indicó con la mano el camino a casa. Antes de entrar, nuevamente volteé y lo miré, pero esta vez sentí que mi corazón estallaría.

—Gracias —dije algo ruborizada, y más aún, sabiendo que él lo notaría.

—De nada. Espero verte pronto —besó sutilmente mi mejilla, y ahora, pude sentir con mayor precisión, su piel aterciopelada y suave como pocas.

Abrí el portón y entré, sin embargo, me quedé en el antejardín hasta que partió en su Volvo último modelo.

Casi en punta de pies entré a mi dormitorio, pero en el pasillo me encontré con Reneé.

—¿Cómo te fue? —cruzó su mirada con la mía. Ella estaba en bata.

—Bien —contesté a la rápida y seguí rumbo al dormitorio.

—Parece… llevas una sonrisa culpable en el rostro —fue suspicaz.

—¿De verdad? —exclamé sorprendida.

Asintió. Di media vuelta y ahora si que debía tener la cara fucsia. Cerré bien la puerta y me recosté sobre la cama. Lejos de acordarme de Emmett, no podía despegar la mirada de Edward de mi mente, era tan bello, atento, dulce, cálido y muy, muy, extremadamente sexy. Pronto un escalofrío se apoderó de mí y sentí que debía sacarme a ese hombre perfecto de la cabeza ¡Era inalcanzable! Y además, tenía novia, y lo peor, era el hermano de Emmett y Alice ¡Imposible bajo todas las aristas!

El lunes llegó y sin ningún indicio de nostalgia fui al colegio. Llegué un poco antes de lo habitual, pero cuando entré a la sala, Alice ya estaba ahí. Alzó el rostro de campanita, porque estaba leyendo, y una luz especial brilló en sus ojos. No la comprendí.

—Hola —saludó entusiasta.

—Hola —contesté extrañada.

—Supe que el viernes me fuiste a ver… —dijo ya más seria, pero con la voz melódica y tranquila.

—Ya debes saber todo ¡Cuánto lo siento Alice! Disculpa en serio, sé que fue un error —inspiré aire entre los dientes, tan sólo de nervios.

—¡Perdón! Que yo sepa no has cometido ningún crimen —exclamó sorprendida.

—Crimen, crimen propiamente tal, no, pero fui a tu casa sin avisar… y me encontré con la sorpresa… ¿A eso te referías cuando decías que él me lo tendría que decir?

Asintió.

—No sé si quieres escuchar su historia…No es que lo quiera disculpar, pero en verdad es algo "entendible" —hablaba rápido.

—En realidad, no aún, creo que todavía estoy un poco… como decirlo…molesta —sonreí.

—Entiendo, no quise ser desubicada —pidió disculpas con la mirada. En verdad sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Edward.

—No, para nada Alice. Lo cierto que todo fue algo incómodo, pero ya quedó atrás. Ahora sólo me preocupa tu amistad —dije, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

—¿Mi amistad? ¿Por qué? —parecía sorprendida.

—Porque fui desatinada, me involucré con tu hermano y luego, bueno… ya lo sabes… lo del sábado —exhalé complicada.

—Yo jamás me enojaría contigo Bella —su voz se dulcificó.

—No puedes decir eso, tú no sabes…

—Jamás Bella, nunca, créeme —tocó mi brazo con su mano pequeña como queriéndome traspasar su convicción.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alivia lo que acabas de decirme! Gracias por todo Alice —fui sincera.

—Eres una muy buena amiga Bella. Yo tampoco tengo tantas y la que tengo, es mi deber moral cuidarla —soltó una carcajada y continuó— después de todo no era tan malo que fueras, Edward estaba muy contento de verte.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Alice? —miré fulminándola.

—Eso, que él también puede ser tu amigo, le agradas mucho —ahora si se estaba pasando.

—No pensarás que él y yo… —no podía creer lo que insinuaba— ¡Quién sabe! —suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.

—No hay caso contigo Alice —solté una carcajada también.

—¿Amigas? —le extendí la mano.

—Amigas por siempre… —tomó mi mano y me dio un gran abrazo.

Esa mañana, a diferencia de las de la semana pasada, estuve muy tranquila. Puse atención en clases y reí demasiado con mi amiga. De lejos vi que Jake me observaba y una gran sonrisa, casi cubría su rostro. Seguro estaba feliz de que mi relación con Emmett había llegado a su fin, porque si bien no tenía certeza, a lo menos lo sospechaba.

Sonó el timbre y salimos de clases. Caminé a paso lento por la vereda hasta que me alcanzó Jake.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —dijo algo sarcástico.

—Pero, sin molestar Jake —amenacé.

—Prometido —soltó una carcajada.

Miré hacia el lado y parecía estar más alto que la semana pasada.

—¿Qué diablos te dan de comer a ti Jacob? —fui enérgica.

—¿Qué pasa? —parecía extrañado.

—Estás cada día más grande… estoy segura que la semana pasada te llegaba a la oreja y hoy, escasamente al hombro —reí por mi aseveración.

—¡Uf! Que te puedo decir… así es la buena raza —dijo soberbio con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mmmmm, viene muy de cerca la recomendación —corté su entusiasmo.

—Puede ser… pero debo estar más grande porque estoy madurando –insistió muy serio.

Lo miré con el entrecejo ceñido y una gran sonrisa en los labios y le pegué sutilmente en uno de sus brazos.

–¿Madurar? ¡Qué va Jake! –solté una carcajada que remató en un eco.

Él me dedicó una mirada furiosa y yo no pude evitar reír.

–¡Anda Jake! O ¿Me dirás que te enojaste? –me di cuenta que la había embarrado.

–A veces eres hiriente Bella –sus rasgos se endurecieron y eso me preocupó.

Di dos pasos algo más ágiles y me planté frente a él.

–Oh, perdona Jake… no quise hacerlo –le supliqué de corazón.

Él me miró unos minutos más y se largó a reír.

–¡Idiota! –le di un empujoncito que no lo movió ni un centímetro.

–¿Crees que me sentiré ofendido con tan poco? –dejó al descubierto sus dientes perfectos.

–Me lo creí ¡Tonto! –ahora yo estaba "enfadada".

–¡Anda Bella Swan! No te puedes enojar por eso –me devolvió un golpecito en el brazo.

Miré hacia el mar unos segundos y luego respondí.

–No me puedo enojar contigo y tú lo sabes –negué mientras mordía mi labio inferior y sonreía.

–Bueno, cuando uno es simpático, pasa eso… –soltó una risotada.

–¡Deja de fanfarronear Jake!

Estábamos a sólo unas cuadras de mi casa.

–Creo que ya te pasaste bastante de tu casa –sonreí divertida.

–No importa, total, me encanta estar contigo –se produjo un silencio algo incómodo.

No supe que responder de inmediato, pero luego lo hice.

–A mí también Jacob –miré hacia el frente, porque verlo a los ojos me podía poner en una situación complicada.

Seguimos caminando a paso lento, hasta que a media cuadra de la casa me di cuenta que estaba el Volvo estacionado, y apoyado en él, nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen vestido de militar. Ese maravilloso cabello broncíneo resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol, y bueno esa tenida camuflada, verde oscuro, lo hacía ver muy, muy guapo.

Miré a Edward anonadada y Jake lo notó. No pareció gustarle.

–¿Ese no es el otro Cullen? –dijo entre dientes, algo molesto.

–Sí –seguía embobada.

–¿Me equivoco o era el otro Cullen? —continuó sarcástico.

–Sí, no sé qué hará el aquí –mascullé como hipnotizada.

–Otro jote más ¡Lo que faltaba! –murmuró bajito.

–¿Qué dices? –lo miré sorprendida.

–No importa –agachó la cabeza y pateó una piedra.

–¡Dilo!

–¡Jote! –casi gritó– ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer rondando por aquí? –parecía muy irritado.

–No sé, quizás se me quedó algo el viernes en su casa.

–Seguro… –inspiró hondo y continuó– no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Mejor me voy –dio media vuelta y se fue.

–Nos vemos Jake –alcé la voz.

Sólo se limitó a levantar la mano en señal de despedida y sin voltearse.

Caminé media atontada hacia él y no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

–Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? –la brisa marina desordenaba mi pelo y a él, a él lo hacía ver aún más sexy y bello.

–Vine a buscarte, claro si quieres –extendió una sonrisa hermosa y clavó sus ojos de oro líquido en mí.

–¿Para ir dónde? –exclamé extrañada, sin embargo, una gran sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de mí.

–A una playita muy linda que está al sur de la ciudad –parecía entusiasmado.

–¡Amo la idea! –dije histriónica, después me di cuenta que mi reacción había sido poco controlada.

–Tendrás que avisar antes, eso si. Te espero aquí –su rostro pálido ahora estaba algo más ruborizado por el sol.

–Vengo en seguida –intenté no parecer ansiosa.

Entré con el corazón acelerado a mil ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo él causaba esto en mí? De repente me acordé de las palabras de Alice "le agradas mucho a Edward" ¡Uf! ¿Hasta que punto le agradaba? Esto era complicado, él tenía novia. Abrí la puerta con cara de desconcierto, entonces apareció mi madre.

–Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue? –palabras de rutina.

–Bien mamá, gracias –y continué– mamá ¿Puedo salir un rato? –titubeé algo nerviosa.

–¿Dónde irás?

–Donde Alice –mentí.

–¡Otra vez! –exclamó alarmada– pero ¿Acaso no se han visto en el colegio? –insistió extrañada.

–Sí, pero es por uno trabajo para mañana y bueno, uno de sus hermanos me vino a buscar y me espera.

–¿Otra vez uno de sus hermanos? Bella ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –me increpó con sus caucásicos ojos celestes.

–Nada.

–Mentira –fue cortante.

–Después te cuento ¿vale? –le supliqué con las manos juntas.

–¡Está bien! Pero en cuanto vuelvas, hablaremos –amenazó.

–Te lo prometo… –salté y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Abrí el portón desde adentro y volví a salir. Él me esperaba aún apoyado en su Volvo plateado.

–¿Y? –los ojos le brillaron como la mantequilla derretida.

–Vamos –dije segura.

Me acompañó a mi lado del auto, abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera. Tenía una gran sonrisa pegada a su boca, a esas alturas demasiado atractiva. Tomó el control del automóvil y partimos.

Anduvimos por la costanera y pasamos por fuera de esa especie de "casino" personal de los Cullen, y luego continuamos más allá. Llegamos a una playita de olas bajas, pero que se notaban con mucha corriente, acompañada de un par de palmeras solitarias. El sol estaba a pronto a ponerse.

Nos bajamos y caminamos hacia la orilla. Sentía una brisa algo más fría colarse por mi cuerpo, que me erizó la piel y encendió mis sentidos. Nos sentamos junto a la orilla.

–Y ¿A qué se debe tu invitación? –intenté sonar suave.

–Quería asegurarme que estabas bien… con lo del viernes –apretó los labios en una línea.

–Sobreviví, después de todo no éramos novios ni nada –fui honesta.

–Y que bueno que no lo fueron –ahora su rostro estaba mucho más cerca de lo esperado y ¡Uy! ¡Qué esclavisantemente bello era!

–¿Por qué lo dices? –tragué saliva ruidosamente.

–¿Por qué crees tú que puedo decir algo así? –sonrió con sus labios muy pegados a los míos. Mi corazón estallaría, las pulsaciones estaban a 500 por minuto.

–No, no sé –titubeé.

–Por esto… –sus labios se posaron en los míos y muy sutilmente entre abrió mi boca, dejando pasar su lengua dulce, fresca, sabrosa ¡Esto era magnífico! Mil veces mejor que Emmett.

De modo lento y hábil dejó pasar uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, mientras su otra mano sujetaba mi mentón y cuello. Después de unos buenos minutos, y casi como tarea imposible, cortamos el beso. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se incrustaron en mí.

–Edward, esto no está bien –realmente lamentaba decirlo.

–¿Por qué está mal? –frunció en ceño e hizo un sexy movimiento con su boca carmesí ¿Cómo le diría que no a esa maravilla? No sabía cómo hacerlo.

–¡Estuve con tu hermano! –dije media neurótica.

–Lo sé, pero no me importa –insistió.

–¿Y Alice? –pregunté angustiada.

–Ah ella estará feliz cuando se entere –sonrió satisfecho, como si estuviese cumpliendo con "el deber".

–¿Cómo cuándo se entere? ¡No lo puede saber! Me odiaría –mordía insistentemente mi labio inferior.

–No sabes lo que dices –resopló divertido.

–Además ¡Tú tienes novia! –lo recriminé.

–No, no la tengo –ahora se puso serio.

–Y ¿Qué hay de Tanya?

–Terminamos –parecía sincero.

–¿Cuándo? –enarqué una ceja sorprendida.

–Hace un par de semanas, el mismo día que tú fuiste a mi casa –sonrió calmado.

–¿Por qué? –inmediatamente me di cuenta que estaba preguntando algo que no me atañía.

–Eso venía mal hace un buen rato, además, uno no puede estar con alguien, si tienes la mente en otra persona –ahora él tragó saliva.

–¿Quién es esa otra persona?

–Tú –inclinó el rostro y me volvió a besar.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire de tanta emoción ¿Era esto posible? ¡Oh, por favor que lo sea! Me cogió nuevamente por la cintura y me arrastró más hacia su lado, aprisionándome con fuerza hacia él.

Entre tantos besos, caímos a la arena, pero pronto él me levantó.

–Creo que está algo fría –dijo mientras sacudía mi cabello.

–¿Parece? –en realidad mi calor corporal estaba demasiado elevado.

Me llevó al auto. El sol ya se había entrado y el cielo quedó celeste en el horizonte. Camino de vuelta, paro un segundo frente al "casino" Cullen y preguntó.

–¿Te molestaría si paso a buscar algo? No me demoro nada —parecía pedir permiso.

–Anda o si quieres ¿Te acompaño? —ofrecí, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo.

–No es necesario, vuelvo en seguida –dijo ya saliendo del auto.

No encontré nada mejor que seguirlo, pero él no lo notó de inmediato hasta que me vio en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Bajaste? –sus ojos se iluminaron a tal punto que me estremeció.

Asentí. Se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes.

El lugar estaba sólo y él dejó atrás una especie de monturas. Me tomó por la cintura y me aferró hacia él, con fuerza y decisión. Ahora podía sentir su respiración agitada y la temperatura de mi cuerpo acrecentándose. Me tomó en brazos y me dejó sobre uno de los pisos de la barra. Sus manos estaban quietas sobre mí cintura y yo, enterré mis manos sobre su cabello broncíneo. Él reaccionó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, humedeciendo cada partícula de mi piel.

Por alguna razón extraña, y como jamás lo había hecho nunca con nadie, ni cerca, pasé mis manos por encima de su pantalón, llegando a su masculinidad y provocando que se endureciera. Él me miró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Separé mis piernas y lo dejé acercarse más a mí, mientras su parte íntima se acercaban a la mía y con su "estado" provocó un roce más cercano y placentero.

Él pareció perder el control y abrió mi chaqueta, dejándola sobre la mesa del bar, y luego, sacando mi polera, dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Subió una de sus manos y masajeó uno de mis pechos, logrando que yo soltara un jadeo vergonzoso. Bajó sus labios y liberó uno de mis pechos para besarlo, en tanto tocaba mi otro seno de modo impaciente. Su rostro estaba acalorado y creo que el mío también. De repente, sentí que sus manos llegaron al botón de mis jeans y un clic de alerta, se originó en mí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap VIII**

**Más allá de la realidad**

—¡Bella! Hija ¡Despierta! —sentí entre sueños que Reneé me hablaba con dulzura.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondí somnolienta.

—Te quedaste dormida sobre la cama hija. Ponte pijama y acuéstate en las sábanas —agregó tiernamente, en tanto, intentaba cogerme por el brazo para sentarme.

De repente espabilé y me di cuenta que ¡todo había sido un sueño! Ansiosamente retrocedí lo acontecido —en mi mente— y pregunté aún grogui.

—Mamá ¿A qué hora llegué?

—Pasado las tres ¿Por qué? —parecía curiosa.

—¿No volví a salir después de eso cierto? —estaba volviendo de a poco a la realidad.

—No. Almorzaste, me dijiste que vendrías a estudiar y no apareciste más, hasta ahora, que te vine a ver y estabas abrazada a Morfeo —rió.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté ya decepcionada.

—Las 9.25 de la noche —miré el cielo y efectivamente estaba negrísimo y muy estrellado.

¡Qué pena! Había sido un sueño, ¡Uf! Qué decepción…

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me quedé mirando el techo. Di media vuelta y tomé el móvil desde la mesita de noche. Conclusión: tres llamadas perdidas de Alice que jamás oí. Las seleccioné y presioné el botón para llamar. Tuut, tuut, tuut, tuut ¡Nada! Reintenté, tuuut, tuuuut, tuuut. Una voz de hombre, varonil y aterciopelada se oyó al otro lado del móvil.

—¿Aló? —dijo muy amablemente.

—Hola, soy Bella. Le estoy devolviendo el llamado a Alice —agregué muy apresuradamente, tanto que mis palabras se atropellaban unas con otras.

—¡Hola Bella! Soy Edward ¿Cómo estás?

Su tono era animoso y me puse aún más tartamuda, después del febril sueño que acaba de tener con él ¡Por Dios! Me había parecido tan real. Mi estómago se contrajo y tuve que tragar saliva para seguir hablando.

—Eeeeh, bien ¿y tú? —contuve el aire sin querer.

—Bien —pareció sonreír a través del teléfono.

—Espera un momento, aquí viene Alice… ¡Qué estés bien!

—Tú también —dije embobada.

Se hizo una pausa debido al cambio de los interlocutores.

—Bella ¡Hola! —resonó el campanilleo de la voz melódica de mi amiga.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —dije aún con el corazón en la boca por mi breve conversación con Edward.

—Bien —continuó algo apresurada— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —sonaba entusiasmada.

—Me acabo de poner pijama —sonreí desganada, probablemente me perdería una invitación.

—¡Buuuuuuu! Quería que vinieras a nuestro "salón de eventos" —soltó una carcajada.

—Feliz, pero estoy acostada —tiene que haber notado mi desgano.

—Si quieres te voy a buscar —intentaba persuadirme, en verdad, no tenía para que insistir tanto, yo moría por ir.

—Pero ¿Estará…? —no terminé la oración.

—No, no estará ni cerca. Se fue el fin de semana de viaje —noté su voz algo tensa.

—Bueno, si es así, iré —le devolví la sonrisa— no es que odie a tu hermano ni nada por el estilo, pero sería extraño verlo —agregué para que no pensara que era una loca.

—Don´t worry —parecía sonreír nuevamente— en 20 minutos estoy allá.

—Nos vemos —corté el móvil.

Corrí al baño en tres tiempos. Me di una ducha rápida, busqué unos jeans y una polera más de "noche", maquillé mis labios con gloss y puse algo de rimel en las pestañas. Miré el reloj y aún faltaban cinco minutos ¡Qué rápido hice todo! Ni yo lo creía Tomé un morral y fui a la habitación de mis padres.

Charlie estaba acostado viendo béisbol y mi madre salió del baño con una gran bata rosada. En cuanto me asomé a la habitación mi padre, aún con el control remoto en la mano, se sentó.

—¿Y tú dónde vas? —abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Donde Alice —fui enfática.

—Creí que no saldrías —agregó Reneé sorprendida.

—Es que recién hablé con ella. En realidad me había estado llamando durante la tarde y no oí el móvil, así que cuando desperté le devolví el llamado y me invitó a su casa —hablé más rápido de lo habitual, debía salir lo antes posible.

—Mmmm no me gusta nada que salgas así de improviso —insistió mi padre, aún medio huraño.

—¡Uf! Pero papito —me acerqué a él y le supliqué —porfis, porfis —mordí mi labio inferior de tanta ansiedad.

—¡Está bien! —soltó de una vez y no del todo convencido— pero que no se repita esto de salir de repente.

—¡Gracias! —di un saltito de alegría.

Di un beso en la mejilla a ambos, bajé las escaleras y salí disparada al primer piso. Apreté el botón para abrir el portón automático y me fui. Miré hacia todos lados y no encontré el auto de Alice. Tomé el móvil para llamarla y comencé a sentir el tuuut característico que significaba que estaba marcando, cuando oí un auto estacionar y una voz perfecta me llamó.

—¡Bella! —alcancé a vislumbrar a Edward que cruzaba la calle para venir por mí.

¡Oh, no! ¡Mi sueño! Ahora se acercaba con paso gracil y elegante hacia mí. Mi corazón se aceleró en un segundo, hasta alcanzar niveles insospechados de latidos por minuto. Un flash back me invadió y recordé todo lo que había soñado esta tarde, e inmediatamente sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba. Aún no contestaba.

—¡Bella! —repitió él con una sonrisa en los labios. Recién desperté de mi catarsis.

—Edward… —exclamé casi en un suspiro.

—¿Cómo estás? —besó mi mejilla y creó que me ruboricé más.

—Bien y ¿Alice? —pregunté nerviosa.

—No pudo venir así que me mandó por ti —sonrió y luego medio desilusionado agregó— ¡Pareces decepcionada!

—No, en absoluto… —tartamudeé, en tanto no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos— es sólo que no lo esperaba —intenté retomar la compostura.

—¡Menos mal! —me indicó el camino hacia su automóvil y resopló con una bella sonrisa torcida.

Abrió mi puerta, esperó que yo me sentara y abrochara el cinturón de seguridad para pronto pasar a su lado del coche. Sonrió antes de partir y puso el pie en el acelerador a todo lo que daba el Volvo.

Camino hacia el casino personal de juegos Cullen, no pude evitar preguntarle.

—Y ¿tu novia? —titubeé nerviosa.

Él sonrió.

—Hoy no pudo venir —fue cortante y sentí que había preguntado algo que no me atañía.

—¡Ap! —fue todo mi comentario.

No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo, era muy cautivador, bello y sexy, era casi imposible evitar deslumbrarse con su hermosura poco usual. En una de esas miraditas poco disimuladas, me pilló "in fraganti".

—¿Has estado bien? Con bueno, tú sabes… —ahora estaba serio.

—¿Por lo de Emmett dices tú? —asintió— he sobrevivido —reí.

—Fabuloso —inspiró profundo y contuvo una sonrisa.

La noche era tibia y aromática. Las olas del océano rugían a un costado de la carretera y yo, yo estaba feliz junto a Edward, no sé, a veces tenía la impresión de que me había hechizado… En vez de sentirme angustiada por lo de Emmettt, me sentía feliz de estar con Edward ¡Vaya cabeza la mía!

Aparcó en uno de los estacionamientos playeros del salón de juegos y yo, en tanto, tenía el estómago repleto de mariposas danzarinas. Se bajó del auto y casi corrió a mi lado, pero de un modo cautivador no torpe como lo solía hacer yo. Abrió la puerta y me extendió su mano para que la cogiera y pudiera bajar. Aunque no era en absoluto necesario, esa parte tan señoril, era una de sus facetas más seductoras.

Unas cuantas luces se avistaban dentro de ese círculo de vidrio, pero no podía distinguir a más personas. Caminamos el trecho que nos separaba del estacionamiento y él abrió la puerta de par en par.

Llegamos y Alice dio un saltito a nuestro lado, con esa picardía en los ojos que ya se estaba haciendo habitual en ella, y acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

—¿Se portó bien mi hermano en el camino? —rompió a reír mientras le echaba un vistazo a Edward. Él negaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Alice! —dije completamente ruborizada.

—¡No seas desubicada Alice! —murmulló Jasper, quien apareció detrás del bar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció Edward.

—Mmmm, no bebo mucho, pero…

—¡Vodka naranja! —gritó Alice.

—¿Tú crees que me guste? —pregunté extrañada.

—Te encantará —me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y los demás? —exclamé intrigada— pensé que habría más gente —Jasper rompió a reír.

—No te preocupes, ya vendrán —rió divertido Edward.

Noté que se miraron entre ellos y por lo mismo, me sentí algo incómoda como fuera de lugar, pero pronto se me pasó.

Jasper comenzó a barajar las cartas, mientras Alice encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció cortésmente.

—No gracias, no fumo —respondí orgullosa.

—¡Qué bueno que no fumes! —exclamó Edward— son pocas las que no lo hacen, creo que a estas alturas es un virtud… —dijo dulcemente sin despegarme esos ojazos de miel derretida.

—¡Uyyyyyyy! —rió Alice sarcástica— creo que a alguien le gusta Bella —soltó una carcajada que hizo eco.

—¡Alice! —la fulminé con la mirada.

Alice y Jasper se miraron y volvieron a reír ¿Qué les causaba tanta risa? ¡Qué rabia! Me sentía como una tonta.

El juego comenzaba y Alice puso las reglas.

—La pareja que pierda se somete a la voluntad a la otra.

—¡Está bien! —asintió Edward.

—Me parece —continuó Jasper.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Partimos nosotros —Edward y yo— y con guiños y pistas falsas les ganamos la primera vuelta. En verdad creo que fue una excusa para mirarlo toda la noche.

—¡Un vaso al seco cada uno! —agregó Edward.

—Es mucho —reclamó Alice.

—Por mí está bien —contestó Jasper.

—Me la pagarás Edward, la próxima la ganaremos nosotros y créeme que te arrepentirás —masculló irritada —él sonrió ante las amenazas de su hermana.

Alice se tragó todo ese líquido naranjo y cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa, vi que sus ojos quedaron inyectados, rojos como venas vivientes, pero continuaba digna. Siguió la segunda ronda de juego y efectivamente nos ganaron.

—Ahora es mi venganza —dijo ya media ebria, porque había continuado con otro vaso.

—Con cuidado duende —le advirtió Edward.

—¡Ja! Seguro —sonrió Alice con malicia.

—¿Y? —continuó Edward.

—Ya sé —Alice nos calló a todos y continuó— llama a la tontona de Tanya y dile que quieres terminar con ella —enarcó una ceja.

Jasper y Edward se miraron y este último indicó.

—Otra penitencia, esa no Alice —ahora Edward se puso serio.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, termina de una vez por todas con ella! —siguió Alice, ya media catete. Todo se tornó tenso.

—Otra —respondió él ignorándola.

—¡Termina! —lo desafiaba Alice.

—¡Para ya Alice! —le dijo Jasper, intentando calmarla.

—Eso no puede ser… —respondió Edward frío.

—¿Por qué? No me dirás que te dio un subidón de amor por ella —siguió mi amiga.

—No es posible Alice, porque ya terminamos… —respondió Edward irritado.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de miel de Alice se iluminaron— ¿Es verdad hermanito? —estaba eufórica.

—Sí, es cierto —aclaró con la voz pausada.

—¡Yuuujuuuu! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —continuó— ¿Cuándo fue? —seguía emocionada por la noticia. Y por mi parte, el pulso se me alborotó a tal punto que temía sufrir un ataque cardiaco, pero ¿Por qué me había mentido camino para acá cuándo le pregunté por ella? Clavé mis ojos en él esperando su respuesta, también necesitaba una explicación.

—Hace dos semanas… —me miro de reojo y tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Exijo una explicación! —siguió Alice.

—No te puedo contar todo lo que hago.

—Eso no es "todo", es algo fundamental hermanito —se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

Miró a Jasper y sonrió.

—Pero independiente de la alegría que me acabas de dar, aún tienes una penitencia pendiente —sus ojos de ocre parecieron destellar chispas y torció una sonrisa maliciosa —¿La cumplirás? —lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Sí, prometido, cualquier otra cosa… —asintió divertido.

—Dale un beso a Bella —ordenó sin siquiera dudarlo.

Los ojos de Edward casi se salieron de sus órbitas, pero volvió a recuperar la compostura.

—Esta bien —al oír su respuesta mi corazón se aceleró a mil ¿Acaso no me preguntaría nada? Definitivamente mi opinión parecía no contar en esto.

Acercó su rostro pálido y perfecto y delicadamente fue acercando sus labios. Yo sudaba frío, pero tan sólo de ansiedad.

Por fin estuvo tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su aliento tibio y afrodisíaco. Considerando el sueño que había tenido esta tarde con él ¡Uf! Por poco me lanzo a sus brazos sin ayuda de nadie. Lo quedé mirando, hipnotizada por la belleza de sus ojos, y él tocó mi mejilla con sus labios, quedándose así un par de minutos, hasta que inspiró tan fuerte que lo pude oír. Sentí que estaba en otro mundo, uno especial para nosotros dos.

Cuando miré hacia donde estaban nuestros espectadores me di cuenta que no había nadie ¡Se esfumaron sin siquiera darnos cuenta! O al menos yo. Dirigí mi vista hacia él nuevamente, que no dejaba de mirarme. Inclinó su rostro una vez más, pero ahora dio justo en medio de mis labios. La tersura de ellos envolvió los míos con tranquilidad, dejando pasar su lengua húmeda, fina y sabrosa por entre mis labios, hasta llegar a contactarse con la mía, uniéndose y danzando en una sincronía perfecta. Pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, aferrándome hacia su pecho y convirtiéndome en una extensión de su piel…

Después de esta experiencia "religiosa" no podía ni querría alejarme nunca más en la vida de su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap IX**

**Princesa por un día**

Por algunos instantes quedé sin respiración, realmente ese beso con Edward había sido ¡Uf! ¡Magnífico! Por lo bajo, claro. Él pareció notarlo porque poco a poco fue despegando sus labios de los míos, pero yo no quería, por mí lo hubiese seguido besando aunque muriera por asfixia.

Extendió una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos de miel pura se clavó en mi rostro. Ese maravilloso cabello broncíneo con hebras como extensiones de sol, le daban un aspecto aún más angelical ¡Cuán bella puede ser una persona! ¡Oh por Dios! Estaba quedando sin aliento de solo mirarlo.

–Estás algo pálida –exclamó sorprendido.

Seguramente era por la falta de oxígeno. Abrí la boca de manera instintiva y una bocanada de aire entró por ella, permitiendo que lograra volver a la realidad.

–Lo soy –contesté aún desiquilibrada por su efecto embriagador.

–Sí, lo había notado –rió con soltura y agregó– pero ahora tus labios perdieron color –frunciendo el ceño, haciéndolo ver aún más sexy.

–No sé, puede ser –seguía desconcertada con ese beso místico y profundo.

Tenía los ojos adheridos a él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero no sabía qué decirle…

–¿Te molestó…? –no terminó la frase, pero era lógico que se refería al beso.

–¡No! –dije casi angustiada, no quería que lo fuera a creer ni por un segundo.

Edward volvió a reír.

–Entonces… ¿Puedo volver a hacerlo? –esperó mi respuesta de pie, frente a mí, sin acercarse ni un solo centímetro si yo no se lo permitía.

Asentí, tragando saliva para contener los nervios.

Inclinó el rostro lentamente, lo que me dio tiempo para observar sus bellos rasgos más de cerca, hasta que sentí sus labios tibios y suaves posarse sobre los míos, nuevamente. Con dos toques sutiles abrió mis labios, aferrándome hacia su cuerpo terso y fuerte, y unió su lengua con la mía. Su saliva deliciosa, fresca y liviana, pasó por mi boca como si fuese agua sagrada. Ahora yo, ansiosa y sin querer disimularlo, busqué sus labios para devorarlos. Él sonrió.

Detrás de nosotros oí un "ejem". Recuperé en algo la conciencia y giré hacia donde provenía el sonido. Era Jasper el del carraspeo y Alice, estaba a su lado con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

–¿Qué significa esto Edward? –exigió con voz aguda.

Me quería morir ¡la había embarrado! ¡Uy! Esta si que no me lo perdonaría.

–Alice… –dijo Edward con voz ronroneante, pero en tono de amenaza.

Sin darme cuenta ella saltó sobre nosotros y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

–¡Así debió ser desde el principio! –parecía extasiada de felicidad.

–Ven para acá duende entrometido –Jasper la tomó por la cintura y la ajustó a él. Realmente calzaban como dos piezas perfectas, hechas la una para la otra.

–¡Es cierto! Ellos debieron estar juntos desde el inicio. Siempre lo vi de ese modo… –insistía.

–¿Lo viste? –exigí una explicación.

–Mmmmm así es… es un cuento largo –interrumpió Edward.

–Tengo tiempo… –miré incrédula.

Los tres se miraron y finalmente Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el living.

–Es extraño, pero sé que tú lo entenderás –guiñó un ojo y me acomodó en el sofá más grande, mientras Jasper y Edward se posicionaban en los sitiales aledaños.

La miraba atónita esperando qué era eso tanto complicado que me tendría que explicar ¡Uf! Alice comenzó a hilar frases rápidas, pero con un tono dulce, como quien le trata de contar algo a un niño.

—Bella mira, es algo bastante particular —comenzó.

—Lo entenderé —respondí entre susurros.

—Tengo visiones —continuó.

—¿Qué tipo de visiones? —pregunté incrédula.

—Veo el futuro.

—¿Es broma? Eres algo así como una ¿Adivina?

Asintió con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Y ¿Desde cuándo tienes visiones? —no podía creerlo.

—Hace cuatro años. Cuando pequeña tuve un par de veces, pero no tenía claridad en ellas, era sólo cosas simples, como si visitaríamos un lugar específico o bien si me encontraría con alguien, pero desde un tiempo a esta parte veo situaciones más "sólidas".

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —estaba impactada.

—Por ejemplo a ti te vi venir. Sabía que seríamos amigas y que seríamos cuñadas —soltó una leve carcajada.

No seguí con la conversación ¿Qué le podía decir a eso? ¡Uf! Podía ser "¿Con cuál de tus hermanos?" ¡No podía ser tan descarada! Por eso preferí omitir, pero por la manera en que ella insistía era evidente que era Edward.

—Y no soy la única que tiene esa especie de poderes especiales —miró a Edward.

—¿Tú? ¿Cuál? —estaba casi asmática de la impresión.

—Lee las mentes —agregó Alice divertida.

—¿Quéeeeeeeee? —ahora si quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarme. Seguro sabía todo lo de mi sueño y más encima lo que sentía por él.

Ahora de la palidez cadavérica pasé al rojo intenso.

—¿Todo, todo? —insistí casi histérica.

Él asintió. Más me ruboricé.

—Esto es demasiado —sentí que se daba vueltas el salón y pronto recordé que debía respirar.

—¿Todo el tiempo sabes lo que estamos pensando? —parecía frenética.

—Siempre y cuando le ponga atención, a veces puedo obviarlo —sonrió como pidiéndome disculpas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me siento intimidada —lo miré suplicante.

—No, por favor Bella —se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y tomó mi mano con fuerza— puedo intentar no oír tus sentimientos, perdón —se corrigió— pensamientos.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire ¡Qué vergüenza! Inspiré profundo y Alice pareció alarmada.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Algo mareada nada más —a pesar de que estaba sentada, todo se me daba vueltas, una presión fuerte en los oídos, seguido por un intenso dolor de cabeza… y para peor, ¡Visión borrosa! Primero vi puntitos y después, nada, era todo nubes oscuras.

Entre sueños oí que me acomodaban en el sofá con los pies en alto, afirmados en una de las mangas de éste. Alguien me tomó el brazo y revisó mi pulso.

—Se está recuperando —dijo Jasper tranquilo.

—¡Pero está muy fría! —agregó Alice inquieta.

—Es normal, casi se desmaya…

—Sabía que no era buena idea contarle todas estas "rarezas" familiares tan pronto —refunfuñaba Edward.

—Tenía que saberlo… no podemos partir con mentiras —respondió Alice brusca.

Poco a poco fui recuperando el conocimiento, hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Edward acariciaba mi frente con ternura, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa ¡Cómo no me iba a recuperar si me despertaba un dios griego!

—Bien, gracias —si no supiera que leía mi mente, probablemente me hubiese quedado más tiempo somnolienta para que él continuara con sus caricias. Él esbozó una sonrisa ¡Me había oído! Tamaña tonta ¡Arg!

Le di una mirada fulminante y él, obvió, volvió a sonreír. Me reincorporé pudiendo sentarme de nuevo, para estar en una posición más digna, y el campanilleo propio de la voz de Alice me interrumpió.

—¿Sueles desmayarte muy seguido?

—Más o menos. A medida que ido creciendo ha ido disminuyendo. Espero que se pase del todo cuando sea mayor de edad —sonreí como pidiendo disculpa.

—¡Eso espero! Sino me matarás del susto —exclamó Edward, sin filtro.

¿Qué lo mataría? Porque hablaba en condicional futuro ¿Acaso quería seguir viéndome? Pronto lo miré y la calidez de sus ojos respondió a mi pregunta sin necesidad de articular una sola letra. Era sí.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de modo desenfrenado, lo miré, pero la expresión de su rostro pálido no dio indicios de nada. Eché un vistazo a la hora, eran las 3.30 de la madrugada ¡Qué tarde!

—Si quieres te voy a dejar —sonrió ampliamente y me extendió su mano para acompañarme.

Estaba embobada con ese hombre de ensueño. De pronto éramos sólo nosotros dos y nadie más, no había más mundo que ese casi desconocido y yo. Caminamos hacia la puerta y pude sentir la calidez de su piel y la convicción de sus actos.

Antes de subir, me tomó por la cintura con delicadeza y posó sus labios sobre los míos. De nuevo las mariposas danzarinas se movieron en mi estómago. Todo en él era tan especial, sensual y tierno ¡Uf!

Enredé mis manos en ese pelo suave como las plumillas de los polluelos y luego, lo aferré hacia mí por el cuello. Nuestras bocas estaban unidas, como adheridas por un imán irracional. La textura de su lengua era suave, cálida y deliciosa.

—Me quedaría toda la noche besándote —sonrió.

—Pero… —pregunté incrédula.

—Es tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas en tu casa —besó mi frente y me invitó a entrar en el coche.

¡Qué pena! Por mí me hubiese quedado toda la noche junto a él. Lo miré antes de que subiera y noté que intentó aplacar una sonrisa ¡De nuevo me oyó! Entró y me besó sin que alcanzara a decirle nada.

—Necesito preguntarte una cosa —dulcificó aún más su voz.

—¿Dime? —estaba expectante.

—La próxima semana tengo un baile de mi "trabajo". Quería saber si tú…, bueno, me acompañarías —torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¡Ups! —fue todo lo que agregué.

¡Qué nervios! ¡Uf! No sabía qué decirle. Por acompañarlo a él iría al fin del mundo. Ante mi pensamiento él sonrió, pero lo obvié. Todo era tan repentino, no sabía si era correcto.

—Si es muy complicado para ti, dime que no nada más —intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, sus ojos de miel se entristecieron.

—Sí, claro que iré —su rostro resplandeció y tomó mi quijada para acercar mis labios a los exquisitos de él, de un cereza intenso.

—Gracias —su tono de voz era como el terciopelo.

Puso las manos en el manubrio y salimos casi eyectados con la velocidad con que partía ese auto. Alice y Edward definitivamente amaban correr en sus espléndidos vehículos.

Llegamos y unos pajaritos se oían cantar de fondo ¡los acusadores! Que siempre canturriaban en el momento más inadecuado y daban aviso en la casa de la hora de llegada.

Bajé del auto y él me recibió en sus brazos, cogiéndome por la cintura hacia él. Volvió a besarme una y otra vez.

Media atontada entré a mi casa, con las mariposas revoloteando y la garganta trabada por la emoción. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward ¡Menos mal que Emmett se había aburrido de mí! Me hizo flaco favor, jajaja.

Miré por la ventana y él auto recién había partido ¡Tenía que haber escuchado esto último también! Vaya, creo que me tendré que ir a acostumbrando a perder mi intimidad.

La semana transcurrió eterna ¿Por qué nos teníamos que ver sólo los fines de ella? ¡Qué rabia! Yo quería verlo todos los días y a cada instante. Alice se había encargado de comprarme un bello y sexy vestido para el baile. Ella iría con Jasper, él también era militar.

El sábado comencé a arreglarme cerca de las cinco, porque Edward pasaría por mí a las ocho y tenía que deslumbrarlo definitivamente. Me di una buena ducha, tibia y con esencias aromáticas, y luego, continué con mi enmarañado cabello. Lo alisé y en las puntas solamente lo enrollé, cayendo como ondas sutiles y anchas. Cogí el vestido de gala desde el closet y lo miré ¡Era muy lindo! El color era algo perlado, con un solo hombro, traspasado por una especie de tela, aparentemente muy pesada, que simulaban cuerdas de color bronce. Era largo hasta los tobillos y por detrás caía una túnica del mismo género y color de las cuerdas. Era un verdadero modelo romano, directo del Imperio Bizantino. Los accesorios eran unos diminutos aros brillantes y una esclava en el brazo.

El vestido quedó perfectamente instalado en mi cuerpo. Continué con el maquillaje, que fue en colores tierra, excepto por el gloss que era guinda. Corrí a la habitación de mi madre y me observé en el espejo ¡Qué distinta me veía! Parecía más grande y de otra época ¿Le gustaría a él? ¡Eso espero! Confiaba en Alice.

A las ocho en punto oí el timbre y mi corazón se comprimió de tal modo que casi me provoca náuseas, pero intenté controlarlo. Abrió la puerta mi madre.

Bajé las escaleras y en cuanto llegué al último escalón, me asomé y lo vi. Estaba de pie junto a la mampara que separaba el living del comedor. Su cabello bronce hacia juego con mi vestido ¡Qué bello! Alto, de cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, con una especie de chaqueta blanca, cruzada por un cinturón dorado y las chapitas correspondiente, típicas de los militares, pantalones azul petróleo y zapatos negros ¡Todo un soldado de gala!

—¡Estás maravillosa Bella! —me besó en la mejilla porque estaban mis padres. Yo lo continuaba observando anonadada, al son de sus ojos miel líquida.

Mi padre carraspeó.

—Reneé, Charlie, él es Edward, el hermano de Alice —intenté buscar las palabras correctas para presentarlo.

Mi padre que venía bajando recién le extendió la mano a Edward para saludarlo.

—Buenas tardes muchacho —su voz fue hosca.

En cambio mi madre, al igual que yo, parecía haber sucumbido bajo los efectos del hechizo de Edward Cullen.

—¿A qué hora la traerás de vuelta? —preguntó Charlie.

—A las dos y media ¿está bien? —lo miró directo a los ojos.

Mi padre asintió. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, así que besé a mis padres en la mejilla y salí disparada hacia el hall.

—¡Nos vemos! —grité nerviosa.

Tenía una sonrisa estúpida grabada en mi rostro ¡No podía ser de otro modo con tamaño príncipe a mi lado! Por poco y me esperaba la calabaza convertida en carruaje con un par de caballos blancos en la entrada de la casa.

Llegamos a la base militar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y él me pasó uno de sus brazos para que yo cruzara el umbral tomada de él. Mi corazón estallaría de alegría ante este momento. Sus ojos color ámbar se precipitaron en los míos y una sonrisa espontánea en ambos, resultó de nuestro cruce de miradas cómplices.

El sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte y sólo quedaba la brisa tibia del mar que se colaba por nuestras pieles. La ambientación era en los años 40´ tipo Alemania de la segunda guerra mundial. En los costados del salón habían apostadas mesas redondas de manteles largos y flores en el centro. Todos bailaban al compás de Ellafitzgerald. Edward pasó su mano derecha por mi cintura, mientras me daba la otra para que danzáramos bajo las luces ensombrecidas.

Él era muy hábil para bailar, a diferencia mía, y me arrastró unas buenas piezas de baile sin que ni siquiera me diera cuenta… en verdad con él perdía la noción del tiempo. Sus labios estaban permanentemente torcidos en una sonrisa cautivadora. Rojos como la sangre concentrada que se convertían en una invitación indeleble para besarlo.

Ya casi exhaustos de tanto bailar, Edward me llevó a una mesa donde aguardaban Alice y Jasper. Ella delicadamente vestida, con un traje rojo, caído de un hombro y él pelo ondulado, muy pegado a las sienes, tal como lo usaban las mujeres de la época de la guerra. Sacó un cigarrillo largo y sofisticado ¡Mi amiga tenía demasiada personalidad! Pero me encantaba que fuese así, era espontánea, agradable y feliz.

No tardó en llegar un señor, ya algo más adulto, y fijó los ojos directo en mí.

—Teniente Cullen ¿Quién es esta señorita que nos honra con su belleza? —habló con voz fuerte y clara.

Sentí como el rubor se fue directo a mis mejillas. Mientras él se puso de pie para saludar a su mayor.

—Es Isabella Swan, una amiga muy querida —respondió muy respetuoso y por debajo de la mesa acarició mi mano con un apretoncito.

—¿Amiga? ¡Cómo pierde el tiempo Cullen! Si fuera usted haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance para convertirla en mi novia —dijo con el ceño fruncido, aunque al parecer era una broma.

—Créame, lo estoy intentando —volvió a sonreír.

—¡Bien! Una belleza tan especial no se encuentra todos los días —le guiñó un ojo, al parecer yo no lo debía notar, y luego me tomó la mano y la besó— es un gusto conocerla Srta. Swan.

—Igualmente —fue lo único que atiné a responder con voz tímida.

Él se fue e intenté que la idea de ser novios no se me pasara por la mente en ese momento, no cerca suyo. Comenté algunas trivialidades para distraer los pensamientos y él lo notó, pero no me dijo nada.

La noche transcurrió rápido, bueno junto a Edward, todo tiempo era insuficiente. Partimos de vuelta a casa, sin embargo, leyó mi mente que pedía a gritos estar más tiempo con él. Hicimos una parada en una playa que estaba en la ruta.

Él me ayudó a bajar y nos sentamos en un banco a la orilla de una nocturna bahía. La luna se reflejaba en el mar y yo sentía escalofríos, tan sólo de la ansiedad que me provocaba tenerlo frente a mí. Edward acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano y con voz dulce me dijo.

—Sabes… tengo una propuesta para ti —sus ojos estaban líquidos.

—¡Dime! —pregunté ansiosa, en tanto, intentaba alejar los pensamientos de noviazgo de mi mente.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —el pulso se me aceleró a mil.

Tragué saliva e inspiré hondo.

—¿Alguna razón forzada? —no podía evitar sentirme culpable por pensar en ello durante la fiesta.

—No ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se te pasó por la mente? —dijo con una gran sonrisa, más de suspicacia y satisfacción que de felicidad.

—¡No! —mentí.

Él rió de inmediato, pero ignoró mi comentario.

—Entonces ¿Qué me dices? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí —saqué aire de los pulmones.

—¡Qué bueno! Temí que me dijeras que no —frunció el entrecejo y respiró aliviado.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, alertando todos mis sentidos. Suena extraño, pero creo que me estaba enamorando y con creses, de este particular caballero de los tiempos modernos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap X**

**En tus sueños más salvajes**

Nuestros casi tres meses de novios habían sido maravillosos, en mi casa adoraban a Edward y a mí en su familia. Era tiempo de vacaciones de verano.

Ahora sí que estaba absolutamente enamorada de él, realmente le agradecía a Emmett que siguiera con Rosalie, porque para mí era Edward.

Una tibia noche de verano, Edward me convidó a comer a su casa. Sus padres, de una inagotable vida social, salieron, Alice y Jasper fueron al cine, y ahora, mi "cuñadito" Emmett se había ido por el fin de semana con su novia. Esa fue la primera vez que entré a su cuarto.

Félix el mayordomo de la mansión Cullen se fue a acostar y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de estar, perfectamente equipada con un home theatre de lujo, sofás, cojines y alfombras felpudas de colores vivos. Vimos una película y luego, producto de las hormonas y la luz tenue de la sala nos comenzamos a besar. Mis labios se acomodaban perfectamente a los suyos de miel dulce, glutinosos y divinos. Hasta ese momento jamás me había tocado un pelo más allá de la cintura ni para arriba ni hacia abajo. Era muy diferente a su hermano en ese sentido.

Su lengua humedeció mi cuello, erizando aún más mi piel que esas alturas estaba entre fría y caliente. Reaccioné mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, pasando mi lengua por esa parte tan sensible a mis caricias. Arrullé ese pelo broncíneo, en tanto bajé a besar su cuello níveo, de donde brotaban muy sutilmente vellos dorados. El aroma de su piel era dulce con un tenue olor a testosterona, mezclado todo, con un exquisito e inconfundible perfume que me enloquecía.

Mis hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada y sentía necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo entre mis piernas, a pesar de que jamás lo había experimentado, pero era algo más fuerte que nada. Una sensación extraña entre placer, pero infinitas ganas de tener más de él, tanto, tanto que era tortuoso si esto no sucedía pronto.

Como si mi cuerpo fuese una tela que se rompería con facilidad, él bajó una de sus manos hacia uno de mis pechos y lo acarició con deseo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada al tener contacto de un modo más íntimo conmigo. Era mi turno para experimentar.

En tanto la temperatura de su piel se iba incrementando, aproveché para bajar mi mano, sutil, pero con algo de pudor, hacia su parte más íntima. Merodeé primero por sus exquisitas caderas, deliciosamente definidas, y continué por el exterior de sus muslos, pero muy al límite del encuentro final. Intensifiqué mis besos y pasé mi lengua por el borde de sus labios cereza, vivamente rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Su respiración estaba absolutamente entrecortada, por fin me atreví y lo hice, toqué su masculinidad, provocando una leve contracción en su cuerpo.

La agitación de nuestros pechos y corazones eran tan evidentes que era difícil no oírlos. Lo miré por un segundo cuando no nos besábamos y pude distinguir ese rubor que lo hacía ver más sexy, sobre todo en conjunto con el pelo broncíneo, un poco más largo debido a las vacaciones.

Acariciaba furtivamente mi muslos y sé perfectamente que quería llegar a mi parte más íntima, pero no se atrevía, hasta que le susurré al oído.

–¡Hazlo! –fue una orden.

No contestó con palabras, sin embargo me obedeció. Buscó el borde interior de mis piernas y pronto subió sus lánguidas manos a mi entrepierna, tocando con delicadeza por fuera de mis jeans. Separé levemente mis piernas y lo invité a caer entre ellas.

Edward se acomodó perfecto en ese nuevo lugar de mi cuerpo y yo de modo instintivo acerqué mi pelvis hacia a la suya, provocando un roce exquisito y sensual. De pronto se puso de pie, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su dormitorio.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero la luna iluminaba a través de ese inmenso ventanal con vista al mar. Cerró el pestillo y me recostó sobre su cama, blanda, grande y reconfortante. Observó unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco se fue acomodando a mi lado de la cama. Sus ojos de miel, ahora se veían más oscuros por el sentimiento de lujuria.

Presuroso y entusiasta acercó su rostro y me besó, cogiéndome por la nuca con énfasis, enredando sus dedos de cal entre mis cabellos. No ayudé mucho a limitar la situación y besé su cuello, pasando mi lengua lentamente, asegurándome de humedecer cada centímetro de su piel. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y yo jadeaba vergonzosamente.

Tomé el borde inferior de su polera y la subí hasta deshacerme de ella, dejando frente a mí el cuerpo más maravilloso que podía haber visto en la vida, fuerte, terso y sensual. Una fina cadena de oro caía libremente hacia mi boca y pecho. Colé mis manos hacia sus glúteos y él acariciaba mi lengua con la suya. De improviso bajó hacia mi vientre y pasó su lengua tibia por éste hasta llegar a mis pechos, pero se encontró con un par de botones difíciles. Tuvo paciencia y los desabrochó sin dejar de mirarme. Paso siguiente: mi corpiño.

Posó sus labios sobre la piel que alcanzaba a salir de mi prenda interior y sin esperar mucho, metió muy hábilmente sus manos por mi espalda y se deshizo de ésta. Su expresión era de sorpresa y deseo, primero, pasó una de sus manos por ellos y luego, descansó sus labios en mi pecho, succionando y lamiendo a la vez.

Ahora una corriente fría y rápida como la velocidad de la luz recorría mi cuerpo, especialmente la espalda. Mientras él se entretenía en mis pechos, aproveché para desabotonar y bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Me miró con cara de confusión por unos segundos y pronto volvió para besarme.

Su mano derecha desabotonó mi pantalón y con dos movimientos ya casi imperceptibles yo estaba sin jeans, sólo en tanga. Empujé su ropa hacia abajo para que quedáramos en las mismas condiciones los dos, con ropa interior, pero ahora me llevé una sorpresa porque su masculinidad estaba por completo erguida y tan endurecida como una roca.

Sola comencé a bajar mi tanga, hasta que él finalmente me ayudó con la última parte. Él pareció pensar algo ¡No, no, no, no se podía arrepentir, no ahora!

–No me puedes hacer trampa –susurré, ya casi fuera de mis casilla, en su oído, asegurándome que mi hálito tibio llegara a su piel– tienes que deshacerte de ellos –ordené.

–Bella, mi amor, te deseo tanto, pero no es lo correcto –su rostro estaba compungido por la indecisión.

–Es lo que deseo –dije con ansias.

–Lo sé y yo también –pareció resignarse con un beso y bajó sus boxer ajustados hasta sacarlos por completo liberando su masculinidad.

Separé las rodillas un poco más y nuestras partes íntimas se rozaron con deseo, pero él me miró, apoyado en sus manos y con voz suplicante continuó.

–¡Júrame que no te arrepentirás y me odiarás por esto!

–Nunca –alcé mi cabeza y fui por él tras un beso.

Tenía la sensación de que mi interior estaba húmedo y tuve curiosidad por tocar, así que bajé una de mis manos a mi entrepierna y pude comprobar esa sensación que me quemaba la piel y las entrañas. Él me miraba con los ojos como platos, pero en absoluto molesto. No alcancé a volver, porque el tomó mis dedos, con parte de mi ser, y se los introdujo a la boca, acariciándolos con su lengua.

Todo estaba listo para la culminación de la noche.

En un movimiento que no entendí él se recostó sobre la cama y yo de modo instintivo me senté sobre él, acomodando mis piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Con un movimiento torpe intenté que su intimidad entrara en mí, pero no resultó. Creo que esto le dio tiempo para pensar.

Me cogió tiernamente por los hombros y me obligó a pegar mi boca a la suya. Acarició mi cabello, pero ya no de modo febril.

–Bella no te puedo hacer esto. No te lo mereces –me dijo con los ojos suplicantes y llenos de angustia.

–Sabes que yo lo quiero –insistí, intentando persuadirlo.

–Pero no puedo, sería faltarle el respeto a quien más amo en la vida –besó mi frente.

–No es necesario que mientas para excusarte si no quieres hacer el amor conmigo –sentí mucha impotencia y ganas de llorar, sentí su rechazo.

Rápidamente me acomodé a un costado de la cama y las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí, aunque intenté controlarlas. Me sentí estúpida y ridícula. Una presión en la garganta trabó mis palabras.

–No pienses eso por favor Bella. Te juro que no es nada de lo que crees –me arrulló en sus brazos, pero me zafé de él. Tenía rabia ¿Para que llegar a esto y después decir que no? Me sentí humillada.

Me levanté con pudor y a tientas busqué mi ropa interior y luego, la exterior. Él ya se había puesto los boxer, la polera y los pantalones.

–Mi amor no me odies, yo te adoro, pero no puedo hacerte esto… –atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos.

–Edward yo no puedo leer tu mente, por lo tanto, lo siento, pero no te creo –se me quebró la voz.

–Bella, mi a… –continuó suplicante.

–¿Me puedes ir a dejar por favor? –exigí furiosa y avasallada.

–No mientras no me perdones… –agregó con voz dulce.

–Lo siento, no esta noche –salí del dormitorio y me fui a instalar al living.

Pronto llegó él, bello como pocos e inigualable como ninguno. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

–Mi vida no quiero que te sientas así ¿Puedes intentar ponerte en mi lugar una vez? –tenía los ojos húmedos.

–¿Tú, tú te has acostado con alguien antes? –interrumpí su pregunta.

Asintió.

–¡Entonces! ¿Por qué conmigo no puedes hacer el amor y con otras sí? –estaba más herida.

–Por lo que tú dices, me he "acostado", jamás he hecho el amor y eso sería justamente lo que haría contigo, porque yo te quiero… ¿Ves la diferencia? Hay sentimientos involucrados –exhaló profundo.

–No me convences ¿Y tu Tanya? –exigí iracunda.

–Nunca hice el amor con ella y jamás lo podría haber hecho, porque nunca la amé –agregó avergonzado.

–¿No te acostaste con ella? –enarqué una ceja incrédula.

–No –fue enérgico.

–¿Y tú quieres que te crea semejante mentira? –me puse de pie y salí disparada hacia el hall– si no me vas a dejar tú me voy caminando –amenacé.

–Bella –intentó acariciar una de mis mejillas, pero no lo dejé.

–¿Qué dices me voy o…? –mi tono era de irritación.

–Está bien, si es lo que quieres… –ahora parecía molesto, sin embargo, lo ignoré.

Subimos al auto, él como siempre me abrió la puerta para que entrara y sin hablar una sola palabra durante el camino, llegamos al frontis de mi casa. Era casi la una de la madrugada.

Antes de bajar me miró con dulzura y dijo.

–Lo siento, de verdad –miró al infinito y abrió la puerta para bajarse y en menos de un pestañeo, abrió la mía.

Me bajé y busqué las llaves para entrar. Él se acercó sus labios para besarme, pero yo le puse la mejilla.

–Lo de esta noche fue más allá de tu sueño Bella, y si lo vives recordando… –murmulló dulce.

Me di media vuelta furiosa.

–¡Además te vives metiendo en mi mente! –tenía los dientes apretados de rabia.

–Créeme que trato de no oírte, para respetar tu intimidad…, pero esto…

–¿Esto qué? –pregunté con ira.

–Bueno, si se repite tantas veces más de alguna la tendré que oír ¿no? –sonrió culpable.

–También te burlas de mí ¡Es demasiado Edward! Anda y busca a tu Tanya –me mordí la lengua para no hablar más estupideces.

–Bella ¿Cómo me dices eso? A quien quiero es a ti, no a ella y lo sabes bien –parecía extrañado.

–Entonces anda a sacarte las ganas con una amiga fácil, porque la santa Bella se va a dormir –por fin pude abrir la bendita chapa y cerré la puerta en su nariz.

En menos de un minuto oí rugir el Volvo, con furia, al igual que como estaba ahora su estado de ánimo.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap XI

Relaciones inconclusas

La primera vez que la vi en la mente de Alice me enamoré de ella. Mi hermana me lo había advertido, pero en un inicio no tomé en cuenta sus comentarios, seguro de que se trataba de una excusa para forzarme a terminar con Tanya.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a nuestro salón de juegos sentí su presencia y fue indescriptible el sinnúmero de emociones apoderándose de mí. Tanya lo notó de inmediato. Hasta entonces con mi novia iba todo medio mal, pero desde que llegó Bella a nuestra vidas ¡Uf! Fuimos en picada, porque en verdad, no podía alejarla de mis pensamientos.

Todos los pronósticos de Alice cambiaron cuando Emmett posó su interés en la nueva "adquisición", se abalanzó sobre ella como un verdadero buitre. Mi esperanza se apagó de inmediato y Alice montó en cólera. Tiempo después me enteré de que nuestra hermana le había dejado en claro a Emmett que traía a Bella para que yo la conociera.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la "relación" se transformó más en serio, a Emmett realmente le gustaba Bella y ella se estaba enganchando demasiado de él, no obstante, la mente de Emmett volaba durante gran parte del día en torno a Rosalie, su antigua novia, y a pesar de que le gustaba su nueva conquista —mi Bella— jamás la podría haber llegado a amar, en cambio ella, era de sentimientos nobles y frescos, iba a ser fácil que se embaucara con la experiencia de un hombre mayor.

Por mi parte nada era fácil, Tanya insistía en que se quería casar y la verdad, no había ninguna posibilidad, siempre quise comprometerme cuando estuviese realmente enamorado y no por obligación.

Nuestra relación era agria y en cuanto nos veíamos, peleábamos. Ella no se conformaba con nada, odiaba a mi familia —y éstos a ella—. En cambio, Bella ¡Vaya! Otra cosa, con ella nada era forzado, todo fluía con agrado. Excepto por el sábado pasado en que no "concretamos" y lo peor, dejé llegar todo tan lejos, logrando que ella se sintiera rechazada, con vergüenza y más encima, me odiara ¿Cómo le podía explicar que era tan importante para mí que no quería herirla en ningún aspecto? Y que me aborrecería yo mismo el resto de mi vida si por alguna razón no resultaba como ella esperaba ¡No podía correr el riesgo!

La necesitaba tanto o más como ella a mí, quería sentir su sabor y su aroma, pero hacer el amor eran definitivamente palabras mayores. Todo era perfecto, podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca que me estaba quemando las entrañas. Era un deseo poderoso poseerla, hacerla mía, era lo que más quería en ese minuto, pero mi amor por ella era más grande.

Por supuesto se fue dolida, sé que me detestaba, pero tenía la remota esperanza de que me perdonara y entendiera. Sus palabras de que me fuera a "sacar con otra las ganas" calaron hondo, ella no sabía cuánto la amaba, si lo supiera… jamás lo hubiese dicho ni insinuado.

Ese día volví agobiado, me sentía podrido, no soportaba hacerla sentir tan mal ni por un instante. Me devolví a la casa apesadumbrado y molesto y fue en el camino cuando sonó mi móvil, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada ¿Se habría arrepentido Bella de lo que me había dicho? Contesté feliz… hasta que no reconocí su voz.

—¿Edward? —dijo la familiar voz de mujer llorando.

—¡Tanya! ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté ilusamente.

—Perdón ¿Estás ocupado? —al parecer no quería molestar— disculpa, yo no…

—Dime Tanya… —insistí. Ella no paraba de sollozar.

—Es que no sé de repente sentí que me iba a morir —su voz volvía a quebrarse.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te han vuelto los ataques de pánico?

—Parece… —lloraba sin control.

—¿Estás en tu departamento? —se oía demasiado angustiada, tendría que ir a verla.

—Sí —susurró.

—Voy para allá —dije seguro y corté.

Di media vuelta en el auto y me fui a verla. En cuanto llegué se lanzó a mis brazos desconsolada. Intenté tranquilizarla, pero estaba muy alterada. Ordené su cabello rojizo alborotado, fui a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar y limpie sus lágrimas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —aparentemente estaba más calmada.

Asintió aún en suspiros. Me acerqué a su lado y acaricié su rostro.

—Te acompaño hasta que duermas —ofrecí para calmar su ansiedad.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —sus ojazos destellaron alegría.

—Por supuesto —ella vívia sola en esta ciudad, no podía abandonarla a su suerte.

La ayudé a levantarse del sofá y la acompañé a su dormitorio. Ahí empezó el gran error.

Era tan familiar todo en aquella habitación, las paredes, ventanas, los colores, la decoración, y por supuesto, Tanya.

—Me pondré pijama —dijo con el rostro aún cargado de pena.

Entró al baño y salió en pocos minutos. Traía un short pequeño, que tapaba escasamente sus glúteos y una polera diminuta, de tono rosa claro, de tela tan delgada que dejaba en evidencia sus pechos erguidos y redondeados.

La miré, pero desvié el rostro de inmediato, intentando detener mis instintos más básicos. Ella lo notó. A paso lento se acercó a mí, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me plantó un tremendo beso desesperado. No aguanté más, no era de fierro.

La cogí por la cintura y recosté sobre la cama, perfectamente estirada hasta ese momento, y sin pedir permiso me instalé entre sus piernas delineadas. Esas pequeñas manos recorrieron mi pecho y se deshicieron de la polera. Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a sus short e introduje mi mano en ellos, descubriendo gratamente que no había ninguna otra prenda incómoda abajo.

Toqué sus glúteos aprisionándolos con fuerza y rabia. Levanté el pequeño peto que llevaba puesto y jugueteé con sus pechos tibios y sensuales. Mi concentración en otra cosa que no fuese ese momento era nula, sólo desperté de la catarsis cuando sonó mi móvil. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas más tarde".

Una ola de culpabilidad se me vino encima y me di cuenta de tamaña estupidez que estaba cometiendo ¡Jamás me había acostado con ella y no sería ahora la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡Amaba profundamente a Bella! ¡Qué imbécil!

Con el rostro cargado de culpa, como sentía en ese minuto el alma, tomé mi polera con rapidez y le hablé.

—Bella no se lo merece. Yo la amo y tú lo sabes… —la voz se me quebraría tan solo de imaginarme lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Recordé los ojos de Bella cuando me dijo que me fuera a quitar las ganas con una amiga fácil y el dolor que le causé, sintiéndose erróneamente, rechazada por mí.

—Edward aún te quiero —dijo Tanya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que responder a eso —besé su frente y me fui, escapando de un destino tortuoso, a punto de tenderme una trampa mortal.

Serían las cuatro pronto y la brisa fría se coló por mi mente y me despejó las ideas. Sonreí con sólo recordarla ¡Me estaba enamorando con locura!

Retomé el camino del que nunca me debí haber desviado y llegué por fin a mi casa. En cuanto entré a mi cuarto, vi a Alice esperándome sentada en el borde de mi cama.

—Gracias… —fue lo único que articulé.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? Yo pensé que amabas a Bella, pero después de esta noche…

—No alcanzó a pasar nada, pero reconozco que estaba en tierra derecha a cometer un tremendo error —agregué angustiado.

—¿Por qué te dejas engatusar por Tanya? —clavó sus ojos, idénticos a los míos, sobre mí.

—No se sentía bien —intenté excusarme.

—¡Qué patraña Edward! ¿Me sorprende que le hayas creído? ¡No te das cuenta que te estaba manipulando!

—Parecía tan angustiada —seguí.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Ah! —me increpó con las manos en la cintura.

—Sé que fui un idiota, pero ¡No se lo vayas a contar a Bella! —supliqué.

—Debería —exclamó furiosa, con el pelo más erizado de lo común.

—¡No Alice qué dices! Por favor —le rogué desde el alma.

—¡Está bien! —decretó— pero que sea la última vez ¿Entendiste? La próxima ni porque seas mi hermano te salvarás. Tú sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Te lo prometo duende, de verdad —insistí.

—No me lo digas a mí, prométetelo a ti mismo, de lo contrario, termina con ella —fue clara.

—Eres mi mejor hermana —sonreí finalmente.

—¡Ja! Claro, porque tu otro hermano en cualquier instante te "peñisca la uva" —rió divertida. A mí no me pareció en absoluto gracioso su comentario.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté irritado.

—¡Olvídalo! Duerme en paz —besó mi frente y salió del dormitorio.

Me acosté y por fin pude conciliar el sueño, pero sin antes ver un partido de Rugby, en verdad estas emociones me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Llamé a Bella a la mañana siguiente, pero no contestó el móvil y no quise molestar a su casa, así que acepté la invitación de Alice de acompañarla a comprar unas cuantas prendas de ropa ¡Ella amaba pasear por los malls! Era adicta a los gastos y las ofertas ¡Muy del género femenino!

Pasamos a tomarnos un helado y en un momento de tranquilidad noté que Alice estaba en otro mundo, le hablé pero no me contestó, por lo que decidí, oír su mente. Contexto: Bella llegando a mi casa, le abre la puerta Emmett. Ella pregunta por mí, pero como no estoy la hace pasar a la sala de estar, donde él está viendo una película. Paso siguiente comienza a coquetear con Bella, y lo que sigue…¡Arg!

—Alice ¡Vamos! —la arrastré por el brazo hacia el auto, con tanta fuerza que su helado quedó en el piso— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! —aún estaba perdida en sus premoniciones.

Leí un pedazo, Emmett seduciéndola y acariciándola en su cama.

—Mierda… —fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

Tenía el acelerador presionado a fondo, mientras Alice bloqueaba su mente.

—¿Por qué la bloqueas? —sentía rabia.

—¡Apúrate! —fue todo lo que agregó.

—¡Qué mierda! ¿Por qué Emmett hace esto? —gruñí entre dientes.

—Todo se paga Edward… —exclamó seria, pero sin despegar sus ojos en mí.

—Nos estás ayudando Alice —agregué furioso.

El auto parecía no avanzar, a pesar de que íbamos a 180 km/hr en zona urbana. Por fin vislumbré la cuadra antes de llegar a nuestra casa. Apreté más acelerador y aparqué en la calle. Bajé corriendo, como si fuese una situación de vida y muerte, hasta que llegué a la sala de estar.

Emmett estaba recostado sobre el sofá cama más grande, luciéndose con una gran sonrisa torcida, propia de un galán ¡Arg! ¡Qué rabia! Ella estaba sentada en un bergier, devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo ruborizada. Lo que menos hacían era ver la película.

—Hola —entré intentando no demostrar mi desesperación y me acerqué a Bella para besarla, pero ella me dio un beso muy sutil ¡Se avergonzaba de que la viera Emmett besándome!

Sentí que la ira me hacía hervir las venas y un tono fucsia se comenzó a asomar en mi rostro, no era difícil adivinarlo porque la cara me ardía. Miré a Emmett y él sonreía satisfecho. Con toda la rabia que sentía en ese minuto sólo quería propinarle un puñetazo olímpico. Él cuado se dio cuenta de mi furia volvió a reír.

Entró Alice con cara de pánico, pero al ver a Bella en otro sofá, torció una sonrisa de alivio.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! —se sentó un puf al lado de ella.

Le tomé la mano a Bella y prácticamente la obligué a ponerse de pie y acompañarme al living.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano. Al introducirme en sus hermosos ojos chocolate toda rabia se esfumaba como arte de magia.

—Bueno, aún no te he perdonado del todo y tampoco te entiendo, pero igual te quiero —sonrió, pero su mente aún tenía rencor, rencor que había estado ad portas de utilizarlo de no haber llegado a tiempo.

—Y ¿Qué te hablaba Emmett? —intenté hacerme el desentendido. Puse atención a su mente para ver cuál sería su primera reacción.

—De nosotros —fue honesta y me puso automáticamente en jaque mate.

—¿De ustedes? —enarqué una ceja— ¿Cómo es eso? —insistí suspicaz.

—De cómo terminó todo. Sólo eso —se puso nerviosa y sus pensamientos se desviaron a recuerdos de su colegio anterior.

—¿Nada más? —reí aún nervioso.

—Mm —negó con la cabeza.

Esa tarde nos quedamos juntos, pero ella estaba media extraña, como alejada de nuestra relación, tanto así, que a las seis en punto me pidió que la fuera a dejar.

—¿Me puedes ir a dejar o le pido a mi mamá que me venga a buscar? —preguntó inquieta.

—Yo voy, pero ¿Tan luego te irás? —la arrullé en mis brazos, mientras descansábamos en el futón de la sala de estar. Ella se incómodo y diplomáticamente se zafó de mí— ¿Qué pasa? —de repente tuve un presentimiento aterrador.

—Nada, es sólo que se me hará tarde y es domingo…

—¿Tarde? Pero si estás de vacaciones —sonreí intentando persuadirla.

—Lo sé, pero… —se iba a excusar, en tanto bloqueaba sus sentimientos.

—Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa –asentí resignado.

Cuando volví a la casa, muy pronto porque ella se bajó del auto casi sin despedirse, me encontré con Emmett en la cocina.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —lo recriminé.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —rió irónico.

—No te hagas el idiota ¿Qué tenías en mente cuando llegué y estabas con "mi" novia? —mi tono de voz se iba alzando.

—Nada que te importe —respondió seco.

—¿Cómo no me va a importar? Es "mi" novia —recalqué enfurecido.

—Y hubiese sido la mía sino te hubieras entrometido entre nosotros —contestó irritado.

—¡Seguro! Tú jamás has olvidado a Rosalie —no podía creer lo que me decía.

—Lo estaba haciendo, pero tú con tus intervenciones y Alice con sus insistencias ¡Echaron todo por la borda! —quedé de una pieza con lo que oí de su voz.

—Estás mintiendo Emmett —insistí frenético.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo, ella te quiere a ti —sonrió sarcástico.

—Si lo sabes ¡Para qué la seduces! —le grité.

—Para que sepas lo que se siente cuando se entrometen en tu relación —respondió con rabia.

Esta pelea no tenía sentido, Emmett estaba picado y hablaba estupideces. Di media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando me dijo.

—Espero que hayas borrado tus "trancas" respecto a las mujeres —agregó irónico.

—¿Qué estás hablando? —me di vuelta furioso.

—Bella no es como Tanya, ella haber… cómo lo digo para que no suene feo… ¡Ah! Sus hormonas son más potentes ¿No sé si me explico? —esbozó una enorme sonrisa— si te las das de santurrón se buscará a otro y bueno, yo no tengo problema —soltó una carcajada y comenzó a recordar una escena muy fogosa de ellos dos juntos— en eso estábamos en mi dormitorio cuando nos interrumpiste —agregó divertido.

¡Se estaba extralimitando este imbécil!

—Te pasaste de la raya Emmett —giré con furia y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó sangrando. Él se enderezó para devolvérmelo.

—¡Paren! —gritó Alice desesperada, pero la ignoramos. Él me devolvió el combo.

Llegó Félix y entre él y Alice intentaron separarnos. Pero fue sólo cuando intercedió Carlisle alarmado que dejamos de pelear. Conclusión: mi rostro hervía a la altura del pómulo y Emmett tenía la boca rota.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap XI

Relaciones inconclusas

La primera vez que la vi en la mente de Alice me enamoré de ella. Mi hermana me lo había advertido, pero en un inicio no tomé en cuenta sus comentarios, seguro de que se trataba de una excusa para forzarme a terminar con Tanya.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a nuestro salón de juegos sentí su presencia y fue indescriptible el sinnúmero de emociones apoderándose de mí. Tanya lo notó de inmediato. Hasta entonces con mi novia iba todo medio mal, pero desde que llegó Bella a nuestra vidas ¡Uf! Fuimos en picada, porque en verdad, no podía alejarla de mis pensamientos.

Todos los pronósticos de Alice cambiaron cuando Emmett posó su interés en la nueva "adquisición", se abalanzó sobre ella como un verdadero buitre. Mi esperanza se apagó de inmediato y Alice montó en cólera. Tiempo después me enteré de que nuestra hermana le había dejado en claro a Emmett que traía a Bella para que yo la conociera.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la "relación" se transformó más en serio, a Emmett realmente le gustaba Bella y ella se estaba enganchando demasiado de él, no obstante, la mente de Emmett volaba durante gran parte del día en torno a Rosalie, su antigua novia, y a pesar de que le gustaba su nueva conquista —mi Bella— jamás la podría haber llegado a amar, en cambio ella, era de sentimientos nobles y frescos, iba a ser fácil que se embaucara con la experiencia de un hombre mayor.

Por mi parte nada era fácil, Tanya insistía en que se quería casar y la verdad, no había ninguna posibilidad, siempre quise comprometerme cuando estuviese realmente enamorado y no por obligación.

Nuestra relación era agria y en cuanto nos veíamos, peleábamos. Ella no se conformaba con nada, odiaba a mi familia —y éstos a ella—. En cambio, Bella ¡Vaya! Otra cosa, con ella nada era forzado, todo fluía con agrado. Excepto por el sábado pasado en que no "concretamos" y lo peor, dejé llegar todo tan lejos, logrando que ella se sintiera rechazada, con vergüenza y más encima, me odiara ¿Cómo le podía explicar que era tan importante para mí que no quería herirla en ningún aspecto? Y que me aborrecería yo mismo el resto de mi vida si por alguna razón no resultaba como ella esperaba ¡No podía correr el riesgo!

La necesitaba tanto o más como ella a mí, quería sentir su sabor y su aroma, pero hacer el amor eran definitivamente palabras mayores. Todo era perfecto, podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca que me estaba quemando las entrañas. Era un deseo poderoso poseerla, hacerla mía, era lo que más quería en ese minuto, pero mi amor por ella era más grande.

Por supuesto se fue dolida, sé que me detestaba, pero tenía la remota esperanza de que me perdonara y entendiera. Sus palabras de que me fuera a "sacar con otra las ganas" calaron hondo, ella no sabía cuánto la amaba, si lo supiera… jamás lo hubiese dicho ni insinuado.

Ese día volví agobiado, me sentía podrido, no soportaba hacerla sentir tan mal ni por un instante. Me devolví a la casa apesadumbrado y molesto y fue en el camino cuando sonó mi móvil, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada ¿Se habría arrepentido Bella de lo que me había dicho? Contesté feliz… hasta que no reconocí su voz.

—¿Edward? —dijo la familiar voz de mujer llorando.

—¡Tanya! ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté ilusamente.

—Perdón ¿Estás ocupado? —al parecer no quería molestar— disculpa, yo no…

—Dime Tanya… —insistí. Ella no paraba de sollozar.

—Es que no sé de repente sentí que me iba a morir —su voz volvía a quebrarse.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te han vuelto los ataques de pánico?

—Parece… —lloraba sin control.

—¿Estás en tu departamento? —se oía demasiado angustiada, tendría que ir a verla.

—Sí —susurró.

—Voy para allá —dije seguro y corté.

Di media vuelta en el auto y me fui a verla. En cuanto llegué se lanzó a mis brazos desconsolada. Intenté tranquilizarla, pero estaba muy alterada. Ordené su cabello rojizo alborotado, fui a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar y limpie sus lágrimas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —aparentemente estaba más calmada.

Asintió aún en suspiros. Me acerqué a su lado y acaricié su rostro.

—Te acompaño hasta que duermas —ofrecí para calmar su ansiedad.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —sus ojazos destellaron alegría.

—Por supuesto —ella vívia sola en esta ciudad, no podía abandonarla a su suerte.

La ayudé a levantarse del sofá y la acompañé a su dormitorio. Ahí empezó el gran error.

Era tan familiar todo en aquella habitación, las paredes, ventanas, los colores, la decoración, y por supuesto, Tanya.

—Me pondré pijama —dijo con el rostro aún cargado de pena.

Entró al baño y salió en pocos minutos. Traía un short pequeño, que tapaba escasamente sus glúteos y una polera diminuta, de tono rosa claro, de tela tan delgada que dejaba en evidencia sus pechos erguidos y redondeados.

La miré, pero desvié el rostro de inmediato, intentando detener mis instintos más básicos. Ella lo notó. A paso lento se acercó a mí, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me plantó un tremendo beso desesperado. No aguanté más, no era de fierro.

La cogí por la cintura y recosté sobre la cama, perfectamente estirada hasta ese momento, y sin pedir permiso me instalé entre sus piernas delineadas. Esas pequeñas manos recorrieron mi pecho y se deshicieron de la polera. Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a sus short e introduje mi mano en ellos, descubriendo gratamente que no había ninguna otra prenda incómoda abajo.

Toqué sus glúteos aprisionándolos con fuerza y rabia. Levanté el pequeño peto que llevaba puesto y jugueteé con sus pechos tibios y sensuales. Mi concentración en otra cosa que no fuese ese momento era nula, sólo desperté de la catarsis cuando sonó mi móvil. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas más tarde".

Una ola de culpabilidad se me vino encima y me di cuenta de tamaña estupidez que estaba cometiendo ¡Jamás me había acostado con ella y no sería ahora la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡Amaba profundamente a Bella! ¡Qué imbécil!

Con el rostro cargado de culpa, como sentía en ese minuto el alma, tomé mi polera con rapidez y le hablé.

—Bella no se lo merece. Yo la amo y tú lo sabes… —la voz se me quebraría tan solo de imaginarme lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Recordé los ojos de Bella cuando me dijo que me fuera a quitar las ganas con una amiga fácil y el dolor que le causé, sintiéndose erróneamente, rechazada por mí.

—Edward aún te quiero —dijo Tanya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que responder a eso —besé su frente y me fui, escapando de un destino tortuoso, a punto de tenderme una trampa mortal.

Serían las cuatro pronto y la brisa fría se coló por mi mente y me despejó las ideas. Sonreí con sólo recordarla ¡Me estaba enamorando con locura!

Retomé el camino del que nunca me debí haber desviado y llegué por fin a mi casa. En cuanto entré a mi cuarto, vi a Alice esperándome sentada en el borde de mi cama.

—Gracias… —fue lo único que articulé.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? Yo pensé que amabas a Bella, pero después de esta noche…

—No alcanzó a pasar nada, pero reconozco que estaba en tierra derecha a cometer un tremendo error —agregué angustiado.

—¿Por qué te dejas engatusar por Tanya? —clavó sus ojos, idénticos a los míos, sobre mí.

—No se sentía bien —intenté excusarme.

—¡Qué patraña Edward! ¿Me sorprende que le hayas creído? ¡No te das cuenta que te estaba manipulando!

—Parecía tan angustiada —seguí.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Ah! —me increpó con las manos en la cintura.

—Sé que fui un idiota, pero ¡No se lo vayas a contar a Bella! —supliqué.

—Debería —exclamó furiosa, con el pelo más erizado de lo común.

—¡No Alice qué dices! Por favor —le rogué desde el alma.

—¡Está bien! —decretó— pero que sea la última vez ¿Entendiste? La próxima ni porque seas mi hermano te salvarás. Tú sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Te lo prometo duende, de verdad —insistí.

—No me lo digas a mí, prométetelo a ti mismo, de lo contrario, termina con ella —fue clara.

—Eres mi mejor hermana —sonreí finalmente.

—¡Ja! Claro, porque tu otro hermano en cualquier instante te "peñisca la uva" —rió divertida. A mí no me pareció en absoluto gracioso su comentario.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté irritado.

—¡Olvídalo! Duerme en paz —besó mi frente y salió del dormitorio.

Me acosté y por fin pude conciliar el sueño, pero sin antes ver un partido de Rugby, en verdad estas emociones me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Llamé a Bella a la mañana siguiente, pero no contestó el móvil y no quise molestar a su casa, así que acepté la invitación de Alice de acompañarla a comprar unas cuantas prendas de ropa ¡Ella amaba pasear por los malls! Era adicta a los gastos y las ofertas ¡Muy del género femenino!

Pasamos a tomarnos un helado y en un momento de tranquilidad noté que Alice estaba en otro mundo, le hablé pero no me contestó, por lo que decidí, oír su mente. Contexto: Bella llegando a mi casa, le abre la puerta Emmett. Ella pregunta por mí, pero como no estoy la hace pasar a la sala de estar, donde él está viendo una película. Paso siguiente comienza a coquetear con Bella, y lo que sigue…¡Arg!

—Alice ¡Vamos! —la arrastré por el brazo hacia el auto, con tanta fuerza que su helado quedó en el piso— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! —aún estaba perdida en sus premoniciones.

Leí un pedazo, Emmett seduciéndola y acariciándola en su cama.

—Mierda… —fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

Tenía el acelerador presionado a fondo, mientras Alice bloqueaba su mente.

—¿Por qué la bloqueas? —sentía rabia.

—¡Apúrate! —fue todo lo que agregó.

—¡Qué mierda! ¿Por qué Emmett hace esto? —gruñí entre dientes.

—Todo se paga Edward… —exclamó seria, pero sin despegar sus ojos en mí.

—Nos estás ayudando Alice —agregué furioso.

El auto parecía no avanzar, a pesar de que íbamos a 180 km/hr en zona urbana. Por fin vislumbré la cuadra antes de llegar a nuestra casa. Apreté más acelerador y aparqué en la calle. Bajé corriendo, como si fuese una situación de vida y muerte, hasta que llegué a la sala de estar.

Emmett estaba recostado sobre el sofá cama más grande, luciéndose con una gran sonrisa torcida, propia de un galán ¡Arg! ¡Qué rabia! Ella estaba sentada en un bergier, devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo ruborizada. Lo que menos hacían era ver la película.

—Hola —entré intentando no demostrar mi desesperación y me acerqué a Bella para besarla, pero ella me dio un beso muy sutil ¡Se avergonzaba de que la viera Emmett besándome!

Sentí que la ira me hacía hervir las venas y un tono fucsia se comenzó a asomar en mi rostro, no era difícil adivinarlo porque la cara me ardía. Miré a Emmett y él sonreía satisfecho. Con toda la rabia que sentía en ese minuto sólo quería propinarle un puñetazo olímpico. Él cuado se dio cuenta de mi furia volvió a reír.

Entró Alice con cara de pánico, pero al ver a Bella en otro sofá, torció una sonrisa de alivio.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! —se sentó un puf al lado de ella.

Le tomé la mano a Bella y prácticamente la obligué a ponerse de pie y acompañarme al living.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano. Al introducirme en sus hermosos ojos chocolate toda rabia se esfumaba como arte de magia.

—Bueno, aún no te he perdonado del todo y tampoco te entiendo, pero igual te quiero —sonrió, pero su mente aún tenía rencor, rencor que había estado ad portas de utilizarlo de no haber llegado a tiempo.

—Y ¿Qué te hablaba Emmett? —intenté hacerme el desentendido. Puse atención a su mente para ver cuál sería su primera reacción.

—De nosotros —fue honesta y me puso automáticamente en jaque mate.

—¿De ustedes? —enarqué una ceja— ¿Cómo es eso? —insistí suspicaz.

—De cómo terminó todo. Sólo eso —se puso nerviosa y sus pensamientos se desviaron a recuerdos de su colegio anterior.

—¿Nada más? —reí aún nervioso.

—Mm —negó con la cabeza.

Esa tarde nos quedamos juntos, pero ella estaba media extraña, como alejada de nuestra relación, tanto así, que a las seis en punto me pidió que la fuera a dejar.

—¿Me puedes ir a dejar o le pido a mi mamá que me venga a buscar? —preguntó inquieta.

—Yo voy, pero ¿Tan luego te irás? —la arrullé en mis brazos, mientras descansábamos en el futón de la sala de estar. Ella se incómodo y diplomáticamente se zafó de mí— ¿Qué pasa? —de repente tuve un presentimiento aterrador.

—Nada, es sólo que se me hará tarde y es domingo…

—¿Tarde? Pero si estás de vacaciones —sonreí intentando persuadirla.

—Lo sé, pero… —se iba a excusar, en tanto bloqueaba sus sentimientos.

—Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa –asentí resignado.

Cuando volví a la casa, muy pronto porque ella se bajó del auto casi sin despedirse, me encontré con Emmett en la cocina.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —lo recriminé.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —rió irónico.

—No te hagas el idiota ¿Qué tenías en mente cuando llegué y estabas con "mi" novia? —mi tono de voz se iba alzando.

—Nada que te importe —respondió seco.

—¿Cómo no me va a importar? Es "mi" novia —recalqué enfurecido.

—Y hubiese sido la mía sino te hubieras entrometido entre nosotros —contestó irritado.

—¡Seguro! Tú jamás has olvidado a Rosalie —no podía creer lo que me decía.

—Lo estaba haciendo, pero tú con tus intervenciones y Alice con sus insistencias ¡Echaron todo por la borda! —quedé de una pieza con lo que oí de su voz.

—Estás mintiendo Emmett —insistí frenético.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo, ella te quiere a ti —sonrió sarcástico.

—Si lo sabes ¡Para qué la seduces! —le grité.

—Para que sepas lo que se siente cuando se entrometen en tu relación —respondió con rabia.

Esta pelea no tenía sentido, Emmett estaba picado y hablaba estupideces. Di media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando me dijo.

—Espero que hayas borrado tus "trancas" respecto a las mujeres —agregó irónico.

—¿Qué estás hablando? —me di vuelta furioso.

—Bella no es como Tanya, ella haber… cómo lo digo para que no suene feo… ¡Ah! Sus hormonas son más potentes ¿No sé si me explico? —esbozó una enorme sonrisa— si te las das de santurrón se buscará a otro y bueno, yo no tengo problema —soltó una carcajada y comenzó a recordar una escena muy fogosa de ellos dos juntos— en eso estábamos en mi dormitorio cuando nos interrumpiste —agregó divertido.

¡Se estaba extralimitando este imbécil!

—Te pasaste de la raya Emmett —giré con furia y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó sangrando. Él se enderezó para devolvérmelo.

—¡Paren! —gritó Alice desesperada, pero la ignoramos. Él me devolvió el combo.

Llegó Félix y entre él y Alice intentaron separarnos. Pero fue sólo cuando intercedió Carlisle alarmado que dejamos de pelear. Conclusión: mi rostro hervía a la altura del pómulo y Emmett tenía la boca rota.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!!! ¿Cómo están?**

**Les quería agradecer por leer mi historia y comentarla, la verdad es muy entretenido escribir y me encanta que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Un besito grande y gracias por todo!!!**

**Besos,**

**Cap XII**

**¿Molesta?**

Esa noche me acosté con muchísima rabia ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llevar todo tan lejos y luego no seguir? ¡Arg! Me daba ira tan sólo de recordarlo.

Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso de la virginidad ni el puritanismo, la idea tampoco era acostarse con uno y otro como si nada, pero Edward era mi novio y hasta ese entonces nuestra relación se había dado a la perfección, sin embargo, esto episodio me dejó molesta, por decirlo de un modo sutil.

Su postura era extraña ¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes dos hermanos? Ambos contaron con la misma crianza, no obstante, Emmett era más "relajado", quizás demasiado, pero Edward ¡Vaya! Era todo un "mojigato", pero a su manera, claro. Era lo que más rabia me daba porque era capaz de acostarse con cualquier mujer menos conmigo ¡Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza! Incluso llegué a pensar que era ¡Gay! Bueno, todavía no lo descarto, es que su actitud fue rarísima, aunque por otro lado, Alice jamás me hubiese presentado a su hermano si fuese homosexual, eso creo al menos.

El domingo fui a almorzar con mis padres a un restaurante peruano, comí un exquisito ceviche, total no tenía intenciones de ver a Edward ese día y por lo demás, aunque lo viera daba lo mismo, mientras menos contacto físico tuviésemos mejor por él ¡Arg!

Nunca imaginé sentir el rechazo de una persona de esa manera, era fuerte y dolía, no porque muriera por tener relaciones con él —bueno en parte sí—, pero era como si yo fuese un exquisito alimento envasado, lo abres y en cuanto te lo llevas a la boca ¡Te arrepientes! ¿Quizás hay algo malo en mí que yo no me he dado cuenta? ¡Uf! Que sé yo… si él no me lo cuenta, jamás lo podré adivinar. De todos modos fue bochornoso terminar desnuda, en una posición poco digna y para qué ¡Para nada!

Antes de salir del restaurante miré el móvil y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Edward. No sabía aún si devolverle el llamado o no. Camino a casa lo pensé bien y decidí decirle a mi padre que me fuera a dejar a la casona Cullen.

La tarde estaba tibia con una brisa más fría que se colaba por los árboles, provocando un suave golpeteo de ramas muy agradable al oído. Eran las tres y media. Toqué el timbre y abrió Emmett. Félix no estaba porque era domingo y ese era su día de salida, al igual que los sábados después de almuerzo. Una hermosa sonrisa afloró de la boca de mi "cuñadito".

—Hola —le besé en la mejilla.

—Hola —esbozó una risita torcida.

—Disculpa por no llamar antes, pero habíamos quedado con Edward de que vendría a esta hora —probablemente después de la pelea de anoche se habría olvidado.

—Pasa —se hizo a un lado sin despegarme la vista— pero no está. Tendrás que esperarlo, si no te molesta estar conmigo, claro —su tono era algo seductor.

—N…no, no —respondí algo tartamuda.

—¡Qué bien! Me agrada tu compañía —me guiñó un ojo y siguió— ¿Quieres un jugo? Hay de mango, está riquísimo —asentí.

Caminó hacia la cocina y lo seguí. Llegamos a ese enorme lugar con comedor de diario y dos refrigeradores, blancas baldosas y muebles de cocina. Sacó un jarrón del freezer, con un líquido color naranjo. Buscó un vaso enorme y lo vació.

—Toma —dejó el vaso en mi mano, tocando sutilmente mis dedos con los suyos. Se me cortó la respiración.

—Gracias —lo miré paralizada. Él sonrió.

—Vamos, estoy viendo una película en la sala de estar —indicó el camino. Esto de estar juntos de nuevo era rarito.

Llegamos y preguntó.

—Escoge tú dónde te quieres sentar —esperó mi respuesta.

—¿En el bergier? —pregunté tímida.

—Todo tuyo —lo señaló, sonrió y mientras, él se recostó en el sofá cama.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala, pero Emmett no tardó mucho en hablar.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo eso de la salida del colegio? —preguntó por entablar una conversación.

—Bien, en realidad para mí ya el gran choque fue el año pasado cuando me tuve que cambiar de ciudad y centro de estudios—respondí nerviosa.

—Es verdad —parecía interesado— Y ¿Qué quieres estudiar? —continuó.

—Enfermería —afirmé con precisión.

—¡Ah linda carrera! —asintió conforme— y ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—Eso creo, en verdad no tengo muchas opciones… —reí para aplacar los nervios que me estaba causando esta extraña conversación.

Él me quedó observando unos largos minutos y lo interrumpí.

—¿Cómo está Rosalie? —sentía que la pera me tiritaba.

—Bien ¡Trabajólica! Como siempre —parecía disgustado.

—Y ¿Eso te molesta? —me interesaba su respuesta.

—Sí, a veces es mucho… —rió desganado.

—Y ¿Algún plan de matrimonio? Digo… bueno ustedes están en edad de casarse —mmm, esto no me atañía.

—¿Me estás diciendo viejo? —soltó una carcajada.

—¡No! —dije alarmada.

—No te preocupes…mmm, pero pensándolo bien no sería tan malo tener unos cuatro añitos menos —se puso pensativo.

—¿Para qué? Tu edad es más entretenida. Eres independiente en todo sentido… —le mostré las bondades que yo veía en sus dulce 25 años.

—Nosotros estaríamos más cerca en edad —me llegué a atorar con el jugo.

Rió a todo pulmón.

—Es una pena que lo de nosotros haya acabado tan abruptamente ¿no crees? —posó sus ojos de miel solidificada en mí.

Me aclaré la garganta, fue todo lo que atiné a hacer. No sabía si me estaba tomando el pelo o era en serio.

—Tú me gustaste mucho ¿lo sabías? —comencé a sudar frío.

—Pensé que no… como de un día para otro cambiaste de idea —no quería mencionar el bochornoso episodio cuando lo vi con Rosalie.

—Sí, es que había un par insistentes que se oponían en nuestra "relación" —parecía tan natural como mencionó esta última palabra, refiriéndose a lo que habíamos tenido— y claro, era con intereses creados —esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero su mirada se entristeció.

—¿Es broma? —sonreí casi histérica.

—No, pero en fin ya es pasado —quedé marcando ocupado.

Miré hacia el televisor unos momentos y él continuó.

—Estás muy linda… —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir porque llegó Edward con cara de urgido.

Entró como una bala, me besó en los labios y sentí en todo momento la mirada frenética de Emmett cuando nos nuestros labios se unieron. No pude disimular mi incomodidad y Edward lo notó. Ahora llegó Alice, se sentó a mi lado en un puf y comenzó a hablar aceleradamente. Mientras, Edward me tomó la mano y me arrastró hacia el living.

Él hablaba y hablaba y a pesar de que estaba en cuerpo presente con él, no podía tomarle atención, debido a lo intrigada que me había dejado la conversación con Emmett ¿Tan insistentes habían sido cómo para que él volviera con Rosalie y me dejara? O bien ¿Sería un invento de Emmett para burlarse de mí? No lo sé. El punto es que no podía despegar las palabras de él de mi cabeza.

Volvimos a la sala de estar y Alice con Emmett se habían esfumado. Encendimos el televisor y elegimos para ver "Arrástrame al Infierno". A decir verdad la película estaba bastante fome y un tanto asquerosa también, así que sumado a mi falta de concentración a raíz de los dichos de Emmett, le pedí al Edward que me fuera a dejar.

—¿Me puedes ir a dejar o le pido a mi mamá que me venga a buscar?

—Yo voy, pero ¿Tan luego te irás? —sentí sus brazos enrollarse alrededor de mi cintura, pero me sentí incómoda así que instintivamente me zafé de él— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un tono inquieto.

—Nada, es sólo que se me hará tarde y es domingo…

—¿Tarde? Pero si estás de vacaciones —sonrió incrédulo.

—Lo sé, pero… —me excusaría, sin embargo me interrumpió.

—Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa –al parecer no le gustó la idea.

En el trayecto no hablé mucho, además debía estar pendiente de que él no me leyera los pensamientos e intentaba recordar cosas banales para distraerlo. Antes de bajar besé sus labios distraída. No aguantó más y preguntó.

—¿Aún sigues enojada por lo de anoche? —apretó la mandíbula, evidentemente nervioso.

—No…bueno, un poco —abrí la puerta para bajar, pero él salió disparado para adelantárseme.

Cuando estuvimos frente al portón de la casa, dulcificó su voz.

—Siento mucho lo de anoche. Creo que fue un error haber llevado todo tan lejos —se disculpó.

—No sé cuál sea tu forma de ver la vida, pero está claro que en algunos "puntos claves" no la compartimos —contesté aún herida.

—¡Bella! —capturó mi rostro entre sus manos —tú eres la persona más importante para mí. Odiaría hacerte daño —sus bellos ojos de miel parecían sinceros.

—Buenas noches Edward… —lo besé en la mejilla, desconfiada de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Qué descanses mi vida! —emitió un suspiro amargo.

Esa noche casi no pegué un ojo, pensando en las palabras de Emmett. Tenía que hablar con Alice, pero ¡Cuándo! Y con qué excusa ¡Uf!

El lunes me levanté temprano y cerca de las diez de la mañana recibí un inesperado llamado, Jake.

—¡Bella de las Mercedes! ¿Cómo estás? —se oía animado.

—Bien ¿Y tú? ¡Qué sorpresa tu llamado! —sonreí ante su alegría telefónica.

—Muy bien y estaría mejor si hoy quisieras venir a almorzar conmigo y… —casi no respiraba de tan rápido que hablaba.

—¡Está bien! —contesté de inmediato.

—¿En serio? —podía ver sus ojos negros agrandándose a raíz de la sorpresa.

—Sí, obvio, estoy de vacaciones —reí ante su voz agradable.

—¡Yujuuuuuuuu! —aulló por el auricular— te espero a la una entonces —sonreía.

—Ahí estaré —respondí animada.

Hablé con mi mamá y le conté que Jacob me había convidado a almorzar.

—¡Qué bueno Bella! No es nada contra de Edward, tú sabes que lo adoro, pero no es bueno encerrarse tanto con los novios. Hay más gente allá afuera —sus ojos dulces y caucásicos me traspasaron.

—Es verdad, verse todos los días puede tornarse agotador —dije desganada.

—¿Algún problema con Edward? —la agarró en el instante.

—Ninguno, es sólo que tienes razón —di media vuelta y me fui al dormitorio, no quise entrar en detalles.

Un cuarto para la una salí con mi morral y caminé a casa de Jake, con él vivíamos a quince minutos, caminando. No alcancé a tocar el timbre cuando él estaba en la puerta de entrada. La mesa estaba puesta sólo para nosotros dos. Almorzamos entre bromas y risotadas hasta que tuve la brillante idea de hacer un comentario freak.

—Parece que he engordado un poquito —exclamé tontamente.

—Sí, parece —soltó una risotada.

—¡Idiota! Pensé en voz alta, no era para que opinaras —le dirigí una mirada furiosa.

—¡Pero tengo una solución para eso! —insistió entusiasta.

—Sí ¿Cuál sería? —dije media picada.

—¡Ejercicio! Si quieres yo puedo ser tu personal trainer —sus ojos negros se iluminaron hasta casi sacar chispas.

Pensándolo bien no era para nada mala idea, sino a este paso me iba a convertir en una vaquita. Además, entre estar aburrida en mi casa y salir a tomar aire fresco, mmmmmm, era una idea aceptable, aunque odiara hacer gimnasia.

—Me parece una buena idea Jake —afirmé feliz.

—No te arrepentirás —me guiñó un ojo— ¿Todos los días? –estaba frenético de felicidad.

—¡Noooooooo! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? —exclamé exagerada y el rompió a reír.

—Una vez por semana no sirve —hizo un puchero desafiante.

—Tres veces —propuse sin intenciones de ceder en mi oferta— puede ser lunes, miércoles y viernes.

—¡Está bien! Trato hecho —me dio la manaza para sellar el acuerdo recién pactado.

Esa tarde fuimos a pasear a la costanera y tomamos unos ricos helados ¡Este sería el último! Mañana empezaba la dieta.

Llegué a mi casa exhausta y mi madre, en cuanto puse un pie en la casa, me advirtió.

—Ha llamado Edward tres veces —clavó sus ojos en mí, increpándome.

—Ah, le devolveré el llamado más tarde —respondí recelosa.

—¡Y ahora me dirás que no han peleado! —Reneé rió divertida.

La ignoré no podía decir nada al respecto, no a ella. Entré a mi cuarto y miré el móvil que había dejado a propósito en la casa. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Edward. Marqué de vuelta. Tuuut, tuuut, tuuuut.

—¡Apareciste! —noté alivio en su voz.

—Nunca desaparecí —lo corregí.

—Vaya, difiero, pero en fin, te tengo una propuesta —cambió rápido de tema.

—Soy toda oídos —traté ser simpática, pero con los últimos acontecimientos, tenía un sentimiento extraño hacia él.

—¿Queremos ir de mañana al miércoles a nuestra casa de playa? ¿Te animas? —su dulce voz estaba entusiasta.

—Disculpa pero ¿Quiénes son "quiénes"? —no quería ver a Emmett, me hacía sentir incómoda.

—Alice, Jasper, tú y yo —sonrió— ¿Tú crees que te den permiso? —pareció notar recién la piedra de tope.

—No lo sé. Además, el miércoles tengo que estar aquí —fui algo pesada.

—¿Por qué? —oí el desgano en su voz.

—Quedé de salir a hacer gimnasia con Jake, todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes —fui enfática.

—¡Ah! —su voz se apagó y hasta creo que se eclipsó.

—Lo siento —hice un puchero que él no podría ver.

Suspiró y pronto habló.

—¿Nos podemos ver hoy? —revelaba preocupación.

—Es algo tarde Edward… quizás mañana —dije sin muchas ganas.

—¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa? —el tono de su voz era angustiado.

—Nada. Un beso, hablemos mañana —bostecé.

—Te quiero Bella —exclamó tiernamente. Corté.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, tanto así que cuando bajé mi madre agregó.

—Bella tenemos visita a la hora de almuerzo ¿Te puedes vestir pronto? —insistió brusca.

—¿Quién? —pregunté desganada.

—Es sorpresa, pero te agradará.

Lo dudaba. Por lo general los padres nunca aciertan a lo que uno realmente quiere, así que más por cortesía que por convicción me fui a bañar. Bajé con el pelo aún húmedo y cuando entré a la cocina Alice dio un gran salto a mi lado.

—¡Hola! —se traía algo entre manos, sus ojos de picardía en miel la delataban.

—Hola —no podía evitar alegrarme de verla— y ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? —pregunté intrigada.

—Es que llamé en la mañana y Reneé me contestó, y bueno me convidó a almorzar y yo acepté ¡Obvio! —me guiñó un ojo, mientras mi madre no nos veía.

—¡Cómo no la íbamos a convidar nosotros alguna vez! Tú vives en su casa ¡Qué vergüenza Bella! —parecía ruborizarse.

—Nada de eso Reneé, ella es bienvenida siempre —Alice intentó calmarla con ese campanilleo tan sutil que emanaba de su voz pausada.

—¡Uf! Pero tanto, pensarán que esta niñita no tiene casa —insistía mi madre.

Pronto sentimos la puerta. Era Charlie. En cuanto vio a Alice se puso muy feliz ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo adoraban a mi amiga! Casi más que a mí, jaja.

Nos sentamos y Alice no paró de hablar y mis padres la escuchaban con muchísima atención y prudencia. Hasta que llegó al punto que ella quería, obvio, siempre supe que su visita se debía a algún motivo en particular.

—El miércoles en la tarde, sólo hasta el jueves nos vamos con mis padres a la playa ¿Puede ir Bella con nosotros? —dijo de inmediato, sin darles casi, tiempo para pensar.

Ellos se miraron y Reneé decretó con una interrogante.

—¿Van todos tus hermanos? —masculló suspicaz.

—No, sólo Edward —los dejó en jaque mate.

—¡Vaya! Si van tus padres… —dijo Charlie. Miré a Alice fulminándola, sabía que era mentira.

—Por supuesto —ni se arrugaba para engañar.

—Entonces no hay problema —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo pasaremos genial Bella! —esa mueca dejaba mucho que desear.

Cuando la acompañé a su coche, la increpé.

—Es todo mentira ¿cierto? —negué con la cabeza.

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Al menos irán ustedes dos? Digo… para no aburrirnos —la había embarrado con mi comentario.

—¿Te aburres con mi hermano? ¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía —la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios y frunció el ceño preocupada.

Me di cuenta de inmediato que la había embarrado, ella se lo contaría.

–¡Olvídalo Alice! –traté de no mostrar mayor interés.

–Bella esto es serio… ninguna relación funciona si alguno se aburre con el otro –hablaba muy en serio.

–¡Olvídalo ya Alice! –insistí urgida.

–¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó inquieta.

–Nada, olvídalo…

–Entonces ¿Qué no hizo? –continuó preocupada.

Inspiré hondo y por fin me atreví a responder.

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de contestar? –dije muy complicada.

–La que quieras –sus ojos de miel se metieron en mi alma.

–¿Tú y Jasper han…? –no alcancé a terminar la oración, porque ya estaba fucsia.

Asintió sin una pizca de vergüenza, para ella era todo mucho más natural y simple. Continuó.

–¡Es eso! –su voz sonó dulce.

–Aja… –asentí abochornada.

Negó con la cabeza y con su tono melódico y tranquilizante siguió.

–Edward tiene una idea media extraña de hacer el amor, bueno, no sé si raro sea lo adecuado, yo creo que "diferente"…

–Pero ustedes vienen todos de la misma familia y él es el único con todo ese rollo –dije casi angustiada.

–Es una concepción de vida que se arraigó a él en el Ejército… ellos tiene esa forma de pensar que existen mujeres "señoritas" y "otras" para acostarse. Es una estupidez a mi modo de ver –reprobó enfática.

Asentí.

–¡Hablaré con él! –parecía segura.

–¡Nooooo! Alice, no por favor, me odiaría si sabe que te conté –le supliqué.

–No te preocupes, te quiere demasiado como para enojarse contigo –sonrió, guiñó un ojo y se fue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eeeeh!!! Jejeje, no sé qué nombre ponerle al capítulo, así que quedó en interrogación.**

**Besos,**

**Cap XIII**

**¿?**

Mi gimnasia matutina estuvo bastante bien, mejor de lo esperado. Jake llegó a buscarme a las nueve, todo deportista y por qué no reconocerlo, muy sexy. Busqué en mi closet y por fin encontré un buzo, medio viejo, y una polera ya media pasada de moda. Bajé y él estaba en el living con una gran sonrisa y preparado para "flagelarme" con una intensa mañana de ejercicio.

El ambiente estaba fresco y una brisa helada se colaba por la piel. El parque estaba desocupado, pero al final decidimos ir a trotar a la costanera, donde había máquinas de entrenamiento que nos ayudarían a entrenar y por qué no reconocerlo, a sufrir en mi caso.

En un principio se me secó la boca, luego, me dolió el lado derecho del abdomen a altura de la costilla… y ¡Uf! Cuando ya no podía más, Jake me arrastraba de un brazo.

—¡No se puedes cansar tan pronto abuelita Swan! —soltaba una risotada que inevitablemente me picaba y por desafiarlo continuaba con el camino. Por supuesto, esa debió de ser su estrategia.

Cuando ya sentía que me desvanecería en cualquier minuto y la cara la tenía hirviendo, me llevó a hacer ¡Abdominales! ¡Oh por Dios! Esto era infernal. Entremedio del pelo sentía como el sudor me comenzaba a picar y en unos segundos, unas gotas no paraban de caer por mi cuello y espalda.

El sol comenzó a pegar más y más fuerte y ahora la piel me ardía. Finalizada la sesión de tortura nos acercamos a una de las playitas más cercanas. Tenía los pies como sumergidos en una olla a presión, así que me los saqué y los refresqué en la orilla. Jake, por supuesto, hizo lo mismo y más.

Unas pequeñas olitas reventaban en nuestros pies y aliviaron la sensación de pesadez. Jake se fue entusiasmando poco a poco, hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, y como ya estaba mojado, se bañó completamente sin reparos. Volvió hacia mí y con algo de brusquedad, no sé que tan controlada, me arrastró hacia dentro del mar, obligándome a quedar completamente empapada. Una vez con el agua hasta los hombros ya no había por qué luchar así que nos divertimos nadando y tirándonos agua. Ahora el sol estaba en todo su esplendor posado sobre la playa.

Al salir noté que además de estar mojados y llenos de sal, la parte superior de las mejillas de Jake, alrededor de los ojos estaban coloradas, haciéndolo ver muy lindo. Se acercó a mi lado con una gran sonrisa y me ayudó a estrujar la polera y la parte de abajo del buzo, que ahora estaba llena de arena.

Nos quedamos tomando sol como un par de lagartijas y una vez que el escozor comenzó de nuevo, tuvimos que irnos.

En la puerta de mi casa, mi Jake se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y sus ojazos negros y hermosos me miraron expectantes.

—Gracias por todo Jake —dije entre risas.

—Viste ¡No fue tan atroz! —soltó una carcajada, pero su mirada continuaba absorta.

—¡Uf! Tú lo dices porque eres todo un "deportín".

—Nada de eso… lo que pasa es que tú tienes pésimo estado físico Bella —agregó preocupado.

—Es verdad, lo sé, lo sé —hice un puchero.

—Pero ¡Lo mejoraremos! En eso estamos ¿o no? —insistió entusiasta.

—Síiiiii, pero me dejaste exhausta —hundí los hombros para exagerar mis palabras.

—Bella ¡Eres una abuelita! —torció una sonrisa de complacencia.

—¡Idiota! —le pegué en el brazo.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos bajo el sol abrasador y él rompió el silencio.

—Me voy… ya me pica todo el cuerpo con la sal —dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lo vi alejarse y tuve un leve sentimiento de culpa, yo sabía que le interesaba más allá de una amiga y no me gustaba la idea de aprovecharme de él, aunque lo pasábamos de mil maravillas juntos ¡Eso era cierto! Pero no quería herirlo, odiaría la idea de que se ilusionara y luego, romperle el corazón. Eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Almorcé y arreglé un bolso con un par de bikinis, toalla, bloqueador, y una muda para mañana. Pronto me recogería Alice para nuestro paseo a la playa y debía tener todo listo. No alcancé a terminar cuando subió Reneé para anunciarme que Alice me esperaba en el living. Ni siquiera la había oído llegar.

Bajé y Alice me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de picardía.

—Cuidaremos muy bien a Bella —agregó Alice entusiasta.

—Por favor, mira que si le pasa algo… ¡Uf! No quiero ni pensarlo —mi madre se puso melodramática.

—¡Mamá! Me voy de un día para otro ¡No exageres por favoooor! —la fulminé con la mirada.

—No te preocupes Reneé, llegará sana y salva —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salí y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta mi madre me dio un gran abrazo.

—¡Qué lo pasen bien! —movió su mano en forma de despedida.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Alice.

Llegamos y afuera nos esperaba el porsche de Alice.

—Y ¿Edward? —pregunté inquieta— pensé que él estaría aquí afuera.

—Jasper y Edward se fueron temprano, querían dejar la casi en óptimas condiciones para cuando llegáramos —puso a andar el motor y salimos disparadas por el camino.

Una hora más tarde nos desviamos de la carretera y nos introdujimos por un bosque de eucaliptos playeros, hasta que al fondo pude vislumbrar una hermosa casa, rodeada de jardines.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué casas las de ustedes! —exclamé sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Es más linda de lo que se ve aquí —estacionó el auto.

No alcanzamos casi a bajar cuando en la puerta nos esperaban Jasper y Edward, de trajes de baño y poleras manga corta. Mi novio en cuanto me vio me dio un gran abrazo y posó sus labios cerezas en los míos, provocándome un escalofríos.

—Te extrañé mucho estos días —sus ojos de miel derretida eran sinceros.

No contesté.

—Veo que aún no se te pasa el enojo conmigo —rió suavecito— espero reivindicarme pronto —tomó mi mano y paso su brazo por mi espalda, empujándome a entrar.

Pasamos directo a la terraza y de ahí al pequeño muelle, donde nos esperaba una lancha aerodinámica. Subimos y Jasper se instaló para manejarla. Atardecía poco a poco y pronto veríamos una hermosa puesta de sol.

Nos metimos mar adentro, sorteando olas y a una velocidad aún mayor de las que alcanzaban sus automóviles. Nos detuvimos en medio de aguas tranquilas y bajo el cielo rojizo que se confundía con el horizonte, nos sumergimos en el mar. Primero se lanzó Jasper, lo siguió Alice, luego yo y finalmente, Edward.

Nadamos unos pocos metros en el agua algo más templada que donde vivíamos y desde el mar disfrutamos de una hermoso sol, grande y opulento como un gran durazno en conserva, que se reflejaba y hacia brillar el mar azul como si se tratase de escarcha esparcida por la inmensidad del océano.

Cuando el horizonte se comenzó a oscurecer nos devolvimos a la casa. Estaba empezando a hacer frío y sólo andábamos en traje de baño, mis dientes comenzaron a castañear y Edward me condujo a un inmenso baño para que me diera una ducha caliente.

Puse el pie en la tina y aún los sentía congelados, sólo después de unos buenos minutos bajo el agua que escurría por mi cuerpo pude entibiarme. Salí con los poros rojos y dilatados por el calor, pero por fin se me había pasado ese frío que me había calado los huesos.

Me vestí en el mismo cuarto de baño y salí con el pelo aún húmedo. No oí mucho ruido por lo que sentí curiosidad y me asomé al living. No había nadie. Continué hacia la cocina, donde había luz y me encontré con Edward cocinando. Ya estaba bañado y cambiado de ropa, pero con el pelo color bronce aún húmedo. Me acerqué intrigada, llamada por la tibieza de la cocina.

—¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —pregunté extrañada.

—Se tuvieron que ir, a Jasper lo llamaron del regimiento —contestó sin dar mayor importancia.

Por supuesto y sin preguntarlo, esto significaba que el paseo llegaba hasta aquí. Di media vuelta y me fui al cuarto que me habían asignado a ordenar mis cosas para devolvernos. Cuando tuve todo arreglado, volví a la cocina.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Edward me arrulló con sus brazos por mi espalda y me besó el cuello, con ternura que quede claro.

—Fui a buscar mi bolso para volver —contesté sin ninguna segunda intención.

—¿Volver? —enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—Sí, como ellos se fueron supongo que nosotros también —dije algo seria, confundida por su respuesta.

—¿Tan realmente fome soy que quieres huir de mí en cuanto se te presenta una oportunidad? —su rostro se desfiguró.

Tragué saliva. Mataría a Alice en cuanto estuviese a mi alcance.

—¡No! Es sólo que… tú evitas estar conmigo a solas —no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—No, yo no lo hago ¡Amo estar contigo! —me extendió sus manos para tomar las mías.

—Nuestra última vez juntos fue desastroso Edward —sentía que la cara me ardía a raíz de un día entero de sol y de rabia de recordarlo, también.

—¿En serio lo crees? —me tomó por la cintura con fuerza y pegó sus labios a los míos, traspasando su hálito dulce y tibio a través de los míos.

Mi corazón se aceleraba y de modo instintivo dejé de respirar, su belleza me nublaba la razón y tocar su piel ¡Uf! Quemaba la mía.

Acercó su rostro de dios heleno un poco más y lo inclinó para besarme. Sus labios suaves entreabrieron los míos y dejo pasar su lengua fresca y dulce a mi boca. Tenía el estómago contraído y mi piel se erizó tan sólo con un beso suyo.

—Si quieres cenamos y te llevo a tu casa, sólo si quieres —susurró en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

—No quiero… —dije embobada.

—No quieres ¿Qué? —su respiración se estaba volviendo exquisitamente sensual.

—No quiero irme —murmuré hipnotizada.

—Entonces no lo haremos —posó sus labios húmedos sobre los míos y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez me aferró a él como queriéndose fundir en mí.

Cogió mi mano y me arrastró al comedor. Estaba la mesa elegantemente puesta, adornada con orquídeas blancas y velas. Lo miré, esta fina decoración sumado a su abstinencia me sonaba mal… no pude evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que tuviese su lado "femenino" más desarrollado.

—Lo dejó Alice antes de irse —sonrió y me susurró al oído— no soy gay —torció sus labios en una seductora risa.

—Disculpa Edward, es que… bueno… —él corrió la silla para que me sentara, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te preocupes —sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Salió y entró con una botella de vino blanco.

—Voy a cometer un crimen, te voy a dar vino y eres menor de edad —agregó sarcástico y me guiñó un ojo.

Sirvió las copas e hizo un brindis por "nosotros". El vino estaba helado y después de una copa me sentí más relajada. Además, los ostiones a la parmesana estaban deliciosos.

Edward llenó mi copa de nuevo y me miró fijo, hundiéndome en esos bellos ojos de miel líquida.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy tan aburrido como para no querer estar conmigo a solas? —me recriminó dulce.

—No es eso, pero fue muy incómodo lo que sucedió la otra vez. Me sentí tonta y ridícula —fui honesta.

—¡Qué lástima! Jamás fue mi intención, sólo me asusté no quería propasarme contigo, y sé que es absurdo, porque en estricto rigor lo hice —intentó disculparse.

—No te has propasado con nada Edward, yo también lo quería… —al parecer el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

—¡Perdóname si te hice sentir mal! Por favor… —sus ojos ocres me suplicaban.

—¡Está bien! —sonreí avergonzada.

Fui al baño y me contemplé al espejo unos instantes. Tenía la cara rojísima a raíz del sol y el vino, pero me veía bien con más "gracia".

Volví al comedor, pero ya no estaba, así que me asomé hacia la terraza y lo vi. Salí para acompañarlo y en cuanto aparecí me arrulló entre sus brazos ¡Era tan maravilloso estar entre ellos!

La noche estaba fría y nuestras pieles no tardaron en helarse. Edward acercó sus labios gélidos producto de la atmósfera y separó los míos con su lengua tibia. Ese contraste entre frío y calor había sido fenomenal.

Alcancé su pelo broncíneo, suave y delicado y lo enredé entre mis dedos. Sus manos subieron para atrapar mi rostro y luego se fueron acomodando alrededor de mi cuello y cintura, sin problemas. Nuestros cuerpos se atraían como imanes y cada vez estábamos más juntos, compenetrados.

Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó hacia dentro, pero para mi sorpresa, directo a una habitación matrimonial, iluminada tenue por un par de lámparas de bajo voltaje.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mis pechos, provocándome una inmensa necesidad de él. Bajó por las costillas hasta el borde de mis caderas, de modo sutil, pero angustiante. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba pronto y lo besé con más fuerza, pasando mi lengua por su largo y níveo cuello, bien afeitado y exquisitamente perfumado.

Poco a poco me fui acomodando en la cama, mientras sus deliciosos labios, rojos y sofocantes me besaban alrededor del ombligo, subiendo lento hasta llegar a mis pechos. Mi polera voló en menos de un segundo al igual que mi corpiño. Como si fuesen un objeto sagrado él los miró y suavemente se deslizó a ellos rodeando las aureolas de mis pezones con la punta de su lengua y luego, succionándolos con su boca y humedeciéndolos con saliva.

Su cuerpo hervía y para hacerle un "favor" desabotoné su camisa, besando cada parte de su pecho. Al contacto con mi lengua su cuerpo se contraía de placer y la respiración se le entrecortaba, agitándola cada vez más.

Él se quedó quieto un momento, esperando ver que haría. Me paré de la cama y bajé mis pantalones, quedando sólo en una diminuta tanga. Cuando me vio puso los ojos como platos, pero intentando controlarse. Me acerqué a su lado, en tanto él se mantenía sentado al borde de la cama y desabotoné sus pantalones, pasando mi mano por su masculinidad y causando que se endureciera aún más.

Cuando sus pantalones estuvieron los suficientemente abajo hice lo mismo con sus boxer, y cuando ya estaba al borde de cortar con su control, me senté sobre él, acomodando mis piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas y presionando mi intimidad, ya muy húmeda, sobre su erección.

Él seguía sin tocarme, intentando no "sobrepasarse" conmigo, pero esta vez me había propuesto que Edward no se aguantara. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé fogosamente, pasando más saliva a su boca húmeda y media reseca de la impresión. Y para colmar su autocontrol, me comencé a mover instintivamente sobre su parte íntima.

–¿Tú te propusiste matarme? –me susurró al oído con la voz deformada.

–No, sólo quiero saber hasta donde llega tu autocontrol –le respondí al oído y luego metí el lóbulo de su oreja en mi boca.

–Créeme que lo poco que tengo estoy a menos de un segundo de perderlo –su pecho se escuchaba agitado.

–Es justo lo que quiero –sonreí y lo besé.

–Tú te metiste en la pata de los caballos ¡Lo siento! –dijo culpable.

Pasó sus manos por debajo de mis glúteos, colocándose de pie conmigo encima. Me recostó sobre la cama y se terminó de sacar los pantalones, boxer y zapatos. Me volvió a besar, ya completamente desnudo y tomó mi tanga por las orillas que daban a las caderas y la bajó, hasta sacarla toda.

Él arrodillado al borde de la cama y yo acostada en ésta con las piernas dobladas, comenzó besando mis pies hasta subir por el borde interno de mis muslos. Cuando llegó ahí, a mi intimidad, separó sutilmente mis rodillas y sentí como posó sus labios ahí. Su lengua paseó por cada parte de mí, que probablemente ni yo conocía y una sensación deliciosa se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Subió por mi ombligo hasta mis pechos y los saboreó, causando que el color normal se enrojeciera al contacto con sus labios. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esta sensación que me estaba enloqueciendo y cuando los abrí, él me estaba mirando.

–De ti depende que siga o me quede aquí. Yo ya perdí mi voluntad –sonrió sexy, pero algo acongojado, aunque no al punto de parar.

Lo besé y susurré en su oído.

–Claro que quiero que sigas, esto es fabuloso –mi voz también estaba entrecortada.

Él me miró preocupado y dijo.

–Hay muchos rumores y dicen que es bastante doloroso… ya sabes, la primera vez… –sonrió pidiendo disculpas.

–No importa… estoy segura que valdrá la pena –lo miré asustada. Ahora sí el "gran" momento se acercaba.

Me cogió con mucho cuidado y abrió el cubrecama, depositándome sobre las sábanas frías. Acomodó mi cabeza sobre una almohada de plumas y me besó con amor, ternura y pasión. Pronto se dio paso entre mis piernas, separándolas con las suyas. Besó mi cuello, causándome un golpe eléctrico y una sensación de alerta de los pies a la cabeza.

Se acercó un poco más a mí, afirmándose en sus manos e intentó llegar a mí con su erección. Luego, bajó una de sus manos y tocó mi intimidad, al parecer comprobando donde estaba la "entrada". Me dio vergüenza, pero él lo notó y me volvió a besar.

Ahora si sentí su erección muy de cerca, al principio quería que se introdujera en mí lo más rápido posible, pero pronto comprobé por qué no podía ser tan acelerado. Sentí como si me estuviesen rasgando las entrañas, dolía, pero sabía que tenía que aguantar, esto sólo sucedía la primera vez.

Lo miré y tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro desfigurado de placer. Soportando el sufrimiento con placer capturé su boca. Su respiración era dificultosa. Cuando ya sentí que tenía mi interior destrozado por la intensidad del dolor. Él se me movió hacia atrás y volví a meterse entre mis caderas, pero ahora fue más placentero.

–Eres maravillosa Bella, te adoro mi vida –me besó con fuerza y decisión.

–Es espectacular –mentí un poco, porque era bueno, pero un poco sufrido. Pronto recordé que él igual lo sabría, no tardaría en leer mis pensamientos, pero ahora parecía más que concentrado.

Intensificó sus movimientos y preguntó.

–¿Te gusta? –inhalaba y exhalaba fuerte.

Asentí y él continuó. Sus mejillas estaban demasiados rosadas y sus ojos de miel estaban posados sobre los míos, sin perderse ningún gesto mío ni un segundo. Su cuerpo se tensó, hasta soltar un gemido sensual y exquisito. Era increíble la sensación de él en mí ¡Éramos como un solo ser!

Ya más relajado, me sonrió y luego puso cara de horror.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que había sido tan doloroso? –acariciaba mi rostro con el dorso de sus manos.

–Parecías muy concentrado… –respondí con una sonrisa.

–Y lo estaba… no fui capaz de oír tus pensamientos, sólo miraba tu rostro y no vi rastros de molestia en él –aún intentaba calmar su respiración.

–Dicen que después es mejor –intenté entusiasmarlo.

–Eso espero… sino no me lo perdonaré nunca –junto su entrecejo y tensó la mandíbula.

–Me quiero quedar así hasta mañana –fui sincera.

–Yo también… ¡Te amo Isabella Swan! Fue una experiencia maravillosa, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte hecho pasar por lo de la otra noche ¿Me podrás perdonar algún día? –me rogó con su mirada.

–Ya estás absuelto –sonreí.

Él se recostó a mi lado y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, tomándome por las caderas para dejarme encima de él y con mi rostro pegado al suyo. Exhaló aire y me dijo.

–Esto se viene fuerte… –enredó sus dedos en mi cabello– ahora mismo siento una cosa aquí –y acercó mi mano entre su corazón y pecho– que jamás había experimentado y es por ti… –tragó saliva y me besó.


	14. Chapter 14

**Un besote y gracias!!!**

**Cap XIV**

**Intenso amor**

Aún somnolienta entre abrí los ojos, pero inmediatamente se me volvieron a cerrar de sueño y cansancio. Vencí la pesadez de los párpados y lo vi, sus ojos de miel me estaban observando con ternura y devoción y en cuanto me comencé a mover, sonrió, con la cabeza afirmada en su mano, mientras estaba acostado de lado.

Ya el cielo resplandecía celeste e intenso. Edward acarició mi nariz con su dedo índice, que lo resbaló desde mi entrecejo hasta la punta de la nariz, despertando mis sentidos.

–Buenos días dormilona –besó mi frente con sus deliciosos labios cereza.

Fue entonces cuando recuperé la conciencia y recordé la maravillosa noche junto a él, los dos amándonos hasta el amanecer ¡Eso había sido espectacular! Ahora me sentía parte de él y él de mí, era un sueño… me sentí como si estuviese al lado del príncipe encantado y mejor ¡Era de carne y hueso!

Las mariposas, tan vivas este último tiempo en mi estómago, comenzaron a revolotear desconcertadas y tuve que inspirar hondo para lograr aborda tanta felicidad.

Su cabello broncíneo estaba perfectamente desordenado, algunas mechas caían sobre sus orejas y otras apuntaban al techo; los exquisitos labios frambuesa me invitaban a besarlo, la palidez de su piel le daba un aspecto elegante y sus ojos ¡Vaya, sus ojos! ¡Por Dios! No había visto un par tan bello en mi vida. Esas largas, crespas y espesas pestañas, que cualquier mujer hubiese pagado millones por ellas, enmarcaban la miel contenida que reflejaban su amor.

Esto era tan perfecto… que temía de corazón que no fuese real… Aquello era cien mil veces mejor que las películas y los cuentos de hadas ¡Era mi caballero valiente y con alma de oro! Era Edward Cullen, mi novio.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

–Hola –contesté con la voz aún ronca por el sueño.

–Te ves hermosa durmiendo, pareces un angelito –torció sus labios en una sonrisa encantadora.

–Gracias… –no pude evitar pensar "eso le debe decir a todas".

–No suelo repartir halagos a destajo, "peleadora" –acarició mi frente y luego la besó. No le creí.

De repente tuve unas casi incontenible ganas de ir al baño y no sabía cómo pararme ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Y a plena luz del día ¡Uf! Todo mal, no me gustaba estar en exhibición.

Lo miré y él estaba sonriendo ¡Uy hasta eso sabía! Quise quedarme más tiempo en la cama para posponer el bochorno de que me viera sin ropas a plena luz del día, pero mi vejiga explotaría ¡Qué vergüenza!

–No sé por qué te preocupas tanto –habló con voz pausada– no es primera vez que te veo desnuda… y por lo demás no tienes de qué preocuparte eres perfecta –acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó sutilmente. Luego se separó– de todos modos si lo prefieres me volteo –sonrió de nuevo y se puso mirando a la pared.

–Gracias… –dije con vergüenza.

Escuché su risita.

El baño era grande y lujoso, todo era azulejos blancos con vanitorio de mármol y algunos adornos ad hoc. Me miré al espejo y me vi blanca, pálida y con el pelo enmarañado y los labios rojos. Lo más extraño era la sensación que tenía entre las piernas, pero intenté obviarlo, seguro pasaría pronto.

Después de sentirme "aliviada", lavé mis manos y mojé mi rostro, pero en verdad lo que necesitaba era una ducha tibia para reconocer mi cuerpo nuevamente. Aunque estaba las toallas dispuestas para bañarme no quise llegar y meterme, en verdad, a mí me habían asignado otro baño –y otro cuarto también– así que no quise pasar por patuda y decidí preguntarle.

No sabía cómo salir, así que tomé la primera toalla, blanca, enorme y peluda, que encontré y la enrollé en mi cuerpo. Cuando Edward me vio salir, sonrió.

–Definitivamente te opones a que me pueda deleitar con tu belleza –frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula para aplacar una risita.

–No… bueno, esto de exhibirme sin ropa no me acomoda –respondí incómoda.

Él llevaba puesto la parte de abajo de un pijama a rayas de algodón, blanco con azul, y se acercó a mí a paso grácil. Cada milímetro que se acercaba a mí me ponía aún más nerviosa, mi pulso se aceleraba y olvidaba respirar. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos e inclinó su rostro para besarme.

Su deliciosa lengua tibia se unió a la mía y ambas danzaron al compás del deseo. Edward bajó su exquisita boca y humedeció mi cuello con sus besos, provocándome un paso de corriente en el cuerpo. Luego, sus manos se deshicieron de la toalla. No seguí resistiéndome y pasé mis manos por su cuello níveo.

Esas manos lánguidas y suaves bajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos, para apretarlos y aferrarme a él. Ahora yo, con todo el pudor que sentía, besé su cuello y pecho. Su respiración comenzó a cambiar de ritmo y eso me alertó, yo también necesitaba tenerlo, estar con él.

Me tomó por la cintura con decisión y me arrastró hacia la cama. Quedé recostada sobre las sábanas y él me comenzó a besar por todo el cuerpo sin obviar ningún rincón.

Mi corazón se aceleraba y sentía como mi parte íntima se humedecía, estaba lista para tenerlo otra vez y él lo sabía mejor que yo. Sonrió con dulzura y se acomodó entre mis piernas, aún con el pijama puesto, pero igual pude sentir su masculinidad endurecida.

No supe qué hacer, esto de no tener experiencia ¡Arg! Temía desilusionarlo, me sentía incómoda, a pesar de que sus caricias eran muy placenteras.

–Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¡Grábatelo bien, por favor! –su hálito tibio, susurrando en mi oído, quemó mi piel. Me aferré a él como un imán.

No respondí, me costaba trabajo que yo fuera "lo mejor" que le hubiese pasado en la vida. Temía que fuera mentira, pero anhelaba con todo mi corazón que fuese cierto. Se separó un poco de mí y con sus hermosos ojos ámbar penetrándome, dijo.

–Es cierto, antes de ti no hay nadie más importante –se puso serio.

–Quisiera creerte, pero… me cuesta creerlo –insistí algo triste.

–¡Cuánto quisiera que tú también pudieses leer mi mente Bella, ahí no te quedarían dudas… –me besó sutil en los labios.

–Eso lo dices por qué sabes que nunca podré hacerlo ¿cierto? –me sentí desilusionada.

Definitivamente se hizo a un lado, se sentó y me arrulló en sus brazos.

–Ven –pegó mi rostro a su pecho y me habló con ternura– nunca llegué siquiera a imaginar cuánto se podría amar a una persona –respiró hondo y con voz dulce agregó– te amo mi vida y quiero estar contigo cada segundo. No hay nadie que me haga sentir tan bien ¿Cómo puedo probártelo? –sus ojos se entristecieron.

–No sé… –me sentí insegura.

–Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es todo muy cierto mi vida –mojó sus labios con la lengua, de manera involuntaria y luego, los posó en mi boca.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por sus besos y caricias. Esto venía muy intenso.

Toqué su rostro con mis manos, comprobando la tersura de su piel y lo abracé por la cintura, aferrándome a su pecho. Él se mantuvo acariciando mi cabello y tomó mi cara con dulzura, obligándome a enfrentarlo. Cuando estuve frente a él, besó mi mejilla con ternura y siguió con mis labios.

–¡Mi princesita! –exclamó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sentí que mi pecho se comprimió a tal punto que casi no llega el aire a los pulmones. Lo amaba tanto, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, sin embargo, no tardé en recordar que él sabría al mismo tiempo que yo que era cierto.

–Te adoro Isabella Swan –tocó mis labios con los suyos.

Caí en un estado de catarsis y él comenzó a besar mi cuello nuevamente. Pasó sus manos por cada centímetro de mi piel y luego, se abrió paso entre mis piernas.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente ¡Cuánto lo adoraba! Poco a poco iba acercando su masculinidad a mi interior, hasta que al final fuimos uno.

Cuando me sentía entre sus brazos y él dentro de mí, todo el resto del mundo perdía sentido, éramos sólo él y yo. Quería estar junto a Edward siempre, esto era fabuloso y poco a poco me hacía perder la cordura.

El amor es fuerte, es intenso, te quema las venas y el alma… Desde ahora no podía imaginar la vida sin estar junto a él. Se había convertido, sin duda, en mi energía vital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!!! Aquí las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste…**

**Cariños,**

**Cap XV**

**Alerta de compromiso**

El jueves en la tarde volvimos. Pero antes pasamos a la casa de Edward, luego, Alice y él me irían a dejar –había que mantener la pantalla– así que tendríamos que ir a buscar a mi menuda amiga.

Ese día había sido maravilloso y de vuelta no podía sacarme las imágenes de ayer y hoy, donde habían sucedido "tantas" cosas buenas. Edward sonreía sin parar, estaba tan feliz como yo y eso me reconfortaba.

En cuanto entramos al garaje salió Alice a recibirnos con una gran sonrisa y los ojos resplandecientes de picardía. Venía de la mano con Jasper. Le dirigí una mirada fustigante ¡Necesita saber si esto lo había planificado! Aunque en el fondo, por supuesto, se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Nos saludamos y ella le dijo algo al oído a Edward, no alcancé a escucharlo, pero el sonrió. Después me besó en la mejilla y con su voz más aguda, por la picardía, dijo.

–Y ¿Nos extrañaron demasiado? –enarcó una ceja sin dejar de reír.

–No, en absoluto –para qué me iba a ir con rodeos si ella ya lo sabía.

Edward me cogió de la mano y caminó hacia su dormitorio conmigo, como no lo hacía antes. Justo cuando entrábamos a su cuarto nos encontramos con Emmett.

–¡Vaya! Veo que han cambiado las costumbres –rió irónico.

Noté cierta hostilidad de Edward, es más, ni siquiera lo saludó. Me sentí incómoda.

–Hola Emmett –dije avergonzada por su comentario..

–¿Cómo estuvo el "paseo" en la playa? ¿Te gustó el lugar? –fue amable.

–Claro ¡Es bellísimo! –menos mal él no leía la mente porque me sentiría realmente intimidada de lo que ahora, ya eran mis hermosos recuerdos, sin embargo, mi rubor me traicionó.

–Mmmmm, parece que demasiado bueno estuvo todo –rió y me besó la frente.

Edward quedó paralizado ante la reacción de su hermano y le dirigió una mirada fulminante con el rostro deformado. Emmett sonrió y se fue.

–Nos vemos Bella –guiñó un ojo.

–Cha-o –lo miré hasta que se fue.

De repente Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, pasándolos por mi cintura y acercando su rostro al mío.

–No es preciso leer tu mente para darme cuenta que aún se te mueve el piso con mi hermano –su mandíbula se tensó y su tono de voz era agrio.

–¿Qué dices Edward? –exclamé sorprendida y avergonzada.

–Es tú actitud con él… si te vieras me encontrarías razón –ahora me soltó medio molesto.

–N…o, no ¡Te equivocas! –afirmé.

Él continuaba desempacando su bolso y cuando pasó por el lado de la puerta de entrada de su habitación, la cerró de un solo golpe y sonrió. Se acercó a mí, cauteloso, y tomó con fuerza hacia él, tanto, que no alcancé a pensar ni decir nada cuando ya estaba besándome. En un rato en que logré tomar aire me dijo.

–Pero me aseguraré que desaparezca por completo ese "poder" que tiene sobre ti… –fue una mezcla de amenaza, ternura y afirmación.

–Yo te amo Edward –mi pecho se contrajo al decir estas palabras.

–Tu eres mi vida mi amor –ahora sí, dulcificó su tono.

Volvió a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Mantuvo la luz apagada, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna y me arrastró hasta su cómoda cama. Resuelto ya, sacó mi ropa de arriba para besar mis pechos.

–Edward tus padres… –dije jadeando.

–Llegarán más tarde… –aseguró él entre respiración entrecortada.

–Esta Alice, Jasper y… –si lo mencionaba me mataba, pero obvio, lo oyó.

–No importa –ahora sus manos iban sacando mi pantalón.

Me dejé llevar por sus caricias y cariños, yo también lo quería, y en verdad, tenía una sensación adrenalínica adicional saber que había más gente.

Él se deshizo de su ropa, sin mi ayuda, y se acomodó entre mis piernas, introduciéndose en mí, con seguridad y algo de posesión.

–Tú eres mía Bella –aseguró con la voz errática.

–Soy tuya –ahora sentía más placer sin dolor.

Lo miré y sonrió satisfecho. Ahora la miel de sus ojos se derritió, dulcificando su mirada y socavando en mi corazón. Hicimos el amor con ternura, hasta que oímos voces cerca. Habían llegado los padres de Edward.

–No pares mi amor –insistí con la voz angustiada.

–No, haré lo que tu quieras… –accedió a mi petición fácilmente.

Sus movimientos se intensificaron y crucé mis piernas por su espalda para acercarme más a él. En el momento menos pensado comencé a sentir que mi interior se contraía de una manera sensacional, expandiendo esa ola de placer por todo el cuerpo, casi hasta perder el conocimiento, el "casi" sólo era porque era conciente de un gozo infinito. Edward me miró anonadado y se dio paso para desembocar en mí.

Cuando volvimos a hacer conexión con la tierra, nuestros cuerpos aún agitados se intentaron calmar y él aplacó mi emoción con un delicioso beso. Él sonrió y sin antes, acariciar mi cabello y besarme de nuevo, se levantó de la cama. Hice lo mismo. Tomé mi ropa y cuando me la iba a empezar a colocar, él me arrulló, aún desnuda, con sus brazos, besándome el cuello y los hombros.

–Eres exquisita Bella mía –su hálito tibio estremeció mis hormonas.

Podía sentir su cuerpo tibio por mi espalda.

–Llegaron mis padres –sus ojos ocres se iluminaron con una sonrisa cómplice.

Levantó las manos y me pasó mi ropa interior y luego, mis pantalones y polera. Él se vistió también y fue al baño a cerciorarse que no había nada fuera de normalidad. Mi pelo estaba enmarañado, así que lo tomé en una cola de caballo, pero aún así, tenía ese rostro "diferente" y plácido único, tras hacer el amor.

Salimos del dormitorio y estaban todos reunidos en la cocina, iban a comer. En cuanto Esme me vio corrió a mi lado y me abrazo ¿Intuiría que me había acostado con su hijo recién? ¡Qué vergüenza! Me sonrojé por más que lo intenté evitar.

–¿Cómo estás Bella? –su cariño era sincero.

–Bien Esme, gracias –Carlisle estaba tras ella.

–Hola Bella ¿Te gustó la casa de la playa? –preguntó paternal, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios, que de seguro, era porque se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar con su hijo.

–Muy linda… –respondí segura.

–Me imagino que lo tiene que haber pasado muy bien los cuatro allá –afirmó Esme ¿Acaso Alice no había vuelto anoche?

Miré a Edward buscando una explicación, pero el hundió los hombros y sonrió.

Emmett no dejaba de mirarnos y esbozaba una gran y sarcástica sonrisa ¡Él si que se había dado cuenta! ¡Arg! El menos indicado. Pronto sonó el timbre, era Rosalie.

Llegó vestida "casual" con esa facha de modelo envidiable. Su cabello rubio y ondeado le caía hasta la cintura y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Saludó a todos, incluyéndome y luego, besó a Emmett.

–Estamos "todos" –agregó Esme satisfecha– tendremos que cenar en el comedor.

Le hizo un gesto a Félix y él a su vez, dispuso que colocaran la mesa ya no en la cocina.

Emmett y Rosalie contaron de su viaje, hasta que él hizo sonar su copa y con voz segura dijo.

–Tenemos un anuncio que hacerles –miró a sus padres y ella se ruborizó un tanto.

–¿Seré abuela? –preguntó Esme impaciente.

–No aún –agregó Rosalie.

Emmett carraspeó y dijo.

–¡Nos casaremos y en dos semanas más nos pondremos las argollas! –quedé plop, pero miré a Edward y una sonrisa de alivio afloró de sus labios.

–¡Felicidades! –anunció Carlisle.

–¡Felicidades! –dijeron todos al unísono con las copas en alto y chocándolas unas con otras.

Después uno por uno nos acercamos para felicitarlos. Edward, por poco, no estrangula a su hermano de un abrazo, pero cuando seguí yo, él no despegó ni un minuto la vista de nuestro saludo y por poco no me arranca de sus brazos.

Me fueron a dejar, Alice y Edward, y camino a mi casa tuve la genial idea de preguntarle a ella.

–¿No te viniste a tu casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

–Entonces ¿Dónde se fueron? –pregunta inoportuna, ella sonrió, pero Edward nos interrumpió.

–¡Alice, Alice! Saca esas imágenes de tu mente por favor –dijo Edward con cara de asco.

Mi amiga y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas.

–Tu novia preguntó –exclamó ella divertida.

–¡Arg! No quiero sabe los pormenores de tu vida sexual Alice… –la reprendió.

–A un lugar que no te puedo contar Bella –dijo ella aún con risa.

Era evidente donde había ido y para no seguir torturando a Edward con las imágenes de su hermana y su amigo, en relaciones íntimas, no insistí.

–Cuándo no esté tu hermano me lo cuentas –le guiñé un ojo.

–Por favor, asegúrense que esté lejos ¿Está bien? –aún no relajaba los rasgos.

Finalmente llegamos y mi madre salió a recibirnos, con mi padre detrás. Ella me abrazó y Charlie miró a Edward desconfiado.

–¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –preguntó mi padre con segundas intenciones.

–¡Fabuloso! –contestó Alice y a él le cambió la expresión del rostro.

–¡Qué bueno! Gracias por todo Alice –y luego agregó– Edward., por favor agradézcanles a sus padres también –masculló Charlie.

Entré a mi dormitorio, ordené mis cosas y por fin me dormí. Pero antes, pensé al menos media hora en Edward Cullen.

Dos semanas más tarde estaba todo preparado para el compromiso. Llegó el sacerdote y el patio estaba finamente decorado con flores blancas y una mesita blanca con más flores de colores pasteles.

Los padres de Rosalie, tan perfectos como ella, viajaron desde el otro lado del país para la postura de argollas de su hija. Los Cullen estaba felices con sus nuevos suegros.

Edward estaba radiante, bello y feliz. En toda la ceremonia no dejó de mirarme y cuando ya bendijeron los anillos y el curita terminó de dar el sermón, él me susurró al oído.

–¿Te imaginas cuando sea nuestro turno? –su voz estaba chispeante de felicidad.

Por unos minutos lo imaginé, él y yo en el altar ¡Qué maravilloso sería! Aunque todavía éramos muy jóvenes, pero sería hermoso.

–Es precisamente así cómo me lo imagino –murmulló en mi oído.

Me sentí avergonzada de que leyera mis románticos pensamientos, pero, como lo último también lo supo, me atrapó en sus brazos mientras terminaba la charla.

Continuó el cóctel, ya era de noche y la piscina estaba iluminada, con flores blancas y velas del mismo tono encendidas, flotando sobre ésta. Una brisa tibia cruzaba nuestros cuerpos. Luego, apareció Edward con dos copas más de champagne, a estas alturas ya estaba media mareada.

El alcohol finalmente llegó del todo a nuestros cerebros y Edward me propuso una idea "muy" buena, que en mis cabales jamás le hubiese dicho que sí.

–¿Vamos a mi dormitorio? –lo miré y estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por la champaña.

–¿Seguro? –pregunté extrañada.

–Ven –tomó mi mano y cruzamos por toda la casa hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Como no había mucho tiempo, nos besamos con pasión y demasiada necesidad. Él me sentó en su escritorio, yo separé mis piernas y él las cogió por las rodillas, acercándome a él. Tomé su cinturón y lo desabroché. Continué bajando su cierre y luego, liberé su masculinidad.

Edward subió mi vestido y como ya no alcanzaba a sacar mi ropa interior sólo la hizo hacia un lado. Mi interior estaba listo para recibirlo. Él me besó y al mismo tiempo introdujo su masculinidad en mí.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían en sintonía perfecta y mis quejidos se fueron haciendo muy evidentes, hasta que él los aplacó con un beso cargado de emoción, justo en la etapa cúlmine. Esto se estaba haciendo un vicio.

Todavía medios ebrios salimos del dormitorio, separados, primero partió él y cuando lo perdí de vista, salí yo. Iba a poner un pie en la terraza cuando me encontré con Tanya ¡¿Qué hacía ella aquí?!

–Hola –saludé por cortesía.

–Hola –ella fue seca– ¿podemos hablar un momento? –parecía urgida.

–¿Hablar? ¿De qué? –esto no me olía bien.

–Si me das unos minutos lo sabrás –sus ojos estaban apagados.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holis mis niñas lindas!!! Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo y les aprovecho de pasar el dato que subiré un nuevo fic que se llamará "El enano maldito", por supuesto Edward & Bella, pero sin tanto amor.**

**Besos y gracias por leer!!!**

**Cap XVI**

**Sin palabras**

Esa inquietud extraña que reflejaba en sus ojos, también color ocre, fue decidora.

Nos fuimos a un lugar más apartado cerca de la sala de estar. Tanya estaba muy nerviosa y se tocaba las manos temblorosas, dejando en evidencia esos bellos dedos lánguidos, pálidos y de uñas rojas carmesí.

–¿Te escucho? –me planté frente a ella muy segura, aparentemente, porque presentía que luego de esta conversación tendrían que armarme por partes.

—Es sobre Edward —al oír el nombre de mi amado novio en sus labios, pareció ensuciarlo.

—¿Acaso no debería estar si hablaremos de él? —dije tontamente, la verdad estaba muy ansiosa.

—Él ya lo sabe… es más —mordió su labio inferior dubitativa— fue Edward quien me visitó.

—¿Te fue a ver? ¿Por qué? —poco a poco el piso se movía a mis pies y me abstraje de la realidad. Ella continuaba.

—Lo llamé por un motivo personal y no dudó en ir. Él es muy buena persona, ¿Me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta? —sonrió maliciosa— ¿No te contó que nos vimos?

—No que recuerde… —intentaba mantenerme calmada.

—Fue hace un mes más o menos —agregó ella apresurada.

—No me tiene por qué contar cada cosa que hace —intenté excusarme, pero era inútil ella no me dejaría ir hasta refregarme en el rostro… bueno, la verdad.

Su mirada era impenetrable, fuerte, desafiante y despechada. Intenté no darle en el gusto y parecer desesperada, pero de todos debía salir de ahí.

–¿Eso es todo? –inspiré profundo para mantener la compostura.

–¡No! –me detuvo mientras yo caminaba hacia el salón.

–Hicimos el amor –sus palabras golpearon en mis oídos como agujas en la piel.

Quedé en shock, no sabía si gritarle, no creer, llamar a Edward o irme. Vi todo desde lejos y la imagen de esa mujer de bello pelo colorín me hizo sentir débil e idiota. Como pude corrí al baño y me miré en el espejo: estaba pálida como papel blanco. Miré mi vestido y me encontré ridícula, como una niña disfrazada de mujer.

Mi pecho se apretó y el aire se hizo escaso en mis pulmones. Opté por sentarme en el borde de la tina, en tanto mis manos estremecidas limpiaban unas lágrimas inconscientes. Quise hablar, pero me sentí muda, la voz no salía de mi garganta, después noté que era a raíz de un nudo gigante atrapó mi voz.

Todo parecía estar entre nubes cargadas de agua. El techo, piso, azulejos y cerámicas eran demasiado blancos y parecían difuminados. Por fin, tras unos minutos fui capaz de ponerme en pie y abandonar aquel infierno, pero al salir, me di cuenta que el purgatorio iba conmigo y me acompañaría un buen tiempo, sin tregua ni alivio.

Ahora con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina salí disparada por el living hacia el hall y salí. Ya estaba más fresco, pero no me importó, seguí caminando… con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas.

Desorientada aún, mirando hacia donde ir, oí que Alice me llamó.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella! –gritó angustiada, pero no me detuve– ¡Amiga! –insistió.

Ella trató de calmarme, pero sus palabras no llegaban a mi corazón herido…

–Bella ¡Espera! –me detuvo con su brazo en el mío.

–¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –dije aún en estado de shock.

–No lo sé –sus ojos se entristecieron, pero no lo desmintió.

Cada parte de mí iba quedando en el camino ¡Cuanto lo odiaba en este minuto! Y yo que estúpidamente pensé que iba todo de mil maravillas ¡Lo amaba! Pero destrozó el corazón sin piedad.

El dolor internado en mi pecho era tan fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía que moriría, que la vida había llegado a su fin, no podía imaginarme a mí misma sin él a mi lado.

Mis piernas daban pasos torpes y bruscos. Ya había anochecido por completo y las calles forestadas, amplias y elegantes, se abrían ante mí sin mayor dificultad. En algún momento, ya fatigada de tanto caminar, bajé a la playa a través de un bosque de eucaliptos fragantes. Me posé en la orilla del mar y lloré, lloré y lloré, sin control.

Mi alma estaba hecha añicos y la desesperación se apoderó de mi mente, porque además tenía rabia e impotencia, quería que estuviese frente a mí unos minutos para besarlo y también para darle una bofetada por desgraciado.

Las olas rugían con fuerza y no puede evitar pensar en la primera noche en que estuvimos juntos en la playa, esa hermosa velada que nos unió, al menos para mí. Cerré los ojos y pude ver ese rostro de dios heleno, pálido, de cálidos ojos miel, sonrisa agraciada y cabello de ángel. Por unos minutos casi me dejo vencer por su recuerdo, pero pronto, recordé las palabras de aquella mujer del mal y lo quise ahorcar.

El ejército de estrellas parecía estar completo, había tantas en el cielo que aunque estuviese una vida entera contándolas no llegaría a un tercio del radio que cubría mi cabeza. La luna estaba redonda, sin embargo, unas manchas negras la hacían ver más deslavada, con menos fuerza e imponencia.

Al bajar la vista, no supe en primera instancia si era producto de mi nostalgia, pero cuando miré hacia el horizonte lo vi, sentando en la roca del frente, con los ojos tristes y la sonrisa perdida. Cuando se dio cuenta que fijé la vista en él, pareció acercarse, hizo los hombros hacia delante e inspiró profundo, pero pronto encontró la barrera de hierro que desde ahora existiría entre ambos.

Espero a que hablara, pero no le dije nada tenía el corazón destrozado. No sabía por dónde empezar. Nos miramos ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin habló.

–Bella lo que te dijo no es cierto… del todo –se corrigió.

Lo observaba catatónica ¿Qué parte no fue cierta? Aunque no fui capaz de articular una sola frase él de inmediato respondió.

–No me acosté con ella… –extendió sus manos instintivamente, pero me hice hacia atrás.

–No sólo tener sexo con alguien es traicionar. Fuiste, después de estar conmigo y si mal no recuerdo fue la misma noche en que me dejaste en ridículo, sintiéndome estúpida por ti. En cambio tú ¡Vamos! Corres a sus brazos a saciar tus instintos básicos –agregué con crueldad, pero esto lastimaba muchísimo.

Esos bellos ojos profundos, bañados de miel dorada se enrojecieron por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, algo en mí no me permitía acercarme, a pesar que lo amaba más que a mi alma, pero esa traición quemaba mi amor.

–Mi amor ¡Perdóname! Es la estupidez más grande que he cometido en mi vida –podía sentir su dolor, pero rompió todo lo que había entre nosotros.

–Edward no es cuestión de perdón –pasé saliva para calmar mi pena y poder seguir hablando– echaste por la borda nuestro amor y es imposible recomponerlo.

Su rostro se desfiguró y se acercó a mí algo descontrolado.

–¡Por favor dime que aún me amas! –tomó mi cara entre sus manos, mientras yo me sentía una muñeca de trapos, sin fuerzas.

–No sé… –con cuidado bajé sus manos con las mías.

Él me miró desconcertado. Suspiró profundo y se sentó contra una roca, un gemido casi gutural arrancó de su pecho y ahora las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza de sus ojos, sin control alguno.

Lo dejé ahí, en medio de las rocas y caminé en estado de shock hacia el bosque de eucaliptos.

Cuando ya estuve casi en el camino, él me tomó con ímpetu por el brazo. Estaba destruido.

–Te amo mi vida, no me dejes ¡Te lo ruego! –el dolor no podía ser más grande.

Lo miré descolocada y desorientada.

–Pensé que estaríamos por siempre juntos… –habló parte de mi corazón destrozado.

–Yo quiero que sea así, es lo que más deseo –su mano estaba temblorosa.

–Lo siento… –mi pecho se contrajo.

Di media vuelta y seguí caminando. A media cuadra estaba estacionado el porsche de Alice. Ella miraba con los ojos tristes y me esperaba con la puerta de su coche semi abierta. Subí destrozada.

–Gracias… –dije casi por cortesía, pero en este minuto sólo quería desaparecer.

El camino a casa fue triste. No hablé nada y ella tampoco preguntó. Bajé del auto y Alice esperó a que entrara. Oí rugir el porsche al irse.

Llegué a mi dormitorio y caí de rodillas a la cama, mi cuerpo no resistía tanto dolor. Esto era el sufrimiento más grande que había experimentado en toda mi vida, sentía que iba a morir ¡No podría vivir sin él! Me sentía desesperada, hundida en la oscuridad más profunda, cayendo en el abismo de la soledad.

Esto era mucho más potente que el dolor físico, era indescriptible, acababa con mi vida poco a poco, era como el ácido que corroe el metal. Con el llanto ahogado me retorcía de dolor, con las manos en el vientre. Este veneno era poderoso y quemaba mis venas sin piedad.

Cuando el aullido del llanto estalló, tomé la almohada para aplacarlo. No pude más, tomé mi móvil y marqué su número.

Sentí el tuuuut, tuuuuuut, tuuuut, que en ese momento se hacía eterno, hasta que por fin contestó.

–¡Bella! –su voz se oyó poco clara, a raíz del sollozo.

–¡Si hubieses sabido cuánto te amaba Edward! –rompí en lágrimas densas.

–Bella, por favor conversemos –él también lloraba.

Callé, sólo quería oír su voz, pero pronto me arrepentí de haberlo llamado.

–Eso es imposible, siento haberte molestado –alcancé a oír que hablaría, pero corté.

No pegué un ojo en toda la noche, sólo podía llorar y enloquecerme por no tenerlo a mi lado, pero era el destino. Definitivamente. Alice se había equivocado en sus predicciones.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holis niñas lindas!!! Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo y gracias por leer…**

**Cariños,**

**Cap XVII**

**Tentaciones**

Este dolor no mitigaba, a pesar de ya había pasado más de un mes y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos. Las noches parecen eternas cuando uno se despierta más de cinco veces durante ellas, y lo primero que se viene a la mente es el amor de un hombre imposible…

Incluso respirar resultaba doloroso. Cada momento, sueño y vacío me hacía recordarlo y amarlo aún más, quería correr a sus brazos, amarlo y ser prisionera de su amor.

No era fácil olvidar esas tardes juntos, paseando en la orilla del mar, con la brisa marina, de aroma fresco, húmedo y avasallador, colándose por nuestras pieles. Su sonrisa era la más bella que podía haber visto en la vida entera, al igual que sus ojos de ámbar tan emotivos.

Cuando los párpados se tornaban pesados sus besos eran tan reales que casi los podía sentir ¡Cuánto lo añoraba! Y ¿Él me extrañaría? No había vuelto a saber de Edward ni siquiera por Alice. Las pocas veces que nos vimos desde que terminamos, con su hermano, jamás habló de él y yo tampoco pregunté.

Ahora sí me sentía sola, no tenía amigos… excepto Jake que me visitaba de vez en vez y me llevaba a tomar helados. Su sonrisa cálida y esa alegría contagiosa era lo único que me lograba contentar. Sus visitas cada vez aumentaban en frecuencia, incluso el último tiempo me acompañaba hasta que me durmiera. Jamás se quejó, tan solo estaba a mi lado e intentaba eclipsar mi pena con su radiante luz.

La semana entrante comenzaban mis clases de enfermería en la universidad y Jacob, ingresaba a Ingeniería Mecánica ¡Estaba tan feliz! Alucinaba con las tuercas, la grasa y los motores. Tan bello mi Jake… que sería de mí sin él todo este tiempo ¡Le debía mucho más de lo que pensaba! Mi mejor e incondicional amigo.

Septiembre por lo general había sido una buena fecha, pero esta vez se transformó en tristeza sin él. Sin embargo, sabía que debía superarlo…

El lunes estaba algo más frío que el resto del verano, los primeros atisbos del otoño se asomaban y acrecentaban mi melancolía.

Como si fuese un día más de colegio me levanté y llegué a la facultad. Tras buscar por varios pabellones encontré la sala de clases. Me senté al final de la sala tipo auditorium, mientras el resto de los alumnos se hacían amigos, conocían, intercambiaban teléfonos y mails, pero a mí poco me importaba, escasamente había llegado a estudiar. Salí de la sala a tomar aire, porque me estaba sofocando en el salón y partí al baño a mojarme la cara.

La facultad era enorme, antigua, parecía un castillo de vampiros, de cemento gris y varios parques a su alrededor. Caminé entre los pasillos y me senté a mirar la copa de los árboles, mientras apoyaba mi espalda en uno de ellos. Una voz dulce interrumpió mi letargo.

–Isabella Swan –el campanilleo propio de mi única amiga pasó por mis oídos como una verdadera melodía.

Sonreí como acto reflejo y ella se sentó a mi lado. Venía toda fashion, con el cabello un poco más largo y mechas rojizas, pero igualmente erizado.

–¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté feliz.

–Vine a estudiar ¿A qué más? –puso los ojos en blanco ridiculizándome. Rompí a reír.

Ella me miró unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Me alegro de verte reír, te hacía falta ¿sabes? Te estabas volviendo una huraña –soltó una carcajada.

–¡Tú no cambias! –negué con la cabeza.

–Tengo que decirte la verdad ¿Acaso prefieres que te deje ver fea y arrugada sin advertirte? –su nuevo look la hacía ver algo mayor, pero muy bien.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y pregunté.

–¿Cómo está Jasper? –cambié el nombre de la persona de quién realmente quería saber.

–Mi novio está muy bien, aunque creo que la última palabra de la pregunta era "Edward" –sus ojos como la miel, igual a los de mi ex amado, se iluminaron.

–No… no era por Jasper –me quedó mirando con cara de "no me mientas".

–Ya que hablaste de él ¿Cómo está? –tragué saliva y mi pecho se contuvo de inmediato.

–¿Quieres saber la verdad o la mentira? –su advertencia me dejó helada como un cubo de hielo ¿Había alguna sorpresa? ¡Oh, no! ¡Quizás volvió con Tanya!

–La verdad, de lo contrario no lo preguntaría –afirmé segura, aunque su respuesta me doliera.

–¡Extrañándote Bella! –sentí que las tripas se me hicieron un solo nudo.

Miré el suelo no supe qué contestar.

–Él te ama Bella… sé que cometió un error, pero fue mucho menos de lo que te dijo la tontona –al mencionar esta última palabra lo hizo con ira.

Inspiré profundo para no llorar, aún la herida estaba muy abierta.

–Yo… yo no sé qué decir… –respondí nerviosa, con un nudo en la garganta.

–No es necesario que me digas nada –tomó mi mano y le dio unos golpecitos con la suya para reconfortarme.

–Gracias… –la abracé.

Miré la hora y ya me correspondía la segunda clase.

–Me tengo que ir –indiqué mi reloj, levantando la mano.

–Te acompaño entonces… creo que vamos donde mismo –se puso de pie y me guiñó un ojo.

–¿En serio? ¿Enfermería? –me sentí muy feliz con la esperanza de que volviésemos a ser compañeras.

Asintió y me tomó del brazo para caminar juntas hacia la sala del tercer piso.

La clase estuvo media aburrida, pero con las caras raras de Alice imitando a la profesora, una señora mayor, vestida con un camisero azul desde el cuello hasta debajo de las rodillas, alta, maciza, de pelo rubio, blanca, de mejillas rosadas y unos inmensos ojos azules oscuros. Se presentó como la "señorita" Schüring, probablemente tenía más de 50 años. Una alemanota importada directo desde la Alemania nazi de los cuarenta.

Al salir y después de aguantarme la risa por un par de horas nos fuimos por el parque de la universidad.

–¿Te llevó? –los ojos de Alice brillaron ante su invitación.

–No, gracias… –mordí mi labio inferior.

–¿Te vendrán a buscar? –agregó extrañada.

–Sí, Jake me pasará a recoger –respondí incómoda.

–¿Jacob Black? –enarcó una ceja sorprendida.

Asentí.

–¡Vaya! Si que va en serio esa amistad –resopló, en tanto subía a su coche deportivo. La noticia no pareció gustarle.

Jake no tardó en aparecer. Venía sonriente, como siempre, y con un brillo especial en esos preciosos ojos negros.

–¿Cómo estuvo el día enfermera? –rió con ganas y me tomó por la cintura para besarme en la mejilla.

–Entretenido –le respondí con una sonrisita– Alice Cullen es mi compañera.

–¿En serio? ¿La Cullen se decidió a estudiar lo mismo que tú? –no estaba convencido.

–Así parece… –lo miré con rabia, su tono de voz era burlesco.

Caminamos juntos, abrazados, cualquiera pensaría que éramos novios, menos nosotros mismos, claro.

Esa noche me dejó en la casa y yo me fui a dormir tranquila, el ver a Alice me había hecho muy bien, mejoró mi estado de ánimo bastante. Por supuesto, antes de que la modorra me venciera por completo, la imagen de él se vino a mi mente. Esas noches llenas de ansiedad y deseo, cuando nos amábamos sin tapujos y no había mentiras entre nosotros. Mi último suspiro de esa noche fue para Edward, como todas desde que se cruzó en mi camino.

El fin de semana siguiente salí de compras a buscar un libro sobre vampiros, que era la temática de moda y de vuelta, pasé por fuera de uno de los hoteles de los Cullen, para mi sorpresa, bajando de un auto deportivo venía Emmett.

En cuanto me vio sus ojos de miel, pícaros y audaces, se iluminaron con una sonrisa embriagadora. Llegó a mi lado y me dio un gran abrazo.

–¡Isabella Swan! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte, tanto tiempo! –exclamó fascinado.

–Hola Emmett –me sonrojé por su exagerada reacción.

–¿Cómo has estado? –continuó.

–Bien –miré el suelo, no era verdad.

–Mmmmmm, por esa carita, no hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta que no han sido tus mejores días, pero en fin ¡Eso te pasa por no quedarte conmigo! –rió divertido, pero no me gustó su ¿broma?

–¿Cómo van los preparativos para el matrimonio? –agregué por preguntar algo.

–Bien, eso es tema de Rosalie y Esme en verdad. Poco y nada he opinado, ni siquiera me lo permiten –aunque sonreía noté un dejo de molestia.

–Seguro que mueres por participar –solté una carcajada burlesca.

–¡Ni te imaginas! –puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos color oro querían decirme algo. Después de pensarlo unos minutos más, preguntó.

–¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo? Verás tengo dudas… –esto era extraño, sin embargo, acepté.

Entramos al hotel con un hall muy moderno y vista al mar. Nos sentamos en la terraza vip, estaba atardeciendo. Pronto se acercó un mozo.

–Señor ¿Qué le traigo? –fue muy amable, me acordé inmediatamente de Félix ¡Hasta a él lo extrañaba?

–¿Bella? –me miró sonriendo.

–Mmmm no sé ¿Qué tomarás tú? –mordí mi labio inferior indecisa. Sonrió.

–Dos capuchinos y unas galletitas para la señorita –me guiñó un ojo.

–Por supuesto –agregó el mozo.

–Gracias… –contestó Emmett muy amablemente.

En cuanto se fue la persona que nos atendía, Emmett comenzó a reír, eso me incomodó.

–¿Qué pasa? –fruncí el ceño y sonreí confundida.

–Me encanta cuando muerdes tu labio, siempre me gustó eso de ti… lo haces inconsciente –su comentario me descolocó, pero fui capaz de preguntar.

–¿Eso fue un piropo? –reí nerviosa.

–Es la verdad –clavó sus ojos de miel en los míos, pero dejó de sonreír.

Se apoyó en la mesa.

–¿Cómo has estado tú Bella? Bueno con el término de la relación con Edward –parecía preocupado.

Asentí sin articular una sola palabra y miré hacia otro lado.

–Al parecer no muy bien, pero para ser sincero encuentro injusto que desaparezcas de la casa… por ahí se te extraña… Alice habla de ti todo el día –volvió a reír.

–¿En serio? Incluso a veces he tenido mis dudas, he pensado que el duende es lesbiano –soltó una carcajada que rebotó en un eco.

–¡Mentira! ¿Qué dices tonto? –negué con la cabeza.

–Bueno y además considerando que tu ejerces una especie de atracción en los Cullen, podía darse… yo que Jasper estaría celoso –se retorcía de la risa.

–¡Qué idiota! –negué con la cabeza y miré hacia el horizonte, mientras el sol se escondía.

Llegó en mozo con nuestro pedido.

–Disculpa que me inmiscuya, pero ¿La pelea con Edward fue por que se metió con Tanya? –con su pregunta se me revolvieron las tripas y no seguí comiendo.

–Sí –inspiré hondo para no llorar.

Pronto se dio cuenta del error de su comentario.

–Bella disculpa… no pensaba que te afectaba tanto aún –se acercó a mi lado y me arrulló en sus brazos.

–No importa –intenté zafarme de sus brazos contractores– es pasado –mentí.

–Pequeña eres tan linda, aunque no lo creas siento mucho que todo lo de ustedes haya acabado –hizo un gesto de comprensión.

–Es pasado –respondí seca.

Se quedó a mi lado.

–¿Y ese corazoncito no tendrá otro dueño ahora? –echó un vistazo suspicaz, como si quisiera que le respondiera que sí.

–No, nada –fui honesta.

–Y ¿El tal Jacob? Alice cuenta que parece muy interesado en ti… –sonrió para fastidiarme.

–Es un amigo –corregí– mi mejor amigo.

–Se nota que lo quieres mucho, eso es bueno –quedó pensativo.

–¿Sabes? Cuando Alice hace algún comentario sobre tu "amistad" con Jake, Edward hierve en celos, incluso la otra vez se paró de la mesa –rió divertido.

–¿En serio? –fue mi primera reacción, aunque hubiese estado más pensada, jamás habría preguntado.

–Sí, creo que todavía te quiere –negó con la cabeza.

Lo miré unos segundos y pude notar molestia en su expresión.

–¿A ti nunca te gustó mi relación con Edward, cierto? –no perdía nada con preguntar.

–Tú me gustabas y ellos se metieron en medio, con la excusa de que Alice en sus premoniciones te había visto con él, además de sumarle el hecho de la extraña relación que en ese momento tenía mi hermano con Tanya –su rostro afilado reflejaba seriedad.

–Y además tu seguías enamorado de Rosalie ¿cierto? –lo increpé.

–En parte… pero contigo todo era diferente –al parecer mi expresión fue de incredulidad porque continuó con su explicación– te lo digo en serio, no tengo por qué mentirte –acercó su rostro demasiado al mío, tanto, que sentí su hálito tibio en mis labios.

Me eché hacia atrás como escapándome del lobo feroz.

–No te voy a morder, lo máximo que podría hacer es besarte –soltó una risita y yo me ruboricé hasta las pupilas.

–¿Broma? Estás a punto de casarte –tragué saliva demasiado ansiosa.

–Tú lo dijiste "a punto" todavía soy soltero –me guiñó un ojo.

–Estás comprometido… –insistí eufórica.

Llegaron a retirar las tazas vacías y Emmett volvió a la silla de enfrente.

–Ya que no comiste nada o casi nada… te deberías quedar a comer aquí El restaurante es magnífico! Tienes que conocerlo.

–Mmmm no sé si sea buena idea –contesté.

–¡Vamos Bella! Quizás sea la última vez que podamos conversar así… tan distendidamente… –sonrió.

No respondí, pero continuamos conversando. Tras unas horas de buena plática y aclaratorias de nuestra "cuaci- relación", llegó el mismo señor, ahora con un par de copas de champaña.

–Y esto ¿En qué minuto lo pediste? –exclamé sorprendida.

Rió y me dio una respuesta más o menos convincente.

–Cuando paso las nueve de la noche aquí siempre me traen un "aperitivo" –alzó las cejas en un gesto gracioso, aunque estaba claro el doble sentido de su broma.

–¡Te convertirás en alcohólico entonces! –reí sarcástica.

–Quizás…, pero sobre todo hoy lo amerita la compañía ¡Salud! –levantó su copa y yo hice lo mismo con la mía– por ti mi ex –soltó un risita irónica– cuñada.

Choqué su copa con la mía y pronto llegó el mozo con dos copas más.

–¿Me quieres emborrachar? –casi aullé engrifada.

–No es mala idea…. Aunque me podrían llevar preso porque aún eres menor de edad ¿o no?

–Pero queda poco –enarqué una ceja orgullosa.

De pronto sonó mi móvil, era Reneé.

–Hija ¿Dónde estás? –parecía nerviosa.

–Conversando con un amigo… –mi voz fue insegura.

–Te estamos esperando para comer –continuó ya más tranquila.

–No te preocupes "lo haré con él" –Emmett se llegó a atorar con la champaña, claro sólo escuchó la última parte. Lo miré negando con la cabeza y él enarcó una ceja, clarificando la suspicacia en sus ojos ámbar– él me convidó a comer –aclaré y Emmett rió.

–No llegues tarde…

–Un par de horas más eso es todo.

–¡Ah! Bella, Alice te ha llamado dos veces e incluso te vino a buscar, parecía preocupada –agregó mi madre.

–La llamaré. Nos vemos mamá.

–¡Cuídate hija! –exclamó como si presintiera algo malo.

Corté y Emmett me esperaba ansioso.

–¿Qué pasa? –reí intrigada.

–Antes de comer quiero que conozcas el hotel –sus ojos brillaron impacientes.

Dimos una vuelta por la azotea, algunas habitaciones, el restaurante, el bar, la piscina, el gimnasio y finalmente, me mostró la suite presidencial. Era enorme, tenía un comedor y living propios. Decorado con el mayor gusto.

–¿Quién lo adornó? –pregunté impresionada.

–Esme… es su habitación favorita –agregó mientras me acompañaba.

Luego me llevó al baño. Tenía una tina de hidromasaje con mosaicos blancos y azules.

–¿Te gusta? –estaba entusiasmado.

–¡Muy bonita! –reí nerviosa, esto de estar sola con Emmett en una habitación me complicaba un poco. Además, la champaña me estaba haciendo efecto.

–¡Ven! –tomó mi mano levemente y eso me estremeció.

Cruzamos el ventanal y llegamos a una terraza inmensa con vista al mar. En medio había una mesa redonda para dos personas, con un candelabro alto con varias velas pequeñas y flores blancas.

–Señorita –indicó mi lado de la silla.

–¿Cenaremos aquí? –me sentí algo culpable.

–Sí tú quieres, sino pido que nos sirvan abajo –fue amable.

–No es necesario –odiaba que notara mi ansiedad.

La comida estaba exquisita, unos camarones con fondo de alcachofa y piña de entrada y de fondo, salmón con verduras salteadas. Pronto llegó el postre, un muse de chocolate, con salsa de frutilla ¡Qué rico estaba! La cena estuvo acompañada siempre por vino blanco, frío y delicioso. Ahora sí me sentía muchísimo más relajada y contenta.

Cuando ya acababa la comida entró a la habitación y salió con una rosa roja desde adentro.

–Un recuerdo de esta noche –fue muy seductor.

–Gracias… –reí avergonzada.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me acompañó al borde de la terraza con barrotes de fierro forjado y flores en el pasamano. Una brisa tibia corrió por mi cabello, anunciándome lo que venía.

–Es extraño estar contigo de nuevo –agregué estúpida.

–Pero es una rareza agradable –inclinó su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

En primera instancia resistí, pero luego entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, dejando pasar delicadamente su lengua hasta unirse con la mía. Cuando recibió mi aceptación me cogió por la cintura con ambos brazos.

–¡Me encanta estar contigo! –exclamó demasiado feliz para que fuera mentira.

Recordé que él además de ser mi ex cuñado, estaba comprometido.

–Esto no está bien, tú estás comprometido –insistí dubitativa.

–Puede ser, pero ahora estoy contigo –me aferró más a su cuerpo, casi dejándome sin aire– es como "saldar" cuentas.

–Si Rosalie se llega a enterar me odiará –dije media ebria.

–Es cierto, pero jamás lo sabrá… no te preocupes por eso –acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró– aunque yo creo que quien realmente te preocupa es otra persona– separó sus labios originando un ruido seductor.

La mezcla de alcohol y despecho no eran una buena alianza, pronto caí rendida ante las redes embaucadores de Emmett Cullen.

–Edward es pasado –lo miré fijamente, aún sabiendo que era mentira. Pero aunque él no se enterara yo me quería sentir libre de hacer el papel de idiota.

–Me alegra oírlo… esta noche sólo tú y yo –humedeció la orilla de mi oreja con sus labios.

–Así es –busqué su boca para besarlo.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello fornido y él me tomó en brazos, arrastrándome hasta la cama matrimonial. Mis sentidos, adormecidos por el trago, despertaron ante sus caricias.

Besó mi cuello, lamiendo mi piel con su lengua tibia y húmeda. El contacto me electrizó por completo y me hizo desearlo aún más. Separé mis rodillas levemente y él se dejó caer entre mis piernas con una sonrisita de satisfacción en los labios.

Una de sus manos viajó hacia mis pechos y los masajeó con habilidad. Luego, apretó su pelvis contra la mía, provocándome una contracción entremedio de las piernas. Emmett lo notó y pasó sus manos por debajo de mi blusa.

–Esto molesta un poquito ¿Podemos deshacernos de ella? –me tenía hipnotizada con su mirada.

Posé mis dedos sobre los botones y poco a poco los comencé a desabrochar, en tanto sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Él continuó sacándome el corpiño. Acercó sus labios rojos cereza del mismo tono de mis pezones y los succionó con urgencia. Me miró embobado después de entretenerse con ellos y una de sus manos desabrochó mi botón del pantalón. No le dije nada y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

–Supongo que mi hermano se portó bien y cumplió con las "tareas" –soltó una risa maliciosa.

–No me interesa pensar en Edward ahora –dije jadeante, aunque recordarlo hizo que me dieran más ganas de acostarme con Emmett. Tenía rabia con él.

–Lo comprobaré yo mismo entonces –sonrió y bajó mis pantalones hasta sacarlos por completo.

Saqué su polera y ese torso perfecto, pálido y musculoso quedó en evidencia ¡Cuántos músculos de este hombre! ¡Vaya! Se me puso erizó la piel tan solo de verlo, para que decir cuando lo toqué.

Tomó una de mis manos y las dirigió justo a su parte íntima. Por supuesto estaba todo listo. Esta noche podría sacarme la espina del corazón.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!!! Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo…**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!!!**

**Cap XVIII**

**La búsqueda**

Esa tarde estaba en mi casa junto a Jasper, una interrupción de Félix cuando veíamos la película me hizo captar la sintonía de lo que estaba por suceder.

Podía ver perfectamente que era la suite presidencial del hotel preferido de mi madre. Una cena romántica, Emmett, pero su acompañante no era Rosalie, su futura señora y eterna enamorada sino que ¡Bella! La ex de Edward y mi amiga querida.

Con risas y conversaciones insinuantes él la llevó hasta el cuarto y ella, con el corazón aún herido por lo ocurrido con Edward se dejó embaucar por los encantos de Emmett.

La imagen siguiente… los dos haciendo el amor, si es que se le puede llamar de ese modo lo que acababan de hacer. Bella arrepentida y él satisfecho ¡Por fin se había dado el gustito! Que según él le había quitado Edward. Cuando la relación de amor que tuvieron como mi hermano del medio y ella era mucho más fuerte ¿Cómo le era tan difícil a Emmett de entender? ¿Por qué insistía en meterse en la relación? ¡Arg!

–¿Qué te pasó Alice? –Jasper me hablaba suavemente al oído. No podía responder de inmediato, tenía que terminar de ver la escena.

Emmett se confunde, aunque parezca mentira… sus sentimientos por Bella eran verdaderos, van más allá de un capricho. Él pospone el matrimonio con la esperanza de resolver la situación con Bella.

No puedo ver aún si Edward.

–¡Jasper tengo que hablar urgente con Bella! –exclamé alarmada.

Tomé el móvil y no contestó, insistí a la casa, y me contestó Reneé, me dijo que ella salió a comprar un libro, aunque le extrañaba que se hubiese demorado tanto. También cree que puede haberse juntado con Jake. Corté miré mi agenda telefónica y marqué donde Jacob.

–¿Jacob? –traté de mantener un tono pausado.

–¿Alice? ¿A qué se debe este llamado? –contestó extrañado.

–Quería saber si Bella estaba contigo…

–Mmmm, no, hoy no hemos hablado ¿Acaso le puede haber pasado algo? –se alarmó de inmediato.

–No, es sólo que no contesta y pensé que podía estar contigo –mentí.

–Si quieres insisto –se ofreció amablemente.

–-No es necesario, gracias. Que estés bien.

–De nada, chao –cortó.

Salí disparada al garaje para buscar el auto cuando antes de subirme, para mi mala suerte, venía llegando Edward.

–Hola duende –me saludó con un beso en la mejilla– ¿Dónde vas? –continuó.

Por todos los medios traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en la imagen tormentosa de Emmett y Bella juntos.

–De compras –mentí.

–¿Jasper tu la acompañarás? –puso cara de "valor".

Lo miré indicándole que se quedara con Edward, no era necesario que fuera. Le abrí los ojos advirtiéndole que guardara silencio. Mi amado novio aceptó.

A todo lo que daba el porsche fui a la casa de Bella, abrió Charlie.

–¡Hola Charlie! –intenté disimular.

–¡Alice, qué bueno verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Charlie era muy suspicaz y en sus ojos pude ver implantadas dudas.

–Venía a ver a mi amiga, este último tiempo no nos hemos visitado mucho –hice un puchero manipulador para conmoverlo y no siguiera indagando. Lo logré.

–Pequeña, Bella no está… pero, si quieres las esperas y te quedas a comer con nosotros.

La idea de quedarme pasiva en espera de la hecatombe me intranquilizaba. De repente salió Renée.

–¡Alice querida! ¿Cómo estás? –me dio un gran abrazo.

–Bien Renée y ¿tú? –sonreí para despistarlos.

–Venía a ver a Bella… pero esta chiquilla no está –Charlie negó con la cabeza.

–¡Recién la llamé! Le dije que la habías venido a buscar… –agregó Reneé inocente.

–Gracias –asentí preocupada.

–Y ¿Te quedas? –nuevamente insistió Charlie.

–Se los agradezco, pero ahora tengo que juntarme con uno de mis hermanos, por favor díganle a Bella que vine –me despedí en la mejilla de cada uno de ellos y salí directo al hotel.

Camino hacia allá llamé a Emmett, pero no contestó. Ahora, pensaba que si Reneé le había advertido a Bella que yo la llamé, quizás desistía, aunque aún seguía viéndolos en la cama ¡Arg!

Insistí al hotel, pero me dijeron que Emmett estaba ocupado ¡Idiota de mi hermano! De repente la imagen de Edward en medio de un campo de batalla me alertó ¿Cómo iría a parar allá? Parecía un país lejano y él se veía triste. No lograba hilar qué relación tenía esto con Emmett y Bella.

Por fin llegué al hotel, eran casi las once de la noche. Subí disparada a la suite y en el camino sonó el móvil, era Jasper.

–Alice ¿La encontraste?

–No, está en el hotel. Recién llegué voy a la suite… ¿Sospecha algo Edward? –me tenía preocupada, este último no había estado nada de bien.

–Sí, aunque no ha preguntado directamente. Te dejo, viene ahí. Besos.

–Te amo. Gracias por ayudarme en esto –corté.

Frente a la suite presidencial, una puerta grande y blanca se interponía entre la verdad y yo. Golpeé sin importarme con qué me encontraría dentro. Nadie abrió e insistí. Salió Emmett algo sonrojado, pero vestido ¡Uf!

–Hola –intenté pasar por debajo de su brazo, pero me frenó.

–Eeeeeh ¿Dónde vas? –me dirigió una mirada irritada.

–Necesito hablar mi amiga, ya que contigo es imposible. Te has convertido en un indolente –lo recriminé con rabia –¡Déjame pasar! –fue una orden.

Se hizo hacia un lado y me fui directo a la cama, menos mal estaba hecha, algo desordenada, pero completa. Bella no estaba ahí.

–¿Dónde está? –lo urgí.

Indicó la terraza. Antes de salir me acerqué a Emmett.

–No te entiendo… te vas a casar, estás con el amor de tu vida, se supone, y vives entrometiéndote en la relación de Edward con Bella.

–Ella me gusta –se defendió.

–¿Qué te pasa? Te vas a casar con otra… ojalá Rosalie no se entere jamás, si llegase a saber termina contigo para siempre –lo reté.

Salí por el ventanal y Bella estaba sentada en la terraza con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos vidriosos. Cuando me vio se deshizo en lágrimas.

–¡Disculpa Alice! Pero lo de Edward me supera… –dijo ahogada en llanto.

Miré hacia dentro y Emmett se había ido.

–Ahora se te pasó la mano Bella, es mi deber decírtelo Si Edward se entera arderá Troya, no te conviene amiga –fui comprensiva, sin embargo, intenté hacerle ver su error.

–Lo sé –sus lágrimas caían unas tras otras.

Mientras la oía, un chispazo de claridad me hizo unir lo que había pasado entre ellos con la imagen de Edward en una guerra. Esto sería grave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap XIX**

**Heridas imborrables**

Con Jasper fuimos a la cocina a buscar algo para comer que, finalmente, fue un sándwich grosero. Nos sentamos, mientras conversábamos algunas trivialidades y nuevas noticias de nuestro… trabajo.

–Llegó un boletín para irse a Fort Hood –comenté a Jasper, él no lo sabía porque estaba de vacaciones.

–¿En serio? –miró extrañado– ¿Algún voluntario?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Es que es algo difícil, es una condena a muerte o locura segura –mi amigo no parecía haberle agradado la noticia– además de no ser ningún aporte –terminó de agregar..

–¿Lo dices en serio? Es ir a apoyar a países tan poco estables como Irak o Pakistán –era raro su comentario, era una gran misión de apoyo de parte de nuestro país.

–Edward ¿No estarás pensando en postular? –miró casi horrorizado.

–No, en absoluto… –en verdad alejarme tanto tiempo de Bella, aunque no estuviese conmigo, me resultaba difícil de asumir, aún albergaba la esperanza de volver con ella.

Seguimos comiendo y entró Carlisle.

–¡Hola chicos! –saludó en tanto buscaba un vaso de jugo.

–¿Cómo estás Carlisle? –Jasper se paró a saludarlo.

–Bien gracias –miró a su alrededor– Y ¿Alice? –se extrañó de no verla.

–¡Anda en una venta nocturna! –reí. Recién caí de que lo que me había dicho ella al salir, era mentira. Jasper desvió su atención hacia el partido de fútbol del sábado.

–¡Uf! ¿Cómo puede ser tan fanática mi hija? A veces me preocupa, en serio –dio media vuelta y se fue– ¡Buenas noches chicos!

–Chao –contestamos al unísono.

Cuando quedamos solos y la preocupación de Carlisle por las compras compulsivas de mi hermana había desaparecido, increpé a Jasper.

–¿Dónde fue Alice? –su reacción era extraña, por lo tanto, algo me ocultaban y él intentaba en todo momento de desviar su atención.

–En compras… –dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

–¡Mentira! ¡Anda! ¿Por qué me mienten? –dije ya algo molesto.

–Está bien… fue donde Bella –respondió de pocas ganas.

–¡Ah! ¿Le pasó algo? –pregunté preocupado.

–Nada… es sólo que… –sonó el móvil de Jasper.

Lo miró y una leve sonrisa de felicidad se asomó en sus labios, lo había salvado la campana.

–¿Alice? –su tono de voz era de complicidad con mi hermana. Los oí con atención, a pesar de que fingí fregar los platos ocupados.

–Mmmmm, está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. Un beso, te amo pequeña –su tono de voz sonaba dulce cuando se refería o hablaba con mi hermana.

Se puso de pie y me advirtió.

–Tu hermana va a llegar más tarde, así que me pidió que no la esperara. ¿Nos vemos mañana? –agregó tratando de rehuirme.

–Ok. La junta con el resto de los oficiales es a la diez –no quise seguir insistiendo, me cargaba la gente hostigosa y no quería ser una de ellas.

–Nos vemos mañana y no olvides avisarle a tus padres que Alice se demorará otro tanto ¿Ok? –casi ya estaba en la puerta.

Todo esto era extraño, el comportamiento de Jasper era ridículo y sé que se fue porque le resultaba difícil bloquear los pensamientos y distraerlos por tanto tiempo. Algo, que no quería que yo me enterara, le preocupaba.

Me hice un café, de todos modos no podría dormir, y me fui a ver una película. Cuando llegué al dormitorio, tomé el móvil, la tentación de llamarla era muy fuerte. Necesitaba estar con ella, sobre todo en momentos de soledad su ausencia era demasiado dolorosa. Al menos necesitaba oír su voz. Busqué su número y no lo encontré ¡Esto si era extraño! Yo jamás lo habría borrado y lo peor ¡No lo recordaba! Porque nunca lo marcaba por completo, sino que apretaba un solo número y listo ¡Arg!

Fui a la cocina, donde había una especie de libreta de anotaciones comunitaria de mi madre, que se la mantenía actualizada a Félix por emergencia. La busqué en todos los cajones y nada ¡Esto si era dimensión desconocida! Más ansiedad sentí de saber que ni siquiera tenía el contacto de su número telefónico.

En medio de mi búsqueda infructuosa, oí que llegaba un auto en el garaje, por el ruido del motor, noté que era Emmett. Seguí hurgueteando.

Entró furioso, venía con una cara de tres metros.

–¿Qué te pasó? –pregunté sorprendido por su rostro.

–Nada que te importe –pasó disparado a buscar agua al refrigerador.

–¡Perdón! –respondí a la defensiva, su actitud era poco cortés. Continué en mi casería por el número de teléfono, hasta que hallé la libretita.

Miré la letra "S", seguí bajando, hasta que apareció "Swan Bella". Sonreí. Saqué mi móvil para anotar, pero, era el número de su casa ¡Arg! ¡Jamás podría llamar para allá a esa hora! Tendría que esperar pedírselo a Alice mañana.

Frustrado me fui a la habitación, pero por el silencio de la casa, oí que Emmett reclamaba. Puse atención y me di cuenta que no eran pensamientos, sino que hablaba en voz alta. ¿Qué le habría pasado que estaba tan molesto? ¿Quizás peleó con Rosalie de nuevo? Seguí camino a mi cuarto, después de todo Emmett desde que anunció el matrimonio con Rosalie, pasaba mucho tiempo de mal humor, era casi otra persona, él siempre tuvo excelente genio. Esto era sospechoso.

Casi llegando a mi habitación vi la imagen de Bella en su mente. Un rayo me paralizó. Fue instintivo poner atención.

En sus pensamientos pude ver la imagen de Alice recreada a la perfección, él sentía rabia con ella ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver Bella en este entuerto?. Siguiente escena: Bella llorando en los brazo de Alice. Su ira se incrementaba.

Review: Bella con él cenando muy románticamente en el hotel de la mamá. Esto no me estaba gustando nada. Mientras, él golpeaba fuertemente las puertas de closet, cómoda y baño. Seguí oyendo. Bella desnuda en una cama, él con ella. A través de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la piel suave de mi amor, su aroma dulce y sus jadeos deliciosos e inconfundibles… ¡Qué mierda! ¡Esto había sido cierto! De lo contrario era imposible imaginarse cantidad de detalles de un encuentro tan "íntimo". ¿Cómo me pudieron hacer esto? ¿Por qué?

Sentí que el corazón se me paralizó por completo, me costaba trabajo respirar… Seguí escuchando sus pensamientos, mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y que sólo las noté porque me nublaron la vista.

Sonó el citófono en la habitación del hotel. Emmett podía sentirla… su tibieza y suavidad interior ¡Mi Bella! Él se había costado con MI amor ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡Por Dios si el sabía que yo aún la amaba!

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono interno, él sabía que si sonaba era por una situación en extremo importante, porque había dado instrucciones claras de no ser molestado por nadie.

–¿Si? –contestó irritado.

–Su hermana va para arriba –anunciaron de la recepción con urgencia.

Cortó.

–Alice viene para acá –fue brusco con ella.

–¿Qué? –dijo ella muy acongojada. Pronto se comenzó a vestir.

Él estaba furioso, sin embargo se acercó a Bella tiernamente.

–¡Perdona pequeña! –agregó con pesar, en tanto, acariciaba su cabello y besó su frente.

Se vistió. Cuando aún se colocaba la polera cuando golpearon la puerta de la habitación. Bella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos de chocolate apesadumbrados y salió a la terraza. Él abrió molesto. Era mi hermana indignada.

–Hola –Alice intentó pasar, pero él no la dejó.

–Eeeeeh ¿Dónde vas? –la odiaba en ese instante.

–Necesito hablar mi amiga, ya que contigo es imposible. Te has convertido en un indolente –lo recriminó con rabia –¡Déjame pasar! –le ordenó.

Se hizo hacia un lado.

–¿Dónde está? –lo increpó.

Le indicó la terraza, pero antes lo encaró.

–No te entiendo… te vas a casar, estás con el amor de tu vida, se supone, y vives entrometiéndote en la relación de Edward con Bella.

–Ella me gusta –en verdad era más que eso, recién me había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–¿Qué te pasa? Te vas a casar con otra… ojalá Rosalie no se entere jamás, si llegase a saber termina contigo para siempre –lo desafió.

Alice cruzó el ventanal, Bella estaba sentada en la terraza.

Ella comenzó a llorar y algo le dijo a Alice que Emmett no alcanzó a oír, pero por la actitud de mi hermana, abrazando a Bella y conversándole con cariño, supo que estaba arrepentida.

Poco a poco me iba desarmando, era lo peor que me podía haber pasado… ella con mi hermano. Nunca pensé que la obsesión de Emmett por Bella fuera tan potente. Además, Bella no se negó, eso quiere decir que me equivocaba y jamás había olvidado a mi hermano, pero yo leía en su mente que ella también me amaba… Esto era una pesadilla traída a la realidad.

Con furia golpeé la muralla. Emmett me oyó y salió de la habitación. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, estaba atónito, pálido y ahora, se sentía culpable.

–No te pudiste encontrar otra, tenía que ser Bella… –agregué conteniendo el llanto y la rabia.

–Edward… tú no entiendes… –intentó acercarse a mí, pero lo alejé de un empujón por el hombro.

–Olvídate que tienes un hermano Emmett, tú estás sepultado para mí –di media vuelta y me encerré en la habitación.

Las imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor me torturaban, no podía zafarlas de mi mente. Mis peores miedos se habían convertido en realidad. Con la ira contenida, tomé todo lo del escritorio y lo lancé lejos, pero el dolor no mitigaba.

Tomé las llaves de mi móvil y salí a recorrer las calles desiertas de la noche. La aguja del automóvil marcaba los 220 km/hrs. No me detuve y mantuve el acelerador presionado, con tanta ira como la que se acaba de alojar en mi corazón. De repente, para mi sorpresa vi a Bella frente a mi auto, ella estaba en medio y yo desesperadamente intentaba frenar, sino la atropellaría.

Con reflejos que ni yo conocía, detuve el auto y este respondió perfecto. Estaba todo oscuro, me bajé a tientas y al llegar a la punta del auto me di cuenta que era un precipicio. Busqué desesperadamente a Bella, pensando que se había caído por el risco al mar, pero ahí recién caí en la cuenta de que eso era imposible ¡había sido una ilusión! Era impensado que alguien cupiera entre el auto y el mar ¡no había ni un milímetro! Las ruedas habían quedado casi tendiendo en el vacío.

Me arrodillé en la tierra húmeda que olía a eucaliptos y comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, con el alma y el corazón hecho trizas por la traición y el desamor. No había ninguna estrella en el cielo, ni siquiera la luna iluminaba el camino.

Pasé la noche retorciéndome en dolor, hasta que finalmente lo decidí, pediría traslado a Fort Hood, Texas, mañana a primera hora. Mi siguiente destino: Afganistán.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap XX**

**No te vayas**

Alice me dejó en la esquina de la casa para que mis papás no se dieran cuenta del incidente. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

El cuerpo me pesaba como si por mis venas fluyera plomo en vez de sangre. Los párpados estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, extrañaba a Edward más que nunca. Ahora que me había acostado con su hermano, la conciencia no me dejaba en paz y quería pedirle perdón, aunque él no lo supiera.

A hurtadillas entré a la casa y luego al dormitorio. La luz de la luna se colaba por mi ventana y le daban un aspecto solitario a mi cuarto. Tomé mi oso blanco, felpudo y polovoriento, y me acurruqué en la cama con él entre mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y lo vi a él, bello, pálido, sus labios rubí se acercaban a los míos para besarlos.

Podía sentir su piel tibia en mi cuerpo, rozándome. Me sentía plena acunada en su pecho, pero ahora, su cuerpo era el de un desconocido. Abrí los ojos para mirarlo y sus ojos miel me transportaban a la gloria ¡Te amo tanto Edward Cullen!. Desperté y me di cuenta que estaba tan sola como cuando llegué a este pueblo infernal.

Tenía el pelo húmedo bajo la nuca, así que tomé un elástico y lo amarré… estos delirios con Edward se habían tornado frecuentes y las noches parecían un calvario sin él. Me saqué la ropa y me puse una polera de mangas cortas, a rayas, calipso, amarillo y blanco, con un short gris de algodón. Volví a tomar el atado de pelos, de oso y me dormí con él en mi mente, pero con chispazos de lo que había pasado esta noche con Emmett.

Al día siguiente Reneé llegó a mi cuarto cuando ya el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

–Buenos días hija –besó mi frente.

–Hola –contesté con la voz ronca aún por la somnolencia.

–¿A qué hora llegaste? –intentaba ser sutil, pero sé que estaba intrigada.

–¡Uf! Tarde, cerca de las tres…

–Y ¿Con quién te viniste? –preguntó, mientras dejaba una bandeja con el desayuno a mis pies.

–Con un compañero de la universidad –mentí.

–¿Enfermero? –rió divertida.

–No… él estudia… kinesiología –volví a embustir.

–Mmmm y ¿Cómo se llama? –insistió, olía la mentira.

–Taylor –resoplé algo agotada de tanta interrogación.

Clavó sus celestes ojos caucásicos en mí y se sentó a los pies de mi cama, en tanto, continuaba la conversación.

–Ayer vino Alice a buscarte… parecía preocupada –frunció en ceño.

–Mmmm, sí, finalmente hablamos –contesté rápido, antes que comenzara de nuevo la GESTAPO.

–¿Le pasó algo a Edward? –fue directa y me desequilibro.

La miré asustada y contesté titubeante.

–N… no, no me dijo nada de él –mi corazón se aceleró al oír su nombre.

Inspiró profundo y continuó.

–Bella es tan extraño cómo terminaron ustedes y lo más raro, que él no te haya buscado nunca. Tenía la impresión de que se querían muchísimo –balbuceó.

–Mamá, no quiero hablar de Edward, aún es un tema complicado. Lo siento.

–Está bien, no te molestaré más con mis interrogatorios –rió culpable– nos vemos más ratito –se levantó y salió por la puerta.

No comí casi nada, un nudo en el estómago me mantenía prisionera. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me fui a la ducha e intenté despejar mi mente bajó la regadera, con agua tibia que recorría mi cuerpo en cada rincón.

Salí, no soportaba más la incertidumbre y cuando me disponía a llamar a Alice para saber qué había pasado, si habían peleado con Emmett ¡Uf! Que era lo más probable y lo que me hacía sentir muy culpable, una intrusa destructora de su familia. Sonó mi móvil.

–¿Aló? –contesté con el corazón acelerado, pensando que era ella.

–¿Bella? –su voz ronca y animosa me volvió a tierra.

-Jake ¿cómo estás? –una sonrisa involuntaria afloró en mis labios.

-Bien y ¿tú? Te oyes bajoneada –dijo con suspicacia.

–Te equivocas… –mentí.

–No necesitas mentirme, te conozco –soltó una carcajada.

–¡No te pases películas Jake! Estoy bien –inspiré y le pregunté en tono juguetón– ¿A qué se debe este llamado?

–Quería que fuéramos al mall a almorzar. Yo te invito –estaba demasiado entusiasmado y no quise apagar su ilusión, no se lo merecía.

–¿A qué hora?

–¡Yuuuujuuuuuuu! –aulló por el auricular– la abuelita Swan se digna a salir ¡Por fin!

–Sin molestar, sino me arrepiento –intenté ponerme seria.

–A las dos te paso a buscar…

–Ok, nos vemos.

–Un besote.

Con el corazón alegre por la invitación de amigo, pero triste por lo de anoche le avisé a mi mamá. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. A las dos en punto apareció Jake.

Nos fuimos al mall más cercano y fuimos a comer pizzas, que él amaba con todo su ser, era lo mejor que podrían haber inventado, a su gusto.

Nos reímos harto, aunque mi mente estaba en otra parte y después lo acompañé a una de esas tiendas tipo Hawai deportivo, medio de surfistas y mientras él se probaba un traje de baño, vi a Rosalie aparecer por la puerta de la tienda. Lo peor ¡Noooooo! Venía de la mano de Emmett.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a diez mil por hora, no supe qué hacer, la tienda no era lo suficientemente grande como para esconderme o escaparme. Barajé la posibilidad de esconderme tras una hilera de ropa, pero ya era tarde, ella venía directo a saludarme.

–¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado? –fue muy amable y estaba más bella que nunca, toda una novia radiante.

Quedé atónita, mientras ella me observaba. Emmett se distrajo con unas tablas de surf y Rose lo llamó.

–Emmett ¡Mira quien está aquí! –dijo ilusamente.

Cuando me vio, sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas, pero lo disimuló pronto. Se acercó con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos ámbar destellaban y me besó en la mejilla sin decir nada.

–¿Cómo has estado Bella? –continuó Rosalie.

–Bien –fui cortante. Los nervios me tenían consumida.

–Te ves bien… –sonrió. Jake me llamó para que lo fuera a mirar, fue la excusa perfecta, pero antes ella agregó– ¡Vaya! Parece que el pequeño Edward pasó a la historia –sonrió preocupada, mientras le murmullaba a Emmett.

No vi casi a Jake, preocupada por lo que sucedía a mis espaldas, hasta que de repente sentí un aliento tibio en mi oído.

–Tengo que hablar contigo. Te llamaré hoy a las diez –su voz era incierta, pero apagada.

Asentí.

Pronto salió Jake a pagar. Quedé paralizada. Se acercó me tomó por la cintura y prácticamente me arrastró hacia fuera. No me alcancé a despedir, pero de reojo vi a Emmett muy serio.

–Si no supiera por ti que este Cullen se va a casar, juraría que aún le gustas –susurró entre dientes, molesto.

No respondí.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde se me hizo eterna en mi casa. Encendí el televisor, pero en verdad, no vi nada. Estaba ansiosa por la llamada de Emmett, no por él mismo, estaba segura que algo importante me tenía que decir y a todas aristas, me sonaba a Edward.

A las diez miré y nada. Le pedí a Reneé que me llamara para asegurarme que el teléfono funcionaba bien. No había problema. Fui al baño, salí y volví a mirar, era las diez veinte. La intriga me absorbía en locura. Tomé el móvil y estaba lista para marcar el número de Emmett cuando su nombre apareció.

–Hola –dije ansiosa.

–Hola –fue cariñoso.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté al borde de un ataque de histeria.

–Bella, tenemos que hablar por lo de anoche –parecía preocupado.

–No importa, no fue nada. No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación –fui honesta.

Calló por unos minutos y continuó.

–Para mí fue importante –soltó una risita frustrada.

Recién caí, Edward no tenía nada que ver con esto, él quería que nos juntáramos otra vez.

–Emmett no estuvo bien, tú te vas a casar pronto… y yo bueno, yo… aún… –no sabía cómo decirle.

–…. Continúas enamorada de Edward –completó la frase con voz triste.

–Sí –fui honesta.

Botó aire y luego agregó.

–Siento haberte molestado pequeña. Olvida que llamé –tragó saliva, incómodo.

–No te preocupes Emmett –corté.

Me quedé con el móvil en la mano, a punto de marcar el número de Edward. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de oír su voz, pero no era el mejor momento. Finalmente me acosté y mirando al techo, logré dormir.

Al día siguiente, después de almuerzo, apareció Alice. Venía con el rostro desfigurado, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Charlie la hizo pasar, pero ella escasamente llegó al living para esperarme. Sin sentarse, estaba ansiosa parada a un costado del sofá y en cuanto me vio me sacó de un brazo.

–¿Qué pasó? –susurré para que sólo me oyera ella y nadie más.

–Tienes que ir a hablar con Edward ¡Enloqueció! –dijo angustiada. La miré y tenía los ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar.

Llegamos afuera y antes de subir pregunté.

–¡Dime de una vez! –exigí.

–Sube –fue una orden. Puso el pie en acelerador y salimos disparadas hacia el regimiento de Edward.

Ahora ocupaba anteojos oscuros, así que no podía ver sus ojos.

–Se enteró de lo tuyo con Emmett –su voz era parca.

–¡Quéeee! ¿Cómo? ¿Le contaste? –quedé sin aire de la impresión.

–¡Jamás hubiese hecho algo así! Fue el idiota de Emmett –su tono era afilado por la rabia.

–¿Por qué hizo eso?

–Últimamente anda estúpido. Lo peor es que Edward pidió que lo trasladaran a Fort Hood –ahora su voz se quebró.

–¿Dónde es eso? –agregué alarmada.

–En Texas, pero sólo estará un mes allá, luego lo enviarán a Afganistán –vi como unas lágrimas cayeron por debajo de los anteojos, que secó rápido.

–¿Afganistán? ¿Al otro lado del mundo? –sentí que se me derrumbaba todo.

–Eso no es nada Bella –detuvo el auto en seco y me miró– allá mueren siete soldados americanos diariamente ¿entiendes?

Sus palabras calaron profundo y poco a poco me comencé a desesperar.

–Es que no, no puede ser… por qué, no, esto es mi culpa ¡Por Dios! –enloquecía poco a poco, en tanto digería las palabras de Alice.

Ella ya se había puesto en marcha, mientras continuaba ensimismada por la terrible noticia.

En menos de veinte minutos estacionamos en la entrada del gran recinto militar. A ella ya la conocían, así que casi no le pidieron identificación. Me bajé angustiada y caminé a paso acelerado hacia la caballeriza.

La tarde estaba fría, y el sol estaba a punto de entrarse, sin embargo, brillaba lo suficiente para iluminar aún más el cabello broncíneo de Edward. Él estaba practicando equitación, sobre un caballo de raza pura ¡Qué lindo se veía! Jamás me tocó verlo antes montando a caballo, parecía un príncipe realmente. Esa estampa, de una elegancia que ni el era conciente me enloquecía.

Estaba muy concentrado, así que me quedé parada al costado de un gran árbol. Se dio un par de vueltas más, en tanto, el caballo galopaba velozmente, hasta que me vio. Bajó del animal esbelto, de patas largas y pelaje lustroso, lo entregó a un soldado de menor rango y se acercó a mí.

Su bello rostro cuadrado venía tenso, lo noté por la mandíbula. Esos ojos de miel estaban como caramelos sólidos y no sonreía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –fue denso y sus palabras bruscas me hirieron.

–Necesitaba verte –agregué con el corazón acelerado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te aburriste de Emmett y ahora vienes por mí? –resopló con rabia.

Sus frías frases fueron como agujas frías en la piel, aunque era comprensible. Lo ignoré.

–¡No te vayas! Te lo suplico… –dije con un nudo en la garganta.

No me miraba, estaba tan distante y frío como un iceberg.

–No es por ti, ya lo tenía decidido –fue hiriente.

–Edward no lo hagas por favor… –tomé su mano con fuerza, pero se zafó de mí.

–Es imposible retractarse –me miró con los ojos duros.

–Pero no ¡No! Es muy peligroso, Alice me lo contó –le suplicaba.

El sol ya se había entrado, pero aún estaba claro.

–Edward… –buscaba su rostro con desesperación, pero era inútil.

–Yo te… –su entrecejo dorado estaba ceñido. No terminó la frase.

Su frialdad era imposible y yo sentía que mi cuerpo se desmembraba de dolor e impotencia. Esperé a que me dijera algo, pero nada ¡Él ya no me quería! Sentí como se empeñaron los ojos y antes de seguir dando lástima, di media vuelta y me fui. Yo jamás lo convencería.

Caminé por la tierra polvorienta, mientras el relinche de los caballos se oían de fondo. Su mano capturó mi brazo y me besó con demasiada ansiedad para poder resistirme.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holis!!! Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo y les aviso que arreglé los review para que puedan postear las que no están logeadas, en verdad nunca fue intencional.**

**Gracias Liz por avisarme.**

**Cariños a todas,**

**Cap XXI**

**Arreglando el mundo**

Su beso dulce y ardiente se propagó por todo mi cuerpo como una ola magnética. Sentir esos labios cálidos y húmedos me estremeció a tal punto que me sentí estremecer y poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia. Cerré los ojos y me transporté al paraíso, Edward Cullen.

Abrí los ojos tras la catarsis y sólo pude distinguir su silueta perfecta. La mandíbula ya estaba más relajada y esos bellos ojos miel emanaban chispazos de vida. Sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistí seria, pero más relajada, él ya no me odiaba.

—Nada —se limitó a torcer sus labios en una sonrisa nuevamente.

Miré hacia un lado y asomados por las caballerizas habían más de cinco soldados mirando. En cuanto eché un vistazo, comenzaron a aplaudir con tanta efusividad que la cara se me enrojeció automáticamente.

—¡Bien mi teniente! ¡Así se hace! —una voz hosca gritó con risa.

Las carcajadas y cumplidos continuaron hasta que Edward me tomó por la cintura para que escondiera el rostro en su pecho, estaba fucsia de vergüenza.

—Se da cuenta lo que provoca señorita, me revolucionó al regimiento entero —susurró en mi oído, con una leve risita.

No contesté, quería que me tragara la tierra ¡Qué bochorno por Dios!. Sus ojos bellos me buscaron y con suavidad me arrastró por el camino polvoriento hasta la entrada.

Miré en busca del auto de Alice, pero ya se había esfumado. ¡Oh, oh! ¿Cómo me iría ahora?. La luna ya se había puesto.

—Creo que debemos conversar —ahora estaba serio, pero una luz de esperanza se apoderó de mi corazón.

Asentí. Tragué saliva y lo acompañé. Entramos en un gran hall, antiguo, rodeado de cuadros con marcos gruesos, rococosos y dorados; piso de mármol y muebles de caoba. Después, me condujo hacia un living del mismo estilo y le pidió a un mozo que nos trajera dos cafés.

—Asiento —indicó un confortable sofá verde musgo.

Nos miramos hipnotizados, o al menos yo lo hice, sin musitar una sola palabra. De fondo se oía el batir de las olas y la brisa marina se filtraba por una de las ventanas semiabiertas.

El pulso se me aceleró a tal extremo que los latidos del corazón se hicieron evidentes. Él sonreía, sabía que yo podía perder el control en cualquier minuto.

—Edward… yo… —comencé a tartamudear.

Él estaba sentado en un sitial frente a mí. Tenía la sensación de estar en el tribunal de la inquisición, batiéndome la vida. ¡Te amo! Fue lo única que se me vino a la mente. Edward tragó saliva, sabía lo que sentía mejor que yo.

—Tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mí, Bella —sus ojos se crisparon ante lo que acababa de decir.

—En verdad no. Nunca más supe de ti —dije con rencor.

—Pensé, y como no estaba cerca de ti no podía desmentirlo, que me odiabas…

—Jamás podría hacerlo. Si te hubieses acercado, lo sabrías. Yo al menos pensé lo contrario, creí que había sido tu manera más fácil de deshacerte de mí, sin dar mayores explicaciones —un nudo apretado se posicionó en mi garganta.

—¿Qué dices? —resopló y frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

Ahora los ojos más hermosos que había visto en la tierra se habían dulcificado y sonreía.

Lo miré por unos segundos y en un impulso sobrehumano, posé mis manos sobre su cabello broncíneo y lo besé con necesidad y deseo. Sus manos lánguidas y tibias, acariciaron mi mentón y luego me aferraron a él por la cintura.

Como consecuencia de una presencia imaginaria, miramos hacia un arrimo y los cafés se enfriaban. Fue la excusa perfecta de Edward para alejarse de mí con una actitud más hosca. Dio media vuelta y fue por ellos. Al alejarse unos centímetros lo observé mejor. Usaba unas botas de montar negras, larguísimas, con una especie de pantalones-calzas grises, ajustados y debajo de una lámpara, acomodó el gorro de equitación.

Tomó una de las tacitas blancas y la dejó en mis manos. Yo temblaba, era como tener frío, pero sin que existiera.

—Pero en todo esto hay algo pendiente ¿no crees? —sus rasgos se endurecieron ante su aseveración. Tomó distancia.

—También lo creo —fui digna— sin embargo, te recuerdo que estamos iguales.

—No me acosté con Tanya si es lo que piensas —hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Y ¿quieres que te crea? —comencé a encolerizarme, no era tonta.

—No tengo por qué mentirte, menos… después de lo tuyo con mi he… con Emmett —se corrigió bruscamente, antes de terminar la frase.

Cuando lo mencionó, quedé impávida no sabía cómo defenderme, no tenía justificación alguna.

—También es cierto que nosotros ya no teníamos nada… —articuló un gesto de dolor.

—Pero jamás lo debí haber hecho. Lo sé —aseveré arrepentida.

—Es muy fuerte ¿sabes? Cuando me enteré pensé que te había perdido para siempre —esos bellos ojos ocres estaban algo húmedos.

—Edward ¡Perdóname! Lo siento tanto… es el mayor error que he cometido jamás —fui honesta.

Dio un paso seguro y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Isabella Swan ¡Te adoro! Ni te imaginas el poder que ejerces sobre mí, a veces me siento estúpido —agregó conmovido.

—Edward ¡Te amo! Eres mi vida, por eso si te vas a Afganistán, me muero. ¡No te vayas! Te lo suplico.

Me tomó por la cintura, acercándome hacia él y yo me aferré como un imán. Mi corazón comenzó a latir inquieto y lo miré suplicante ¡Èl no se podía ir!

–Edward ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre! –le susurré acunada en su pecho.

Oí que suspiró y luego, me apretó más en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

–Llevo meses esperando por ti mi vida –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me volvió a besar. Podía oír su respiración agitada por los nervios y la felicidad. Por mi parte, el estómago era un nudo de mariposas revoloteantes… Era el amor su máxima expresión.

Los besos fueron cada vez más intensos y furtivos. Mi piel se estremecía con cada caricia suya y cuando pensaba cuánto lo amaba, él respondía "yo más mi vida". Parecía uno de mis mejores sueños.

Nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban demasiado y estaban completamente compenetrados, o casi. No podía dejar de besarlo, era el fruto prohibido, pero delicioso y dulce como ningún otro. Mi móvil vibró.

–¡Hija! –era Reneé.

–Hola mamá –contesté con una sonrisa involuntaria.

–Bella ¿llegarás muy tarde? –preguntó intrigada, en verdad quería saber con quién estaba.

–No sé, no creo…, pero no llego a comer –sonreí a Edward.

Él respondió contento a mi alegría y en cuanto corté, me propuso.

–¿Te quieres quedar a comer aquí, conmigo? –besó mis labios sutilmente.

Asentí, aunque la comida no era lo que más me preocupaba en este minuto.

–¡Fantástico! Así te aprovecho de mostrar mi nueva casa –guiñó uno de esos bellos ojos, enmarcados en pestañas doradas y largas.

–¿Nueva casa? –pregunté intrigada.

–Sí, aquí. Ahora me vine como todo el resto de los mortales a vivir en el regimiento –parecía satisfecho.

–¡Uf! No creo que estén muy felices en tu casa –agregué torpemente.

–No tenía opción –se puso serio. A buen entendedor pocas palabras, era evidente, Emmett.

Miré el suelo y evadí mirarlo, él lo notó, pero no se hizo problema.

Entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y me llevó a un gran salón, tipo restaurante con varias mesas. Llamó a otro mozo y le pidió el "menú de la casa".

Unas mesas más allá había un grupo de oficiales que no me quitaban los ojos de encima, es más, cuchichearon todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, hasta que apareció Jasper, con jeans y una chaqueta gris. Me vio y extendió una gran sonrisa.

–¡Bella! –se acercó.

–Jasper, ¿cómo estás? –realmente me alegraba verlo.

–Bien, bien y tú –me saludó con un abrazo. Edward no dejaba de reír.

–Conversando… –agregué algo abochornada.

–Así veo… –se dirigió a Edward– ¡Perro! Voy a tu casa ¿algún recado para tu hermanita que está con el corazón destrozado porque te viniste para acá?

–Dile que venga mañana a almorzar, es más, la acompañaré a sus compras –esto último parecía ser un gran sacrificio.

–Está bien, te aseguro que será muy feliz con este recado –Jasper me besó en la mejilla y luego, se despidió de Edward– nos vemos… –salió disparado.

La cena estuvo incómoda, nos observaban en todo momento, no cabía duda de eso.

–No te preocupes, miran de envidiosos, todos ellos harían lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar en este momento –sonrió y besó mi mano con dulzura.

Terminamos de cenar y salimos a dar una vuelta a los jardines de la entrada, que daban al mar. La noche ahora estaba más cálida y una fragancia especial envolvía el ambiente, una mezcla de mar, árboles, noche y feromonas. Sí, de seguro que esto último tenía algo que ver.

Caminamos abrazados, enfrentándonos a la brisa tibia, y de repente se paró frente a mí.

–¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto? –parecía avergonzado, pero esperanzado con mi respuesta.

Tragué saliva, esto podía ir más allá…

–Claro, es el lugar de esta nueva casa que no conozco –intenté comerme la ansiedad.

Me apretó más por la cintura hacia él, me besó en la sien y entramos a una gran casa antigua. Subimos las escaleras sin barandas, yo con mucha precaución, pero de la mano suya, nada podía pasarme. Lo seguí.

Llegamos a un pabellón con varias puertas y la última de la derecha era la suya. Un gran cuarto, perfectamente decorado, se dio paso ante mis ojos.

–Lo decoró Alice –se excusó de inmediato.

Recorrí cada rincón del lugar, con cortinas largas y telas pesadas, una gran cama azul y varios libros y caballitos de miniaturas.

Cuando ya lo vi y toqué todo, lo miré. Él me observaba nervioso desde una esquina al lado de closet.

–Y ¿qué te parece? –torció una sexy sonrisa que me derritió. Embobada fui a su lado.

–¡Está bellísimo! Alice parece que erró de carrera –intenté distender el ambiente tenso, pero especial.

–El enano es mi mejor amiga y también, a pesar de ser menor, vela por mi bienestar. Además tenemos gustos en común… claro que desde distintos puntos de vista…

–¿Cómo qué? –pregunté sólo para oír la respuesta de esos bellos labios carmesí, ya conocía la respuesta.

–Ambos te queremos a ti –susurró en mi oído y me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Inclinó su bello rostro y posó su exquisita boca sobre la mía. Entreabrió mis labios, con dos toques sutiles, pero expertos, dejando pasar su lengua, dulce y hábil, hasta encontrarse con la mía. Ambas danzaron en una sincronía inigualable. Me alejé un segundo de él, y mordí su labio inferior. Él rió.

–Eres ¡Uf! Deliciosa –me volvió a besar.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a viajar hasta que las pieles se fueron quemando y las entrañas, se consumían en un fuego interno que nos obligó a dar el siguiente paso…


	22. Chapter 22

Hola niñas... ¿Cómo están? Bueno, les deseo una Feliz Navidad!!! A todas y que tengan una linda celebración junto a su familia y seres queridos.

Respecto a cada cuánto actualizo, mmmm, es relativo, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga para escribir, pero trato de que sea seguido.

Un besote,

Karen

**Cap XXII**

**Vaivenes de la vida**

Caí bajo los efectos de su testosterona, como una boba, hipnotizada por su aroma dulce, potente, perfectamente sensual y cautivante.

Las olas rugían con fuerza desconcertante, al compás de nuestros deseos y el latir de los corazones. Me cogió por la cintura y lentamente, posó sus labios tibios y húmedos en mi cuello, entreabriéndolos y mojando mi piel con la punta de su lengua viscosa y ardiente. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y él, lo notó, porque me mordisqueó el cuello hasta provocarme otro estertor de placer. Esto era sólo el comienzo.

Sus manos, que hasta ahora, habían pasado a segundo plano, descendieron hasta mis caderas, afirmándome con fuerza hacia su cuerpo pétreo y deliciosamente esculpido. Podía sentir su masculinidad. La tensión de sus músculos me incitaba a seguir… jugando.

Lo tomé por el cuello y enredé mis dedos en su cabello broncíneo, suave, delgado y dócil. Acerqué mis labios y, antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, los humedecí con todas las ganas reservadas para este momento. Reaccionó, emitiendo un leve sonido, mezcla de quejido y jadeo, muy excitante.

Tomó mi cabello con delicadeza y lo enrolló hacia un lado, luego, atrapó mi rostro en esas bellas manos de ángel. Cogí el borde de su chaqueta de montar y comencé a desabrocharla lento. Debajo, llevaba una camiseta. Levanté el borde inferior de la prenda de algodón y me arrodillé hasta besar toda su piel alrededor del ombligo. Ese hermoso rostro estaba tenso de placer. Y eso no fue todo…

Subí por su pecho desnudo y lamí cada centímetro de su piel, incluyendo esos vellos dorados, casi albinos y sus pezones rosados… más claros que los míos. Cuando llegué a su boca. Me detuve un minuto frente a él, sin tocarlo. Edward me miraba ansioso y cerró los ojos para que yo no notara su deseo desenfrenado, que intentaba aplacar a través de la respiración, pero su cuerpo inclinado hacia el mío, lo delataba. No tardó en mojar sus labios para que lo besara.

Con un toque sutil de mis labios, palpé el suyo inferior. Inspiró profundo y fue exhalando poco a poco. Acerqué mi boca nuevamente y esta vez dejé pasar mi lengua hasta encontrarse con la suya, delgada, muy húmeda y agradablemente tibia. Tanteé con mis labios su lengua, traspasando hacia mi boca su sabrosa saliva, tan líquida como el agua, pero sabrosa como un néctar sagrado.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente entusiasmado, exploré rincones desconocidos de su cuerpo y direccioné mis manos hacia su masculinidad, ya erguida. Desabroché esos pantalones ajustados, y al bajarlos un poco, noté la perfección de sus caderas varoniles, delineadas con dos marcas a cada extremo. No pude evitar mordisquear y humedecerlas, provocando una sonrisita pícara en él.

Esas calzas grises demarcaban, como ningún otro pantalón, sus glúteos duros y esculpidos. Los apreté para comprobar que fueran reales, antes de seguir con el resto. Esto era tan sólo un aperitivo…

Mis dedos, ansiosos de lo que harían, ascendieron hacia el borde superior de sus boxer, también grises. Con desesperación incomprensible, cogió mis manos y me detuvo.

–¡No es necesario! Si no quieres –parecía contenerse, sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era que lo hiciera.

Zafé mis manos y liberé su parte íntima. Sin nada de experiencia anterior, tan sólo guiada por mi instinto y los designios de su rostro, posé mis labios sobre su masculinidad, humedeciéndole y dándole fuerza con mis manos.

Lo miré y estaba demasiado "ido" para reclamar cualquier cosa. Continué hasta lograr el clímax de su excitación. Ese bello rostro, generalmente pálido, estaba con un rosado intenso, pero muy satisfecho.

Se acuclilló a mi lado y me besó con tanta pasión que, tan sólo su lengua me quemaba. Me tomó por las caderas y subió a la cama. Se deshizo de mis zapatillas y los jeans ajustados, dejándome en ropa interior.

Tan hábil como aprendiz, tomó los bordes de mi bikini y lo comenzó a bajar lentamente,

mientras, besaba el borde interno de mis muslos, provocando que mi interior se fuese empapando. No dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que se perdió entre mis piernas. Pude sentir, como si fuese la primera vez, su lengua húmeda posarse en esa parte tan sensible y recorrerla por cada rincón, provocándome escalofríos desde mi centro, irradiado hacia la columna y las piernas, simultáneamente.

Separé instintivamente mis rodillas, pero él sonrió en vez de posarse sobre mí. Sacó sus botas, siguió con los pantalones, hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Me tomo en brazos y me arrastró hacia un baño grande, con una tina antigua. Encendió la ducha.

–No quiero que esto acabe tan pronto –me susurró al oído con lujuria.

Terminó de desvestirme y al liberar mis pechos, los observó con devoción, lamiéndolos de inmediato. Ellos reaccionar a sus besos y se erectaron hasta oscurecerse a un tono rosado más intenso.

El baño ya estaba lo suficientemente tibio con el vapor del agua. Entró a la gran tina de patas doradas y me entregó su mano para ayudarme a subir. El agua corría desde la regadera, pero además, la había estancado con un tapón, sumergiéndonos en una exquisita y tibia piscina artesanal.

Edward se sentó y yo lo seguí cada minuto sin dejar de besarlo. Separé mis piernas y las acomodé a cada lado de sus caderas. La regadera nos lanzaba agua tibia y sensual desde las alturas. Por su rostro serio y suplicante, supe lo que esperaba.

Tomé su parte íntima y la uní a la mía. Ambos soltamos algo más que un gemido, ante nuestro encuentro. Yo sentía como parte de él se internaba entre mis caderas, invadiendo mi interior, entregándome el placer más infinito que había sentido jamás.

Nuestros movimientos se intensificaron. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba más y más, con mayor urgencia, hasta que mi interior se contrajo con fuerza, expandiendo una ola de placer incomprensible, pero extenuante y maravillosa. Aullé de placer, pero no continué porque él acalló mis jadeos con un beso profundo y cargado de lujuria.

Ahora era su turno. Sentí como parte de él, a través de contracciones, explotaba en mi interior, dejando toda su esencia en mí.

La ducha tibia continuaba pegándonos sobre las cabezas. Nos abrazamos con ímpetu, seguido de besos interminables y caricias furtivas. Sonreímos al unísono.

–Casi se me había olvidado lo espectacular que es hacer el amor contigo –agregó completamente relajado.

–A mí no… créeme que estas últimas noches eran de lo más "acaloradas" –recordé mis sueños lujuriosos con él.

–Mira tú y ¿qué hacías? –parecía muy interesado.

–Eran sueños… y bueno, esto, lo que acabamos de hacer, pero te aseguro que la realidad supera la ficción en mil aspectos –sonreí y lo besé.

Mi lengua se unió a la de él, nuevamente, y seguimos besándonos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que estaba la tina rebalsada, y el agua, esparcida por la cerámica del baño.

–¡Uf! Si esto se filtra ¡Nos pillan! –dije alarmada.

–No importa –sacó el tapón de la tina y me siguió besando, y bueno, si a él no le importaba menos a mí.

Nos pusimos de pie para que el agua escurriera y nuestros cuerpos, comenzaron a entrar en calor. Dejé que sus labios me humedecieran el cuello y yo le susurré al oído.

–Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, otra vez –fue entre orden y súplica.

Apoyé una de mis piernas en el borde de la tina, y con un poco de impulso, él me apoyó contra la pared. Le di paso a mi interior y él, me sostuvo por las caderas, mientras mi espalda se arqueaba entre la sensación de calor de mis entrañas y del frío azulejo de la pared, sumado a tenerlo dentro ¡Era todo fenomenal!

Llegamos al paraíso juntos, y ahora, nos dimos una ducha de verdad. Para salir, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y secó cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo hice lo mismo con él.

Fuimos a su dormitorio y nos arropamos bajo las sábanas de su cama, por unos momentos. Conversamos de todo y yo respiré aliviada.

–Menos mal que comencé a tomar las "pastillas", hace un par de semanas –reí ansiosa.

–¡Verdad! Debo reconocer que ni siquiera me acordé… con el entusiasmo –sonrió culpable.

–Un bebito, ahora, no vendría nada bien –afirmé aliviada.

–¿Por qué no? Yo amaría tener un pedacito nuestro dando vueltas por ahí –los ojos le brillaron ante la idea.

–¡Noooo! Y tú te vas… allá, lejos… ¡A Medio Oriente! –al palpar la realidad, sentí que el mundo se me vino encima y pasé de la alegría a la tristeza en un siantamén.

Edward no contestó. Él no había desistido.

–¡Edward! No te puedes ir… yo… yo te amo, por favor, te lo ruego –le supliqué con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, pero aún sin derramarlas.

–¡Créeme que si me hubieses dicho, esto mismo, una semana atrás, jamás lo hubiera hecho! –agregó desde el alma, con los ojos titilantes por la emoción.

–Es mi culpa entonces… –no pude contener las lágrimas.

No respondió de inmediato. Tragó saliva y acarició mi cabello.

–Yo te amo Bella, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada por retractarme. La solicitud está lista.

–¡Retírate! –insistí esperanzada. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y ser un desertor? No podría Bella… no te merecerías estar con un cobarde… –dijo apenado.

–¡Hazlo por mí! –le rogué.

–Lo siento –exhaló y cerró los ojos, sin atreverse a mirarme.

Con la pena contenida en el pecho, que me aprisionaba la garganta y me apuñalaba el corazón, me levanté y busqué mi ropa.

–¿Dónde vas? –se puso de pie alarmado.

–¡Me voy! –dije con una mezcla de ira y pena contenida.

–¡No! ¿Por qué? –me sostuvo la muñeca con fuerza.

Lo miré de reojo y le contesté.

–Que sigo haciendo contigo, si te vas a… morir –rompí a llorar.

–Eso no es así mi vida. Por favor no te vayas –me capturó por la espalda, en tanto, yo lloraba con sollozos. Él se iría de todos modos.

Lo abracé con fuerzas y ahora, mejor que nunca, comprendí cuánto lo amaba. Él era mi razón de existir, mi vitalidad, era por Edward por quien abría los ojos en las mañanas y respiraba. Sin él, más valía no existir.

–¡Bella! ¡Mírame! –acariciaba mi rostro con desesperación– yo regresaré ¡Te lo prometo! –me abrazó tan profundo, que no supe si fue el principio de la despedida….


	23. Chapter 23

Holas mis niñas, las dejo con un nuevo capítulo y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!!!

Besos,

**Cap XXIII**

**El norte: tu amor**

Esta vez, su promesa no me importó "te juro que voy a volver" ¡Arg! Seguro…

Su actitud machista no me sorprendió, después de todo era el Ejército, y para él las cosas eran tan extrañas como que si se acostaba con una mujer debía ser una "suelta" o "vividora". En su mente estrecha era incomprensible que los novios tuviesen relaciones sexuales, tan sólo porque se amaban. Entonces ¿Cómo lo convencería de que si renunciaba ir a esa guerra absurda no era un desertor, sino que un hombre sensato?. Batalla perdida.

A pesar de que insistió en que no me fuera y, trató de convencerme de que me quedara con él, esa noche. Le hice sentir lo mismo que él a mí, que sus palabras eran inútiles y estúpidas.

Tomé un taxi, en las afueras del regimiento. Miré el cielo y estaba más estrellado que nunca. Cuando llegó a mi lado, lo ignoré y le dije que se fuera, además, ya estaba aburrida de llorar y hacer escenitas. Edward era tan terco como una mula ¡Arg! Todo era energía perdida cuando se proponía o tenía en mente algo.

–Al menos permíteme que te lleve a tu casa –agregó ya molesto, mientras la brisa tibia se colaba por su cabello broncíneo.

–¡Ándate Edward! –lo eché con furia contenida.

–¿Y dejar que te vayas sola a esta hora? ¡No! –fue enfático, tampoco desistiría.

Por más que miraba, no venía ningún taxi.

–¡Anda Bella! ¡Acompáñame! Voy a buscar el auto y te dejo en tu casa. Juro no molestarte –insistió con ternura. Sus ojos cálidos me estremecieron y casi, casi, me convence.

Contesté que sí, sólo con la esperanza de que mientras buscaba el auto, apareciera mi taxi.

–¡Está bien! Anda a buscar el auto. Te espero aquí –dije con una sonrisa malévola.

–¿Te irás igual por tu cuenta, cierto? –atrapó mi plan de inmediato.

–No –mentí descaradamente– anda tranquilo –insistí.

Negó con la cabeza y fue a buscar ese último modelo, típico de los Cullen. De reojo lo observé hasta que desapareció. Volví el rostro y ¡Venía mi móvil! ¡Bien! No se saldría con la suya.

Ansiosa, levanté la mano y detuve el automóvil. Subí y le di las indicaciones para llegar a mi hogar. Miré hacia atrás y vi como un soldado de guardia levantaba la barrera de seguridad, para que Edward saliera. Me sentía una triunfadora, no había logrado encontrarme en la vereda, esperándolo, como una idiota. Sin embargo, oí el rugir del Volvo plateado, y se lanzó detrás de nosotros, tan adherido, que casi parecía un vagón más de un tren.

–¡Qué idiota! –murmulló el chofer, enojado.

No respondí. Una sonrisita idiota, me afloró de los labios, de todos modos me puse algo nerviosa.

Me siguió todo el trayecto y esperó en la esquina de mi casa, cuando el taxi se detuvo para dejarme. Bajé, no obstante, él no. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, abrí la puerta de mi casa. Todavía tenía una sonrisa fijada en el rostro. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba todo apagado y mis padres no me habían oído llegar.

Subí a hurtadillas al dormitorio y espié, escondida tras las cortinas, si el auto de Edward continuaba por ahí cerca, pero para mi desilusión, no pasó ni un solo vehículo.

Me cambié el pijama y luego, me dormí con el recuerdo de una noche embriagadora de pasión. Mi piel se erizaba tan sólo de recordar cada momento vivido y el estómago se contraía como si esta fuera la primera vez que besara a alguien.

Algo angustiada, desperté, me levanté de la cama como un resorte y me fui a cambiar de ropa para irme a casa. Cuando me cambiaba la polera, tomé real conciencia y me di cuenta que estaba en "mi" casa. Y que esa sensación abrumadora de estar contra el reloj era solo mi conciencia que me recordaba que no siempre era bueno dormir en "camas" ajenas. Sonreí y volví a posar la cabeza en la almohada, recobrando mis dulces sueños.

En la mañana, bien temprano, apareció Charlie en mi habitación.

–Bella, vamos de compras al mercado. Por favor, deja la mesa puesta para el almuerzo –agregó mi padre medio huraño.

–¡Está bien! –reclamé entre murmullos.

Seguí durmiendo, hasta que el sol se posó sobre mi ventana, con tanta intensidad que me encandiló, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados. Repté hacia la cocina, busqué un vaso de agua y me metí a la ducha. Salí, miré el reloj, eran casi la una y media ¡Mis padres ya estarían de vuelta!. Corrí a la cocina, saqué el mantel, los cubiertos, vasos y platos y me apresuré en ordenarlos, de tal modo, que no se notara mi pereza de la mañana. No tenía ganas de oír sermones.

Acerté, a los cinco minutos, Reneé y Charlie venían de vuelta.

–Hola querida –mi madre me besó la frente.

–Hola mamá –respondí por osmosis.

–Trajimos unas ricas machas para el almuerzo –agregó ella entusiasmada.

–¡Y unos exquisitos erizos también! –dijo Charlie, fastidiándome. Sabía que odiaba con todo mi ser los "erizos" ¡Guacala!. Todos viscosos, blandos, resbalosos y medios amargos.

–Mmmm ¡Rico! –agregué burlesca y él rió.

A las dos en punto estábamos los tres sentados a la mesa, almorzando. Miraba la comida y no podía casi tragar bocado, no pude despegar de mi cabeza la imagen de Edward ¿qué habría pensado porque me vine antes? ¿estaría enojado? Bueno, en verdad ¡Qué importaba! Después de todo, igual se iría Fort Hood y después a Afganistán.

Cuando acabamos de almorzar, me ofrecí a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. No quería correr riesgos de castigos, después de haber llegado tardísimo sin avisar.

Arrebatados por los mariscos, mis padres se fueron a dormir una siesta y yo me fui al notebook a chatear.

Abrí msn, y en cuanto aparecí, una ventanita a mi derecha se desplegó con el nick "Jake enamorado… ¡Yaaaaaaaa! Seguro… tendría que nacer de nuevo". Jacob Black ¡Quién otro!

–Buenas tardes Bella Swan –parecía irónico.

–Buenas tardes, Jake "enamorado", jejejeje –mi risa era sarcástica, claro.

–Seguro ¿acaso no leíste la segunda parte? ¡Tendría que nacer de nuevo! –podía ver su sonrisa torcida, tras la pantalla.

–Eso lo dices porque el amor no ha llegado a tu corazón –respondí algo picada.

–Dudo que llegué, las mujeres son muy complicadas –siguió.

–¿Alguna mala experiencia? –dije molesta.

–Mmmm, tú –fue directo a la herida.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? –reclamé.

–Me ignoras –la conversación estaba cambiando de color.

–Mentira… te presto más atención que a nadie –protesté.

Su voz virtual se apagó por unos minutos, hasta que un dulce icono fue acompañado de una frase reveladora.

–No como yo quisiera al menos, Bella.

Tragué saliva… sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

–Jake nunca he querido herirte, es sólo que no se dio. Eso es todo –intenté disculparme por algo, que en verdad, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

–No te preocupes Bella. No soy tan terco como para no darme cuenta –y continuó– nos vemos luego. Besos. Bye –se desconectó.

Quedé apesadumbrada con los sentimientos de Jacob, jamás quise que se sintiera mal por mí, todo lo contrario, pensé que mi amistad era suficiente en esta relación, donde las risas y las complicidades eran la base de toda nuestra maravillosa amistad.

Cogí el móvil y apreté el "2" que marcaba directo a mi Jake, sin embargo, no fui capaz de presionar la tecla. La cobardía me ganó ¿qué le diría? "Jake en verdad siento algo por ti, pero no lo tengo claro. Me gustas, eres tremendamente sexy y atractivo, además de cariñoso, comprensivo, divertido y muy noble (…) Por eso… mantengamos la amistad" ¡No jamás!. Eso no lo entendería ¡Nunca!

Mi pobre y pequeño Jake, cuando recuerdo sus vivaces ojitos negros, profundos, tan oscuros y misteriosos se me revuelven las tripas, realmente, algo había despertado en mí, eran, tan sólo una pizca de emociones y sentimientos desconocidos hasta este momento. Su bella sonrisa, radiante y cargada de pasión, me erizaba la piel. Y sus bromas, bruscas e inofensivas, me alegraban la vida. Tenía que hacer algo para no perderlo, el era mi mejor amigo y un poco más. Él me conocía como nadie, quizás, incluso más que Edward.

Somnolienta y con la cabeza enredada, me recosté sobre la cama. Miré el techo por un buen rato, con la mente confusa entre Jake y el viaje sin retorno de Edward. Esto último me partía el corazón y un par de lágrimas ridículas rodaron por mis mejillas, ante imaginarme el peor de los escenarios ¿qué haría sin Edward? ¡Oh por Dios! No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, sería mi fin, de seguro.

Sin darme cuenta caí en las manos de Morfeo, cerré los ojos y me hundí en dulces sueños y pesadillas amargas, productos del amor febril y la juventud a flor de piel. Era todo o nada, blanco o negro, no existía matiz alguno en mi vida, era… Jake o Edward.

Esta última idea me estremeció, claro ¡Debía sacarme a mi amigo de la cabeza! Tan sólo yo, en mi mente alborotada y empantanada, había sido capaz de enrollarme a tal punto, que confundía el amor con la amistad, cuando en realidad, moría por Edward.

La mano de Reneé, suave y maternal, me sacudió fraternalmente el brazo. Abrí los ojos, perezosos y pesados, y ella me miraba con esos ojos caucásicos, brillantes y suspicaces.

–Hija te esperan abajo –me susurró, tierna, al oído.

–¿Quién? –desperté abruptamente.

–¡Sorpresa! Pero te agradara. Creo que será bueno que antes, te laves la cara –besó mi frente y salió del cuarto.

Me puse de pie como un resorte y corrí al baño. Abrí la llave, me cepillé los dientes, luego los enjuagué con un líquido bucal, picante y verdoso, que me hizo brotar lágrimas. Tomé el cabello enmarañado en una cola, a estas alturas si intentaba desenredarlo, quedaría definitivamente calva. Tomé la manilla de la entrada y me detuve, un segundo más, devolviéndome y dándome un poco de tiempo para hurguetear en el botiquín, sacando un poco de gloss para resaltar mis labios.

Bajé las escaleras, con el pulso a mil y la cara fucsia, sin siquiera saber quién era, sin embargo, lo presentía. Y cuando llegué al hall, lo vi… ¡Bello! Un dios heleno moderno. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una polera de cuello redondo blanca con letras blancas; el cabello broncíneo desordenado y los labios rojos intensos. Estaba de lo más animado conversando con mi padre, ubicado en el más grande de los sofás, mientras mi mamá le ofrecía un vaso de bebida. Sin embargo, movía su pierna derecha, impaciente, sé que también estaba nervioso.

Lo observé unos segundos más, hasta que él, levantó la vista, ansioso, y se cruzó con mi mirada. Sonreí, fue inevitable, aunque se supone que estaba enojada con él. Le hice una seña, mientras mordía mi labio inferior, nerviosa, y él se puso de pie. Mi padre se giró a mirarme y con el entrecejo ceñido se acercó a mí.

–¿Puedo salir con Edward un momento? –pedí permiso, tan solo, para no herir susceptibilidades.

–Claro –mi madre sonrió y él también.

–¿Dónde irán? –insistió mi padre.

Miré a Edward.

–Tengo el dato de un restaurante peruano que a Bella le encantará –me guiñó un ojo.

Enarqué una ceja a mi padre.

–No lleguen tarde –suavizó mi madre.

–¡Ok! –no podía dejar de sonreír.

Por fin salimos. Antes de entrar al auto y cuando Edward tenía la manilla lista para apretarla, para abrirme la puerta, lo miré con ternura.

–¿No estás enojado por lo de anoche? –le pedí disculpas con mi rostro, pero sin decirlo.

–¡No! No podría, después de todo sabía que lo harías –sonrió, inspiró profundo y me besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero sin tocarlos, enloqueciéndome con su aroma y la tibieza de su piel.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, sin dejar de mirarlo cada segundo, hipnotizándome con su mirada cautivadora y dulce. Lo seguí hasta que él subió a su lugar.

–¡Edward! –lo llamé para que me mirara.

–Sí –sonrió.

–¡Te amo! –fue mi alma la que habló.

Él tragó saliva y se le humedecieron los ojos. Soltó una risita cómplice y me abrazó con demasiada fuerza, traspasándome su corazón herido.

–Tú eres mi razón de existir –se le quebró la voz, pero logró aplacar la emoción.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sutiles y deliciosos, besándolo con amor y devoción. Su lengua dulce se unió a la mía y sentí como por mi cuerpo, atravesó un corrientazo eléctrico, voraz, que más bien parecía haber sido una lanza envenenada de amor, enviada por Cupido desde las alturas.

Edward puso a andar el auto y nos fuimos al salón de juegos de antaño. Estaba cerrado, pero lo abrió sin problemas. Caminamos hacia la orilla de la playa, en compañía del rugir de las olas negras, por la oscuridad y frente a frente, tomados de las manos, aclaramos todos nuestros puntos, nos pedimos perdón de corazón y tratamos de llegar a algún acuerdo respecto a su viaje a Medio Oriente. Él me juró volver… sano y salvo. Por mi parte, lo esperaría la vida entera si fuese necesario.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que cada una de ustedes muy, pero muy bien...**

**La verdad, a veces me han criticado por ser una autora "fantasma", pero la verdad es que leo cada detalle de sus palabras y las tomo muy en consideración. Por ello, les agradezco de corazón cada una de sus sugerencias.**

**De paso, las invito a conocer mi página, recién construida por una amiga y una de sus autoras favoritas, Liz19forever, espero seguir completándola con más fics e historias de autoría propia. No es la súper página, pero esta confeccionada con mucho cariño.**

**.com**

**Miles de besos y gracias por todo!!!**

**Besos,**

**Cap XXIV**

**Sin salida**

Cada vez que miraba en sus ojos, cristalinos de miel pura, el mejor trabajo de una abeja real, mi mundo se internaba en su alma ¡Lo amaba muchísimo! Y no sabía cómo podría contenerme sin él.

Todo había quedado más o menos resuelto: yo lo esperaría y él intentaría llegar lo más pronto posible… Sin embargo, la incertidumbre nos estaba matando, no teníamos certeza de si se iba mañana o en un año más. Cada minuto con Edward era fantástico, maravilloso, pero así mismo, cada beso y caricia era un triste despedida.

La tarde se estaba tornando aburrida sin Edward, miraba el reloj y la hora no avanzaba. A las cuatro vendría, no obstante, era imposible concentrarme, necesitaba estar con él, verlo, y que me atrapara en sus brazos pálidos y pétreos.

Cuando ya estaba media somnolienta y Morfeo me cautivaba para caer en sus redes de fantasía, sonó el móvil. Lo cogí desesperada, como si fuera la llamada más importante de mi vida y miré el visor. Era mi príncipe azul renovado.

–Hola –sonrió, aún estando tras el móvil.

–Holaaaa –un suspiro espontáneo nació desde mi pecho. Él rió.

–¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo? –agregó dulce.

–¡Esperándote! ¿A qué hora llegarás? –dije impaciente.

–Estoy en la puerta de tu casa…

–¡Mentira! Recién miré por la ventana y no vi tu auto –reclamé.

–Mi auto no, pero yo sí –parecía entusiasmado. Agregó– baja con jeans y zapatillas. Iremos a dar una vuelta –soltó una risita malévola y cortó.

Insistí espiando a través del cristal, pero no logré ver nada ¿acaso me estaría tomando el pelo? ¡Arg! No creo, hablaba en serio.

Bajé las escaleras estrepitosamente y como mis padres no estaban les dejé una nota.

_Salí a dar una vuelta con Edward. Nos vemos pronto. _

_Besos,_

_Bells_

Abrí la puerta con el estómago contraído, como cada vez que vería a Edward, eso no había cambiado ni una pizca. Cuando abrí el portón de salida, entendí.

Estaba recostado sobre una moto marca Honda, metálica, último modelo, de lujo. El venía con una chaqueta gris, pero sobresalía por ella un polerón rojo con capuchón, jeans celestes y unas combinadas zapatillas entre grises y cafés. Sonreía y la comisura de sus labios se curvaba, incitándome a devorármelo a besos ¿sería conciente de lo exquisita e irresistiblemente hermoso que era? ¡Uf! Creo que no.

A cada lado del manubrio colgaba uno de esos horrorosos cascos, que al colocármelo me hicieron sentir como un astronauta. Las dimensiones eran tan grandes que chocaba sin mucha dificultad con la cabeza de Edward.

–¿Es tan necesario? –insistí con un puchero.

–Sin casco, no hay paseo –dijo serio, como un padre severo.

–Pero… me siento ridícula –curvé los labios hacia abajo para mostrar mi desagrado.

Negó con la cabeza.

–Te ves hermosa de todos modos –me susurró a través de la ventanilla de la aparatosa protección e inevitablemente reí.

Finalmente subimos y yo me agarré fuerte a su espalda, con ímpetu, como si a través de ese gesto pudiera retenerlo para que no se fuera jamás. Podía sentir su cuerpo tibio y tonificado ¡Amaba abrazarlo! Definitivamente era delicioso de todas formas. El aparatoso caballo de metal comenzó a rugir, profundo y constante, hasta que salimos disparados por el asfalto, gris y duro.

El viento nos enfriaba la piel, pero otorgaba una incomparable sensación de libertad. Podía sentir la velocidad en el cuerpo, poderosa e imponente, que permite recordar lo indefensos y debiluchos que somos ante la inmensidad de la naturaleza.

Tiene que haber pasado más de una hora cuando el sol comenzó a salir tras las nubes, tornándose poderoso y punzante, aún a través de las telas. Los paisajes pasaban por nuestros ojos como verdaderas fotografías, sin embargo, el vaivén de las copas de los árboles y ese sonido tranquilizante de las hojas contra el viento, recordaban que cada centímetro de nuestro mundo tenía más vida que nunca.

El universo parecía perfecto junto a él, incluso el sol brillaba de manera especial y única, reflectando en cada flor, en la inmensidad del verde prado y por supuesto, en nuestros corazones. La belleza terrenal nos llevó un camino más escondido, entre árboles que mudan las hojas e inundan el camino de crujientes y amarillentas hojarascas. Hasta que por fin, cruzando un trecho algo más desértico, llegamos a la orilla de un riachuelo que desembocaba en una enana lagunita artificial, rodeada de piedras grises, y otras con moho.

Edward detuvo la moto. Rápidamente me quité el casco, liberando mi cabello ondulado. Él me miraba absorto, en tanto colgaba el casco sobre unas de las mangas del manubrio, y sonreía. Me cogió por la cintura y con la mano libre acarició mis labios con su dedo índice, templado y suave. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo y me lancé a su cuello, amasando ese cabello broncíneo, apetecible, ya algo más desordenado por el embarazoso objeto protector de cráneos.

Su respiración se fue entrecortando y mis suspiros se hicieron cada vez más evidentes. Esos magníficos labios bajaron por mi cuello, provocándome un estremecimiento generalizado, cada vez que su aliento tibio se pegaba en mi piel… ¡Y para que decir cuando su lengua humedecía mi carne demasiado viva!

—¡Te amo Edward! –le susurré al oído, inquieta por su cercanía.

—Te adoro mi Isabella –murmulló con los labios entreabiertos en mi piel.

—Te extrañaré tanto que no te imaginas —me dijo con tristeza en los ojos tostados.

—Y yo moriré cuando te vayas —sentí como un nudo pesado y grueso se instaló en mi garganta, sin intenciones de dejarme hablar sin lloriquear.

Acarició mi rostro con delicadeza, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello alborotado por detrás de la oreja, y dejó entrever una sonrisa bella, sin embargo, sus ojos dorados estaban húmedos. Me cogió por los hombros y me arrulló en su pecho.

—¡Te amo, te amo! —susurró en mi oído con la voz quebrada a raíz de la emoción.

A pesar de que sus brazos eran los más cálidos y reconfortantes que había conocido en mi vida, me zafé de ellos para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te esperaré mi vida entera si es necesario —le juré con el corazón en la mano.

—Lo sé mi amor —posó sus labios dulces sobre los míos y me besó con ternura. Mi boca se adecuó divinamente a la suya. Éramos dos seres destinados a estar juntos.

La brisa tibia nos golpeaba con sutileza los rostros pálidos y ambos no dejábamos de mirarnos. De repente, oímos un estruendo. Miramos hacia el lado y la motocicleta monstruosa se terminó de caer. Tuve una genial idea.

—¿Podrías enseñarme a conducirla? —reí entusiasmada.

Su mirada delataba la poca convicción que le había causado mi propuesta.

—No creo que sea bueno —respondió casi de inmediato.

—¡Anda! ¡Dale! —le supliqué con las manos juntas en forma de triángulo.

—Mmmm… —parecía pensativo.

Mis ojos se pegaron en aquella armatoste de metal, la idea era buena ¡Oh, sí! Tenía una sonrisa estúpida pegada en la cara.

—Si la puedes levantar, te enseño —sonrió con malicia, en tanto me observaba.

—¡Trato hecho! —respondí ansiosa.

Doblé mis rodillas y coloqué mis manos sobre el manubrio. Ejercí fuerza hacia arriba, y… ¡Nada! ¡Arg!. Lo volví a intentar, pero ahora la empujé de lado ¡Uyyyyyy! ¡No se movía ni un solo centímetro! Miré a Edward y estaba con una gran sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

—¿Sabías que era imposible, cierto? —lo recriminé.

—Bueno ¿y si te caes? Tienes que ser capaz de recogerla ¿o no? De lo contrario, te aplastaría —trató de persuadirme.

—Siempre supiste que no la levantaría… —me crucé de brazos enfadada.

Tan irresistiblemente bello, si hasta un dios heleno era poca cosa al lado de mi hermoso novio, que bien, y para la envidia del resto de los maniquíes, podría ser el mejor modelo de Calvin Klein. Caminó unos pasos hacia mí, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa comprensiva, exponiendo sus esculpidos dientes de marfil.

—¿Por qué otra cosa puedo cambiar tu deseo frustrado? —me desenrolló los brazos.

—No sé —resistí caprichosa.

—Mmmmm —suspiró profundo— creo que será más difícil de lo que pensaba —besó mi frente.

Extendió sus brazos y me arrastró más hacia su pecho. Sonrió, y noté algo de malicia en sus ojos ocres.

—Tengo una buena idea en mente —me susurró al oído, alertando mis sentidos.

Su hálito, más tibio de lo normal, traspasó millones de feromonas. No fue difícil descifrar sus deseos. Por supuesto, la idea de Edward era cien mil veces superior a la de conducir una motocicleta, por muy atractiva que pareciera.

Los lánguidos dedos de Edward comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello con una frecuencia distinta, más lenta y densa. Acercó sus labios de ensueño a mi boca y los unió a los míos, sincronizándose perfectamente.

Sus besos eran cargados de pasión, amor, lujuria y también, algo de desesperación. A medida que descendía por mi cuello, mis jadeos fueron siendo cada vez más vergonzosos. Pasé mis brazos por su espalda y acaricié esa espalda tonificada, fuerte y delineada. Mi polerón quedó sobre una de las piedras y luego, mi polera.

La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se acrecentaba muy rápido, y pronto la ropa le fue muy incómoda a Edward también.

Embobados en una nube de besos y caricias ardientes, nos corrimos hacia una de las piedras más grandes que bordeaban el río. Él se sentó en la más prominente de ellas y yo me acomodé sobre sus rodillas.

Estar unida a él era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida, éramos un solo ser, llenos de amor y necesidad del uno al otro. En ocasiones era tal la magnitud que no sabía de qué modo fundirme en su piel y quedarme con él para siempre, como una extensión permanente de su cuerpo.

Las emociones, se viven a flor de piel cuando uno está enamorado, y si éste, se concreta, ni siquiera hay modo de contener las palabras.

—¡Te amo Edward! ¡No te vayas! Te le ruego —le murmullé al oído, mientras hacíamos el amor.

Sus mejillas acaloradas se acercaron más a mi boca, y me aferró con sus brazos desnudos, con ímpetu, pero no me contestó.

Tras sentir su emoción, lo miré, y noté que un par de ojos enrojecidos, dejaron brotar unas lágrimas, que descendieron por su rostro, ahora rosado por la temperatura. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sentí su cuerpo temblar. Lloraba como un niño.

—¡Te amo! Te juro que si volviera el tiempo atrás, jamás pediría ir a Medio Oriente ¡Perdóname! —me dijo con los ojos critalizados y la voz titubeante.

Lo arrullé con voracidad. Mientras, nuestras pieles se quemaban con la sola fricción.

El día se nubló de repente y unas gotitas tímidas se asomaron por el cielo. Cogimos nuestras ropas, velozmente, antes de que nos empapáramos por completo. Cuando Edward se ponía la chaqueta, sonó su móvil.

—¡Mi coronel! —respondió con voz firme.

No alcancé a oír las palabras de "El coronel", pero no fue difícil darse cuenta que el rostro de Edward se endureció, tensando la mandíbula, dejando los labios en una línea y palideciendo hasta quedar con un color mortecino.

Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón, se incrementaron por la ansiedad y aceleraron el pulso casi hasta ensombrecerme la razón. Intentaba de descifrar, a través de sus ojos, los designios de aquella conversación que auguraba el trágico destino.

Él se quedó mirando el suelo, mientras contenía los puños, cerrados y muy apretados. Mi respiración se incrementó, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y se lo levanté, obligándolo a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban apagados, de un tostado oscuro, opaco y con tristeza.

—¡Edward! -le dije inquieta, al borde la histeria- ¿qué te dijo?

Tragó saliva, absorto y con voz lúgubre, contestó.

—El miércoles me tengo que presentar en Fort Hood.

Mis piernas se reblandecieron y no podía ver ni razonar con claridad ¡Era terrible! Esto significaba que en menos de tres días se iría a Texas, y en menos de un mes, partiría a Afganistán.

Comenzaba, ya, la cuenta regresiva y el macabro calvario que nos marcaría en la eternidad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap XXV**

**La partida**

–¿Qué? ¡Ahora! –no pude decir nada más.

El mundo comenzó a venirse abajo sin mayor precaución y las piernas se volvieron flácidas y torpes. El aire ya no pasaba de modo normal a mis pulmones y comencé a ver todo borroso. Lo miraba con desesperación, con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas y el corazón desbordante de amor.

Edward me afirmó por la espalda y me sentó sobre su regazo.

–¡Bella! ¡Mi amor! ¿Te sientes mal? –al parecer él no podía leer mis pensamientos cuando tenía la mente nublada.

Con un beso en la frente intentaba calmarme. Cuando ya me sentí mejor, lo observé con detención, quizás serían uno de los últimos recuerdos que tendría de él. Archivé su imagen como sagrada. Grabé cada detalle de su rostro, la piel pálida y tersa como porcelana, los labios rojos carmesí, la mandíbula tan varonil y cuadrada, su cabello broncíneo tan fashion y lo mejor, esos hermosos ojos tostados, tan dulces y comprensivos, que me miraban como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

–Por favor ¡No te vayas! Haré lo que me pidas para que te quedes –le supliqué desde mi posición poco digna, con la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo, no era la mejor manera de persuadir a alguien, por muy desesperada que se oyera mi voz.

–Mi Bella –acariciaba mi frente y cabello con sus manos tibias y sensuales– si de mi dependiera, no me iría jamás de tu lado mi amor –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–¡Diles que estás enfermo! Anda a un doctor para que te de una "licencia" –él sonrió.

–Si llego a ir a un médico distinto al Ejército, ten por seguro, que verificarían mi estado de salud. Además, yo fui quien pidió ir a misión en Medio Oriente –sonrió apenado.

Me senté frente a él y capturé su rostro entre mis manos.

–¡Moriré sin ti, Edward! –no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara, lo amaba y sin él, la vida ya no era igual.

–Y yo sin ti –me besó con pasión, fuerza, ternura y devoción. Respondí del mismo modo.

Nos quedamos mirando sin hablarnos, cada cual quería fotografiar en su mente la imagen perfecta del otro, cada detalle, colorido, sonido, aroma; acariciar la piel del otro como si fuese una pieza sagrada.

La lluvia continuó y estábamos completamente empapados, sin embargo, no nos movíamos ni un solo centímetro. Cuando ya oscureció y era casi un diluvio el que nos acechaba, Edward tomó la iniciativa.

–Mi amor… tenemos que salir de aquí, sino te dará pulmonía –susurró en mi oído con la voz delicada de un ángel.

–¡No me quiero separar de ti! –afirme con fiereza.

–Debo ir a dejarte a tu casa ¡Mírate, estás estilando, Bella! –agregó preocupado.

Me aferré a su cuello como una leona, no tenía la menor intención de soltarlo, ni siquiera un segundo, aunque la tierra se partiera en dos. Estos momentos eran de los dos y nadie nos separaría. Él sonrió e intentó persuadirme como esa mirada suya tan seductora.

–¡No! No hay modo de que alguien me separe de ti, de aquí hasta que partas a Fort Hood, así que tendrás que pensar dónde nos quedaremos para que no tengas problemas… –agregué firme.

–¿En serio no me dejarás ni un segundo? –sonrió esperanzado.

–Nunca, yo no te dejaré nunca mi vida –me abalancé a sus brazos para aprisionarlo a mi cuerpo como si fuéramos uno.

–Esta bien, déjame hacer un par de llamados y veremos qué hacer. Igualmente, tienes que pasar a la casa de tus padres. Saca un par de mudas de ropa y avísale que no volverás hasta el martes –me guiñó un ojo. Él jamás hubiese aceptado algo así, de no ser en las circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos.

Fuimos al regimiento, cambió la moto por su Volvo plateado y partimos rumbo a mi casa. Él estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, por lo general, no era impulsivo. La noche estaba oscura, como pocas veces desde que me había cambiado hasta acá.

Estacionamos afuera de mi casa y en cuanto entré, oí que mi mamá bajaba presurosamente las escaleras.

–¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde, Bella? –dijo irritada.

–Con Edward –contesté sin ganas, mientras él me escoltaba.

–Te he llamado la tarde entera… –continúo.

–Perdón, no te oí –dije cortante. Eché un vistazo al móvil y tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de ella.

Observó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que una situación extraña nos embargaba.

–¿Qué pasó? –ahora parecía preocupada.

–Edward se va… –intenté aplacar el nudo en mi garganta.

Bajó los dos últimos peldaños del escalón, que le faltaba y se acercó a Edward con rostro de madre acongojada.

–¿Cuándo? –acarició su cabello mojado. Comencé a llorar y subí rápido a mi dormitorio.

Cogí las primeras prendas que encontré, un par de jeans viejos, una cazadora, dos poleras y ropa íntima. Salí con el bolso disparada y bajé las escaleras como si arrancara de mi peor pesadilla.

–Y tú ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Reneé descolocada.

–No vuelvo hasta el martes. Me quedaré con Edward –fui honesta.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos y la mandíbula tuvo que forzar a cerrarla, sin embargo, vi en esos ojos caucásicos que me comprendió, ella amaba tanto a Charlie, que sabía lo que significaba Edward para mí.

–Yo le diré a tu padre –besó mi frente y en parte, sentí que fue una bendición.

–Gracias –agregó Edward de corazón.

Salimos de la casa y volvimos al regimiento. Cogió ropa y llamó a su hermana.

–Alice… –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. La escuchaba con atención y luego respondió –gracias.

Lo miré confundida y me contestó.

–Vamos a la casa de la playa que tu conoces –sonrió con tristeza. Asentí.

El viaje se hizo largo, hasta que por fin distinguí los árboles que encubrían esa casa de ensueño, que bien podría ser un hotel. Edward buscó las llaves detrás de un macetero y volvió triunfante.

–Son de emergencia –me cogió por la cintura y arrastró hacia él, besándome en la parte alta de la cabeza.

Crucé mis dos brazos por su cintura y me hundí en el calor de su cuerpo, pétreo, fibroso y protector. Él acabó de abrir la cerradura y corrió hacia la alarma. Estaba oscuro, pero de fondo se podía oír el rugir del mar. Encendió la calefacción central y fue por los bolsos de ambos.

Atrapó mi rostro en sus manos tibias e inclinó el suyo para besarme delicadamente. Lo seguí. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en una sincronía especial, que sólo entre nosotros sucedía. Nos acariciamos con dulzura, ya sin urgencia, la suerte estaba echada.

Abrí los ojos mientras me besaba y lo observé, bello, concentrado, totalmente entregado al momento y a mí, y por supuesto, yo no me pude quedar atrás, debía aprovechar su piel, su aroma, cada contacto nuestro, como si fuese el último y el más especial.

Con sutileza me llevó hacia el mismo cuarto donde hicimos el amor la primera vez. Encendió una lámpara que entregaba una luz tenue al cuarto, iluminando a media los muebles elegantes y sofisticados, volviéndolo más sobrenatural de lo que ya era.

Necesitaba unirme a él como ha de lugar, era el único momento sólo de nosotros dos, de nadie más, el resto, no existía. Ni el Ejército, ni su familia ni la mía, tampoco los amigos, y menos los problemas, era nuestro mundo feliz. En sus brazos me sentía completa, no necesitaba nada más para vivir.

Sus manos recorrieron mis pechos, erguidos para él. Nos deshicimos de la incómoda ropa que nos impedía tocarnos la piel con plenitud. Su boca húmeda descendió por mi cuello, succionándolo, hasta descender en uno de mis senos, lamiéndolos con urgencia, degustando cada parte de mí, y dejando su huella en ella a través de sus caricias perturbadoras.

Acaricié su cabello de ángel en todo momento, nos miramos a los ojos, casi en cada instante. Sus labios cereza, dulces y frescos, continuaron con un torbellino de besos por todo mi cuerpo. Lo amaba…

Mi esencia de mujer lo necesitaba, era imperioso tenerlo dentro de mí, y cuando por fin ya lo estuvo, un sentimiento de felicidad y gozo pleno me satisfacían como nada más en esta vida. Sus ojos de miel líquida estuvieron en todo momento junto a los míos. Fui testigo de cómo su piel blanca se sonrojaba cada vez más, tomando un tono rosado delicioso y mi boca, como la suya, estaban hinchadas de tantos besos.

Sus manos bajaban a mis caderas y glúteos, obligándome a pegarme más a él. Podía sentir con exactitud sus movimientos rítmicos dentro de mí. No quería que este momento acabara jamás en la vida.

–¡Te amo, Bella! –susurró en mi oído, con su hálito tibio y testosterónico. Lo pegué más a mí, cruzando mis piernas tras sus caderas. Subí mi rostro hacia el de él y lo abracé con pasión de enamorada.

Desembocó en mi interior, con precisa coordinación conmigo. Esto jamás podría suceder con nadie más. Nuestras pieles hervían húmedas. Continuamos abrazados, oliéndonos, aún en contacto pleno. Lo miré y sus ojos brillantes y enrojecidos lo delataron por completo.

–¡Te extrañaré tanto, tanto que no lo imaginas! –tragó saliva para que no se le desvaneciera la voz.

–¡No te vayas! –le supliqué con el corazón contraído.

–Si pudiera evitarlo, te juro que lo haría mi vida –me besó en los labios.

–Entonces, quiero irme contigo, llévame contigo, Edward –le rogué desde el alma.

–Jamás te arrastraría a un lugar así –besó mi frente.

–¡No podré vivir sin ti! –lloriqueé desesperanzada.

–Claro que lo harás, recuerda que me tienes que esperar –sonrió, iluminando su mirada triste.

–Por supuesto, contaré los días en cuenta regresiva –acaricié su rostro viril y cuadrado.

Los besos comenzaron nuevamente, con tanta o más efusividad que los anteriores. Hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, no podía ser de otro modo.

El domingo y lunes, se hicieron sal y agua, aunque fueron francamente maravillosos. Creo que una luna de miel no hubiese sido tan perfecta.

Como una crueldad del destino llegó el martes. Temprano, cogimos nuestras cosas y acompañé a Edward a empacar las suyas al regimiento. Se despidió de sus compañeros, que intentaban levantarle el ánimo, entre ellos su inseparable amigo, Jasper. Aunque Edward, siempre supo, al leer cada una de esas mentecitas, que sólo había cabida para la desolación tras su partida, las posibilidades de que llegara vivo o cuerdo, eran de un cincuenta por ciento.

Nos fuimos a su casa, donde lo esperaban sus padres para almorzar, estaba Alice. Su hermana trataba de sonreír, pero la pena era evidente en sus ojos tostados, al igual que el caso de Esme y Carlisle.

Cada bocado fue insípido, sólo podía mirarlo a él. Los tres lo observábamos como una pieza preciada, única y sagrada. Él, trataba de sonreír. Esme, todo el almuerzo tuvo los ojos titilantes, a punto de estallar en llanto sin menor esfuerzo. Carlisle, educado, conciliador, recordaba travesura de infancia de sus hijos. Nadie preguntó por Emmett.

Terminamos de almorzar y tomamos un café en el living. Lugar donde había estado tantas veces antes. Edward, tenía sus dedos entrelazados a los míos y de cuando en cuando me besaba, sin importar el público presente. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, ellos sonreían algo incómodos, pero no decían nada.

A las ocho salía el vuelo a Texas, donde Edward estaría un mes, antes de ir definitivamente a esa especie de "misión de paz" en que estaba Estados Unidos, ayudando a estabilizar la democracia de Afganistán, sumida antes, bajo el mando de fanáticos como los Talibanes, acusados de cometer las atrocidades más grandes contra el propio pueblo. Obligaban a las mujeres a taparse, literalmente, de pies a cabeza, sólo dejando a la vista los ojos, tras unas rejillas de tela, como malla antimosquitos. Era una misión noble, pero la tasa de mortalidad no era menor.

Nos fuimos con los papás de Edward en su Mercedes negro, y Alice nos siguió en su Porsche rojo. Estuve cobijada en su pecho la media hora de trayecto. Nos bajamos y Edward, sacó su escaso equipaje, lo justo para un viaje sin retorno. Al menos, esos eran mis más oscuros temores.

Caminamos los cinco hasta la fila de embarque. Lo noté inquieto.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.

Miré entre la muchedumbre y vi que un hombronazo se batía entre la gente. Era Emmett. Detrás lo seguía Rosalie. Se acercó a nosotros. Les di espacio suficiente, haciéndome hacia un lado. Lo cogió en un gran abrazo de oso y le susurró al oído, con los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas y la voz débil. Era impactante ver a tamaño personaje quebrado de ese modo.

–Hermano tienes que volver ¡Prométemelo! –tomó su rostro entre las dos grandes manos. Edward, definitivamente era el niño menor, querido por todos.

–¡Claro que sí! Tengo muchas razones para hacerlo –dirigió una mirada hacia mí y le devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron como fraternos hermanos que eran. No les importó que la gente los viera, su cariño era mayor, y lamentablemente, por mí, estuvieron distanciados un buen tiempo.

Pronto se acercó la rubia modelo, Rosalie, y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a Edward. Lo quería como a un hermano, su mirada enternecida la delataba. Continuó, Carlisle, quien le dio un gran abrazo, cargado de fortaleza. Siguió Esme, ahora ya lloraba sin consuelo, tenía la nariz enrojecida, y un pañuelo blanco era su mejor aliado en este minuto. Lo cobijó en sus brazos, a pesar de qué él le sacaba treinta centímetros. Lo besó en la frente y las mejillas y le dijo, "mi adorado niño, cuídate y que Dios te acompañe. Vuelve, es todo lo que pido". Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y le entregó su corazón de madre en la mano.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 353 con destino a Texas, por favor embarcar en la puerta 2", sonaba la voz del último llamado. Alice se apresuró, y con un par de lágrimas en las mejillas, que intentó disimular, pero era imposible, abrazó a su hermano y lo amenazó, "si no vuelves pronto, te iré a buscar… y sabes que soy escandalosa, así que por tú bien, vuelve pronto". Todos rompieron a reír. Capturó su rostro y lo besó en cada mejilla.

La fila de su vuelo ya había desaparecido, él era el último, por mí que se retrasara más y perdiera el vuelo, pero era imposible, no en el caso de Edward. Su mentón tiritaba, pero el trataba de controlarlo, no obstante, sus ojos tostados, desprendían lágrimas sin control. Me abalancé a su cuello y lo besé, ahogada, con pena y rabia. Ya lo extrañaba y no quería que se fuera. Olí su piel y cabello. Ahora me sentía desesperada.

–¡No lo hagas! –le supliqué por última vez.

Tapó mi dolor con un beso cargado de amor infinito. Él lloraba como un niño.

–Ven luego o te juro que acompañaré a Alice en tu búsqueda –le dije en serio. Él sonrió.

–No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Estaré de vuelta en menos tiempo del que imaginas.

–Eso espero Edward, si no, no podré vivir –mis lágrimas eran imposible de controlar.

Con sutileza se separó de mí. Yo estaba pegada a él como un imán, no quería dejarlo. Dio un toque ligero a mis labios, en tanto, limpiaba su rostro con la mano.

–Te llevaré siempre en mi mente y mi corazón, Isabella Swan –susurró en mi oído.

–Y yo te tengo grabado en mi alma. Te amo. Vuelve pronto –lo besé nuevamente.

Una señorita, apareció en la fila y lo llamó discretamente. Él asintió y se fue por ese pasillo. Desapareció tras un muro y mi corazón, junto a él.


	26. Chapter 26

Mil gracias por todos los comentarios ¡¡¡Uf!!! Prepárense para llorar, jajaja, Noooo, nunca tanto. De todos modos si lo acompañan con la canción "Always on my mind" de Michael Buble, quizás se "metan" más en la historia.

Gracias por leer!!!, cariños,

Karen

**Cap XXVI**

**Siempre en mi mente**

_Mi Bella,_

_Anoche llegué muy tarde, cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, por eso no te llamé. Hoy en la mañana me presenté a los 8 en punto, y por supuesto, no te iba a despertar, por lo tanto, ahora, que tengo unos minutos, vine de inmediato a mi habitación a escribirte, porque no hay buena señal aquí y tu móvil sonaba ocupado._

_Me han recibido súper bien. Hay de todo. Llegamos cien nuevos soldados y el viernes llegan otros tanto. Junto conmigo entró "El loco Schmidt". Es bastante gracioso, bebe todo el día café y trota sagradamente una hora diaria, sin embargo, es un alcohólico sin remedio, bueno como tantos aquí no más, jaja._

_También, hay quienes vienen de vuelta ¡Viste que es posible! No te salvarás de mí tan fácilmente, aunque si fuera por mí, en este instante me devolvería para estar contigo, juntos, juntos…_

_Te extraño demasiado, quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y no separarme jamás de ti ¡Te amo! Y no dejo de recordar cada minuto y segundo junto a ti. Pensar que tan sólo hace 24 horas te tenía conmigo… ¡Uf! ¡Esto es difícil mi vida! Pero tengo la esperanza que terminará pronto. Hay rumores que serán sólo seis meses, que ahora están rotando a la gente para que no termine tan "afectada", eso espero. _

_Si tú no estuvieras, créeme que me sentiría feliz de esta misión, pero sabiendo que estás esperándome, no quiero hacer nada más que estar contigo._

_Amor mío, eres mi vida, mi alma está contigo, como también mi corazón, y volveré por ellos pronto._

_En la noche te llamaré, como la señal no es tan buena, por favor, tienes que estar atenta._

_Te amo Bella, te adoro mi amor._

_Edward_

Revisé mi correo en cuanto abrí los ojos, o lo que pude, porque los tenía tan hinchados por el llanto, que resultaba dificultoso, incluso mirar.

En cuanto desperté, fue aún más doloroso, porque me sucedió a la inversa de cuando despierto de una pesadilla, donde uno abre los ojos, tantea la realidad y se relaja, aquí fue lo contrario, desperté y quise seguir durmiendo para tenerlo a él en mis sueños. Resultaba extremadamente triste saber que no estaba, que ya no era cuestión de llamarlo y juntarnos, que tendría que esperar meses, en el mejor de los casos, para volver a verlo y sentir alguna de sus caricias o besos… Y el peor de los escenarios, ¡Uf! No quería ni recordarlo, tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en su llegada.

No tenía recados en el móvil, así que como resorte fui al notebook. Abrí mi correo con tanta impaciencia, que erré en la clave dos veces, hasta que por fin vi su nombre en la bandeja de entrada: _Edward Cullen._

Mientras leía comencé a llorar como Magdalena, nuevamente. De nada había servido la conversación con Alice, esto no tenía consuelo ¡Oh por Dios! Necesitaba verlo, en este momento, daría lo que fuera por eso.

Anoche, cuando mi amiga y su hermana, me pasó a dejar, detuvo el auto frente a mi casa, se giró hacia mí y con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos, habló.

–Bella, intenta controlar tus nervios, hazlo por Edward. Perdona que te lo pida, pero el necesita tu apoyo y no al revés –fue al brusca, pero la entendía, ella también estaba muy dolida con la partida de su hermano.

–Es que tú no sabes cuánto duele –rompí a llorar, otra vez.

–Amiga querida, te prometo algo… Si mi hermano se demora más de lo esperado, te juro, que no sé cómo me las arreglaré, pero iré por él, y tú conmigo –me besó la mejilla.

–Eso es imposible, nunca te dejarán ir…

–Tengo mis contactos, confía en mí –guiñó un ojo y brotó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro de duende travieso.

–Y si los tenías, porque no evitaste que él se fuera –no pude impedir decir lo que sentía, no en este momento en que me rasgaban el pecho en una tortura lenta y tormentosa.

–Porque Edward lo pidió, era su voluntad… –suspiró para fortalecerse.

–Pero… –interrumpí para decirle que este último tiempo habría desistido.

–Bella, Edward es un hombre de palabra y ya la había empeñado ¡Lo siento amiga! –apretó los labios, como disculpándose.

No respondí, para mí no había excusas, yo lo amaba y hubiese hecho lo que fuera por retenerlo.

–Mañana nos vemos… si quieres –frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

–Hablamos. Gracias por todo Alice –la besé en la mejilla y finalmente, salí.

Me costó trabajo dormir. Cuando Reneé me oyó, llegó en poco minutos a mi habitación, pero, se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarme sola con mi corazón, no había palabras de aliento que en este momento aliviaran mi pena.

Cerré los ojos, con las luces apagadas, pero con la luna colándose por la ventana, iluminando de un tono blanquizco los muebles y cortinas. La miré, y al mismo tiempo, la envidié, porque ella era capaz de verlo en este segundo, sin embargo, yo estaba aquí, sintiendo su vacío y añorando beber de sus besos una vez más.

Lo imaginé, como si fuera real, incluso lo llegué a sentir: su piel, el susurro armónico de su voz varonil, el destello de sus ojos tostados. Sonreía, curvando sus labios cereza en una dulce sonrisa. Me lancé al cuello, como si fuese una felina empecinada en atrapar su presa, sedienta de amor y pasión. Lo besé, pude sentir su lengua deliciosa, sutil y hábil, que respondió a mi beso con entrega y decisión.

–Gracias por volver –murmullé en su oído, con la voz aliviada y el corazón embriagado de amor.

Sonrió, hasta que volví. Miré el techo, desesperada y creí enloquecer, ¡había sido un cruel sueño! Cogí mi móvil y lo llamé. Nadie contestó, pero lo volví a intentar y… ¡nada! Insistí diez veces más y todas las llamadas se desviaron a un buzón de voz, que mataría si estuviese a mi alcance. Cogí sus recuerdos desde mi mente, buscando en ellos el único consuelo en ese instante, y por fin, fueron como una droga, que me aturdieron y adormecieron horas después, sin embargo, jamás pudieron contener las lágrimas que derramaba sin consuelo.

Tras leer tres veces su mail, descifrando cada palabra, como si entre líneas estuviese encubierto un código secreto que me diera esperanzas de que todo esto acabaría pronto o en este mismo instante, pero no era así, eso era producto de la desesperanza y la necesidad. Por fin me digné a responder.

_Edward,_

_¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Y estoy enloqueciendo sin ti… ¡Vuelve por favor! Siento que el corazón se me destroza a pedazos. Perdona que sea tan honesta, pero es la verdad, te necesito ahora más que nunca, no puedo vivir si ti, mi amor._

_Disculpa por pedírtelo, pero es lo que siento, por mí, tomaría en este mismo un vuelo a Texas y te sacaría de allí con cualquier excusa, por más estúpida que pareciera, tan sólo por tenerte._

_Quiero que sepas que te amo y lo único que quiero en la vida es que vuelvas y ser felices como antes._

_Te amo Edward,_

_Bells_

Envíe la respuesta si pensarlo mucho. Probablemente si Alice la viera, se enojaría conmigo, pero era inevitable contener los sentimientos y las emociones. Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte en mi vida.

No desayuné, no almorcé y escasamente, tragué una fruta en la tarde, era imposible, mi estómago estaba tan cerrado como mi corazón. Lo único que quería era recibir el llamado de Edward en la noche. Estuve expectante el día entero, casi sin moverme al lado del teléfono, para no dar ningún espacio a no contactarnos. Finalmente, sonó a las nueve y cuarto.

–¡Bella! –oí su voz de ángel y comencé a llorar sin parar.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y pude contestar, con la voz sucia por el llanto.

–Edward… –suspiré, no podía parar de llorar.

–Mi vida, no llores por favor –oí un silencio en el teléfono y pronto escuché, como inspiraba con la voz cortada.

–Edward –intenté tranquilizarme para poder hablarle.

–Sí –respondió corto, no quería que lo oyera llorar.

–¡Te amo! –le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

–Y yo te adoro más que a nada en el mundo, mi vida –su voz se quebró definitivamente.

Pensé en pedirle que volviera, pero recordé las palabras de Alice "es su voluntad", y callé. Finalmente, el destino diría qué pasaría con nosotros.

–Sabes, tengo un compañero que también tiene novia y ¡Tiene tu misma edad! –sonrió, intentando desviar la conversación.

–¿En serio? Y ¿Cómo se llama? –seguí su juego.

–Elizabeth –rió.

–Lindo nombre… –agregué para nada.

–No más lindo que "Isabella" –lo pronunció con un tono "italianizado" que se oyó bello, aunque de italiana no tenía nada. Reí.

–Veo que te inclinas por el italiano –sonreí.

–No creo que me sirva de mucho en Medio Oriente, pero al menos, tu nombre se oye a la altura de tu belleza, hermoso y delicado como tú –suspiró, seguramente conteniendo el mismo nudo en la garganta que tenía yo en este momento.

Ambos nos callamos, tan sólo queríamos oír nuestra respiración. Cerré los ojos para vislumbrarlo mejor, como si estuviese en frente.

–Creo que no tenemos muy buena señal aquí, así que todas las noches te llamaré a la casa, si te parece…

–Claro que sí, a menos que sea para controlarme –reí con demasiado esfuerzo.

–No es necesario –rió, al parecer no era mala idea– pero ahora que lo mencionas… –su voz sonó suspicaz.

–Si supieras cuánto te extraño. Estaría aquí los días completos si fuese necesario –respondí.

–Bella, cuando vuelva quiero que… –se oyó que alguien lo interrumpía, algo contestó y volvió al auricular– mi vida, me tengo que ir, tengo una fila detrás de mí. Intentaré contactarme en msn, aunque tiene algunas restricciones internet en la base, pero al menos veré si funciona. Un beso, te amo, te amo, te amo… –dulcificó aún más su tono.

–Y yo te adoro. Quiero cerrar los ojos y que sea el día en que vuelvas –le dije con dolor en la garganta, ahora el nudo se había apoderado de mí, sin intenciones de dejarme un minuto, menos al oír su voz.

–¡Duerme con los angelitos mi princesita! –agregó cariñosamente.

–Y tú conmigo en tus sueños –respondí al instante.

–Te amo –finalmente cortó y yo me quedé con el auricular en la mano.

Comencé a llorar, esto se había convertido en la peor pesadilla de mi vida.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap XXVII**

**Bitácora de Edward I**

Un mes transcurrido desde mi paso por Fort Hood y como estaba señalado desde un inicio, después de dos días de viaje, llegamos a Afganistán, donde nos enviaron con especial rigurosidad, para velar y luchar para estabilizar la democracia, a la cabeza del presidente Hamid Karzai. Este país en medio de Asia, desvastado por el fundamentalismo de los Talibanes desde 1996, bajo la mano del terror, las injusticias, y atentados terroristas; con serias sospechas de tener directa relación con grupos armados y fundamentalistas que mantenían al pueblo sumido en una obediencia muda. Apoyados por grupos para estos fines, abstuvieron a su país de la organización democrática e igualdad social. Era una bella misión, aún considerando el riesgo.

Mientras estuve en Texas, conversaba a diario con mi familia, pero, especialmente con Bella. La extrañaba muchísimo, por mí, volvería en este instante para casarme con ella, aunque no se lo había propuesto todavía, pero eran mis deseos más profundos. Necesitaba que ella fuera mía, cobijarla, cuidarla y no separarme jamás de su lado, aunque con mi profesión fuese un poco complicado de llevar a cabo. Guardaba celosas intenciones de tenerla conmigo para siempre, esa era la energía que me embargaba día a día, las ganas de vivir en un mundo mejor.

Aclarar mi relación con Emmett me había dejado más tranquilo, ya no pasaban las horas sintiéndome traicionado por mi hermano.

La última vez que me comuniqué con mi familia antes de venir a Afganistán, supe que Emmett se casaría en tres meses más, ya estaba todo listo. Rosalie, al parecer, jamás se enteró del _affaire_ que tuvo su novio –y mi hermano— con mi entonces, ex novia. Era lo mejor, porque probablemente las dos se seguirían viendo un tiempo más o siempre… dependiendo de lo que pasara conmigo o si la amistad de Alice con Bella se mantenía en el tiempo. Mi hermana aseguraba que sí, que desde que la vio aparecer en el colegio supo que Bella sería una especie de hermana para ella, y su presencia no sería indiferente para ninguno de nosotros… y así fue. Hasta ahora, Alice jamás se había equivocado en sus predicciones. Era extraño tener una hermana adivina, y como si fuera poco, contar con un _don_ y mi gran secreto: leer los pensamientos. Por supuesto, en mi trabajo nadie lo sabía, excepto Jasper, era mejor así, de lo contrario me creerían deschavetado.

Ayer, cumplí tres meses desde que llegué a Afganistán y cuatro sin verla. Por las noches la llamaba con el pensamiento, sumido en sueños febriles, que al día siguiente me avergonzaban, pero era inevitable que los deseos de placer no sucumbieran ante el recuerdo de la piel tibia de la mujer amada.

El "Loco Schmidt" se había convertido en un gran compañero. Casi todas las misivas y los controles nos tocaban juntos, compartíamos habitación o carpa de campaña, según fuese el caso, pero esa alegría vital que desbordaba podía hacer reír hasta al más huraño y parco. Era un gran alivio tenerlo como amigo y bajo estas circunstancias.

Una mañana, tras una noche lujuriosa con Bella en mi mente, donde pude olerla, sentir esa tibieza en el escondrijo más íntimo de su cuerpo, besar los labios suaves y dulces, sentir sus caricias sensuales, a mí pesar, se vio reflejada en mi masculinidad. No pude esconder las consecuencias de la necesidad, bajo la mirada sarcástica de mi compañero.

–¡Para qué tanto sufrimiento, Cullen! –soltó una carcajada y continuó– dicen que las mujeres de esta raza medioriental hacen maravillas en la cama, deberías probar una y dejar de sufrir por las noches.

No le respondí, él jamás entendería, aunque sí, en ocasiones sufría por no poder descargar los ímpetus de hombre, pero sería una traición para Bella, y para mí, jamás sería lo mismo hacerlo con otra. Sonreí.

–¡Perro! –insistió– Ella está a kilómetros de distancia ¡Nunca se enterará! –intentaba persuadirme.

–No, no creo –traté de ser cortés.

–Entonces… ¡No quiero oír más tus murmullos somnolientos recordando caricias imaginarias! –me dio un golpecito en la espalda y soltó una carcajada que rebotó en el eco de las montañas de Kabul.

No le di más vueltas al asunto y me bañé. Como cada mañana, una chica de ojos negros, almendrados y profundos nos venía a dejar café y una ración de galletón de avena. Venía completamente tapada, de la cabeza a los pies, sólo con la mirada libre, lo que era gran cosa, porque no se les permitía ni siquiera mostrar los ojos. La gran mayoría de las mujeres árabes usaba _burkas_ o _chador_, una prenda estipulada en la vestimenta islámica, que consistía en una túnica de pies a cabeza, que lleva una mallita a la altura de los ojos. La idea era que las mujeres no tentaran con su belleza a otros hombres.

La chica no debía tener más de veinte años, lo pude notar en la poca piel tersa que quedaba expuesta entre sus ojos y cejas, además de la juventud de la mirada. En las mujeres más adultas, albergaba una irrefutable carga de angustia, sin embargo, en sus ojos ni en su mente pude encontrar las huellas del sufrimiento descarnado, como en el resto de la población.

Llevaba una túnica oscura, sin embargo, ese día, me detuve a observarla con detención. Nuestras miradas se unieron por unos momentos, pero pronto, bajó la vista. Su inglés era muy escaso y yo de lengua _pashto_ y _dari_, no sabía nada.

Cuando se fue intenté imaginar qué había tras esa sábana negra. Su mirada denotaba suspicacia, aún tras la armatoste de velos y túnicas de monje. Probablemente sería de tez canela, ojos con surcos oscuros a su alrededor, que le otorgaban un aire enigmático, y cabellera oscura, como el resto de su raza. Sin embargo, descubrir su sonrisa me causaba un morbo distinto, no podía imaginarla riendo, lo que era tan natural en mi país, aquí estaba prohibido con los extraños, en este caso, yo.

Intenté respetar sus pensamientos, pero pronto me di cuenta que le simpaticé. Sonreí y ella agachó la vista, con el recuerdo de su novio, un hombre grueso, de cejas tupidas, voz áspera, espesa barba de naufrago y ojos profundos. Al parecer era bastante mayor que ella. Fue lo que alcancé a vislumbrar en su mente, porque pronto se fue y me di cuenta que me estaba inmiscuyendo en algo que no me correspondía, aún si le había gustado. Lo último me agrado, aún no sé porqué, encontré una especie de familiaridad en ella.

Unos pensamientos grotescos y más que eróticos llamaron mi atención, miré hacia el frente y "El Loco", sonreía de oreja a oreja. Esos ojos verdes ardían en morbo, una barba naciente acompañaba su joven rostro y le daban un aspecto más perverso.

–¿Qué? –lo desperté de sus sueños lujuriosos, míos con la muchacha que acababa de salir.

–Imagínate como debe ser… te haría ver las estrellas –soltó una carcajada burlesca.

–Ni siquiera debe haber besado a alguien en su vida… con suerte le permiten mirar y por poco… –lo llamé a la realidad.

–Pero, te gustó –afirmó, levantando sus cejas de un modo divertido.

–Qué dices, ni siquiera he visto su rostro completamente –respondí a su aseveración, aunque ciertamente algo en ella había despertado mi curiosidad.

–¡Ah, hombre! Seré loco, pero no bruto –negó con la cabeza, mientras no paraba de sonreír.

La conversación quedó ahí y la imagen de Bella volvió a mi mente. Imaginaba cómo sería nuestra vida una vez que nos casáramos. Su vientre abultado me causó ternura y nuestro amor furtivo y ahogado, brotó en mi pecho. El recuerdo de sus ojos hinchados a causa de tanto llanto por mi partida me partió el corazón, jamás la quise hacer sufrir y me sentía terrible por haberle provocado dolor.

Necesitaba de ella, añoraba sus abrazos y los momentos mudos entre nosotros, donde el silencio nos otorgaba una complicidad única. Recordé la primera vez que la hice mía, la decisión de ella por entregarse completamente a mí, sin pedir nada a cambio… y yo el idiota que la rechacé en primera instancia. Al cerrar los ojos e inspirar hondo, pude transportarme al pasado y besar cada centímetro de su piel, sudorosa por el amor y los labios encendidos de tantos besos. Sin mayor esfuerzo, pude oír su voz, melódica, a veces insegura. Día a día me enamoraba más de ella, aunque estuviésemos distanciados por un océano y miles de kilómetros.

Tenía la esperanza de que su dulce amor no se hubiese disipado con el tiempo, y aunque podía ser egoísta, me esperara… juro que la compensaría por todo estos meses de separación y tristeza.

Dos días después, fuimos a la frontera con Pakistán. Entre calles polvorientas y desiertas, habitaban miles de refugiados afganos, pobres, sin comida y muy poco abrigo. La desesperanza se reflejaba en sus ojos, mayoritariamente olivos. Muchas familias dormían hacinadas, bajo carpas improvisadas, con niños enfermos o mutilados por alguna mina antipersonal mal ubicada.

Los pequeños se acercaban a nosotros por curiosidad, era indescriptible la sensación que entrega ver cómo esos ojitos vivaces observan su entorno, a nosotros, seres extraños, uniformados, con armas y apariencia física muy distinta a la suya. Imaginaba qué pensaría Esme con su corazón de madre en estas circunstancias. Probablemente estaría llorando y lucubrando de qué modo podría ayudar a todos esos niños desamparados y olvidados por el mundo.

Era difícil imaginar qué fantasías existían en las mentes de aquellos infantes de cabellos enmarañados y sucios, cubiertos de una película de polvo, sin embargo, jugaban, reían y se interesaban por nosotros. Una pequeña niña, de no más de cinco años, de ojos chocolates como mi Bella, sonrió, iluminando su mirada. Me entregó una flor, _amapola adormidera_, de un intenso rojo con el interior negro. Más tarde me enteraría que es de dónde extraen los opiáceos que exporta ilegalmente Afganistán. Le devolví una sonrisa con real gratitud, porque la esperanza de sus ojos logró que me re-encantara con la misión. Luchar por un futuro mejor para volver a ver miles de sonrisas en esos rostros ausentes, me inyectó el corazón de emoción y fortaleza. Valía la pena el esfuerzo, incluso el sufrimiento de mi separación con Bella.

Las jornadas eran extensas y agotadoras. Vimos toda clases de personas, nobles, indefensas, desesperanzadas y sufridas, pero no había ningún terrorista como nos habían advertido y por el cual había sido el principal motivo de nuestra visita, sólo gente con ansias de justicia y protección.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, miré el cielo estrellado, de fondo infinitamente negro y con chispas titilantes. Observé la luna que cobijaba estas tierras lejanas. La recordé a ella y cerré los ojos, seguro de que mi mente sumada a mi amor, le darían mi mensaje de amor incondicional e irrisorio.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap XXVIII**

**El matrimonio**

Llegó el parte de matrimonio: un sobre cuadrado, beige, con letras manuscritas, suaves y claras, muy sobrio y elegante, típico de los Cullen y probablemente de Rosalie, también.

Esa tarde, devuelta de la universidad y tras un maratónico día, ajetreado, con anatomía incluido, Reneé me entregó el sobre con una expresión indiferente en el en rostro. Lo cogí entre mis manos.

_Señorita_

_Isabella Swan y acompañante_

_Presente_

¿Acompañante? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? ¡Arg! Miré a mi madre, mientras abría la invitación. Ella me observaba con precaución, pero estaba atenta a mi reacción… quizás lo de "acompañante" le había indicado algo a ella también. Era extraño que de la familia de tu novio, que está de viaje, te inviten a una reunión familiar con una persona distinta a su hijo ¿Quizás había pasado algo que no sabía? ¡Odiaba la incertidumbre! Pronto llamaría a Alice para aclarar la situación.

–¿Ha llamado Edward? –fui lo primero que pregunté al alzar la vista.

–No –me miró con complacencia.

Se me cerró la garganta… esto era extraño, Edward no llamaba hace más de tres semanas. Las más horrendas películas pasaron por mi cabeza, desde lo más terrible que significaba perder la vida, pasando porque hubiese encontrado a alguien en esas tierras lejanas y me hubiese olvidado, o lo más simple y sencillo, y lo que quería creer, que estuviese en un lugar incomunicado y apartado, donde fuese imposible encontrar internet o llamar por teléfono. También le preguntaría a Alice, ella no me podría mentir.

Subí a mi cuarto, entré al baño para darme un baño de tina, con sales para relajarme, con aroma a vainilla, además, de espuma suave en abundancia. El espejo de medio cuerpo reflejó a una muchacha delgada, demacrada, con las caderas marcadas por los huesos que apuntaban al exterior, un par de ojeras profundas bajo los ojos, sin embargo, mis curvas se mantenían y mis pechos, redondos y tensos, me recordaban que aún era joven, aunque desde que se había ido Edward, me sentía una anciana sin alegría de vivir.

Tomé un elástico y cogí la cabellera en un moño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía qué era específicamente, pero sentí que él ya no me amaba. Me sumergí en la tina, primero puse un pie, me aferré a la jabonera adosada a la pared, porque un par de veces me había resbalado, y luego, me entregué al agua relajante.

Callé y puse atención a mis emociones y su reflejo en mi cuerpo. Mi estómago estaba apretado, al igual que la garganta, atacada por un nudo espeso y áspero. Lo recordé y tuve la horrible sensación de que ya no me amaba, había pasado tanto tiempo, ya casi siete meses. Quizás, encontró a un nuevo amor… lo que justificada al "acompañante" para el matrimonio de Emmett.

La vista se me comenzó a nublar, veía borroso a raíz de las lágrimas. Unos sollozos desgarrados siguieron a la sensación de desamparo, sin embargo, lo más trágico y doloroso era que me sentía impotente, no hablar con él ni saber de su vida me estaba enloqueciendo o arrastrando a ser una candidata a depresión aguda. Lloré, lloré con las manos cruzadas, apoyadas en las rodillas para ahogar mi llanto. Sentía dolor, desazón y una gran impotencia. Alice me había prometido, cuando Edward se marchó, que si se demoraba demasiado iríamos por él, sin embargo, se cumplirían los siete meses, cuando Edward me había dicho que eran sólo seis, y no tenía noticias suyas. Algo me ocultaban y no sería bueno… a lo mejor, era él quien no quería volver. Tras llorar una hora, al menos, decidí secarme y acabar con esta incertidumbre.

Salí del baño hacia mi habitación. Busqué mi pijama calipso y aún con el pelo húmedo llamé a Alice. Traté de controlar mi ansiedad y aclarar mi voz, aunque fuese ridículo, porque si ella lo deseba, podría saber cada uno de mis pasos.

–¡Hola! –intenté parecer despreocupada.

–¿Bells? –parecía sorprendida– ¿te pasó algo que no sepa? –pareció soberbia, ella se jactaba de adelantárseme con sus premoniciones.

–Sí, bueno, a decir verdad, tengo una dudota… –fui pausada, no quería que mis pensamientos atropellados me jugaran una mala pasada.

–Con confianza, Bella –su voz dulce me daba tranquilidad.

–¿Qué significa lo del parte de Emmett?

–¿Qué tiene el parte? –intentaba prepararse para responder lo inexplicable.

–¿Qué es eso de "acompañante"?

Un silencio escueto, pero intrigante se apoderó del otro lado del móvil.

–¿Alice? –le recordé incómoda.

–Puedes venir con quien quieras –respondió dubitativa.

–¿Por qué tendría que ir con "alguien"? –exclamé asombrada.

–Bueno Bells, considerando que Edward no está… –parecía nerviosa.

–¡Alice! –llamé su atención– acaso ¿habrá algo que yo no pueda saber? –la increpé.

Calló.

–¿Alice? Me estás poniendo incómoda –reclamé.

–Lo sé, pero no sé qué decirte. No hemos hablado con Edward hace más de tres semanas…

–Entonces… ¿No es sólo a mí a quien no ha llamado? –sentí alivio por unos segundos, pero pronto fue insoportable.

–Al parecer no… –contestó de inmediato.

–Pero ¿has "visto· algo raro? –no quería usar las palabras que me atormentaban.

–La verdad, lo he visto en otro lugar de donde está siempre. Probablemente esté incomunicado, pero no tengo certeza de que sea así –aseveró.

–Pero ¿todo normal? –insistí.

––…Sí –respondió media insegura.

Sus respuestas no me dejaron más tranquila, pero al menos yo no era a la única a quien no había llamado. Corté y con sombras en mi mente, traté de dormir. Conté las estrellas como lo hacía cuando niña, cada vez que temía por algún motivo, y la rutina de sumar astros me arrastraban rápidamente al sueño profundo e inconsciente.

Al día siguiente, desperté más tranquila. Le hice caso a mi amiga e invité a alguien al matrimonio, no podía ser que tan indigna de ir sola. Mi corazón latía con desenfreno cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, y caía en un abismo cuando la opción de que fuera Edward, se descartaba. Ingresé a msn con la esperanza de encontrarme con algún indicio de él, pero nada de nada. Esto era extraño, seguro que Alice me ocultaba información.

Esa tarde llamé a Jake, a quien veía a diario, tal como cuando íbamos al colegio. Una voz ronca y sensual me contestó el teléfono.

–Bella Swan –parecía satisfecho.

–Hola Jake –intenté de ser persuasiva, era mi única carta de compañía.

–¿A qué se debe tu llamado? –rió sensual, podía ver su bella sonrisa enmarcada en la piel canela, envidiablemente bronceada, ridiculizando una contestación tan formal en él.

–Te quería hacer una propuesta… –continué, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

–¿Indecente? –su tono cambió a suspicacia.

–Mmmm, no sé si tanto –solté una carcajada.

–Estoy a su disposición, _Mon Chéri_ –se burló.

–Necesito que me acompañes al matrimonio de Emmett Cullen –continué.

Calló unos segundos y respondió.

–¿Broma? ¿Qué voy a ir a hacer yo allá? –su tono de seducción cambió a incredulidad.

–No es cierto… ¿Me puedes acompañar? Es en tres semanas.

–¡Eeeeh! No es como extraño que vayas acompañada con "otro" al matrimonio de tu cuñado –agregó sorprendido.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero ir sola. Además el parte dice "y acompañante", y bueno, Alice me dijo que podía ir con quien quisiera –continué para persuadirlo.

Inspiró profundo y dio su veredicto.

–Si estás segura…

–¡Claro! ¿Quién más que mi amigo Black? –sonreí.

–Eso de "amigo" no me gusta, pero en fin, por algo se empieza –dejó entrever la posibilidad de estar juntos, pero no le hice caso.

–Entonces ¿Si? –contesté entusiasmada.

–Por supuesto –rió avergonzado.

–¡Gracias! –grité a través del móvil.

–¡Ay Swan, me dejarás con sordera! –agregó como disgustado, pero por su tono, noté que estaba muy feliz.

Finalmente sería quien me escoltaría en la travesía de ir al matrimonio de mi ex, con la familia de mi novio ¡Vaya, qué rareza! Pero, era él, el único que podía hacerlo, de lo contrario, no iría.

De Edward no supe nada. Le enviaba mail desesperados con mensajes abrumadores y no obtenía respuesta. Esto me mataba día a día, minuto a minuto, lo extrañaba demasiado y necesita de él, de su voz, sus palabras consoladoras y de la esperanza de volver a tenerlo junto a mí, sin embargo, se había vuelto en un fantasma. Ahora su imagen me era perturbadora y distante, sin embargo, lo seguía amando con toda mi alma.

En la universidad bombardeé a Alice con preguntas de si había conversado con Edward, no obstante, insistía en que no. Le consulté si acaso había tenido visiones respecto a su hermano, y ella rápidamente respondía con uno "no" rotundo, seguido de un avisado desvío de la conversación. Su discurso no cambiaba, sin embargo, yo sabía que algo extraño había sucedido en esas tierras lejanas, aunque no tuviese ningún poder sobrenatural como ella o Edward, sino que sólo el sexto sentido más puro y claro del ser humano, la intuición. Ésta, me aseguraba que pasaban más cosas de las que imaginaba.

Llegó el gran día, tres semanas después, un sábado soleado, con una tenue brisa marina, que se colaba por los árboles. La postal perfecta para una pareja que bien podía ser ambicionada por los más glamorosos del mundo. Bellos, exitosos, ricos, sofisticados, jóvenes y radiantes.

A las siete y media, cuando el sol ya bajaba su guardia, llegó Jacob a buscarme. Hice los últimos retoques en mi maquillaje: los ojos plateados con una franja azul para delinearlos, los labios rosados con gloss, las mejillas coloreadas en su punto justo para no sobrecargarme. Mientras, era ayudada por mi madre quien terminaba de alisar algunos cabellos y definir otros rulos.

Mi padre tocó la puerta de mi dormitorio y pronto asomó su cabeza por entremedio de la puerta y el umbral.

–Llegó Jake –anunció con voz suave y sonrió.

Jacob, según mi padre, era el candidato perfecto para preceder a Edward, que aunque no lo aclaraba explícitamente, por respeto a mi corazón sentimental, auguraba que nuestra relación se había acabado. Que no llamara y no diera ningún indicio de su existencia, eran suficientes pruebas para mi padre del término de la relación.

Hace una semana atrás, de vuelta del cine, donde fui con Jake, oí que mi padre le murmuraba a Reneé.

–¿Todavía Bella piensa que volverá para estar con ella? –su tono delataba preocupación.

–Sí –susurró mi madre.

–¡Qué lástima! Dudo que ese chiquillo vuelva pronto… y si lo hace lo más probable es que vuelva con problemas mentales. La mejor opción es el chico Black, es evidente su interés por ella –masculló.

–¡Ay Charlie! En las cosas del corazón nadie debe entrometerse… bien lo sabes tú –mi madre fue complaciente.

No seguí oyendo, estaba claro que nadie creía en el retorno de Edward y con esto de que había desaparecido en acción, era aún más certero. Pero, yo lo continuaba amando y albergaba la esperanza de que estuviese incomunicado…

Esa noche los fantasmas de la soledad me invadieron y no me dejaron pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Los miedos se agudizan en la noche, pero para mi buzón de ilusión, el nuevo día le daba aristas distintas a mi corazón desamparado.

Por fin acabé con todos los detalles del emperifollamiento y bajé. Jake me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Vestía un traje de etiqueta negro, llevaba el cabello corto y desordenado, muy juvenil. Una bella luz iluminó sus ojos negros como la noche, y me entregó la más lindas de sus sonrisas.

–¡Vaya, qué guapa! –exclamó, verdaderamente impresionado.

–No es para tanto… –respondí avergonzado.

–¡Claro que sí! –continuó mi padre– ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja! –sonrió satisfecho. Mi madre le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

Miré a Jacob y él, levantó ambas cejas, como diciendo "¡Viste!". Sin embargo, fue sólo la impresión de su mirada porque no esbozó ningún comentario.

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que yo pasara. Mis padres nos observaban perplejos. Levanté la mano para despedirme y vi que Jake les guiñó un ojo. Salimos, y Volkswagen refaccionado de mi amigo nos esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Le había quedado bastante bien.

Me dejó subir a mi primero, en tanto sostenía la puerta y pronto, volvió a su puesto de conductor.

–¿Estas realmente linda! –sonrió y puso a andar el vehículo, que chicharreaba como condenado. Imaginé cómo toda esa gente "elegante" del matrimonio nos miraría como bichos raros al llegar en ese auto viejo y bullicioso. Me eché a reír tan sólo con la idea.

–¿Qué pasa? –me miró intrigado.

–Nada –fui cortante, pero no podía despintar la risa de mis labios.

–¡Anda, dime! –insistió.

Por supuesto, jamás le diría que su cacharrito era objeto de mis risas, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Como continuó, le mentí.

–Esto es algo absurdo… lo de asistir a este matrimonio –bueno tan mentira no era, en verdad era rarito.

–¡Y recién te diste cuenta! ¡Vaya, Bella! ¡Qué lentas estás! –rió y no fue necesario aclarar nada más.

Un acomodador, también de etiqueta nos indicó el lugar del estacionamiento. Ya había llegado muchísima gente al gran evento. La mansión Cullen estaba finísimamente decorada con lilium, rosas y tulipanes. Los últimos rodeaban la piscina, y como en otras ocasiones, velas flotantes, blancas, que encendieron la pileta.

Una mini orquesta sinfónica estaba apostada a un costado del gran patio. Los invitados llegaban y eran acomodados en los asientos blancos, decorados con guirnaldas de flores. El altar consistía en un cuadrilátero con faroles a los costados, una mesa con mantel albo, largo y unas flores del mismo tono. El juez llegaría pronto.

Saludé a los padres de Rosalie y a los padres de mi amiga, porque ya no tenía la certeza de que fuesen mis suegros. Esme sonrió, estaba feliz y orgullosa del matrimonio con la adorada Rosalie, a ella también la apreciaban mucho, como a una hija. Carlisle me abrazó y preguntó cómo había estado. Su actitud fue muy reconfortante porque incluso se dio más tiempo conmigo que con el resto de los invitados. Sus ojos ambarinos traspasaban toda la bondad alojada en esa alma limpia y noble. Sonreí y continué mi camino, junto a Jacob, a quien recibieron con gran entusiasmo. Al parecer a nadie le extraño mi presencia con otra persona en el lugar. Lejos de agradarme me inquietó.

Miré por todos lados, pero no había ningún rastro de Alice.

–Jake ¿Me esperas un minuto? Iré por Alice –le indiqué donde nos quedaríamos, en la cuarta fila del segundo bloque de sillas.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Alice, pero no la encontré. Recordé que ella con su afán de organizar eventos, seguro estaría dando las últimas instrucciones en la cocina. Todo era agitación de mozos, cocineros, el chef. No la distinguí, pero para mi sorpresa la cocina estaba desocupada, en su lugar les habían habilitado un lugar especial en el fondo del patio, donde cabían todos. De todos modos, entré a la cocina para sacar un vaso de agua, afuera habían sólo champaña y jugos.

Recordaba perfecto donde estaban los vasos. Abrí el mueble sobre el lavaplatos doble y saqué uno. Abrí la regadera y cogí un poco de agua. Con la mente atormentada de imágenes de Edward, observé cada rincón de ese lugar, donde muchas veces habíamos estado juntos. Distraída, miré hacia el frente, y ahí, estaba Emmett.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, estaba muy serio, con sus ojos tostados expectantes, quizás nerviosos. Parecía más pálido de lo habitual. Le eché un segundo vistazo y me di cuenta que vestía de _chaqué_. Pantalones grises marengo, con sutiles líneas dos tonos más claros. Una chaqueta con cola que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una corbata gris y camisa blanca.

–¡Hola! –reí nerviosa. Su actitud me incomodó, me miraba demasiado.

–¡Hola! –por fin sonrió.

–¿Muy nervioso? –pregunté por decir algo.

–Sí, es un gran paso –resopló y miró hacia el suelo.

La manera en que hablaba me dio toda la impresión de que no estaba muy seguro de este "gran paso" como lo había llamado él.

–¿Cómo has estado tú? –preguntó con sinceridad.

–Bien –dije seria.

–Me alegro… –contestó por intuición.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la cocina e hice ademán de irme.

–Bueno, me voy ¡Suerte en tu nueva vida! –sonreí y caminé, pero no tardó en coger mi brazo.

–¡Bella! Disculpa… –ahora se notaba emocionado.

–¡Está bien! –hablé dulce para tranquilizarlo.

–Te diré esto sólo una vez y después olvídalo… –sus ojos resplandecieron.

Asentí sin decir nada.

–Si no hubiese estado Edward de por medio, te aseguro que ahora la novia serías tú… –cerró los ojos con una expresión de sufrimiento y alivio a la vez.

–¡Emmett! No creo que esto sea correcto… –intenté persuadirlo, pero lo veía muy abatido.

–Desde que te vi, me encantaste y creo que me enamoré, aunque no lo creas. Perdona lo que te digo, pero es verdad –sus ojos ámbar me pedían disculpas.

–No tienes de que disculparte Emmett… –acaricié su rostro varonil, de rasgos sutiles y bellos. Su mirada estallaría en cualquier minuto.

Me acercó a sus brazos y me rodeó por ellos.

–Gracias por no enjuciarme, sé que eres la única que no me odiaría por decirle esto –susurró en mi oído.

–¡Está bien! Tranquilo, todo saldrá de mil maravillas. Rosalie te a… –no terminé la frase y él me besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Lo miré perpleja, pero pronto, cerró los ojos y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos. Posó sus labios rosados oscuros en los míos. Su lengua pasó lentamente entre mi boca. No respondí, pero tampoco lo alejé. Él lo notó. Le di tiempo para que notara su error.

–¡Perdona! –me dijo con sus manos aún atrapando mis mejillas.

Miró hacia arriba y algo pareció alertarlo. Giré y vi como Jacob estaba con los ojos como platos. Retrocedió lentamente.

–No dirá nada –le aseguré. Él asintió, aún triste.

Salí disparada por el pasillo que conducía al salón, mientras Jacob caminaba ensimismado.

–Jacob, no es lo que crees –insistí frenética a su lado, mientras volvíamos a nuestros asientos.

–No es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones, Bella –tenía la mirada ausente hacia el altar.

–Tú vienes conmigo… –seguí.

–Pero no soy yo tu novio –me dirigió una mirada iracunda.

–Lo sé…

Negó con la cabeza y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares. Apareció la novia, comenzó la marcha nupcial. Se veía radiante, bella, sofisticada, una princesa hubiese quedado disminuida a su lado. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba en un moño, de donde escapaban rizos desordenados alrededor de la cabeza, caían tenues en su espalda, rostro y hombros, y una tiara de flores coronaba su cabello albino.

Como era distinta, su vestido blanco le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y caía por detrás con una cola de telas suaves. Era sin pabilos. Un velo transparente caía a la misma altura del término del vestido. La gente murmuraba asombrada de la belleza de aquella mujer. Sentí envidia, envidia de casarse con el hombre amado, pero inmediatamente, recordé que Emmett no sentía lo mismo por ella, y sentí lástima, prefería estar sola que con un hombre que no me amara.

Emmett la recibió con una sonrisa triste, no sé si ella lo notaría. El oficial dio la bienvenida, ellos hicieron sus votos de fidelidad y amparo y luego, una lluvia de aplausos selló el compromiso eterno del matrimonio.

Los cientos de invitados se acercaron a los novios para felicitarlos. Por más que intenté dilatar el momento de hacerlo nosotros, fue inevitable. Primero llegué a Rosalie, la abracé cortésmente, pero deseándole felicidad desde mis más bondadosos sentimientos. Continué con Emmett, quien me cogió por la cintura con fuerza y me dio un beso potente en la mejilla.

–Ahora debes buscar tú, tu propia felicidad, mi pequeña –susurró en mi oído, en tanto, Jacob no nos despegaba los ojos de encima.

Nos distanciamos y más personas se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Emmett me siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecí en la muchedumbre.

Continuó el cóctel, lo siguió la comida, partir la torta y por último, el baile. Durante la noche sólo había vislumbrado a Alice un par de veces a la distancia. Fui por ella.

–¿Me esperas? Voy por Alice –le informé a Jake.

–¿Otra vez? –enarcó una ceja.

–Sí Jake, ya no encontraré con nadie en el pasillo –dirigí una mirada a los novios.

Caminé entre la gente y vi a Jasper. Cuando me acerqué se puso algo tenso, pero de todos modos sonrió.

–Y ¿Alice? –pregunté.

–Debe estar en su dormitorio… –contesto enseguida, seguramente para que no le preguntara por Edward.

Subí al segundo piso, para ver si encontraba a mi amiga. Fui al dormitorio, pero no estaba allí. Continué hacia la sala de estar. Tenía la impresión de que se escondía de mí.

Antes de llegar, oí que Alice hablaba por el computador. Me acerqué más para tener una mejor visión y estaba frente a la webcam. Del otro lado, Edward.

–Tienes que llamarla, Edward –insistía ella en modo de reprimenda.

–No sé Alice… –contestó. Se oyó claro aunque la voz se entrecortaba.

Mi corazón se entristeció ¡Cómo no iba a saber su familia de él! ¡Claro que Alice me había mentido! Caminé hacia Alice y ella se dio vuelta sorprendida.

–¡Bella! –ni con un fantasma se hubiese asustado tanto.

–¿Puedo hablar con él? –le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dudó por unos segundos, pero pronto, me cedió el asiento.

–Estaré afuera –me informó con un dejo de lástima en su voz y los ojos.

Con el corazón frenético me instalé frente al notebook. Él, me miró, ¡Por fin veía su rostro después de siete meses! Sonreí.

–¿Qué te habías hecho, Edward? –le exigí con un nudo en la garganta, pero con voz sutil

–¡Bella! –exclamó con los ojos tristes– ¡Hola! –aún tras las imperfecciones de la tecnología su voz se oyó dulce.

–Llevo casi dos meses esperando saber de ti –lo recriminé con ternura y desesperación.

–Lo sé… –expiró aire complicado, estaba segura que algo me tenía que decir.

Callamos y él habló.

–Bella… me quedaré aquí más tiempo del estipulado inicialmente –su voz sonó dura, infértil, ida.

–¿Cómo? –exclamé sorprendida– ¿Cuánto más? –sentí una oleada de desesperanza.

–Probablemente cinco o seis meses más…

Inspiré profundo, con pena y resignación. Tapé mi boca con una de mis manos, involuntariamente, y luego seguí.

–Continuaré esperándote –respondí.

Calló nuevamente y tras unos segundos, continuó.

–No Bella –agachó la vista y luego volvió a mirar– quedas en libertad de acción, no te seguiré pidiendo que me esperes…

Suspiré hondo y aunque lo intenté no pude evitar sollozar. Él estaba terminando conmigo. Mi alma de desgarraba a pedazos y sentía el piso inestable. Un dolor intenso se interno en mis entrañas y me impedía hablar.

–Lo siento –oí su voz en la lejanía de mi mundo, totalmente desconectada a la realidad.

Lo miré una vez más y me paré del asiento, con el corazón destrozado. Giré y en el umbral de la puerta me esperaba Alice. Corrí a sus brazos a llorar su pérdida. Se me acababa el mundo en ese mismo instante.


	29. Chapter 29

Nota del Autor

Queridas lectoras,

Primero que todo agradezco a todas por leer mi o mis fics, sin embargo, la historia, desde un inicio tuvo como eje central el viaje de Edward a Afganistán, es más bien, lo que inspiró el fic, un soldado americano que se iba a tierras lejanas... Se demoró, pero llegó.

Para las que tienen dudas acerca de cuánto le queda a "Alma de Caballero" debo reconocer que ni yo lo sé, tengo varias ideas en mente, pero tengo la impresión que bastantes capítulos más... así que no se desesperen e intenten disfrutar la historia, es mera fantasía con destellos de realidad.

Miles de besos,

Karen

**Cap XXIX**

**Bitácora de Edward II : Rebeldía**

Una tarde, tras la campaña del norte en que visitamos a los refugiados afganos en la frontera con Pakistán, nos devolvimos exhaustos en los camiones militares. Esa noche nos ofrecerían una cena especial para quienes estábamos ayudando a ese país.

Nos dimos un buen baño y pronto nos acercamos al galpón principal. Las mesas rudimentarias estaban más decoradas y unas señoras afganas, tras sus _burkas_, nos servían. Estábamos en una fila para recibir una exquisita ración de comida árabe.

De alguna especie de tráfico, llegaron botellas y botellas de whisky. Comenzaron con los cantos patrióticos y luego, con consignas americanas, incluida la canción nacional. También me tomé varios vasos de alcohol, y de la botella, obvio también bebí. Pero había más…

Un grupo de mujeres, probablemente no afganas y más liberales, fueron apareciendo poco a poco en un escenario improvisando, moviendo las caderas abundantes y las cinturas delgadas. Todas vestían con distintos colores, telas suaves, con monedas doradas que sonaban al compás de sus movimientos de caderas. Primera vez que me tocaba presenciar la danza del vientre, con verdaderas odaliscas.

Hipnotizaban con las miradas, culebreaban las caderas como verdaderas víboras. La piel tostada era más seductora, sus melenas largas y oscuras llamaban el deseo de cualquier hombre. Esto era ¡Uf! No sabía si era por el tiempo de abstinencia, pero no sólo a mí, sino que a todos, nos brotaron las testosteronas, se podían oler en el ambiente.

Miré al "Loco Schmidt" y tenía los ojos desorbitados, si no lo jalo de la casaca, corre a raptar una de las muchachas. Le abrí los ojos para que se tranquilizara. Él sonrió y movió las cejas.

–¿Tú crees que después podamos escoger alguna? –la lujuria chorreaba en su expresión, casi animal.

–No sé, no tenía idea que venían –sonreí y fijé la vista al espectáculo, no quería perderme nada de esas caderas voluptuosas, de pechos firmes y seductores.

Cuando terminaron de danzar, sus cuerpos sudorosos y agitados, invitaban a conocerlas mejor. Después me enteré que además, estás odaliscas contratadas por mi comandante, ejercían el oficio más antiguo del mundo, por esto, contrastaban tanto con el resto de las afganas, de hecho ni siquiera lo eran, sino que las habían traído de un país cercano.

El "Loco" desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y efectivamente, se enroló primero en la fila. Escogió a la más joven y bella. En menos de cinco minutos salieron de escena.

Tuve tentación de incorporarme a la fila, pero el recuerdo de Bella me hizo desistir, no de inmediato, pero pronto. Todos reían ebrios y con la mente revuelta por tremendo espectáculo.

Cuando ya no pude más, me fui a acostar, más borracho que nunca y con la mente puesta en Bella. La imaginé bailando para mí, tal como lo habían hecho las mujeres orientales. Por supuesto, y a pesar del alcohol que invadía mi sangre en ese momento, mi parte íntima se endureció por completo. Aunque ya estaba medio fuera de mi edad, comencé a acariciarme, tan sólo con las imágenes de esas mujeres, ya no era Bella, sino que un desconocida con la piel sudorosa, sonrisa permanente y caderas voluptuosas, que se meneaban embaucando hasta al más voluntarioso.

Me dormí, inconsciente e inerte. Sólo algunos nos fuimos a nuestras camas solos, esa noche de lujuria y pasión colectiva.

Como mi cuerpo andaba inquieto por las hormonas, descansé un par de horas y quizás un poco más y me levanté al alba. Caminé por el pabellón, pasando por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, para continuar en el baño. Miré hacia el lado de la cocina, distraído, sin embargo, la luz encendida me llamó la atención. Me asomé por curiosidad y ahí la vi a ella, la chica del _burka_, pero sin él.

Me acerqué lentamente, aún con dolor de cabeza por la resaca de anoche, pero la intriga me condujo sin miramientos. La observé. Para mi sorpresa, su cabellera era color miel y le llegaba a la cintura, ondulada y recién cepillada. Tarareaba una canción en _pashto_. Llevaba un vestido hasta el tobillo, color palo rosa, que a pesar de ser largo, delineaba perfectamente sus caderas, cinturas y pechos prominentes. Sentí un escalofrío tan sólo verla, era mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Se giró de repente y ahora pude observar estupefacto sus facciones exóticas: ojos profundos, nariz recta y mejillas prominentes, pero lo que me hipnotizó fue su sonrisa, mágica y cautivadora. Todo fue en una fracción de segundos, porque cuando me vio, inmediatamente cogió su _burka_ desde la mesa, pero no alcanzó a ponérselo. Me miró con pánico, absorta ¡Sentía terror de mí! Eso me conmovió en lo más profundo ¿Por qué me temía? Yo jamás le haría daño.

Le indiqué con un gesto que no le haría nada. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y ella se hizo hacia atrás, acorralada.

–Yo soy Edward… –le indiqué, por si me entendía.

–_Ewga_ –repitió en su dificultoso acento.

Asentí. Ahora, estaba más tranquila.

–Lo siento, no quise importunarte –intentaba deshacerme en disculpas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me pidió que volteara para poner su _burka_. Hice trampa, y mientras se colocaba esa extraña túnica, eché otro vistazo a su cuerpo curvilíneo. Abrí la puerta y salí, sin antes, sonreír. Ahora sus sentimientos eran de agrado.

Llegué al baño, enardecido por esa mujer de tierras lejanas. Saqué mi tenida de combate y me di una ducha fría, antes de explotar de calor. Cuando volví al pabellón, me encontré con "El loco", despierto.

–La vi –le dije como desquiciado.

–¿A quién? –respondió confundido.

–A la muchacha del café…

–¡Yaaaaaa! ¿Y cómo es? –se le iluminaron los ojos.

–Espectacular –expiré confundido.

–¡Vaya, vaya! Y ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? ¿De qué modo la viste? No me diga que tú y ella… –sonrió y pude ver sus imágenes morbosas mentales.

–¡Idiota! No. Fui a la cocina y la vi antes de que se pusiera el _burka_ –lo corregí.

–¡Ah! –se desilusionó, mi historia ya no sería atractiva.

Sonreí y seguí ordenando mi ropa.

La chica no apareció en una semana. Me inquietó, en este país eran demasiado conservadores y quizás, alguien se había enterado de que yo la había visto y le prohibieron venir, pero no podía preguntar, sería delatarla.

Una tarde llegó "El loco" y me dijo que "Albibi" me quería ver. Sonreí y no le creí, pero pronto vi en su mente, que la había visto en el mercado. Por supuesto, Schmidt desconocía mis poderes para leer la mente. Me pasó un papel con una dirección y esa misma tarde me pude escapar, esto me intrigaba, no quería que ella hubiese sufrido represalias por mi culpa.

Llegué a una humilde casa de adobe, entre tierras polvorientas. Abrió a rostro descubierto y con su mirada, me indicó que entrara.

–Hola –respondí exaltado.

Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y me indicó un banquito. La miré y estaba aún más bella que la vez pasada. Se sentó a mi lado con la vista clavada al piso. No pude más, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Ella, al contrario de lo que pensé, no se opuso, incluso, me atrevía a pensar que lo esperaba. Después lo confirmé.

Entreabrí sus labios con los míos, delicadamente. Olía a esencias y canela. Acaricié su cabello suave. Aún no me miraba a los ojos. La besé por el cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros. Podía sentir su respiración agitarse, aunque intentaba controlarse, no se movía.

La tomé con suavidad y la acomodé en la alfombra. Lentamente fui quitando su vestido abotonado hasta la cintura. Por fin, reaccionó besando mi mandíbula. La miraba a los ojos, perdido en su interior. No sabía si podía tocarla por completo, sin embargo, que hubiésemos llegado a este punto, significaba que era mía.

Liberé sus pechos, redondos y grandes, de piel tersa y pezones café oscuro. Los besé, mientras ella me miraba inquieta. Saqué su vestido y con mis piernas, separé las suyas, con suavidad, mientras la llenaba de besos fogosos y necesitados. Saqué mi chaqueta y luego, la polera de algodón. Mi erección estaba lista para introducirse en ella.

Albibi, era virgen en toda la expresión de la palabra, de cuerpo, boca y pensamiento. Bajé mis pantalones y lentamente acerqué mi intimidad a su fruto húmedo y suave. Toqué sus pliegues con mi erección hasta encontrar su lugar secreto. Hice presión con suavidad, y ella me miraba absorta, entregada. La arrullé en mis brazos, para penetrarla profundamente. Podía sentir como su interior, tibio y suave, se separaba para recibirme. Cerré los ojos y recordé la primera vez que lo hice con Bella. La expresión del rostro era la misma, culpa y deseo.

Continué moviéndome, extasiándome en ella, en su piel aromática de terciopelo. El momento se acercaba y besé sus pechos erectos, nuevamente. Desemboqué en su interior, profiriendo quejidos que ella tapó con la mano.

La observé y vi que se había enamorado, me miraba como lo hacía Bella. Me sentí podrido. La acaricié, aún dentro de ella, en tanto, sutilmente me hice a un lado. La ayudé a pararse y nuevamente, me pidió, a través de señas, que me volteara. Lo hice. Volví la vista y ya estaba con su vestido, el cabello enmarañado y la piel sonrojada. Sonrió tímida. La besé.

Salí de aquella casita como un fugitivo con sentimientos encontrados. Esto no tenía nada que ver con Bella, quería creer que no era traición, aunque sabía que sí lo era... no existía otro nombra para lo que acaba de hacer. Sentía el corazón divido, a Albibi jamás la amaría como a mi Bella, sin embargo, la necesitaba.

Antes de irme logré ver en su mente que añoraba estar conmigo más tiempo del que yo con ella. Dejó atrás todos los tabú, tradiciones, su cultura… por mí, y la verdad, no me sentía merecedor de tanta condescendencia, porque finalmente, las traicioné a las dos.

El amor de Bella era lo único que me mantenía vivo, quería estar con ella, pero tenía la mente y la voluntad confusa. Todo aquí era tan diferente, jamás sospeché un mundo con tanto sufrimiento y precariedad. Nadie era su propio dueño, sobre todo las mujeres, vistas como "mercancía" en vez de personas. Recordé a Bella, Esme, Alice y las situé en este lugar ¡Sería insoportable! Y ¿Por qué habían personas que tenían que aceptar estas reglas ilógicas y humillantes? Violaban la esencia del ser humano. En estas condiciones se encontraba Albibi y fue lo que me enterneció sobre manera.

Descubrí que era sólo eso "ternura", porque mi corazón y alma estarían siempre con Bella. Ahora, era peor, me sentía un ladrón que había robado la virtud de aquella muchacha. Si era sorprendida, nadie se casaría con ella y la marginarían de la sociedad, incluso aquel hombre mayor que tenía por novio. En estas tierras inhóspitas no importaban los sentimientos, sino que los "arreglos" para construir un matrimonio.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en Bella y pidiéndole perdón desde el alma, nunca quise engañarla, pero la falta de cariño y los escenarios macabros me estaban haciendo perder la brújula de mi vida. Sé que no es una justificación, pero es el único motivo que encontré para intentar comprenderme.

La mañana siguiente, llegué a tomar mi café. Me sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a ella, cómo explicarle que mi corazón ya tenía dueña y que por mi debilidad y cobardía, me acosté con ella. Albibi, moriría de tristeza y humillación.

Llegué a mi asiento de siempre y la vi. Disimuladamente observaba a su alrededor. Oí su mente y me vi en ella. Se me contrajo el estómago… la había ilusionado y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Me senté y pronto vi la alegría en sus ojos oscuros, me había encontrado. Sonreí, más por culpa que por felicidad misma.

Se acercó y me dejó el café junto con el galletón de avena. Su mirada se iluminó y tras esa aparatosa sábana noté que sonrió. Tenía las imágenes de nuestro encuentro grabadas en la mente, pero lo único que me dejó tranquilo, fue que aquella vivencia le había causado felicidad y no frustración y tristeza, como lo temía. No hubo minuto para nada, esa tarde ella se fue, donde jamás la volvería a ver. No en esta vida al menos.

El miércoles estuvo exaltado. Fuimos a poner término a una sublevación de los más conservadores que se habían aportado en la plaza pública, a vista y paciencia de los soldados que prestaban guardia en el lugar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el polvo levantado por la rebelión, nos hizo más dificultosa la llegada.

Las mujeres gritaban desgarradoramente y los hombres marchaban con carteles y palos, porque no estaban permitidas las armas, legalmente al menos. Aunque no entendía nada, sé que nos insultaban, otros escupían y nos miraban con los ojos desorbitados por la exaltación colectiva. Podía ver esos rostros oscuros, con barbas y voces ásperas, que nos observaban con odio y repulsión.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté al "Loco Scmidt", mientras apartábamos a la muchedumbre para llegar al centro de la plaza.

—Mataron a una mujer —respondió consternado.

—¿Por qué? —agregué disgustado.

—Deshonró a la familia y a su novio —abrió los ojos en expresión de incredulidad.

Me quedé perplejo, viendo la escena en la mente de una mujer que lloraba desconsolada al lado de la moribunda. La señora, rugía de espanto y dolor, a un costado de la muchacha a la que le habían disparado directo al cerebro. Era su madre.

Puse más atención y vi la imagen del Albibi en la mente de la señora. Quedé atónito, ¡La habían matado! Una ola de dolor embargó mi cuerpo y nubló mi mente.

—¡Camina, Cullen! —me gritó "El loco" para sacarme del transe.

—Era ella —le dije descolocado.

—¿Quién? —estaba confundido.

—Albibi, la chica del café… —dije con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Edward, tú y ella… —no fue necesario leer su mente para saber lo que pensaba.

Asentí. Quedó mudo y me empujó para llegar al medio de la plaza. Me coloqué al lado de Albibi, y me agaché a su lado. La mujer supo de inmediato quién era. Alegó algo, que jamás entendí, con rabia y desazón.

La tierra estaba manchada con su sangre. Me acerqué a ella, la toqué y aún estaba tibia. Tomé su mano, sin importarme quién me observaba y le pedí perdón. Acaricié su rostro una vez más, por encima de la tela y juraría que esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Me puse de pie con la mente en blanco, y comencé a atrincherar a aquella gente con agresividad. Mi mente vagaba en los ojos de aquella muchacha de mirada hermosa y sin esperanza. Era de esperar que por fin fuera feliz en un mundo sin represión y tabúes.

Llegamos de madrugada. No podía dormir. Le pagué a un soldado de menor grado que se entendía con la gente del pueblo, para que me trajera aguardiente. Bebí una botella completa. No quería ver a nadie.

Cuando el alcohol fue suficiente como para nublarme la razón, grité y grité, tenía una herida profunda y sangrante ¡Ella había muerto por mi culpa! Salí de mis casillas, no me importó nada y le pegué y rompí cuanto se cruzó por mi camino. Rompí la botella y con un vidrio filudo, me herí el brazo izquierdo. No sentía dolor. La sangre comenzó a salir y caer a través de la piel blanca. Me repudiaba a mí mismo como nunca antes.

Alguien me cogió por la espalda y me detuvo. Peleé con fuerza, pero me sostenían por los hombros.

—¡Tranquilo, Cullen! —me gritó el "Loco Schmidt".

En frente estaban Stevens y Campbell. Los tres intentaron calmarme. Seguí gritando más tiempo, hasta que no sé en qué momento me dormí. Desperté con un feroz dolor de cabeza y una venda en el brazo izquierdo. Espabilé por fin y frente a mí, estaba mi comandante Wagner.

—¡Cullen, despertó! —agregó con voz brusca e insípida, sin embargo, noté un dejo de paternidad.

—¡Así es! —me cuadré frente a él.

—¡Vaya a ducharse y pronto hablaremos seriamente! Cuidado con mojarse la venda, no queremos una infección —fue duro.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia el baño. Abrí la regadera y me metí bajo el agua fría, que punzaba como agujas en la piel, sin importarme que estuviese llegando el invierno en Kabul. Con la cabeza a punto de estallar a raíz del aguardiente, pero ya limpio, me presenté frente a mi comandante.

—¡Siéntese! —me ordenó.

Lo miré y sus ojos celestes se incrustaron en los míos.

—¡Cullen! Creo que debe volver a Estados Unidos, ya ha cumplido el tiempo establecido, y al parecer, le está afectando el juicio. Por lo tanto, queda en libertad para volver. Agradecemos su trabajo y entrega, pero es tiempo de irse —su voz hosca se debilitó.

—¡No! —le rebatí de inmediato.

Me miró extrañado.

—Si bien recuerdo, usted tiene una bella novia que lo espera hace más de cinco meses —me recordó.

—Lo sé —bajé la vista y se me crispó el corazón, por poco, y doblego mi voluntad al recordarla, pero yo no la merecía, debía buscarse a otro, que la amara y jamás la engañara. Sin ella, yo no tenía razón para volver. Prefería quedarme aquí y colaborar para que atrocidades como la de Albibi, jamás se volvieran a repetir. Que ella muriera por mi culpa, sería una espina que siempre llevaría en el corazón y debía tratar de hacer algo para compensar mi terrible error.

—Y ¿Qué dice, Cullen? —insistió, mientras sostenía su mirada en mi rostro.

—No quiero irme. Hay mucho por hacer y quiero ser partícipe de la felicidad de este pueblo enfermo —solicité.

Se quedó mirando al vacío y luego, respondió.

—Cullen, usted no cambiará el mundo, sé que lo cree, pero no es así. Le recomiendo que vuelva con su familia y amigos —recomendó por última vez.

—No, deseo quedarme –él me miró poco convencido y asintió.

—¡Está bien, Cullen! Es tozudo, pero es su voluntad —se puso de pie y yo también, para despedirme.

Antes de salir, dio media vuelta y me advirtió.

—Le recuerdo que, si decide quedarse, al menos tendrá que estar siete meses más —asentí y cerró la puerta tras él.

Ahora, venía la parte más difícil, comunicarle la decisión a mi familia y a… Bella. Sé que ellos entenderían, pero a mi amor, no podía seguir pidiéndole que me esperara, por mucho que la amara, era injusto. Además, cómo le explicaría toda esta situación… era imposible.


	30. Chapter 30

Nota de Autor

Estimadas,

Les agradezco sus comentarios y lamento mucho por quienes no seguirán leyendo el fic, sin embargo, creo que mantener la originalidad de la historia es valorable, acorde con la idea original de la autora, en este caso yo.

Leo cada uno de sus review y muchos me parecen gran aporte, presto atención a sus sugerencias y tomo las que me parecen adecuadas para mantener la historia, por eso, gracias nuevamente.

Como dije en la nota anterior "Alma de Caballero" se basa en que una de las situaciones claves es el viaje a Afganistán, y otras sopresas que están por venir.

Sé que los últimos capítulos publicados han causado escozor en varias, pero no puedo cambiar la historia por ese motivo, carecería de toda creación propia.

Bienvenidas a quienes continúen visitando este fic y sus próximos capítulos y gracias a quienes ya lo hicieron, pero por motivos personales no lo seguirán haciendo.

Un beso y disfruten el próximo capítulo.

Karen

**Cap XXX**

**Monitoreo**

Hace cuatro meses que no sabía de Edward, bueno, continuaba en Afganistán y habíamos terminado, eso, era lo único claro.

Esa noche del matrimonio, Alice me contó lo que le sucedió a Edward con la chica de medioriente… ¡No lo podía creer! Se me partió el corazón ¡Me había engañado y más encima, provocó una muerte! ¿Qué le había pasado al noble hombre a quién amaba? Sin embargo, esa explicación me dejó más tranquila y no menos herida. Ya no pisaba en el suelo endeble de la incertidumbre, sino que había dado paso a la terrible realidad.

Lloré con rabia, odié al mundo y en especial a él. En mi casa se bloqueó el nombre de _Edward_, al igual que para Alice, Jasper y Jake, al menos en mi presencia.

Mi rutina era permanente, universidad–casa, aunque este último tiempo, salíamos bastante, Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo. Para evitar recuerdos ingratos, evitábamos ir al salón de juego de los Cullen, y en su lugar, disfrutábamos de largas noches en bares y discotheques. La lengua nos batía, muchas veces, hasta el amanecer. Curiosamente Jake y Alice se habían hecho grandes amigos y ella, se había vuelto su cómplice para que fuera mi novio, pero yo no cedía… aún no me sentía preparada para una nueva relación, sobre todo, no quería dañar a mi Jake, a quien adoraba y sería la última persona, en quien buscaría su enfado.

En más de una ocasión, nos encontramos con la flamante pareja de matrimonio, Emmett – Rosalie. Ella estaba radiante, pero aún no pensaba embarazarse porque tenía negocios que atender y probablemente se iría a ser un magíster un par de meses a Londres. Emmett seguía tan animoso como siempre, pero la luz en sus ojos se había apagado, no era el mismo de antes, ahora parecía un títere de Rosalie, más por conveniencia que por voluntad propia o por no darse cuenta.

Poco a poco esta pena ardiente del alma se iba apaciguando, aunque pensaba varias veces al día en él. Lo imaginaba en su guerra "personal", debatiéndose entre los valores y la carne débil, definitivamente no me gustaría estar en sus pantalones. Pensé varías veces en la culpa que cargaría de por vida, de ser responsable de la muerte de una muchacha inocente que se dejó embaucar por los encantos de un hombre americano, con experiencia y poca cordura. Sentí lástima y desilusión por ese hombre a quien había amado tanto.

Fui reconstruyendo mi vida y evité preguntar por él, aunque de cuando en cuando revisaba las noticias internacionales para saber lo que transcurría en esas tierras lejanas, por las que Edward me había abandonado. Todo era igual, no había ninguna mejoría, no obstante, cada vez era mayor la cantidad de soldados que enviaban, personalmente me parecía absurdo e innecesario, pero yo no era quién para decir los intereses del país y menos de los ajenos.

Nunca entendí su decisión de quedarse… probablemente no me amaba como yo a él, ¡Era una lástima!, pero este último tiempo me estaba convenciendo de que "todo" pasaba por algún motivo. Consuelo de tontos, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo.

Los días junto a Jacob eran intensos y mitigaban mi transición al menos en un cincuenta por ciento, cuando estaba a su lado. Solía hacerme reír con estupideces banales, pero que me reconfortaban, sin embargo, esas cosas triviales componían la vida. Era él, quien finalmente estaba junto a mí. Sé que él jamás se hubiese ido de mi lado, porque tenía conciencia de la importancia de las relaciones humanas.

Una de esas noches de bohemia junto a mi nuevo grupo de amigos, tras bailar casi hasta las cinco de la mañana, nos fuimos a un "after hours" en un bosquecito de eucaliptos cercano. Los cuatro estábamos medios ebrios, aunque Jasper un poco menos porque él manejaba.

El sol no hacía acto de presencia todavía, pero los pajaritos cantaban a todo pulmón, primeros indicios de que amanecía, como en parte, lo estaba haciendo mi vida después de Edward. Nos acercamos a un hermoso risco, donde las olas se enfrentaban a la dura corteza terrestre y a las rocas firmes e imponentes. La brisa marina se nos incorporaba por los poros y lejos de hacernos volver a la realidad, nos embriagaba más con la fuerza de la naturaleza. Lo recordaba, pero cada día con menos dolor, sin embargo, tenía una herida punzante en el alma.

Los cuatro reíamos frente a una fogatita improvisada, porque a esa hora comenzaba a hacer más frío que el resto del día. Cogimos unas cuantas ramitas sueltas y Jasper, con sus conocimientos de boy scout, encendió la llamita con la fricción de dos piedras. Alice besó a Jasper, apasionadamente. Alcancé a ver como su cuello blanco como la nieve se estiraba hacia su novio y sin mayores tapujos le dio un beso largo y sonoro. Me sentí incómoda con el espectáculo, pero, al parecer, esa era la idea.

Intenté no mirar a Jake, se podía entusiasmar. Pronto, mi amiga salió de su trance lujurioso y con una pizca de picardía en los ojos ambarinos, comenzó igual que una niña.

–¡El beso! ¡El beso! ¡El beso! –me puse colorada como tomate y le abrí los ojos para que no continuara. Ella rió, haciendo caso omiso a mi solicitud.

–¡Vamos Bella! Es sólo un juego –agregó Jasper con sonrisa de suspicacia en los labios rosados y finos.

–¿Puedo? –Jake clavó sus ojos negros como la noche, pero más hermosos que nunca, en los míos. Tragó saliva, estaba nervioso… estaba seguro que le diría que no.

No sé si fue el alcohol o mi impulsividad de este último tiempo, pero me incliné hacia él, cerré los ojos en una fracción de segundos y lo besé… Sus labios se abrieron tímidos; eran tibios y carnosos. Olí, y su Calvin Klein Euphoria, se impregnó en mis sentidos. Pasé mi lengua, silenciosa, hacia la suya, dulce y fresca como su edad. En un impulso profundamente juvenil y respetuoso, me aferró a él por la espalda, cruzando ambas manos a través de la cintura. Fui capaz de descubrir un cuerpo fuerte y acogedor, tibio y cariñoso, dispuesto a besarme con calma y ternura, como su esencia.

Fue un beso largo y sabroso. Por fin, lo dejé respirar, contra mi propia voluntad y lo miré. Él abría los ojos lentamente, iluminando mi vida apagada con ellos. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de dulzura e incredulidad. No hablaba. Rompí a reír.

–¡Habla, Jacob Black! –le dirigí una sonrisa casi histérica, ese silencio me estaba poniendo incómoda.

–¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien besas, Isabella Swan! –aseguró asombrado.

–Gracias… –nerviosa, observé el suelo de tierra y hojas alargadas y crujientes de los eucaliptos.

Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido.

–¡Idiotas! –murmullé entre labios, pero contenta.

Miré a Jacob y se confesó.

–No sabía que la finalidad del "after hours", sería éste –sonrió avergonzado, como pidiendo disculpas.

Lo quedé mirando y él no se acercó a besarme como pensaba, desilusionándome un poco ¿Tal vez no le había gustado y lo que dijo recién era por cortesía? ¡Uf! ¡Qué bochorno! Me puse de pie y él me siguió. Entrecerré los ojos para distinguir a Alice y Jasper a la distancia, pero no los vislumbré.

–¿Dónde se habrán ido? –pregunté inquieta. Jake no respondió.

Me cogió por el brazo y ahora, fue él quien inclinó su rostro hacia el mío, mientras la luz de la fogata aún le iluminaba la silueta y el sol, tímido, se asomaba por el cielo. Posó sus labios sobre los míos y me besó con fuerza, apretándome hacia él por la cintura. Bajé la guardia y enredé mis dedos en su cabello oscuro, fino y sedoso ¡Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado, con ese corte de pelo a machetones! Qué sin duda le asentaban muy bien.

Sus brazos, grandes y fibrosos, me hacían sentir feliz, cómoda y viva. No se podía comparar a él, pero eran lo suficientemente reconfortantes como para quitármelo de la mente, aunque fuese en esos minutos.

Llegaron Jasper y Alice. Ambos reían satisfechos y se inclinaron a apagar la fogatita. Jacob me tenía abrazada por los hombros y de cuando en cuando me besaba la parte alta de la cabeza. Sentí como mi estómago reaccionó, contrayéndose ante estos eventos nuevos y las caricias de Jake. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo probar unos besitos con él, menos, si me despertaban las ganas de vivir.

El romance iba viento en popa, tranquilamente, sin apuros de ningún tipo, porque nos teníamos el uno al otro tan sólo unas cuadras ¡Era fantástico! Una mañana, casi al finalizar las vacaciones de verano, abrí mi correo para verificar un correo del profesor Bernstein, que confirmaría si haría él o no, el ramo. Si no era con él, no lo tomaría porque el docente nuevo, tenía fama de corta cabezas.

Entré, y para mi sorpresa en la bandeja de entrada, había un correo de dos días atrás, remitente: _Edward Cullen_. Un nudo se instaló en mi boca del estómago. Insegura, no me atreví a dar el gran paso de abrirlo. Cerré el notebook, fui al baño, pero no me podía engañar a mí misma, necesitaba ver el contenido de ese correo, asumiendo el riesgo de salir, todavía, más herida. Pinché el nombre en negritas y se desplegaron unos cuantos párrafos.

_Bella,_

_Sé que te parecerá extraño, pero necesitaba decirte unas cuantas cosas y la primera de todas ellas es PERDONA. Te lo ruego de corazón y no con la intención de que cuando vuelva me esperes… porque me he enterado (ni debo decir por quién), que estás de novia con Jacob Black, y al parecer va todo de mil maravillas._

_No diré que me alegro, mentiría, pero creo que mereces alguien mejor que yo, y no es un cliché, es la más pura de las verdades, que asumo con muchísima tristeza._

_Aquí las cosas no han cambiado. La tiranía sigue igual y nosotros no podemos hacer más, por fin me resigné a esa verdad y quité la ilusión de la cabeza de salvar al mundo.., es más, me siento bastante defraudado._

_Quiero que sepas que tú nunca tuviste que ver con mis errores, fui yo el que fallé y lo estoy pagando muy caro, créeme que sí. Me gustaría decirte que no me acuerdo de ti, pero es falso, aunque me siento resignado e impotente a la vez, __porque aún te amo__._

_Han sidos tiempos difíciles y te suplico que me perdones por hacerte sufrir y no cumplir con mis promesas, aún eres mi razón de existir y creo que lo serás por el resto de mi vida._

_No quiero pedirte nada, sólo que sepas mi versión de los hechos…_

_Un beso,_

_Edward_

Quedé atónita. No sabía qué hacer con esas palabras ante mis ojos. Sin quererlo, ya estaba llorando, todo retrocedía un año atrás y mis ganas de verlo, amarlo y abrazarlo, se intensificaron a tal punto que tuve miedo de descontrolarme. Cerré el notebook y me recosté a llorar con sollozos ahogados de mujer enamorada.

No le quise contar a Alice, aún suponiendo que lo sabría, pero no lo comentó y yo tampoco. Ese día no llamé a Jake y cuando él lo hizo, le pedí a Reneé que mintiera por mí y le dijera que estaba enferma. Según ella, eso no se hacía, sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que encubrirme. Insistió en que Jacob quedó muy preocupado y pidió venir a visitarme, pero al final, logró convencerlo de lo contrario.

Como todas las mentiras, tarde o temprano, quedan descubiertas, y Jake se enteró de que yo me había negado y me pidió las razones. No mentí y le conté sobre el correo de Edward. Vi rabia en sus ojos que le inundó la mirada.

–Bella si esto te afecta tanto es porque aún lo amas –fue pausado, pero noté en sus ojos de niño que estaba a punto de llorar, titilaban cristalinos y enrojecidos. Me sentí miserable.

–Puede ser… –fui franca, él se merecía mi honestidad.

Respiró profundo.

–Siempre lo supe… pero lo que alcanzó a ser, fue un maravilloso, un sueño –sonrió con ternura, dio media vuelta y se fue para que no lo viera llorar. No lo seguí, hubiese sido una crueldad de mi parte.

Días después fui a su casa y le pedí perdón por haberlo ilusionado, había sido una torpeza de mi parte. Él me dijo que estaba conciente de mi amor por Edward, aunque pensaba que no me merecía, porque había preferido muchas cosas antes que a mí. Era cierto, pero yo tampoco tenía intenciones de volver con él, en serio. Por supuesto, no me creyó y me pidió que me valorara más. Insistió en que yo era una gran persona y debía enamorarme del hombre correcto. Su reacción fue muy madura, yo jamás hubiese actuado con el temple que él lo hizo.

Continué mi vida sola, sin Jake, aunque conversábamos de vez en cuando y nos veíamos regularmente en la universidad. Él me seguía queriendo, yo lo sabía, pero mi duelo por mi relación anterior, aún no se cumplía y estar con él, le causaba más daño a nuestra amistad.

Quedaba un mes, según había comentado Jasper, para que el grupo de Edward volviera a Estados Unidos. A pesar de que intentaba evitar pensar en él, una luz de esperanza se albergó en mi corazón, pero no lo comenté con nadie. Esa noche dormí inquieta, con imágenes de él, luchando por su propia voluntad, sumergido en mundo lejano y desconocido. Al otro día, revisé la prensa a primera hora y me encontré con la sorpresa.

_**PRENSA LIBRE**_

_**5 soldados muertos y 2 desaparecidos en Afganistán**_

_Cinco soldados estado unidenses murieron hoy, en un atentado perpetuado por un grupo rebelde afgano, al sur de ese país. Dos efectivos, aún permanecen desaparecidos, según indicaron fuentes militares._

_Los miembros del Ejército norteamericano, adscritos a la Fuerza Internacional de Asistencia a la Seguridad (ISAF), en conjunto con la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte (OTAN), se encontraban en una expedición relámpago en Helmand y Kandahar._

_Con este incidente, aumentan a 25 los soldados muertos por atentados y engrosan a 527, el número de colaboradores militares estado unidenses fallecidos en el país islámico._

Un golpe fuerte me dio en el corazón, tenía el mal presentimiento de que Edward estaba involucrado en esa misión. Con las manos temblorosas cogí el móvil y marqué a Alice. Sonaba ocupado. Me vestí aún sin bañarme y le pedí el auto a mi papá para ir donde los Cullen.

El paisaje parecía brumoso a raíz de mis nervios, porque después me dijeron que ese día fue uno de los más asoleados del mes. Estaba desconcertada con la incertidumbre. El móvil de mi amiga continuaba ocupado y no era un buen indicio.

Aunque el camino se me hizo eterno, demoré sólo quince minutos. Estacioné el auto y bajé rápidamente, con las piernas temblorosas y las manos con sudor. Golpeé en esa inmensa puerta de pino oregón. Miraba a mi alrededor buscando una señal, pero no fue necesario.

Abrió Emmett con los ojos enrojecidos y una mirada de tristeza que sólo le había visto cuando dejó a Edward en el aeropuerto. Mis ojos se invadieron de lágrimas y busqué a mi amiga. Apareció en el umbral del hall, junto a Jasper. Tenía los ojos amoratados y cubierto de lágrimas. Corrí a sus brazos, sin encontrar ningún consuelo posible por mucho tiempo.


	31. Chapter 31

Nota del autor

Queridas,

Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y comprensión, por eso escribo con gusto para ustedes.

Ahora ¡Disfruten el nuevo capítulo!

Besos,

**Cap XXXI**

**Renaciendo**

Los días que transcurrieron a la desaparecieron de Edward fueron terribles. La familia estaba completamente desvastada ante la idea de que estuviese muerto, sin embargo, Alice insistía en que si hubiese dejado este mundo, lo habría visto. Lamentablemente, el cariño por su hermano era tan grande que quizás sus sentidos se vieron afectados y por eso, no podía saber con certeza que le sucedió.

Por mi parte, no perdía la esperanza de que estuviese vivo, aunque su hermana ya no lo registrara en la mente. Mi corazón me decía que seguía con vida, era sólo un presentimiento, pero me aferré a él para seguir viviendo.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres… siete meses y no había noticias de él. Según la formalidad del Ejército, cuando desconocen el paradero por más de seis meses, en estas circunstancias, es decir, "desaparecido en acción", lo declaraban oficialmente fallecido.

Fue todo muy doloroso ¡Esto se había convertido en un verdadero infierno! Me sentía destrozada, con el alma en un hilo, rondando entre sombras y penumbras. Sé que no era la única, porque Esme estaba con depresión ¡Era su hijo! Después de todo, dicen que no existe dolor más potente que el de perder uno, independiente de su edad, una madre no está biológicamente preparada para despedir a su hijo. No obstante, mi duelo, se tiene que haber acercado mucho al grado de sufrimiento de su madre, porque sentía que cada segundo me debilitaba más, aún no lograba concebir que no compartiéramos la misma tierra.

Recordaba el día en que lo conocí de la mano de su ex novia. Sus bellos ojos de miel líquida, se iluminaron cuando lo saludé y no me quitó la vista de encima en toda la noche, a pesar de que Emmett me acompañó en todo momento. Esa noche el volvió, jamás pensé que fuese por mí, pero tiempo después, cuando ya estábamos juntos, me lo confesó. Creo que lo amé desde el primer instante y no me di cuenta…

Después, cuando estuvimos en la playa, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, esa larga y perfecta noche de verano. Me miraba enamorado y seguro de nuestra relación. Recién ese amor infinito se germinaba en nosotros ¡Si supiera lo que sucedería! No lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra, hubiese vivido pegado a él las veinticuatro horas del día, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a respirar. Jamás me habría enojado por lo de Tanya, menos aún, porque su relato había sido "exagerado", justamente para que termináramos, entonces ella albergaba la esperanza de volver con Edward.

Quería escribirle, necesitaba oír su voz más que nunca. Añoraba sus abrazos, besos y caricias, dulces y entregadas, como en nuestras tardes felices, ignorantes del futuro.

Creo que el más afectado, a parte de Esme, era Emmett. Desde la horrorosa noticia, quedó hecho un trapo, incluso estaba más delgado y pálido. Rosalie aplazó su magíster en Londres para acompañarlo, aunque él insistía en que no se lo había pedido. Me miraba con cariño, pero tampoco se acercaba demasiado, evitaba estar a solas conmigo y hablaba de cosas triviales, nada comprometedor.

En el jardín de su casa, hicieron un altar de flores que se mantenían siempre vivas y frescas, en recuerdo a Edward. Día a día visitaba ese lugar místico y cerraba los ojos para conectarme con su energía. Lo llamaba con mi corazón y él acudía, estoy segura. Le pedí perdón por lo de Emmett, pero sobre todo por separarlo de él y entrometerme en una fraternal unión de hermanos. Aún lo amaba, esto jamás lo superaría.

Mis noches estaban cargadas de pesadillas, con Edward sufriendo, mutilado, torturado, donde me pedía ayuda. Eran calles polvorientas, repletas de enemigos y él estaba carente de amor. Podía ver en sus bellos ojos, desesperanza y desazón, estaba consternado y no sabía qué hacer. Despertaba angustiada y, en la soledad de mi cama, lloraba su ausencia hasta entrada la madruga. Esto dolía, dolía, cavaba profundo en mi alma.

El veinte de junio los Cullen celebraron su cumpleaños, aunque ya llevaba casi dos años desde que se había ido. Alice me invitó, sin embargo, agregó que mi presencia dependía de mí, nadie se enojaría si yo no asistía, por el contrario, todos sabían que aún lo amaba y no había nadie que pudiera suplirlo, no en mi corazón.

Ese día desperté y me fui al notebook. Busqué los álbumes de fotos nuestras. Miré cada una con especial detención, y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Mojé el teclado y de repente, sin mayor explicación, se apagó el pc "¡Nooooooooooooo!", un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, era el único lugar donde tenía todos sus recuerdos.

Me puse a llorar desesperada y en un arrebato poco común en mí, rompí el espejo que estaba colgado tras la puerta de la habitación. Mis padres no tardaron en llegar. Charlie me cogió del suelo, yo estaba con el cuerpo inerte, sin vida y mi madre, me amenazó con que me internarían, porque, según ellos, mi duelo había perdurado más tiempo de lo normal.

—¡Llévenme donde los Cullen! —les supliqué.

Se miraron y Reneé respondió.

—No creo que sea buena idea, hija —acarició mi cabello.

—¡Por favor! Hoy era su cumpleaños, ya tendría veintitrés —no sé qué fue lo que vieron en mí, pero hicieron un gesto, mi madre me acompañó al baño a lavarme la cara y luego, subimos al auto.

Llegué a esa inmensa mansión, cargada de recuerdos y vivencias. No fue necesario tocar porque Alice salió a recibirme, sonreía, y al parecer mi madre le había advertido de mi visita o bien, ella me había visto venir.

—¿Cómo estás Bella? —acarició mi cabello con ternura, sin dejar de clavar su mirada tostada en mis ojos chocolate.

—Bien —susurré.

Me abrazó por la cintura y me acompañó adentro. Estaban todos en la mesa del comedor, con una torta que decía "Edward". Recordaron la infancia de los tres y rieron al recordar las travesuras de Emmett y Alice, a diferencia de Edward que siempre fue muy correcto. A la hora de apagar las velas me pidieron que lo hiciera yo.

—Estoy segura que tú eres su mejor representante —anunció Carlisle con voz dulce y comprensiva.

—No creo… yo pienso que uno de ustedes… —negué incómoda.

—Eras a quien más amaba —me recordó Esme.

No opuse más resistencia y me instalé frente a la torta de crema y manjar. Cerré los ojos y por algún momento sentí tranquilidad, como si él estuviese a mi lado. Terminó la canción, coreada por todos los Cullen, y volví a la realidad. Soplé la vela y me comí una vez más el dolor punzante de mi alma.

Pasamos al living, se hacía tarde. De pronto me habló Carlisle.

—Bella, mañana vamos a la playa ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó casi ansioso.

—¡Sería fabuloso, Bella! —agregó Alice.

—Puede ser buena idea —sonreí, con esa gesto transparente de una persona que ha conocido la pena más grande.

—¡Entonces no se habla más! Mañana el duende te pasa a buscar —agregó Emmett entusiasmado.

Asentí. Esa noche me llevó Jasper de vuelta. Él era de pocas palabras, pero sé que también extrañaba a su amigo. Llegué a mi casa más tranquila. Primer día que dormía en paz.

La mañana siguiente pasó Alice a buscarme. Por su cuenta se había ido Esme, Carlisle y Emmett.

—¿Jasper no va? —me extrañó.

—No, tiene guardia, así es la vida militar… —curvó sus labios frambuesa en una hermosa sonrisa, que dejó al descubierto sus perfectos dientes de mármol.

—Y ¿Rosalie? –pregunté curiosa.

—Esta mañana tomó un vuelo a Londres, por lo de su magíster…—contestó despreocupada.

—¡Ah! O sea yo seré la única entrometida de la familia —reí incómoda.

—Jamás serás una "entrometida" —me miró a pesar de que manejaba el Porsche.

El día brillaba. Un sol esplendoroso resplandecía en el cielo y una brisa tenue nos acompañó en el camino. Nos acomodamos en la gran casa. Salimos a pasear en lancha, almorzamos "jardín de mariscos" y en la tarde, nos bañamos en el muelle de la playa. Hoy había una armonía especial en la familia, se veían más contentos y eso me alegró sobremanera.

En la noche nos quedamos mirando las estrellas. Así transcurrieron tres días, hasta que el domingo llegó el día de devolverse, porque Carlisle tenía compromisos de trabajo y sociales. Emmett aún continuaba de vacaciones.

—¡Ustedes podrían quedarse! —ofreció Esme— Emmett estará aquí un par de días más.

—¡Claro! —asintió, Alice contenta— ¿Qué dices, Bella? —me miró con los ojos relucientes, imposible decirle que no.

—Por supuesto, le avisaré a mis padres.

—¡Yujuuuuuu! —gritó Alice frenética— podemos tomar sol, Bella, aunque quedaremos como jaibas y nada de bronceadas, pero ¡Vitamina D, Bella, vitamina D! ¡Nos hará bien!

Emmett nos observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Atrás quedó ese hombre demacrado que había incluso envejecido un tanto. Sus ojos ocres, como los otros dos hermanos, brillaban ansiosos y felices. Creo que se estaba divirtiendo.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron y nosotros, aprovechamos de ir a pasear en lancha. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y mientras, se reflejaba, brillando como espejitos de mosaico en el mar. Alice se lanzó al agua sin previo aviso y yo, más temerosa, no me atreví a zambullirme de un modo tan estrepitoso.

—¡Anda Bella, tírate! —me gritó Alice.

Emmett se sacó la polera, exponiendo su musculosa espalda, pálida y perfectamente tonificada, a pesar de que había bajado unos kilos. Los dos aullaban para que me arrojara de una vez por todas.

—¡Tírate Bella! No te pasará nada —insistió él.

Cerré los ojos y posé mis pies en la orilla de la lancha. En un acto de valor me lancé sin pensarlo mucho. El agua me tapó los oídos y la nariz. Tuve la sensación de que no podría salir y me desesperé, pero una mano fuerte, cogió la mía y me arrastró hacia la superficie.

Asomé la cabeza y por fin pude respirar. Emmett aún me tomaba la mano. Ambos rieron al ver mi aspecto exasperado.

—¿Tanto te asusta el agua? —rió Alice.

—Un poco… —sostuve, como pidiendo disculpas.

—¡Bastante! —insistió Emmett, aún conteniéndome con su mano y una gran sonrisa en sus labios abultados y rojos.

Nos alejamos un poco de la lancha, y Emmett no dejó de vigilarme ni un segundo. El había sido campeón de natación en la universidad y en ese aspecto, a su lado, me sentía segura. Alice se nos adelantó y subió a bordo. Su hermano me acompañó hasta la escalera, esperó que trepara y después, siguió él.

El sol ya se había entrado y hacía frío. ¡Oh, oh! Había olvidado la toalla y mis dientes castañeaban de frío. Alice tenía los labios morados de tanto tiritar. Me acerqué a mi pareo para enrollarme con él, era mejor que nada, pero Emmett preguntó de inmediato.

—¿No trajiste toalla? —intentaba disimular el frío.

—Se me quedó, pero no importa ¡Está bien! —reí, mientras temblaba.

Emmett se acercó y me cobijo con su toalla.

—¡No, Emmett es tuya! —me la saqué y se la devolví.

—Tienes hipotermia Bella ¡Póntela! —me ordenó tiernamente.

Le hice caso porque pronto me quebraría la mandíbula de tanto temblar. Él se puso la polera y nos devolvimos a la casa. Cada cual se dio las respectivas duchas de agua tibia y pronto volvimos a la sala de estar, al lado de la terraza a jugar naipes. Emmett y Alice eran muy competitivos y picados, no terminaban nunca de jugar. Yo mientras, me dormí en el sofá cama.

De repente se acabó el ruido, pero alguien me tomó en brazos con dirección a mi habitación. Lo abracé, me sentí cómoda, segura y tibia. Instintivamente me aferré a su cuerpo reconfortante, imaginé que era Edward. No supe más, hasta que en medio de la noche, abrí los ojos y lo vi.

—¡Edward! —grité desesperada. Volví a mirar hacia la ventana, pero no había nadie.

Entró Emmett como un relámpago.

—Bella, mi niña, tranquila —me acomodó en la cama nuevamente.

—¡Lo vi Emmett, lo vi, estaba ahí! —apunté hacia la ventana.

—Duerme pequeña, fue un sueño… —me abrazó angustiado.


	32. Chapter 32

Nota del autor

Queridas lectoras,

Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo con "algunas sorpresitas". Gracias por leer mi historia.

Cariños,

Karen

**Cap XXXII**

**Revelaciones**

_**Alice**_

Podía ver cómo la miraba, los ojos le resplandecían cada vez que aparecía Bella y creo que ese era su gran tormento, porque tenía las manos atadas, estaba casado, con una mujer que no amaba realmente, y la que sí le interesaba, era casi la "viuda" de su hermano. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y por eso, desde la desaparición de Edward, trataba de no entablar ninguna conversación comprometedora con ella. Él se sentía culpable del viaje de nuestro hermano y cada vez que veía a Bella y se acercaba a ella, sentía que lo traicionaba. Sufría mucho y Rosalie lo sabía.

Sé que la besó para su matrimonio, no había que ser "adivina", en el sentido literal de la palabra, para saber que su corazón latía por Bella, más que por su propia mujer. Sin embargo, desde que supimos de la desaparición de Edward, él se hizo a un lado sin mayor explicación y yo, nunca le pregunté… era evidente.

Este tiempo en "espera" de Edward nos había unido más como familia, a pesar de que su ausencia nos carcomía por dentro, y con mayor énfasis después de que desapareció. Varias veces al día monitoreaba sus pasos en esas tierras lejanas, aludiendo a que nosotros siempre habíamos tenido una comunicación especial, diferente a la relación con el resto de la familia. Estoy segura, que si hubiese muerto, yo lo sabría o él se habría manifestado de algún modo.

Curiosamente tampoco lo podía ver, era como si estuviese en otro plano u otra frecuencia, pero su presencia existía, de eso, no me cabía duda alguna.

Bella sufría, sufría y sufría, era desconcertante el dolor que reflejaba. Era increíble como en todo este tiempo seguía amando a Edward tanto o más que antes. Cada vez que la veía estaba retraída, con la mirada en otro sitio, seguramente recordándolo, realmente me partía el corazón cuando la veía. Su sufrimiento era intenso y la estaba liquidando día a día.

Tras el "cumpleaños" veintitrés de mi hermano, Carlisle tuvo la brillante idea de convidarla unos días con nosotros, había notado que cuando compartía más con nosotros se animaba un poco más. En un principio dudó, pero no fue difícil convencerla.

La pasé a recoger muy temprano, creo que a las ocho de la mañana. Tenía el rostro demacrado, la piel pálida y traslúcida como un recién nacido, los labios que siempre los había tenido cereza, ahora parecían decolorarse. Felizmente el cambio de escenario le hizo fantástico y por una vez, en tanto tiempo, la vi reír.

El fin de semana fue muy entretenido, pero por lejos, el más feliz era Emmett. Sonreía, tenía un apetito voraz, como antaño y una luz especial se posó en su rostro. Él la cuidaba, velaba por su bienestar sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta. Bella desconocía que la idea de quedarse más tiempo en la casa de la playa, fue de mi hermano.

Muchas veces, me cuestioné y pensé que quizás, si no nos hubiésemos entrometido en la relación original de Bella y Emmett, toda esta seguidilla de desastres se habrían prevenido. También sentía una inmensa culpa por la ausencia de Edward, que no se hubiese ido de no haberse enojado con Bella y Emmett, y si jamás Edward y Bella hubieran tenido una relación, la pelea no existiría. Al parecer, la mejor opción era Emmett – Bella. Edward estaría con nosotros y Emmett, sería feliz.

La noche en que se fueron mis padres, nos quedamos jugando cartas, Emmett y yo. Bella se durmió en el sofá cama de la sala de estar. Mi hermano la miraba de soslayo con profunda ternura, él pensaba que no me daría cuenta, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Para qué complicarle más la vida? No era justo para él tampoco. Sonó mi móvil y salí del cuarto, era Jasper.

—¡Hola mi vida! —su sexy voz me erizó la piel.

—Hola amor —contesté a la altura de su tono.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá? —preguntó con un dejo de suspicacia.

—¿Lo dices por Bella y Emmett? —lo atrapé enseguida.

—Evidente —sonrió, lo pude ver en mis imágenes mentales, además de que su voz se dulcificó.

—Tú sabes que eso es imposible, Jasper —lo recriminé.

—Pero, Emmett sigue enamorado de Bella…

—Es verdad, pero está casado —insistí.

—Pero, no muerto —soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—Claro que no, ahora el único ausente es Edward —sentí un dolor punzante en el estómago.

—Mi amor —dulcificó aún más su tono— ¿sigues pensando que está vivo? —agregó con un dejo de complacencia.

—No lo he visto morir… —le rebatí, tan sólo hacerme la idea, me daba tanta pena, que se me nublaban los ojos de lágrimas. Él suspiró.

—Mañana en la tarde me iré para allá, creo que a las cuatro o cinco…

—A las cinco con cuarenta y tres minutos —le corregí y me eché a reír.

—¡Vaya! Esto de tener una bruja al lado… —sonrió.

—¡No soy bruja! —exageré mi supuesto enojo.

—Te amo, Alice —podía sentir su hálito tibio en mi rostro.

—Y yo te adoro. Te espero mañana —corté.

En mi intento por tener privacidad en la conversación con mi novio había llegado a la terraza. Desde allí podía oír el rugir de las olas y sentir la brisa fría de la costa. Me quedé al aire libre, cerré los ojos para relajarme, porque ya había visto que Emmett sólo iría por Bella cuando ella gritara en sus pesadillas, pero sin intenciones de nada más… e intenté visualizar a Edward.

Me costaba encontrarlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, en algún lado, más cerca de lo que yo pensaba. Recordé sus ojos, tan expresivos y vivaces. Me sumí en el ambiente y lo llamé con la mente.

—Aquí estoy —la brisa me trajo su voz algo desvanecida.

—¡Edward! —repliqué con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Alice, mírame —oí casi un susurro.

Abrí los ojos y en medio del bosque lo vi. Resplandecía de blancura, estaba más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba. Sentí que el corazón me explotaría de emoción y corrí hacia él.

—¡Edward! —me abalancé en sus brazos y lo besé en sus mejillas, como lo hacía desde niña. Me costaba trabajo verlo, de mis ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas, una tras otra— ¡Sabía que estabas vivo, lo sabía! —me aferré a él como una lapa.

—¡Alice! —sonrió plácido y más bello que nunca— ¡Te extrañé muchísimo hermanita! —podía ver sus ojos brillantes, pero no lloraba.

Acaricié su rostro y fue entonces cuando noté un gran detalle: estaba frío como los cadáveres y su cuerpo era más firme, casi como el mármol, gélido y perfecto. Toqué sus manos y el mismo hielo traspasó mis poros.

—¡Edward! —lo miré sorprendida, buscando una explicación.

Bajó la vista y con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, como siempre que estaba complicado por alguna situación. Por fin levantó la vista.

—Ya no soy como antes… —me miró pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Qué, qué quieres decir con eso? —titubeé, algo muy extraño se venía, era un presentimiento.

—¡Mira! —¡Ahora me hablaba por la espalda!

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso eres un fantasma? —lo miré espantada.

—Peor que eso Alice… —sin darme cuenta me cogió en brazos y ahora estábamos conversando a unos kilómetros de la casa.

—No, no, esto está mal, debo estar alucinando —intentaba despertar.

—Estás más despierta que nunca, por eso puedo hablar contigo y nadie más —continuó.

—¿Qué eres, un zombi? —a estas alturas cualquier cosa podía ser.

—Similar… —vi cruzarse una sombra por sus ojos, estaba tan serio que daba miedo.

—¿Qué, entonces? —murmullé frenética.

—Un vampiro —respondió severo.

Por poco y se me desencaja la mandíbula por la expresión de asombro. No atiné a hablar, esto no podía ser real…

—Debe ser una broma ¿cierto? —sonreí, mitad incrédula, mitad sorprendida.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pero eso es ficción, Edward! —concluí ensimismada.

—No lo es, yo pensaba igual que tú, pero ya me vez, transformado en un monstruo —vi la expresión de padecimiento en su rostro.

—¿Matas humanos para beber su sangre? —di un paso hacia atrás, con pánico.

—Tan sólo maté unos cuantos que se lo merecían, pero no por su sangre… —respondió fúnebre.

—No me querrás matar a mí también —sentí terror de mi hermano y esa emoción me provocaba sufrimiento.

Sonrió culposo, me acercó a él y posó sus labios muy cerca de mi cuello, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento frío, glacial. Mi corazón brincaba frenético, cerré los ojos y me entregué. Cuando me esperaba lo peor, sentí que pegó sus labios, helados como témpano, en una de mis mejillas y me besó con dulzura.

—¡Ridícula! —esbozó una sonrisa y me dejó libre.

—¿No me morderás? —me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Mientras él miraba divertido.

—Alice, jamás te haría daño… —resopló incrédulo.

—Pero según la mitología es involuntario —aún temía.

—He tenido bastante meses de práctica pequeña… —agachó la mirada y una penumbra se volvió a instalar en su expresión— y una buena maestra —concluyó.

—¿Maestra? —agregué extrañada.

Asintió.

—Ella me enseñó lo que tenía qué hacer… es una especie de madrina… y lo más importante, me mostró cómo controlar la sed para no atacar humanos… —clavó su mirada ambarina en mis ojos. Pude sentir su desesperanza.

—Pero, ¿No se supone que de eso se alimentan? —intenté no demostrar mi cara de repulsión.

—Es verdad, pero existe una alternativa… animales —ante esta posibilidad se le iluminaron los ojos, sonriendo.

—¿Es lo mismo? —pregunté intrigada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero al menos te mantiene fuerte, lo demás, es voluntad —inspiró hondo.

Lo observé. Vi que su cuerpo se había perfeccionado y las facciones, estaban aún más finas y hermosas.

—Ahora ¿Eres inmortal? —fruncí el seño muy confundida.

—Sí, lamentablemente… —aseguró con pesar, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No sabía qué responderle y nuevamente pensé que esto era un sueño.

—¡Es verdad, Alice! —respondió, sin necesidad de que le dijera nada.

—¿Aún lees los pensamientos? —exclamé sorprendida.

—Y ahora, más que antes… —sonrió culposo.

—Todo esto es tan extraño, Edward, no logro convencerme. Disculpa —bajé la vista y susurré esta última palabra con vergüenza.

—Lo sé, pequeño duende —me besó en la frente.

Ahora, levanté la vista y lo encaré.

—Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte, Edward —no pude olvidar a Bella.

Su rostro se descompuso de inmediato, torció la boca en un gesto que no supe interpretar.

—Es mejor que nunca se entere…

—¿Y pienses que estás muerto, Edward? ¡No seas egoísta! —lo recriminé de inmediato.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle en estas condiciones —veía sus ojos brillar, a punto de estallar, sin embargo, no derrama una sola lágrima.

—¡Explícale! Tal como lo has hecho conmigo… —alcé la voz.

—Lo que más quisiera en la vida es abrazarla, besarla y estar con ella por siempre, pero Alice ¡Es imposible! ¿No ves que soy un monstruo? ¡La podría matar con solo besarla! ¿lo entiendes? Este dolor me está enloqueciendo, la amo más que a nada, pero no puedo, ¡No puedo! —exclamó impotente y pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos tostados.

—Al menos… piénsalo —le propuse.

Cerró los ojos, desvió la mirada. No contestó.

—Emmett continúa enamorado de ella… —me miró con tristeza.

—Eso es otro cuento, él está casado y Bella te ama a ti —reclamé con fiereza.

—Sabes… en este momento está con ella —se le quebró la voz.

—Puede ser… —respondí.

—La observa, acaricia su rostro con devoción y ternura, piensa que jamás sentirá ese amor infinito por nadie más, sin embargo, se siente atrapado… sabe que ella nunca lo amará, no como a mí —clavó sus ojos abatidos en mí— ¡Cuánto sufrimiento he provocado, Alice! No sabes cuán mal me siento por eso… incluso he pensado que jamás me debí inmiscuir en la relación que tenían ellos al principio —sonrió— se que compartes mi opinión.

Tragué saliva, no lo podía negar.

—Sin embargo… existe un lazo invisible que me une a ella, aún no sé con claridad qué es, pero la amo tanto, tanto… —continuó.

—Edward… —acaricié su nuevo rostro, contradictoriamente más angelical, al que me estaba acostumbrando.

Nos observamos, reconociéndonos, era difícil aceptar esta nueva figura de mi hermano.


	33. Chapter 33

Nota del autor,

Mis queridas lectoras, sólo quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia. Sé que para algunas no era lo que esperaban (Edward vampiro), pero también era parte de la idea original de la historia.

Un beso,

Karen

**Cap XXXIII**

**Drástica decisión**

Los recuerdos me estaban consumiendo…

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y era por él, aún, a pesar de que el mundo había cambiado por completo, yo seguía amándolo y albergando la esperanza de estar con él ¡No podía haber desaparecido! ¡Oh, no! Tenía el corazón comprimido, lo extrañaba tanto, tanto que a veces pensaba en la posibilidad de no seguir viviendo… quizás esa sería la única manera de aplacar esta tristeza eterna.

El verano estaba acabando y luego entraría a mi tercer año de enfermería, sin embargo, aún estaba con ramos de tercer semestre, porque con la lejanía de Edward mi estado de ánimo, mi voluntad y mi conciencia se fueron directo al bote de la basura.

Cada noche me quedaba en vela sólo pensando en él, imaginando dónde podría estar… y cuestionándome que, estuviese donde estuviese, él quizás, me recordaba. Un vacío profundo se había instalado en mi pecho sin intenciones de dejarme en paz. Mi ansiedad por él era a tal magnitud, que había alucinado con su presencia en la casa de la playa.

En esa casa millones de sensaciones y emociones vinieron a mi mente, nublándome la razón. Fui a esa habitación, ese lugar donde habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y donde sellamos nuestro amor por la eternidad. Era imposible que viviéramos separados el uno del otro.

–¡Bella! –Alice me sorprendió revisando cada detalle de ese cuarto, sólo de nosotros.

Estaba ensimismada e hice caso omiso a su llamado. Cruzó una de sus manos por mi espalda y unas lágrimas estúpidas comenzaron a caer sin tregua. Hasta ese día no había tenido tan fuertes emociones en la playa, pero ahora era inaguantable, posiblemente a raíz de mi visión de la noche anterior.

–No es conveniente que estés aquí si te angustia tanto, Bella –acarició mi cabello. Cuánto deseé que esas partículas de piel de Alice se transformaran en las manos de Edward.

Giré hacia mi amiga, quien me miraba con rostro de compasión.

–¡Anoche lo vi! –insistí frenética– ¿dime que también lo has visto? –le supliqué.

Quedó muda, pero con una expresión muy particular como si la hubiese sorprendido con mi comentario. Hizo una mueca con la boca e inspiró para exhalar fuertemente.

–¡No lo he visto! –desvió su vista de mis ojos.

La quedé observando intrigada, ella siempre respondía con su mirada y ahora no lo hizo. Oí que carraspearon.

–¡Está listo el almuerzo! –agregó Emmett sonriente.

Un delantal de buey le tapaba parte de su vestuario. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, sobre todo aquí, se había convertido en un gran cocinero, a diario innovaba el menú y nos confeccionaba platos casi "a la carta". Alice inclinó su rostro, pidiéndome con la mirada que intentara ocultar mi tristeza para no hacer sentir mal a su hermano.

–Voy enseguida –volteé, simulando fijar la vista en el mar.

–Bella, tienes que venir luego, antes que se enfríe –oí la voz entusiasta de Emmett a mi espalda.

–¡Claro! –respondí.

Me fui directo al baño del cuarto de mis sueños y me di una ojeada al espejo con detención, al menos debía haber disminuido dos tallas, estaba casi calavérica, aún estos pantalones treinta y seis me quedaban anchos.

Volteé hacia la cama y pude vernos, amándonos, en un clima de tranquilidad y deseo. Sus manos viajaban por mis muslos, mientras la quietud de mis vísceras lo recibía por primera vez. Ese rostro sonrojado por las artimañas del amor, sonreían satisfechos ante nuestra unión. Sé que me amaba, porque su corazón latía con fuerza y su voz, entrecortada, susurraba palabras dulces a mi oído.

–¡Bella! –insistió Emmett, ahora más serio.

Sigilosamente cruzó el cuarto y llegó al baño. Lo miré asustada, no quería que me viera en estas condiciones. Este hombre de ahora, veintisiete años, tenía un gran corazón, bondadoso, comprensivo y generoso. Su mirada se entristeció al verme.

–¡Pequeña! –me acogió entre sus brazos.

Lo abracé con fuerza, lloré y lloré hasta quedar sin aliento. Cuando estuve más tranquila me llevó hasta el borde de la cama y me sentó. Pasó sus dedos fuertes y suaves por mis mejillas, secando todas mis lágrimas.

–¡Perdona, Emmett! Intento controlarlo, pero a veces me es imposible… –sollocé.

Con dos de sus dedos cogió mi barbilla por debajo, elevándolo para que lo mirara.

–No tienes que pedir perdón de nada… todos hemos cometido errores, sobre todo si respecta a mi hermano –me besó sutilmente en la frente. Luego, me observó, clavando sus ojos tostados en los míos– eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar –besó mi nariz. Podía sentir su hálito tibio sobre mis labios.

–¡Chicos! La pizza se nos enfría ¿no me dejarán comiendo sola, cierto? –irrumpió Alice a propósito.

Emmett se alejó de mí, con culpabilidad reflejada en su expresión. Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la mesa. Los tres estábamos en silencio. Emmett, con los ojos vidriosos, contiendo mucho dolor en su mente, trozó la masa y nos dejó a cada una un pedazo en el plato. A pesar de que olía de maravilla, no fui capaz de comer más.

–¡Bella! Si no comes vas a desaparecer –decretó Alice, visiblemente molesta.

Hice un esfuerzo por comer y acabé con el pedazo, más por el ímpetu de Emmett en cocinar que por el reclamo de Alice. Ella nos observaba con sus ojos de duendecillo travieso, pero sin ninguna sonrisa, estaba seria.

Terminamos de almorzar en un incómodo silencio y me puse de pie para lavar los platos.

–¡No te preocupes, Bella, yo lo hago! –ofreció Emmett de inmediato.

–Por favor, no, yo lo haré –insistí.

Noté que Alice le hizo un gesto, a penas imperceptible para mí. A los pocos minutos apareció mi amiga a secar los platos. Sin quererlo, pero considerando mi torpeza de siempre, quebré un platillo.

–¡Lo siento! –miré a Alice disculpándome. Cogí los retazos de porcelana y me rompí la mano. La sangre comenzó a fluir a través de mis dedos y ese horrendo olor a sal y oxido, lograron que mis piernas se desvanecieran a tal punto, que el mundo se me volvió negro en pocos segundos, mientras la cabeza me retumbaba como si tuviese un par de tambores en mis oídos. Oí una voz lejana que gritó "¡Emmett!".

Desaparecí de la faz de la tierra y desperté cuando la puesta de sol se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Puse atención a los ruidos ambientales y pude escuchar un par de murmullos. Era Alice y Emmett ¿discutiendo?

–Te recuerdo que eres casado –agregó Alice, con su melódica voz, pero que ahora se oía iracunda.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, duende? –le contestó confundido.

–Sabes de que hablo… de Bella –insistió.

Por minutos no se oyó ninguna respuesta, hasta que el finalmente respondió.

–¡La amo, la amo! Y ¿qué? ¿Me vas a condenar por lo que siento? Llevo más de dos años batallando con este sentimiento, que es más cruel que reconfortante… Sé que es la mujer de mi hermano, aunque no se comprometieron oficialmente, pero lo es ¡Todos lo sabemos! Nunca quise que él se fuera, pero debo reconocer que en mi fuero interno, en algún momento lo deseé ¿lo sabes, cierto? Pero me odio por la misma razón. Ella está prohibida para mí ¡Lo sé! –se le quebró la voz.

–¡Emmett! –Alice dulcificó su voz– no lo digo por Edward… él no está –sentí un puñal en mi corazón ante sus palabras– es por Rosalie, tu mujer –le recordó.

–Ella lo sospecha –respondió.

–¿Qué sospecha? –preguntó intrigada Alice.

–Sabe que estuve con Bella… y bueno, todo, me conoce muy bien –bajó el tono de su voz.

–Y ¿Por qué se casó contigo? –exclamó sorprendida.

–Piensa que me puede reconquistar. Después de todo, el amor no es lo principal para ella –bufó.

–Vaya ¡Cuánta rareza en esta familia! –agregó ella, complicada.

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi pecho, ahora ellos peleaban, en gran parte, por mi culpa… ¡Quería que me tragara la tierra! Era un ser que sólo provocaba problemas y desarmonía por donde iba. Me recosté sobre la cama hasta que el sol se entró ¡Debía terminar con esto!

Cuando ya no oí a nadie en la casa, fui a la cocina y busqué un vaso de agua. Hurgueteé en mi bolso y busqué una de esas pastillas que había estado tomando para tranquilizar mis fantasmas mentales. Cogí una tira completa y la vacié en mi mano, las llevé a la boca de un solo empujón y tomé el vaso de agua. Abrí la puerta de la terraza y caminé hacia el muelle. Doblé mis piernas y me senté como indio en las tablas de pino oregón y roble. Cerré los ojos, inspiré profundo para oler los pinos y eucaliptos y puse atención al rugir de las olas. Poco a poco me fui desvaneciendo, en un sueño plácido y profundo.

–¡Bella, Bella! Mi amor ¿Qué hiciste? –su voz se desvanecía en mis oídos.

–¡Edward! –estiré mis manos para abrazarlo, pero eran como trapos viejos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Cap XXXIV**

**Al pasado, ¿Pisado?**

No tengo claridad de qué había pasado esa noche. Sé que vi a Edward, pero según Alice yo estaba alucinando. Sin embargo, y para agregarlo a un grado más de locura a mi existencia, en mi recuerdo estaba aún más bello, quizás producto de mis delirios por el desconsuelo y, por esas capacidad casi ridícula de la mente de borrar las imperfecciones de quienes añoramos.

Desperté y la sala estaba en penumbras. No reconocí la habitación y pronto, la tirantez de un catéter en mi brazo me ablandó la memoria y no tardó en mostrarme lo qué había sucedido. Miré hacia la derecha y Alice se apresuró en acercarse a mí. Su rostro estaba claramente confundido. Esos bellos ojos de miel derretida tenían un signo de interrogación plasmada en la expresión. Por primera vez la vi demacrada, porque debajo de los ojos unos surcos, casi imperceptibles para quien no la conociera, se asomaban en ese fascinante rostro de porcelana. Cogió una de mis manos y susurró con su melódica voz de sirena.

–¡Bella! Qué bueno que despertaste –surcó sus labios cereza más arriba de la comisura normal y dejó al descubierto una resplandeciente sonrisa.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? –aunque lo sospechaba, necesitaba que lo confirmara, no quería hacer el loco.

–¿Cómo por qué? –pareció descolocada– ¡Te tomaste una tira de tranquilizantes! ¿Qué esperabas, Bella? La sacaste bastante barata después de todo… –habló apresuradamente, pero era tan perfecta, que aún así le entendí todo, modulaba como una locutora.

–¡Claro! –intenté recordar, todo parecía un desfigurado sueño.

Relajó un poco más su postura, sentándose en el borde de la camilla. Plantó sus ojos ambarinos en los míos, algo, difícil de decirme, saldría pronto de su boca.

–Bella, necesitas ayuda –intentó ser casual.

–¿De qué tipo? –sé que se refería a psiquiatras y esas cosas raras.

–Especialistas en salud mental –rompió su frase con ansiedad– Carlisle tiene buenos contactos… y de los gastos ¡Ni hablar! Nosotros los cubriremos, después de todo, quien te llevó a este estado fue Edward.

–¡Qué! ¡No! –agregué de inmediato– ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No estoy loca! –protesté.

–Mmmmmm, loca, loca, no… pero sí, con la realidad perturbada ¡Nadie que intente suicidarse está en sus cabales, Bella! –ahora su rostro se iluminó, mientras intentaba persuadirme.

–¡No traté de suicidarme! –le corregí– sólo quería terminar con todo en ese momento, pero durmiendo, no en otro mundo…

–¿En serio?, entonces ¿Para qué tomar una tira de pastillas? –me recriminó.

–Estaba muy nerviosa, con los recuerdos… y bueno, después los oí discutir… por mi culpa –mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía cómo disculparme– no era suficiente como para morir.

–¡Vaya! Parece que la discreción no nos ha destacado este último tiempo –respondió confusa y media avergonzada por la pelea entre Emmett y ella.

–Soy yo el problema… ya les he arrastrado bastantes sinsabores. ¡Esto se acabó, Alice! Ya no daré más pena y menos les causaré malos ratos. ¿Me podrías perdonar? –le supliqué con una sonrisa.

Fijó la vista en el suelo, parecía complicada por alguna razón que no se atrevía a decirme. En el umbral de la puerta apareció Carlisle ¡Qué vergüenza! De seguro pensaba que era una loca kamikaze ¿Con qué cara lo miraría ahora?. Encendió la luz y sonrió como una expresión cargada de dulzura, eso me alivió.

–¡Bella! Te ves muy bien –volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Se acercó a mí, verificó el pulso y suero, y posó sus dedos, delicadamente sobre mi cara para verificar el estado de mis ojos– ¿Cómo te sientes? –miró preocupado.

–Muy bien, gracias –el color rojo subió hacia mis mejillas. Esto me producía un gran bochorno. Por fin me atreví a preguntarles– Mis padres ¿Lo saben? –me llegaba a arder la piel por el calor emanado de la cobardía.

Carlisle movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negando.

–Mi padre está en completo desacuerdo de que no le hayamos avisado –interrumpió Alice.

–Son tus padres Bella, deben saberlo –argumentó seriamente. Resoplé, por una parte era un alivio que ellos no se enteraran de otro de mis numeritos, sin embargo, no les correspondía a los Cullen, ni a nadie, cargar con mis estupideces.

–Lo sé –inspiré aire, visiblemente confundida.

–Pero no esta vez , Bella. Pero creo que debes considerar la opción de internarte –sus palabras rebotaron en mis oídos ¡Tan mal me veía! ¡Oh, oh! Esta imagen tendría que revertirla al costo que fuera.

–¡Internarme! ¡No, nunca! Ya te dije Alice, esto se acabó –miré a Carlisle para pedirle una disculpa, después de todo, Edward, era su hijo– pero creo que mi duelo terminó con este desastre, ya no puedo más… no quiero decir que no lo ame, pero esto me está sumiendo en la pérdida de cordura –apreté mis labios, mostrándole mi desconcierto.

–¡Muy bien, Bella! –respondió Carlisle, verdaderamente contento.

Alice miró el suelo, mi noticia pareció ponerla en aprietos, aunque era extraño, porque ella misma me había incitado a olvidarme de su hermano. Fijé mi vista en ella, confundida, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero su expresión se mantenía inmutable, no respondió. Carlisle lo notó y sonrió.

–Es lo más sano Bella. Estoy seguro que Edward, esté donde esté, sabe que lo quisiste mucho y luchaste con todas tus fuerzas por él. Sabe que lo amas –concluyó. Su mirada me emocionó, era tan parecida a la de él, en verdad, parecían calcadas, porque las suyas eran las más idénticas. Tras la de ellos, venía la de mi amiga, con el mismo color pero con una nota más de suspicacia.

–¡Claro que lo sabe! –ladró Alice.

Carlisle la miró desconcertado y frunció el ceño, sólo levemente, para calmar sus palabras. Ella lo notó de inmediato y cerró sus labios.

–Sólo queremos que estés bien, Bella. Te queremos mucho, eres como mi hermana –sonrió y Carlisle pareció tranquilizarse.

Su padre terminó de examinarme y con un beso en la frente se despidió de mí.

–¡Qué descanses! –su ternura me desbordaba y reconfortaba mi corazón.

–Gracias –susurré turbada.

–Alice… –la llamó.

–Buenas noches amiga, mañana vendré temprano ¡Qué descanses! Que tengas dulces sueños –me guiñó un ojo.

Ambos salieron y Carlisle le hablaba muy pausadamente a su hija. Probablemente afinaban los detalles de mi "presidio" en una clínica psiquiátrica. Y donde, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesta a ir, sería como coronar mi locura. Me quedé pensando en mis espectáculos y delirios en nombre de Edward. En conclusión, decidí terminar con ambas actitudes trastornadas, dignas de una loca de patio. Jamás lo vi, me convencí de aquello, fue sólo la máquina cruel de los recuerdos que volvieron las imágenes como presente.

La mañana siguiente desperté como nueva. Sentía el cuerpo más liviano, descansado, y cuando fui al baño, noté que mis ojeras horrorosas estaban en pie de retirada. Creo que la decisión me había hecho bastante bien. Volví a mi cama con la ayuda de una enfermera, que también me asistió en el baño, porque andaba con el "aparatito" del suero adherido a mi piel. Me senté por fin y llegó mi desayuno y, junto con él, Emmett.

Apareció por el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y chispeantes ojos ocres, incluso, podría asegurar que estaba emocionado. En la mano derecha sostenía un inmenso ramo de liliums amarillos y tonos crema, y la izquierda, un inmenso globo de helio con la oración "Recupérate pronto. Te extrañamos".

Con un par de pasos rápidos llegó a mi lado. Me puse fucsia de vergüenza.

–Gracias –susurré incómoda. De seguro si viera esto Rosalie, no le agradaría.

–¡Vaya! ¡Estás espléndida! Más "bella" que nunca –exageró, burlándose de la relación de mi nombre con el verdadero significado.

–¡Uf! No lo creo, pero gracias de todos modos –sonreí.

Acomodó los regalos en mi mesita de noche y se quedó de pie acompañándome.

–¡Veo que llegué demasiado temprano! Horario de desayuno de hospital –agregó divertido e ironizando por su visita madrugadora– voy a buscar un café para que no desayunes sola –sonrió y fue a buscarlo. Volvió pronto, con un café y una rosquilla.

–¿Tienes hambre? –reí, él siempre comía mucho, si no fuese por el gimnasio, la natación y el básquetbol de seguro sería un "gordito sonriente".

–¡Claro! Bueno tú sabes... –se disculpó abochornado.

Se sentó a mi lado, hablamos cosas triviales, él en ningún momento trató de hacerme sentir embarazosa, sino que al revés. Cuando ya acabábamos de desayunar llegó Alice. Cuando vio a Emmett, entrecerró los ojos, molesta y luego me saludó, ignorándolo, en un inicio.

–¿Cómo amaneciste, Bella? ¿Descansaste? Veo que ya te vinieron a interrumpir –habló irritada, dirigiéndole una mirada iracunda a su hermano.

–¡Sólo pasaba por aquí! –respondió Emmett irónico.

–Anda a ver esos hoteles, sino, capaz que nos quedemos sin ninguno –le reprochó enojada, con la mandíbula tensa.

–Aún estoy de vacaciones ¿recuerdas? –hizo una mueca para molestarlo. De nuevo Alice se había empecinado a atacarlo cuando se acercaba a mí.

Mi amiga se acomodó en el borde de la camilla, dándole la espalda a Emmett.

–Bella ¿Pensaste en nuestra proposición? –continuó.

–¡No, Alice! No estoy loca. Es un _no_ rotundo –exigí.

–Pero… –iba a continuar, pero la interrumpió su hermano.

–Ya te dijo que no, duende. No seas hostigante –reclamó Emmett.

–No te metas –le susurró entre labios.

–¡Ustedes todo lo exageran, Alice! –él exclamó molesto.

Lo ignoró y puso la cara de medio lado para intentar mover mi voluntad. Negué con la cabeza.

–¡Qué cabeza dura eres, Bella! –dijo irritada, pero conmigo se controlaba.

–¡Te dije que lo de Edward había acabado, Alice! Es cierto, ya lo decidí –le dije con el corazón en la mano, porque de verdad ya había llegado el momento de cambiar el _switch_.

Emmett quedó con la boca abierta, los ojos se le iluminaron, pero no dijo nada.

–Disculpen –se puso de pie.

–Ni lo pienses, Emmett –ella volvió a hablarle entre labios, probablemente pensó que yo no la oiría.

–Alice –le pedí con cariño– deja a tu hermano en paz, él no ha hecho otra cosa que ayudar.

Me miró desconfiada y cuando él, ya estuvo afuera, continuó.

–Tú sabes que mi hermano aún tiene esperanzas y ¡No debería! ¡Está casado! Y bueno, está Edward… –se dio cuenta que su última frase había sido un error.

–Edward ya no está –le corregí sin miedo.

Inspiró profundo y no contestó. Ese día estuvo acompañándome hasta alta horas de la noche. Conversamos de la vida, de nuestros proyectos, de Emmett, menos de él. Me sentía más tranquila. Esa tarde fue como si hubiese recuperado mi alma, pero sin olvidarlo, eso no pasaría nunca.

Me dormí esa noche y antes llamé a mi casa para dejarlos tranquilos. La versión era que habíamos "extendido" en una semana nuestro paseo en la casa de la playa de los Cullen.

Volvimos a nuestra rutina normal. Reneé parecía intuir qué algo había pasado, sin embargo, con mi mejor genio, no tuvo más opción que aceptar la versión de que lo habíamos pasado súper bien y sin ningún contratiempo. Pronto empezarían las clases y todo iba tranquilo, sin contratiempos, me sentía en paz, con una pena profunda pero sobre llevable.

Alicie y yo salíamos con frecuencia y en varias ocasiones Emmett nos acompañó, a regañadientes de su hermana, claro está. Sin embargo, una tarde pasó por mí y fuimos al mall. Alice debía decirme algo, probablemente muy revelador.

Nos miramos varios minutos y ella con la expresión de sus ojos anunciaba novedades.

–¡Dilo de una vez, Alice! –sonreí curiosa– no creo que sea tan grave, he tenido noticias peores –le recordé y por fin ella pareció conmoverse.

–Es sobre Emmett…

–¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Déjalo en paz, Alice! Entre nosotros no pasa nada… –sacudí la cabeza incómoda.

–Es lo que crees. Él le pidió el divorcio a Rosalie –torció la boca y frunció en entrecejo, dejando en claro su disgusto ante aquella situación.

–¿Qué? ¿Rosalie no continúa en Londres? –exclamé alarmada. Ella asintió. Dejó una pausa y continuó, tragando saliva, incrédula– ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? –puso los ojos en blanco, lo encontraba absurdo– por ti, Bella. Quiere pedirte matrimonio ¿Lo puedes creer? –continuó hiperventilada.

–¡No! Pero ¿Cómo, Alice? ¡No! Está cometiendo un error… –exclamé espantada.

–¿Qué sientes por él? –me increpó.

–Es un amigo, muy querido, pero amigo. No sé, él es… –titubeé, porque en verdad mis sentimientos y emociones se confundieron. Jamás me había vuelto a replantear el asunto de Emmett como amoroso, eso había quedado atrás, aunque era verdad que este último tiempo habíamos estado muy juntos, demasiado, quizás. Ese había sido el error, creo.

–Bella, ¿Qué harías sin Edward estuviera aquí? –lo lanzó y se puso pálida como la cal.

–Vale, Alice, no me hagas eso… Edward no va a volver –sentí como un puñal frío se internaba en mi corazón.

–¿Y si apareciera? Quizás de un modo distinto, pero viniera y quisiera verte –continuó.

–¡No, Alice, no! –la miré angustiada– por favor no me digas eso –se posó un nudo en mi garganta y me rasgó los ojos, volviéndome a sacar un par de lágrimas por él, lágrimas, que creía muertas.

Me puse de pie y ella me siguió, tomándome fuerte por el brazo.

–Necesito que me acompañes –me suplicó con la mirada.

–¿Dónde? –exigí molesta.

–No te volveré a mencionar este tema si no lo quieres, pero debes ir conmigo –se quedó esperando mi respuesta.

La miré, pero sus ojos ambarinos me hablaban con sinceridad y ternura.

–Vamos –asentí.

Estaba atardeciendo y ella condujo a su casa de la playa. No entendía nada ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con Emmett, Edward y mi futuro? ¡Vaya! Traté de no pensar, sólo me distraje con la belleza del camino, rodeado de pinos y eucaliptos. Una franja rosada y celeste en el horizonte, sobre el mar. Aún la tibia brisa envolvía el lugar. Alice tenía la vista fija en el camino.

Llegamos de noche. Sacó las llaves debajo del macetero, como también lo había hecho Edward una vez y luego, entramos.

–¿Qué es todo esto, Alice? –insistí, aún de pie, nerviosa, tal vez mi amiga había perdido la razón.

Al entrar, la imagen de Emmett sentado en el borde del sofá me desconcertó por completo. Parecía completamente abatido, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y su piel estaba lechosa, casi verde. Me miró con una compasión que no lo supe interpretar. Aguardé en el sillón, aún con el cuerpo tenso. Había sólo una lámpara encendida en ese hermoso living. Ella estaba tan o más nerviosa que yo. Su palidez se había intensificado y la expresión tensa de su rostro, parecía innegable.

–¡Ya! –dijo Alice, mirando hacia el pasillo. Pensé que había perdido el juicio.

–¿Con quién hablas? –le insistí frenética.

Eché un vistazo más y lo vi. Estaba de pie en el umbral del pasillo. Quedé sin aliento, el corazón se me detuvo y mi cuerpo flaqueó. ¡Era Edward! ¡Era él! Parecía un dios griego, más bello aún de lo que recordaba. Me miraba con los ojos desbordantes de amor y dulzura. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos, pero un clic en mi cabeza me hizo pensar en que estaba soñando o, en el peor de los casos, era otra de mis aterradoras alucinaciones. "Calma, calma, esto no es real", me repetí para mi misma.

–Es cierto, Bella. Él está aquí… –dijo suavemente Alice para tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir en confianza. Teníamos demasiado de qué hablar.

Miré a Emmett quien negaba con la cabeza, estaba claramente consternado.

–¡Emmett! –lo busqué pidiendo algunas respuestas a esta cruel broma.

–¡El te debe explicar lo inexplicable pequeña! Pronto, confío en qué sabrás qué hacer –exclamó confiando en mí.


	35. Chapter 35

Nota del autor.

Queridas lectoras,

Las dejo con un capítulo cortito y debo advertirles que quedan unos pocos capítulos. Todo puede ser en este final, la verdad, a diferencia de un inicio no lo tengo decidido, pero intentaré redactarlo con objetividad, jejeje, no creo... por poco y hago una encuesta ¿Edward o Emmett? Jejeje, déjenme sus sugerencias, por qué debería ser uno o el otro, jajaja.

Muchas gracias por leer mis niñas lindas, besos,

Karen

**Cap XXXV**

**¿Cordura?**

A diferencia de lo que pensé todo este tiempo, no me lancé a sus brazos, es más quedé impávida, paralizada. Tuve un revoltijo de emociones inundando cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Mis manos sudaban frío y el corazón se me paralizó. Él, a paso lento venía por mí y yo, retrocedí hasta fundirme con el sofá. Su rostro parecía más frío, pero la calidez de esos ojos que tanto amé, fue el único motivo por el que me quedé y no salí huyendo como una loca de patio.

Sé que Alice me miraba extrañada, porque mi reacción no fue la esperada, pero había algo diferente en él, ya no era el mismo, incluso le temí. Emmett se puso de pie y siguió a Alice, probablemente hacia el parque de entrada.

–¡No se vayan! –aullé angustiada.

–¿Qué? –Alice se giró sorprendida.

–No me dejen sola con _él_ –insistí aturdida ante el impacto.

–¡Bella! –su voz aterciopelada se coló suave por mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos con pavor, pero me quedé quieta, venciendo el miedo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, el mundo giraba a mi alrededor ¡Nunca había sentido tamaño pánico! Inspiré hondo para llenar de aire mis pulmones e intentar despejar la mente. Esto era peor que mis pesadillas, pero ¡Él estaba frente a mí! Y no era capaz de hablarme.

Emmett permanecía de pie junto al umbral del hall, expectante ante mis palabras. Estaba visiblemente tenso y Alice, cuidadosamente se acercó y le susurró al oído. Con poca convicción se movió, pero sin dejar de plasmar su vista en nosotros.

–¡Ten cuidado! –le advirtió Emmett, con desconfianza.

–¿Emmett! –Alice abrió los ojos para calmarlo.

–Tranquilo… nunca podría hacerle daño –respondió Edward, notoriamente pausado.

–¡No sabes qué dices, Edward! –su hermano negó con la cabeza.

En medio de un ambiente tenso, hostil y de intriga, Alice y Emmett desaparecieron tras el hall. Edward se acercaba poco a poco. Delicadamente me extendió su mano, no me doblegué ante su invitación, era muy pronto y tenía demasiado que explicarme… yo aún continuaba en estado de shock.

El pulso de mi sangre se comenzó a acelerar. Él cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y juraría que dejó de respirar. Su mandíbula se tensó, marcando sus finas facciones de hombre viril.

–Las otras veces… esas veces… fueron reales ¿cierto? Te vi… dos veces –agregué con la mente más limpia, pero mi voz era áspera.

Asintió.

–¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Con qué finalidad te escondiste? –lo recriminé con rabia. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, aunque intenté contenerlas.

–No quería herirte Bella, menos esconderme, pero mi _condición_ no me deja alternativa –apretó los labios.

–¿Qué condición? –respondí furiosa, nada justificaba su actitud.

–Es complicado… –inspiró profundo, pero luego pareció arrepentirse.

–Explícalo ¡Ya! –le ordené roja de furia.

–No soy lo que tu crees que soy… –continuó lentamente– digamos que he sufrido una _transformación_.

–Eso está claro ¡Enloqueciste! –le grité fuera de mis casillas.

–También –sonrió– pero estaría feliz si fuese sólo eso…

Me miró con sus dulces ojos de miel derretida y sentí como un par de lágrimas se disgregaban por mis mejillas. Sonrió, con una apariencia incrédula y continuó.

–¿Crees en mitos? –hizo un gesto de dolor.

–¡No!, son eso ¡Mitos! ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –continué iracunda.

–Mucho… –respondió.

No lo oí más, se burlaba de mí. Di media vuelta y caminé furiosa hacia la puerta, no quería escucharlo. Mi corazón punzaba a través del pecho y ya casi no veía de tanto llorar. Puse la mano en la manilla de la mampara inglesa para salir al hall, pero cuando tomé conciencia, estaba en el muelle de la casa, zarpando en la lancha de los Cullen. Esto debía ser otro de mis sueños surrealistas ¡Estaba enloqueciendo! Tendría que hacerle caso a Carlisle. Frente a mí, Edward.

–Esto es una broma de mal gusto –me arrimé hacia la borda, con pánico de mi misma, a veces yo misma era mi peor enemiga. Continué hacia atrás hasta chocar con el borde. La lancha andaba, ya no me podía escapar a menos que me lanzara al agua. Probablemente me ahogaría y como era un sueño, en la vida real, amanecería asfixiada por la almohada.

Intenté luchar con mi sueño, concentrarme en abrir los ojos, pero se agudizó mi angustia cuando sentí los labios de Edward posarse sobre los míos. Estaban gélidos, pero más dulces que antaño.

–¡Tranquila, Bella! –susurró en mi oído y me pegó a su pecho.

No reconocí su cuerpo, era la misma figura, sin embargo, ahora parecía una escultura de mármol, fría y perfectamente delineada, como modelada por un cincel. Sus brazos se cruzaron por mi espalda, aferrándome a él, pero en vez de sentir deseo por él, el odio recorrió mis venas.

–¡Suéltame, idiota! ¿Qué pretendes? –¡Oh, oh! ¿Lo había insultado? Eso no era correcto, pero era lo menos que se merecía– ¡No quiero que me toques! No quiero nada de ti, Edward Cullen –solté furiosa e hiperventilada.

Él observaba con calma, expectante y resignado a cuánto le dijera. Cuando lo hice hacia un lado, con mis escasas fuerzas, recién fui conciente de sus manos frías como la nieve. Al rozar mi piel, provocó que los diminutos poros se erizaran de un modo vergonzoso.

–¡Pareces un cadáver! –lo recriminé. Él rió.

–Algo hay de cierto en tu aseveración –negó con la cabeza, aún riendo.

–¿Acaso eres un fantasma? –lo ridiculicé.

–Casi… –su expresión se tornó seria.

–Edward me estás haciendo perder la cordura con tus desvíos ¡habla de una vez! –dije ya con menos fuerza.

–Vampiro… –largó de una vez.

–¿Qué? ¿Vampiro? ¡Patrañas, Edward! Termina de una vez con esto –le supliqué.

–Te lo prometo –su rostro se constipó, tenía el sufrimiento marcado en la mirada y le costaba trabajo hablar.

Esto me superaba ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! ¡No, no, no! Por favor, esto ya era demasiado. Me puse a llorar con impotencia, por qué no me lo podía sacar de la mente, su recuerdo envenenaba mi cuerpo lentamente. Tomé una decisión absurda y con esto, si fuese un sueño, despertaría. Me hice hacia atrás un poco más, con la rigurosa intención de lanzarme al agua, haber si con un chapuzón frío volvía a la realidad, pero no alcancé a caer, porque Edward me cogió. Nuevamente,

estaba prisionera en sus brazos.


	36. Chapter 36

Nota del autor

Mis queridas lectoras,

Como es de prever debo anunciarles que sólo quedan unos poquitos capítulos, probablemente dos, aún no lo he decidido.

Ah!!! Creo que alguna vez se los mencioné, pero también escribo otro fic "El enano maldito". Es una trama bastante particular, pero la invitación queda abierta para que lo visiten.

Besos y gracias a todas por leer y opinar!!!

Karen

**Cap XXXVI**

**Realismo mágico**

—Bella, ¿Me oirás? —replicó Edward con voz enérgica.

Lo miré nuevamente. Sus rasgos finos me encapsularon el corazón ¡Oh, madre mía! Lo tenía frente a mí otra vez, después de tres años sufriendo su ausencia. Esa voz aterciopelada, que marcaban cada sílaba en una melodía divina, traspasaba mis oídos, invitándome a poner toda la atención en él. Un suspiro profundo seguido de un clic en la mente hizo que por fin tanteara terreno firme y real.

—¡Edward! —murmuré con labios relajados, había llegado el momento de terminar con esta lucha interna y entregarme a mis locuras y alucinaciones., si es que eran eso.

—¿Estás bien? —su expresión revelaba preocupación. Tenía los el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

Asentí. Continuaba arrullada en sus brazos y poco a poco acomodó mi cuerpo, casi inerte, en el banquillo adosado al borde de la lancha. Su mirada, dulce como la recordaba, me quitaba el aire de los pulmones, aceleraba mis pulsaciones, inmiscuyéndome en un efecto narcótico, una mezcla entre alucinógenos y marihuana. Extendí mis dedos con precaución hacia su rostro de porcelana fría y acaricié con fascinación su piel, que a pesar de estar gélida como un témpano, traspasaba calidez.

Soñé tantas veces con este instante, anhelando hablarle y poder abrazarle. Caí en un pozo profundo del que ahora me levantaba digna, con bastantes tropiezos, pero con mis emociones pausadas. Había vuelto a la vida, él era mi mundo y se plantaba en este instante frente a mí.

Las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, jugando con mis sentimientos. Después de años de trampas enmarañadas, caprichos del destino y venenosos obstáculos, lo tenía frente a mí.

Seguíamos mar adentro, o al menos eso pensé por algunos segundos, hasta que el mareo producto del vaivén de la lancha, que se encontraba con el motor apagado para no seguir avanzado, revolvió mis tripas y sentí náuseas.

—¿Podemos ir a tierra firme? —supliqué con la boca produciendo más saliva de lo normal, un aviso previo a un nada romántico vómito.

—¡Claro! Pero por favor, no intentes lanzarte por la borda otra vez —entendí porqué realmente estaba apagado el motor de ese juguete acuático.

—Pensé que era un sueño y quería despertar… —protesté con el estómago en la mano.

Él sonrió. En cuanto la lancha se puso en marcha disminuyó considerablemente el mareo, sin embargo, continuaba descompuesta. Era una noche extraña, donde las estrellas, el mar, los árboles y mi particular _acompañante_ simulaban un sueño tormentoso y una pesadilla feliz.

Atracamos en un muelle pequeño, que conducía a un sendero sombrío.

—¿Qué es esto? Pensé que iríamos de vuelta a tu casa —exclamé confundida.

—No puedo dejar que te escapes —agregó serio y decidido.

Con habilidad insospechada, lanzó una cuerda y unió la lancha a la orilla, dio un salto atlético y fugaz y saltó conmigo en brazos hacia los tablones del muelle.

—¿Esto es parte de tu nueva condición? —expresé con asombro. Ningún humano por atlético que fuera podía ir en volandas, tres metros sobre una superficie. Edward sonrió, enterneciendo la expresión y provocándome un cosquilleo en la barriga.

Ya en tierra firme me dejó con precaución sobre una piedra lisa y más reconfortante que el suelo con frutos de espino. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron a cada momento, teníamos los ojos fijos el uno del otro. Fue como la primera vez que nos vimos, él mismo fuego ardiente recorriéndonos las venas, la necesidad de comunicarnos, aunque estuviese prohibido. Nos reconocíamos, pero en una nueva vida.

Tuve la tentación de tocarlo, probar esos deliciosos labios que se ofrecían como un fruto jugoso y maduro. Entreabrió sus labios en un gesto de admiración ¡Uf! Tuve que contar hasta diez para no devorarlo a besos. Él, por supuesto, sonrió ante mi imaginación. No había perdido la capacidad de leer mentes.

La sensación de vértigo se disipó por completo, menos mal, que atroz hubiese sido dar un espectáculo, la primera vez que conversábamos, tras varios años sin vernos.

—Tengo… —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Nos largamos a reír.

—Me tienes que dar algunas explicaciones —lo regañé sin odio.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Alice me convenció de que lo más sano era decirte la verdad por muy dura que esta fuese —me miraba serio, pero con infinita bondad.

—¿Pensabas ocultarme que estabas vivo? —exclamé asombrada, era absurdo y de una maldad infinita si me hubiese hecho creer que estaba muerto.

—_Vivo_, no sé si sea la palabra correcta —agregó perturbado— no es precisamente la definición de ser vampiro —rió sin ganas.

—¿Me puedes explicar cómo los mitos se convierten en realidad? Pues, es ahora, cuando comienzo a pensar que todo esto es un sueño —sentí como se fue la sangre a mi rostro. Él se hizo hacia atrás, consternado.

—¿Qué sucede? —era evidente la incomodidad que sentía.

—¿Ni siquiera supones cuál es el peor impedimento para que humanos y vampiros convivan? —tapó con su mano la boca y nariz.

—¡Ah! —dije espantada.

Mi corazón se aceleró a niveles sorprendentes ¡Todo esto era peor! Más sangre corriendo por mis venas, incitándolo ¡Horror! ¿Qué diablos haría? Mis piernas se tensaron súbitamente y contra mi naturaleza, me lancé a correr por el espeso bosque que parecía más lúgubre que en un cuento de terror. Por supuesto, mi reacción fue absurda, porque Edward me alcanzó en menos de un pestañeo. Se paró en frente de mí con el rostro tan pálido como un cadáver, su expresión era dura y fría. Un par de lágrimas sucumbieron ante la tensión. Me cogió con fuerza por la cintura e inclinó su rostro hacia mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, podía evidenciar su hálito frío sobre mi piel, seguidas de unas caricias filosas que me erizaron de pies a cabeza. Esto no podía ser otra cosa que un mal sueño. Sus labios se unieron y me besó el cuello.

—Esto es lo que puede suceder si estamos juntos —susurró en mi oído. Contuvo el aire.

Se hizo hacia atrás con un paso lento y sin apartarme la vista de los ojos. Quedé atónita, me costaba trabajo aceptar que fuera un monstruo, él no lo era, eso era imposible. No el Edward que yo conocía.

—Me puedes explicar ¿cómo llegaste a ser, así? —titubeé ante la última palabra.

—Te diré la verdad, aunque sé que será doloroso —anunció con sufrimiento.

—¡No importa! Necesito comprender… todo esto es ¡Uf! Edward, por favor, nada puede ser más espantoso que todo lo que pasé mientras no estuviste —confesé con el corazón contraído.

Como pocas veces en esta ciudad comenzó a lloviznar. Las gotitas indefensas se asemejaban a cristales preciosos en su cabello de bronce, otras cayeron por sus labios, volviéndolos más tiernos y sensuales. Al parecer, él ni siquiera sentía el diluvio. Yo estaba estilando, pero no importaba, era imperioso saber su verdad.

—Hubo un atentado de los talibanes en el sur de Afganistán y nosotros estábamos en una expedición justo ese día. Durante la mañana, cuando llegó el boletín con los destinos, no se advirtió ningún peligro, sin embargo, hubo rumores de que los rebeldes intentarían tomarse el poder. Nos enviaron a una región, árida y polvorienta, visitamos varias casas, muy humildes y abandonas ¡Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar en qué precariedad vive esa gente!—resopló desconcertado. Calló un momento, como recordando los hechos y continuó— llegamos a un antiguo hospital, inspeccionamos el recinto de paredes quebradizas y catres oxidados. No encontramos a nadie. De repente, no sé en que minuto, sentí una explosión que me ensordeció y frente a mí, se vino un muro de adobe y miles de cristales, consecuencia de ventanas quebradas. Salí disparado en el aire y me azoté la cabeza contra un fierro. En pocos instantes perdí la conciencia…

Relataba lentamente cada palabra, con precisión y claridad. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar la pobreza de aquella gente, incluso en algún momento, soltó una expresión determinista: "La condena de aquella gente se cumplió al nacer… no existe posibilidad alguna, para sus vidas tristes y miserables". Fui testigo del eterno sufrimiento que le originaba el acordarse de la experiencia que le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Asentí, para que continuara relatando su odisea en Medio Oriente.

—Abrí los ojos y mi cuerpo ardía como si corriera lava por mis venas, tenía la mente nublada y mi corazón latía muy lentamente, hasta que finalmente dejó de hacerlo… —frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se tensó— los primeros indicios fueron mis sentidos, se habían agudizado en un mil porciento; podía ver las partículas del polvo, invisibles para el resto, oler los cuerpos descompuestos a kilómetros, oír lo que murmullaban tras los gruesos muros de aquella casona abandonada. Puse atención a mi cuerpo, era fuerte como jamás lo imaginé y ya no necesitaba respirar para vivir. Di un brinco, más ágil que un circense y fui conciente de lo peor, sentía sed, me ardía la garganta como si estuviesen rasgándola con cuchillos. Mi boca se llenó de un líquido amargo y fuerte como el ácido. Fue cuando apareció ella… —titubeó sin continuar o no.

—¿Quién es _ella_? —como se refirió a la mujer, dejo en claro que se trataría de alguien tan importante para él, que me dolería.

—Albibi, la chica que, bueno… yo irresponsablemente… —no podía terminar.

—Con quien te acostaste ¿cierto? —un puñal se clavó en mi corazón e intenté contener las lágrimas— la muchacha que pensaste que había muerto por tu culpa —se me quebró la voz.

Asintió. Su congoja era tan potente que dolía incluso mirarlo. Lo seguí oyendo y pregunté.

—¿Ella te convirtió? —exclamé con las emociones revueltas: rabia, compasión, asombro y… amor.

—Sí —susurró suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —casi aullé. Esa chica me había robado al hombre de mis sueños.

—Me encontró en el hospital, entre las ruinas y me sacó de aquel lugar. Eran mis últimos suspiros de vida y ella, creyó conveniente darme otra oportunidad. Me llevó con sus creadores, porque Albibi no se atrevió a hacerlo y después de mucho discutir, accedieron a las súplicas de la chica. Lo decidieron después de oír la historia de boca de ella, y por supuesto, consideraron sus _sentimientos_.

El modo en que pronunciaba su nombre: "Albibi", me irritaba, se oía dulce con demasiado respeto y cariño. Por poco y una combustión espontánea me haría desaparecer, sentí rabia.

—¿Qué sentimientos? —pregunté iracunda, hablando entre dientes.

No respondió, pero insistí.

—¿Qué clase de sentimientos tenía ella contigo? —reclamé angustiada.

—Esperaba que yo fuera su compañía por la eternidad, pero, claro… como es tan propio en mi hacer sufrir a los demás, quedó profundamente desilusionada.

—Entonces ¿No estás con ella? —suspiré con alivio.

—No. Tuvimos tiempo de sobra para conversar y entendió, aceptó y se resignó a que mi corazón le corresponde a otra persona… —mi pulso se incrementó, siendo tan evidente que me avergonzaba.

—¿Quién? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Lo sabes… no olvides… leo mentes —habló más pausado de lo normal y sonrió satisfecho.

—Necesitaba confirmarlo —lo increpé.

—¡Claro! —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Su expresión se endureció y continuó— Bella, a pesar de que _te amo_, y jamás amaré a nadie como a ti —se me contrajo el pecho y quedé sin aliento ante sus palabras, quise llorar de emoción, pero el continuó— no tengo nada que ofrecerte… no sabes cuánto lo siento —sus ojos ambarinos brillaban al borde del llanto, pero no lo hacía, sin embargo, una inflexión de voz demostró su tristeza.

—No te he pedido nada —respondí eufórica y desilusionada.

Miró perplejo, abrió levemente la boca y los ojos, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte. Carraspeó a propósito. Los pajaritos madrugadores comenzaron a piar, anunciando el amanecer. Recién caí en la cuenta de que no había avisado ¡Mis padres estarían como locos buscándome! Tampoco había oído mi móvil, toqué toda mi ropa empapada por la lluvia para buscarlo. No lo encontré. Levanté la vista y él estaba frente a mí, muy cerca.

—Lo tiene Alice… —anunció pausado y siguió— tus padres piensan que te quedaste a alojar en mi casa —se corrigió— en la casa de mi hermana.

La actitud entrometida de Alice me estaba fastidiando, no obstante, fue un alivio saber que mis padres estarían tranquilos.

Corrí mi cabello hacia atrás, porque la humedad me molestaba sobre las mejillas. Edward tocó mi mano mientras me acomodaba el pelo. Cerré los ojos, su aroma me enloquecía, era una fragancia empalagosa y cautivante. Consciente ya del riesgo que significaba acercarme a él seguí su rostro, inspirando la esencia que expelía, como si fuese un gas tóxico que entorpecía la razón, actuando de un modo irresponsable y extremadamente arriesgado.

Despacio, muy lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío. Pude sentir el roce de su piel tersa y fría. Inspiré, estaba muy nerviosa, pero continué con los ojos sellados par poder sentirlo. Su mandíbula tocó mis mejillas y pronto esos labios maravillosos se posaron sobre los míos. Entreabrió mi boca con dos succiones suaves y su lengua, gélida y deliciosa acarició la mía. Creí que estaba en el cielo.

Con mucho cuidado cruzó sus brazos por mi cintura y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabellera fría y dócil, como plumillas de polluelo. Nuestras bocas estaban unidas por la ferviente pasión que nos desbordaba el corazón. Éramos fuego y hielo, a simple vista, opuestos, pero para mí, el perfecto equilibrio de la vida.

Nuestros labios se separaron, ansiando más. Él estaba tan abrumado como yo.

—No sé si podré resistirlo, Bella —respiraba agitado. Lo quedé mirando con el jugueteo de las mariposas en mi estómago, era tan fuerte que llegaba a infringir daño.

—Por supuesto —me hice hacia atrás, decepcionada.

—No quiero herirte _mi vida_ —mi vientre se volvió a crispar ante sus dulces palabras.

—Es tarde para tus buenas intenciones, Edward —ironicé cabizbaja.

—¡Perdóname! —me rogó angustiado.

—Yo ya lo hice, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí…

—Te he obligado —sonrió.

—No, Edward, necesitaba que aclaráramos las cosas. Te agradezco mucho que hayas tenido la valentía de enfrentarlo. ¿Tiene que haber sido muy duro, cierto? —le hablé con cariño. Continué— pero hay más _heridos_ en toda esta situación —le recordé.

—¿Lo dices por mis padres y Alice? —cuestionó abrumado.

—Por Emmett… —le corregí.

Se distanció de mí unos centímetros y me miró confundido. Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos.

—Bella…

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté extrañada.

—Ahora necesito "tú" verdad… —carecía de expresión en su rostro.

—Claro, aunque mi vida no tiene nada de particular —respondí extrañada.

—Está tan arraigado en tu vida que ni siquiera lo notas —parecía triste, sus ojos brillaban nuevamente.

—No sé de que hablas —respondí incrédula.

—De Emmett, Bella —llamó mi atención— ¿Te has preguntado que sientes tú por él?


	37. Chapter 37

**Mis queridas lectoras,**

**Debo advertirles que el capítulo es un poco rarito (para que no se desilusionen), pero mi mente es voluble, al igual que mi estados de ánimo, jejeje.**

**Aprovecho para invitarlas a pasar por mi nuevo fic "Dulce Mentirosa", del estilo de "Energía al Límite", para que se hagan una idea.**

**Un beso y gracias por leer!!!**

**Karen**

**Cap XXXVII**

**Deseo**

Me miró a los ojos y sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación. Su mirada reflejaba el desconcierto que le había ocasionado mi pregunta, sin embargo, debía hacerla, era indispensable. Dentro de su mente siempre estaba Emmett, pero al parecer, me confundí, no obstante, la herí, jamás debí dudar de sus sentimientos.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Edward? –su voz demostraba asombro.

–Parecen muy amigos, quizás más… –no concluí la frase porque leí en su mente que se estaba ofuscando en proporciones agigantadas.

–¿Qué somos más que amigos? –agregó furiosa, podía oler su sangre dulce recorrer sus venas como un río caudaloso.

No contesté, había sido un error.

–¿No? –dulcifiqué el tono de mi voz. Se venía un huracán.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y frunció el ceño, tensando la mandíbula.

–¿Con qué cara me vienes a recriminar mi relación con Emmett? ¡Tú! Qué deshonraste a una mujer que fue aniquilada por tu culpa, pero no te importó ¿Dónde está tu alma de caballero? –me gritó con ira, sin embargo, jamás me podría defender porque era sólo la verdad.

Era fácil reconocer todo el resentimiento que sentía Bella por mí, y me lo merecía…

–¿Sabes cuántas noches no pude dormir pensando en ti? Añorando que llegaras para poder abrazarte y besarte. ¡Rechacé a Emmett y a Jacob! Les rompí el corazón a ambos ¡Por ti! –su pecho se abultaba a causa de la respiración agitada. Tenía la nariz dilatada y un tono fucsia se apoderó de su rostro traslúcido.

Caminó hacia el muelle, pero antes de llegar se torció un tobillo y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo de barro y hojas húmedas. Aguanté una sonrisa, casi había olvidado lo patosa que era mi dulce amor. Ella se dio vuelta más enojada aún y cuando estuve a su lado para ayudarla me dio una gran bofetada que hizo polvo su mano derecha, oí crujir sus frágiles huesitos.

–¡Aaaayyyyy! –gritó entre espantada y adolorida.

–¡Perdona! No deberías… haberlo… hecho –agregué sutilmente– mi piel es como pegarle a una roca.

–¡Idiota! –me recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tendré que llevarte al doctor –cogí su mano endeble con cuidado– no la muevas –le advertí.

Me acerqué para cogerla en brazos y ella se zafó, o al menos dejé que lo hiciera, no quería herir más su orgullo. Desde la lancha le di la mano buena y la ayudé a descender, mientras se movía nuestro suelo a raíz de las olas. Estaba amaneciendo y el sol pronto aparecería en todo su esplendor, por lo tanto, debía llegar lo antes posible a la casa de la playa, máximo en media hora. Aún mar adentro llamé a mi hermana y le conté lo sucedido.

–Ya sabía que tendría que llevarla… pero estaré allá como a las tres, porque aún tienen algunos temas pendientes –mi hermana soltó una risita de pájaro cantor que rebotó en mis oídos.

Por fin llegamos y Bella aún continuaba con la expresión tensa y el entrecejo fruncido. Aquí fue más difícil el descenso, así que no tuvo más opción que tolerar que la arrullará entre mis brazos para salir. En cuanto tocamos tierra firme, hizo un ademán de soltarse, separándome con sus bracitos delgados a la altura de los codos. La bajé y no pude contener una risita. Esto se estaba tornando ridículo.

Entramos por el ventanal principal y ella se fue directo a la habitación de Emmett y debo reconocer, me irritó un tanto, pero contuve la compostura y la seguí.

–¿Te puedo traer un café? ¿Me imagino que tendrás frío? –ofrecí, ya estaba listo.

–¡No, gracias! –me ladró, pero igualmente le dejé la taza sobre el velador.

–En caso que te arrepientas… –le sugerí. Ella gruñó.

–Me puedes dejar sola, necesito dormir –habló irritada, pero pronto oí, ya no en palabras, sino que en su mente, que pensó "¿Supongo que no me vas a comer?". No pude evitar contestarle.

–No del modo que piensas –solté una risita más abiertamente.

Se paró y me cerró la puerta en la cara. "¡Imbécil!", pensó con rabia. Se durmió pronto y no pude contener la tentación de observarla dormir. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y tenía la mano derecha apoyada sobre un cojín rojo. La habitación estaba impregnada en su fragancia dulce, quemando mi garganta, sin embargo, mi boca no estaba ponzoñosa como pasaba con otras personas. Ese hermoso cabello castaño estaba esparcido sobre la almohada. Comenzó a susurrar, luego parecía más inquieta y noté que cayeron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados, como si fuese un rocío de la mañana. "Vuelve mi amor… te lo ruego… vuelve… Edward ¡no me dejes!", exclamó angustiada. Si hubiese tenido un corazón latiendo aún dentro de mi pecho de seguro se hubiese detenido. Dejé de respirar y quise arrullarla, pero me contuve, sólo por unos segundos, porque cuando pronunció mi nombre por segunda vez, fui a su lado y acaricié su piel afiebrada.

Entreabrió los ojos y me suplicó con los labios dormidos, "Bésame, Edward", y volvió a cerrar los párpados. Acerqué mi boca a la suya con cuidado, mis dientes eran demasiado peligrosos, pero ya sabía como contenerlos. Succioné su labio inferior y cuando ya estuvieron más despiertos dejé pasar mi lengua venenosa dentro de su dulce y acogedora boca, dulce y húmeda. Cuando nos acariciamos en un beso profundo, sentí como si mi lengua ardiera al contacto con su deliciosa saliva. Su respiración se fue agitando, hasta convertirse en un jadeo continuo.

Bella, lamió mi cuello con necesidad, y yo, sentí que me quemaba. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi camisa y lentamente desabrochó mis botones con la mano izquierda. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrando, simulando seguir dormida. Besé su mentón, frente y mejillas. Subí a esa cama y me acomodé a su lado izquierdo, tocando con precaución esos muslos tibios. Recorrí el cuerpo que tanto amaba, hasta permitirme acariciar sus pechos nuevamente. Saqué su capuchón, seguido de su polera hasta encontrarme con esos hermosos bultitos, decorados con delicados pezones rosados. Contra las leyes de la naturaleza bajé mi boca hacia uno de ellos, lamiéndolos hasta endurecerlos. Debía tener especial cuidado de no dañarla.

–No sé si podré –le susurré al oído, con el pecho alborotado por la emoción.

–¡Te amo! –murmulló con sus labios rosáceos.

La miré bien y por su piel blanca caían lágrimas. Cogí una con mi boca y sabían a sal pura y dolor. Me deshice de sus pantalones y de los míos, porque ella tenía escasa movilidad con la mano izquierda. Su piel hervía y probablemente la mía era desagradable a su tacto, pero no le importó.

Besé sus piernas con zumo cuidado, tanto de contener mi sed como de dañarla. No sabía si podría hacerlo, ya me encontraba a un ápice del paraíso, entre sus piernas, pero aún sin hacerla mía ¡Esto era un riesgo macabro! Abrió sus ojos y con ellos repletados de lágrimas me suplicó.

–Aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, quiero estar contigo mi amor –sus palabras me nublaron la razón.

Podía sentir su aroma, expectante a nuestra unión. La besé con cuidado, acariciando parte de su cuello y quijada con mis manos frías. Ella separó levemente sus rodillas, indicándome que era el momento. Sentía que mi corazón abstracto iba a explotar de emoción.

Sin plantearme más problemas, y de manera egoísta, decidí introducirme en sus entrañas calurosas, suaves y viscosas ¡Oh, qué maravilloso era esto! Era cien veces mejor que cuando lo hice de humano. Podía oler el sudor y milagro de su interior. Ella estaba completamente entregada a mí. Yo debía controlarme, no podía hacer nada que la dañara. Intentaba controlar mis movimientos desesperados, pero ella no se quejaba, tenía el rostro plácido. Entrelacé su mano buena con la mía y ella murmuró.

–¡Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra! No importa si después de hoy no queda nada. Si quieres me puedes matar… –habló con la voz entrecortada.

Mi aliento se paralizó, a pesar que estaba en un estado más fuerte que el frenesí.

–¡Jamás, nunca te haré daño mi vida! –le contesté errático. Esto era como si tuviese un huracán de placer nadando por mi cuerpo. Cruzó sus piernas tras de mí y yo la arrullé con mis brazos hasta repletarla de gozo.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y húmedo, a pesar de la gelidez de mi cuerpo. Pude llegar a la gloria en su interior y podría seguir en ella por la eternidad. Ahora su sangre fluía y rebasaba de su aroma el ambiente. Podía ver su cuello pálido y tras él, la sangre enviando miles de pulsaciones por segundo. Uní mis labios y los llevé a su cuello, con deseo, lujuria y frustración. Ella no era conciente de lo que realmente estaría por suceder y sólo emitió, un gemido de confusión.


	38. Chapter 38

**Queridas lectoras,**

**Sé que me he demorado muchísimo en subir un capítulo, pero este último tiempo ha costado que me llegue la "inspiración", creo que a veces lo llaman "bloqueos literarios", además de que han habido situaciones ajenas a todo control. **

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Cap XXXVIII**

**Decisión irreversible**

Sentí la necesidad de apartarlo de mí, pero no pude, estábamos completamente unidos. La punta de su lengua palpó mi piel, succionándola a la altura del cuello, un poco más arriba de los hombros. Dos aguijones se clavaron en mi carne tibia. Fui perdiendo noción de la realidad poco a poco, segundo a segundo, pero no me importó, lo tenía entre mis brazos, yo era suya de la manera más sublime y completa. Mi sangre fluía hacia su boca con rapidez, de un modo sensual y húmedo. Fui perdiéndome en un placer infinito, tan profundo como la energía en la culminación del amor.

Mi piel hervía y mis pensamientos se nublaron, sólo lo quería a él y nadie más en la vida. Resultaba irónico que me sintiera segura junto a un vampiro, pero así era.

–¡Te amo! –le susurré al oído con la voz temblorosa.

Mi vida se comenzó a desvanecer en pocos segundos, el placer era cercano al desfallecimiento. Los músculos de mi cuerpo fueron aflojando hasta quedar como trapos. Las pulsaciones disminuyeron lentamente.

Un destello de luz se me vino a los ojos, dejándome prácticamente ciega. El punto de irradiación se hizo tan potente que vi todo blanco, luminoso, hasta que logré distinguir su hermoso rostro de dios heleno, sonriendo.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él, estábamos sentados en la orilla de la playa del salón de juego de los Cullen. Él me observaba con minuciosidad, yo me sentía nerviosa, pero muy complacida de que estuviese a mi lado. Era la noche en que nos habíamos conocido, nuestra conexión astral, divina y eterna, sellada con sangre.

La imagen cambió de pronto a la primera vez que hicimos el amor en compañía de la luna, el cuarto azul y las emociones a flor de piel, brotándonos por los poros y recorriéndonos las venas. Pude sentir como se me reblandeció el corazón cuando lo vi irse por ese aeropuerto, nuevamente. De un lugar lejano, pero con su misma voz aterciopelada oí que me decía "estoy aquí. Nunca más te dejaré mi vida". Su frase replicaba una y otra vez en mi mente, ayudándome a soportar el dolor que ahora invadía mi cuerpo, hasta la última célula.

–¿Qué está pasando? –alcancé a susurrar con gran esfuerzo.

–Es nuestra unión, Bella, es el único modo ¡lo siento! –cogió mi mano dormida.

Cerré los ojos definitivamente, quedando en evidencia que Edward había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

_**Edward**_

Yo la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y ella a mí, por este motivo decidí que deberíamos estar juntos para siempre y el único modo, era convirtiéndola, aunque fuera un monstruo como yo. Sonaba egoísta, pero ella sufría mientras estábamos separados, era mejor otorgarle la felicidad, aunque el costo fuera su alma, porque si se intentaba suicidad y lo lograba, se iría al infierno, ese mismo que visitaría como vampiro.

Consumí algo de su sangre, la más deliciosa que podría haber existido… sin embargo, mi corazón abstracto tenía plena conciencia que debía recuperarla, no quitarle la vida, bueno, no del modo físico.

Sus hermosos ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y la expresión de su rostro se fue fundiendo en placer, pero pronto vendría el dolor. La recogí entre mis brazos y la arrullé en ellos, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor: deliraba, sudaba, tenía estertores, pero yo sabía que eso pasaría… pronto todo habría cambiado y no volvería a sentir una sola dolencia en el resto de la eternidad.

Lamí su cuello herido por mi mordedura y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose sólo en una línea rosada, tenue. Besé su frente una y otra vez, mientras le pedía perdón en un susurro por robarle el alma. Tuve ganas de llorar, aunque para mí era imposible, pero el sentimiento de impotencia era el mismo, sólo que no lo podía descargar.

–¡Quema! ¡Quema! –susurró entre dientes.

–Lo sé mi vida ¡Perdóname! Pero es la única manera de estar juntos –acerqué su cabeza a la mía.

Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que nos estaba sucediendo que no tomé atención a la llegada de Alice. Entró estrepitosamente al dormitorio, con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de congoja e ira. Ese rostro de duende me recriminaba. Agregó furiosa.

–¿Qué hiciste, Edward? –se quedó de pie observándonos, mientras yo continuaba con Bella en mis brazos, ahora ella estaba _durmiendo_ tranquila.

–No tuve opción –dejé a Bella cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Tapé su desnudez con una sábana, mientras los ojos de Alice me miraban con horror.

–¡Egoísta! ¡Imbécil! ¡Nunca debí ayudarte! ¡Emmett tenía razón! –gruñó con esa voz melódica tan particular.

–¿Qué más podría haberle ofrecido? Tú sabes perfectamente que ella estaba tan triste y dolida como yo.

–¡Debiste preguntarle antes! No era tú decisión –me gritó.

–Ella sufría ¿Qué te pasa Alice? No te entiendo –intenté internarme en su mente y fue cuando vi dos imágenes aterradoras.

Había una parte de la relación de Emmett y Bella del que yo no había sido consciente… o no quise serlo. Era verdad que su amor por él nunca alcanzaría lo que sentía por mí, sin embargo, en este período de transición, sucedió algo de lo que yo no estuve al tanto, por absurda soberbia, pensando que ella estaba tan enamorada de mí que ignoraría por completo a mi hermano, pero no fue así.

Al salir de la clínica, después del envenenamiento de Bella con pastillas, Alice, Bella y Emmett estuvieron más unidos que nunca. Él ya había tomado la decisión de divorciarse de Rosalie, ya estaba arreglado, sólo faltaba el consentimiento de su mujer. Una tarde, en el salón de juegos, Alice tuvo que salir en busca de Jasper, para arreglar algunos asuntos prácticos de su próxima boda y ellos quedaron solos. Yo siempre confié en que mi hermana monitoreara la relación de ellos por mí, por lo tanto, me encontraba crédulo, además que era muy peligroso que yo merodeara por los alrededores, ellos aún no sabían la verdad.

La falta de compañía y la melancolía de esa tarde no fueron buenos aliados. Bella se sentía más recuperada, pero aún con el corazón destrozado, y Emmett, albergaba la franca esperanza de reconquistarla, no por traición a mí, sino porque la amaba de verdad.

Las olas rugían de fondo y el atardecer, romántico y tibio se asomaba por los cristales de las ventanas. Ella observaba el horizonte infinito, con él a su lado. Emmett siempre la sintió desprotegida y nostálgica. Era cierto. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse por completo y el cielo se volvió rosado, en contraste con el mar azul grisáceo, un poder desconocido por él, le dio la valentía suficiente para acercársele, a pesar de haber obtenido el rechazo de Bella en otras ocasiones.

–Bella, sé que no es cómodo para ti que estemos solos –empezó. Ella lo oía con atención, clavando sus ojos chocolate en los suyos de miel, tan parecido a los míos.

–Dime… Emmett –disolvió la frontera invisible de la indiferencia.

–Yo ¡Te a… amo! –la voz de mi hermano titubeó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella sonrió.

–Lo sé… y te agradezco que respetes mi decisión. Puede ser difícil, pero no es simple olvidarlo… –respondió con decisión y ternura.

–¡Nunca lo podrás hacer! Es evidente… el amor de ustedes fue demasiado grande… –Emmett se intentó disculpar.

–Pero he decidido dejarlo en el pasado, como el recuerdo más hermoso de mi vida –fue la respuesta precisa para cruzar la línea de la amistad.

Él la miró con el corazón desbordante de esperanza. Se paró de su sitio y la envolvió en los brazos, disfrutando de su aroma y tibieza humana y juvenil. Ella se entregó confiada, sin recriminaciones. Emmett, con el corazón desbordante de ilusión, la beso. Fue correspondido y eso dio pie suficiente para que sucediera lo inevitable.

Más tarde, Bella tomó conciencia de lo que realmente sentía por Emmett, que no era más que agradecimiento por su indeleble y fiel amistad, sin embargo, ese día concibieron un hijo, Bella lo ignoraba, pero Alice no.

Mi hermano me miró con furia.

–¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? –me miró dulcemente, con los ojos color ocre, embriagados de lágrimas –¡Mira!

Me dejé llevar por los canales de su mente y vi un pequeño corazoncito que latía con fiereza dentro del cuerpo de mi Bella. Era una nueva vida, creciendo día a día. Luego, la mordí, y el veneno fue invadiendo el cuerpo de mi vida, hasta su vientre. Lo que quedaba en vez de alma en mí, se contrajo, al ver que ese pequeño ser había sido consumido por mi ponzoña, hasta deshacerlo por completo y quitarle la vida.

–¿Lo ves? –agregó mi hermana compungida– por eso deberías haber consultado tu decisión, Edward –me miró con frialdad.

Cogí mi cabeza entre las manos, desesperado, nunca quise hacer algo así, yo no lo sabía.

–Alice, yo no… –no podía hablar, la consternación me embargaba.

–Y eso no es todo, Edward –continuó, aún parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Su mente me mostró que cuando Bella despertara y fuera como yo, no sería un cuento de hadas. Vi llegar a un séquito de vampiros, desde un lugar desconocido: ellos querrían llevársela y arrebatármela para siempre.

–¿Por qué? –le pregunté angustiado a Alice, mientras miraba a mi amor de soslayo.

–No lo sé, debes descubrirlo tú. Sólo sé que te has metido en grandes problemas, sin contar cómo justificarás la desaparición de Bella ante sus padres.

Aquellos hombres que vestían con ropajes del siglo pasado, vendrían por ella. La miré y nuevamente se retorcía de dolor. Me acerqué y la besé en los labios febriles.

–¡Perdóname! –le susurré.

Alice me miraba con compasión.

–¡No permitiré que se la lleven! Antes prefiero entregar esto que me queda de vida –le juré a mi hermana.

–¡Suerte, Edward! La necesitarás –se dio media vuelta y se fue con el corazón comprimido por la impotencia y la tristeza.

Me senté junto a Bella, podía sentir como su corazón se debilitaba minuto a minuto. La abracé fuerte e intenté de formular alguna idea para protegerla. Lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la dulce y noble Albibi.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hola, yo de nuevo, jejeje.**_

**_Este capítulo es el mismo original sólo que está modificado en lo referente a Colombia. Mis disculpas para las queridas lectoras de ese país, jamás quise errar en mis datos, pero en fin, fue información errada que encontré en google ¿Puede pasar, no? Pero en fin, como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, después de consultar y preguntar en internet, especialmente por la orientación de Erika, corrigo el capítulo y les dejo con el nuevo._**

**_Pronto continuaré con la segunda parte de Alma de Caballero, que probablemente tenga otro nombre. Varias han pedido que les avise, pero la verdad no soy muy tecnológica y no tengo idea de si debo hacerlo una por una o simplemente subir la historia._**

**_También, para quienes les interesa, Alma de Caballero y otros fics terminados (Mi vida... ¿Qué será de ella sin mi Edward; Castillos de Arena y Energía al Límite) están disponibles en mi página, a la que pueden acceder a través de mi perfil. Están en formato pdf, descargables y editadas._**

**_Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, cariños a todas,_**

**_Karen_**

_**Capítulo XXXIX**_

_**El final**_

Desperté de entre las sombras, con la piel fría y el corazón paralizado. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos de miel líquida, que me miraban con ternura. Tenía los músculos fuertes y tonificados y un potente ardor atacaba mi garganta con rudeza.

–¡Edward! –murmuré asustada.

–Mi amor –besó mi mano, mientras se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo, a un costado de la cama.

–¡Me siento extraña! –exclamé inquieta.

–Lo sé, es sólo hasta que te acostumbres –me miró con culpa.

–Sentí que el cuerpo me ardía, pensé que había caído a las brazas –hice un movimiento ligero, pero quedé de pie de inmediato ¿Acaso me había convertido en un atleta? No lo creía… a menos que…

Puse atención a mi cuerpo firme y me miré frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, situado detrás de la puerta ¡Parecía una muñeca de porcelana! ¿Era yo? ¡Por favor! Si parecía un maniquí. Miré a Edward con urgencia y él me observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Qué es todo esto Edward? ¿Un sueño? –insistí descolocada.

–¡No! Ahora eres como yo, Bella –habló muy bajito, pero lo pude oír con claridad, mis sentidos se habían agudizado en más de un mil por ciento y podía escuchar a kilómetros y ver los colores tan nítidos, que en circunstancias humanas me hubiesen encandilado.

El sol se colaba como un fuerte rayo a través de la ventana y cuando me acerqué a mirar el resplandor del mar, observé obnubilada como mi piel brillaba como si tuviese diamantes incrustados sobre la piel. Edward, se acercó a mi lado con pasos lentos. Cogió mi mano derecha y sonrió.

–Sé que debí haberte preguntado… pero, era la única manera –sus ojos se llenaron de culpabilidad.

En otras circunstancias mi corazón hubiese latido desenfrenadamente, sin embargo, ahora era como si sucediera, pero sólo en mi mente, porque las emociones no se reflejaban en mi cuerpo.

–Te lo habría pedido de todos modos –sonreí.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se movía con facilidad, tanta, que de un saltito ágil y felino, salté sobre Edward hasta enrollarme alrededor de sus caderas firmes. Con la figura de ambos bajo el sol, pude deslumbrarme con la belleza del cabello broncíneo de Edward, brillando como si se conformora de miles de cristales preciosos, al igual que su piel de porcelana.

Aún me ardía la garganta, lo miré con los ojos férvidos de sed y él sonrió complacido.

–¡Vamos! –me susurró al oído seductoramente– está vez será para calmar tu sed. Sé lo que se siente, pero lo que te mostraré, no debe ser habitual. Asentí como una niña obediente.

Abrió su camisa azulina y su piel nívea quedó al descubierto. Era demasiado sensual y llamativa.

–Debes succionar cuidadosamente, sólo hasta que sientas alivio –besó mis labios sutilmente.

Él inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, mostrándome su hermosa y deliciosa piel traslúcida. Acerqué mi rostro con cautela hacia su cuello. Suavemente posé mis labios sobre su piel, humedeciéndola, hasta que mi mandíbula se tensó por completo y un impulso incontrolable me hizo morderlo. Clavé mis dientes filosos como los de una víbora, abriéndome paso entre su piel, que ahora me parecía tan suave como la mantequilla, y succioné instintivamente su sangre.

Absorbí su fluido delicioso hasta aliviar la quemazón desgarradora de mi garganta, y mientras lo hacía, fui testigo de las emociones que embargaban a Edward en este momento: felicidad, amor, gozo y miedo… mucho miedo.

Lamí su piel, aún con el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, y pude comprobar que este intercambio de sangre era tan placentero como hacer el amor. Acaricié mis labios un poco más para deleitarme con su gusto que aún mantenía en el paladar.

–¡Delicioso! –exclamé extasiada. Él sonrió, iluminándole el rostro hasta los ojos.

Después de mi exploración parecía más ojeroso, al parecer había vaciado demasiada de su sangre.

–¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunté como una niña insegura.

–¡Claro! Es sólo que deberé reponerme como más que un par de animalitos –su expresión se dulcificó.

Nos quedamos mirando hipnotizados, reconociéndonos en nuestro nuevo estado. El sol ya se había entrado y en el horizonte sólo se reflejaba una línea rosa, tan tenue que desaparecería en cualquier instante.

–¿Cuánto llevo aquí encerrada? –pregunté más inquieta.

–Tres días –respondió tranquilo.

–¡Tres días! ¡¿Qué les diré a mis padres?! –exclamé alarmada.

–Alice, habló con ellos…

–¿Alice sabe de esto?

Asintió.

–Aunque no estuvo de acuerdo –hizo un gesto de dolor.

–¿Por qué? Ella siempre quiso que estuviésemos juntos –me sorprendí, aunque ya no me sentía nerviosa, era como si la transformación me hubiese curado la ansiedad.

–Había un detalle de ti que yo desconocía… y al parecer tú, también –continuó, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron hasta transformarse en un tono caramelo oscuro.

–¿Cuál? –exigí.

–Estabas embarazada –me increpó con sus ojos dulces como la miel.

–¡No! Yo, no ¡No puede ser! –recordé la única opción para haber quedado en ese estado.

Él movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, confirmando mis sospechas. Una nube de dudas me embargó la mente y vi la mirada esperanzada de Emmett, tras habernos acostado. Intenté sacar las imágenes de mi mente porque Edward las vería.

–No te preocupes, algo sucedió y ya no puedo acceder a tu mente, Bella – me miró con la mandíbula tensa.

–¿Él lo sabía? –lo increpé.

–No lo sé –agregó compungido.

–Y Alice ¿Desde cuándo está al tanto y por qué no me lo dijo? –aullé de rabia.

–No me lo dijo, y fue todo tan rápido como me enteré, fue después de transformarte Bella. No era un buen momento para averiguar por menores.

–¿Y qué sucedió con el bebé? –los ojos me ardían, como si los tuviese secos, quería llorar, pero no podía.

–Murió con la ponzoña –fue categórico y su rostro se convirtió en el de un niño afligido.

–¡Edward! Era mío –repliqué triste.

–¡Lo siento mi amor! No lo sabía, fui egoísta, sólo pensé en tenerte conmigo, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza algo así –me abrazó y fui capaz de palpar su angustia a flor de piel.

Lo miré y sus ojos de ciervillo capturado se acusaron solos.

–Hay algo más, Bella –unió sus labios en una línea por la tensión.

–¿Qué? –pregunté horrorizada.

–Tengo que sacarte pronto de aquí, nos tenemos que ir hoy, lejos muy lejos –apretó mis manos con desesperación.

–¿Por qué? –exigí alarmada.

–Quieren llevarte –su expresión se endureció.

–¿Quién… quiere… llevarme? –mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

–Una legión de vampiros que imponen la ley de nuestra especie –explicó.

–¿De qué hablas, Edward? –negué con la cabeza, incrédula.

–Te quieren para ellos, quieren separarnos –vi el sufrimiento que esto le ocasionaba.

–No, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre –nuevamente me ardieron los ojos.

–Yo también ¡Te amo, Bella! –me levantó entre sus brazos firmes, como ahora eran los míos– ¡No dejaré que te lleven! Por eso debemos irnos.

–¿Dónde? Y ¿Mis padres? –pregunté inquieta.

–Iremos al Sudamérica, a la Patagonia, en el sur de Chile, el último país de este continente.

–¿Qué le diré a Reneé y Charlie? –sentí mucho miedo.

–¿Te crees capaz de hablar con ellos? Yo estaré cerca, no te dejaré ni un segundo, para no correr riesgos.

–¿Qué tipo de riesgos? –reclamé.

–Mor… der… los –habló delicadamente para no ofenderme.

–¡Jamás le haría daño a mis padres! –exclamé furiosa.

–Aún no sabes lo que es estar al lado de un humano, su aroma es tan fragante que pareciera que la garganta te la rasgaran a pedazos. Es como si pasaras meses sin comer y frente a ti asaran un tierno y delicioso trozo de carne ¿me entiendes? –intentaba explicarme.

–¡Ajá! Pero, son mis padres –insistí.

–Pero no temas, yo te acompañaré y si veo que hay peligro te sacaré de ahí sin que ellos se den cuenta –prometió.

–Edward –tragué saliva.

Él asintió seguro, pero con el rostro cargado de incertidumbre, la que era evidente en sus ojos que parecían haberse nublado por sombras oscuras. Cogí su mano y lo besé con pasión, fuerza y magnetismo, esto era un juramento, era un compromiso de por vida.

Me quedé pensando en ese bebé no nacido y un corrientazo de tristeza me embargo el corazón seco. Lo miré y pude perdonarlo, sólo por el hecho de que podía ver en sus ojos que él jamás habría matado a ningún ser indefenso, menos al mío. Cerré los párpados y le envié un beso a ese pequeño que llevaría siempre en mi corazón, aunque hubiese sabido de él, sólo después de que se había ido.

Me vestí y en menos de medio segundo estábamos corriendo por el bosque, casi a la velocidad de la luz. Nuestros pasos eran tan ligeros que ni las hojas del suelo ni las ramas alcanzaban a crujir bajo nuestros pies. Íbamos de las manos, pero corríamos como dos gacelas. En pocos minutos estuvimos frente a mi casa ¡Esta nueva condición era realmente sorprendente! Y no sentía cansancio ni fatiga, podría haber corrido horas sin siquiera detenerme para tomar una bocanada de aliento.

Abrí la puerta, y aproveché la luz tenue de la luna para llamar a mis padres. Mi voz se oiría perfecta, eso era extraño. Sentí pena por ellos.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –corrieron el cubrecama y pronto unos pasos pesados se agolparon con fuerza. Reneé envuelta en su bata rosada y Charlie con su pijama verde de franela.

–¡Hija! –mi madre se acercó demasiado a mí. Pude respirar ese olor dulzón del que me había hablado Edward, pero pronto recordé para mí misma "¡son tus padres, idiota!". Dejé de inhalar.

Me hice hacia atrás sutilmente y los ojos caucásicos de Reneé me mostraron la tristeza que le había causado mi reacción.

–¿Qué sucede? –me miró a punto de llorar.

–¡Mamá, papá! –los miré con los ojos ardientes– sé que quizás nunca me entenderán, pero me debo ir –agregué pausadamente.

–¿Dónde? –Charlie alzó su voz y se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz.

—¡No! ¡Déjalo así! No me atreveré a decirle lo que les tengo que decir si encienden la luz –amenacé desesperada.

–¡Vaya, hija! ¿Me estás preocupando? Este último tiempo te habíamos visto tan bien y ahora apareces así, de repente, después de irte cuatro días, prácticamente.

–¡Sólo puedo decirles que los amo y espero que me perdonen alguna vez en la vida! –aún sin respirar me acerqué a cada uno de ellos y los besé en la mejilla.

Me miraron consternados, tanto, que ni siquiera notaron la gelidez de mi piel de cadáver. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y salí. Sentí que mi pecho se comprimía de dolor ¿Qué pensarías ellos de mí? ¿Me perdonarían alguna vez en la vida? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Llegué afuera y él, apareció de un momento a otro por mi espalda, tan sigiloso, que ni aún en mi nueva condición fui capaz de oírlo.

–Debemos irnos al aeropuerto –me miró serio.

–¿Y los pasajes? –recalqué.

–Alice tendrá todo listo en una hora: pasajes, pasaportes, todo –aseveró sin una pizca de alegría.

Nos perdimos en medio del bosque de eucaliptos y luego, nos pusimos a correr hacia el aeropuerto. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Sonó el móvil de Edward.

–Vamos para allá –fue todo lo que dijo.

Salimos sigilosamente de entre los árboles y ella nos esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, entre la muchedumbre. Llevaba un abrigo gris marengo, calzas negras y botas rojas hasta media pierna ¡Nunca hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta del aroma de Alice! Olía a flores frescas y menta. Nos vio y no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa de modelo.

–Bella, amiga, te extrañaré –me abrazó y yo tuve que contener el aliento, mientras Edward no nos despegaba los ojos de encima.

–¡Yo también, Alice! –la arrullé en mis brazos, pero curiosamente no tuve ninguna ganas de morderla, ella no olía como el resto.

Ellos se miraron con cierta complicidad que no pude descifrar. Ambos se dieron un fuerte y fraternal abrazo y ella nos dijo, con su voz melódica y suave.

–Nos veremos pronto, chicos –nos guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

–Chao, Alice –alcé mi mano, mientras caminábamos hacia el puesto de embarque.

Edward, quien tenía el mayor autocontrol de los dos, se acercó a la ventanilla e hizo los trámites de rigor.

–¿Su equipaje? –agregó la señorita amablemente.

–No llevamos –la muchacha se sorprendió, pero pronto lo disimuló muy bien.

–Pueden pasar a la sala de embarque –nos indicó el camino.

La hora de espera fue espantosa, toda esa gente amontonada en unos metros cuadrados bajo cuatro paredes, me hicieron estremecer, rasgándome la garganta por la sed.

–¡Tranquila! Ya estaremos solos –me susurró Edward en el oído, mientras yo evitaba respirar.

Filas interminables de personas iban y venían por los pasillos. Edward me tenía entre sus brazos, aprisionada, con ternura, pero encarcelada en él, sólo me soltó para sostenerme de una mano, cuando tuvimos que pasar por la manga hacia el avión.

Llegamos a nuestros lugares, y para mi tranquilidad y la de él, los ocho asientos de la primera clase habían sido reservados sólo para nosotros dos. De todos modos me ardía la garganta y la boca se llenaba de un líquido amargo y denso. El avión despegó y pronto las luces disminuyeron, hasta volverse tenues y oscuras. Aún estando lejos del resto de los pasajeros, su aroma se colaba por las rendijas. Edward me miró angustiado.

–¡Bebe! –me ordenó.

–¿Otra vez? ¿Y si te ocurre algo malo? –insistí, pero deseosa de su sangre.

–Es peor si matas a algunas de las personas del vuelo –me recordó.

Incliné mi boca hacia su cuello perfecto y clavé mis filosos colmillos en su piel, nuevamente. Succioné hasta sentirme aliviada. Lo miré y noté que el surco de sus ojos, ahora estaban más oscuros por la falta de sangre. Ahora yo lo consumía, esto era peligroso.

–¡Gracias! –besé sutilmente sus labios.

–Cuando quieras –torció una sonrisa dulce.

Pasé las horas junto a él, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. A pesar de todo me sentía feliz, porque pasara lo que pasara en este momento, estaba con él.

–¿Qué haremos, Edward? –murmuré.

Él acarició mi cabello con ternura y con su voz de terciopelo respondió, mientras besaba mi frente.

–Nos amaremos por la eternidad, Bella.

Me incorporé para mirarlo y sus ojos de miel derretida brillaban de amor. Mi cuerpo se contrajo por esta nueva emoción, que se quedaría conmigo por la eternidad. Lo abracé, enredando mis manos en sus cabellos suaves. Entreabrí sus labios con fiereza y dejé pasar mi lengua hasta encontrarse con la suya. Nos perdimos en un beso profundo y ahogado. Nos besamos toda la noche, hasta que la auxiliar de vuelo anunció el aterrizaje.

Llegamos a Bogotá, Colombia, a dos mil seiscientos metros sobre el nivel del mar, bajo una torrentosa lluvia que nublaba el paisaje, para nuestro favor. Desembarcamos rápidamente y cogimos un taxi hacia un hotel cinco estrellas que Alice había reservado para nosotros. Estaba helado, casi a punto de granizar.

El agua no cesaba ni por un segundo, estaba frío y la humedad era de un ochenta y ocho por ciento, en promedio, con vegetación abundante. Un verde intenso se apoderaba de los paisajes de ese país pintoresco, como sumido en otra época, pero con claros destellos de vida urbana bien desarrollada.

Edward le dio una propina al chofer, un hombre bajito, moreno, regordete, de ojos curiosos y sonrisa encantadora, y descendimos del auto. Llegamos a recepción y un botón, que no tuvo qué acarrear nos condujo a nuestra habitación. Nos observaba con admiración, creo que presintió que éramos distintos. Aunque no llevábamos equipaje, Edward le entregó una suculenta propina. Él muchachito joven sonrió, ese fajo de billetes acalló cualquier duda que pudiese tener.

Una vez dentro, me cogió por la cintura con decisión y me besó apasionadamente. Saqué su ropa cuidadosamente para no dañar las únicas prendas que llevábamos, y lo besé completamente. Él me miraba complacido, con los ojos tostados desbordantes de dulzura. Me cogió por las caderas y yo di un salto casi imperceptible, pero que fue suficiente como para enrollar mis piernas por detrás de su espalda.

Con sutileza, como si aún continuara siendo humana, me depositó sobre la cama. Acercó sus labios a los míos y rápidamente descendió hacia mis pechos firmes, más que antes, con la piel dura, pero ideal para Edward. Lamió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, con confianza, sin temor.

–¿Los vampiros pueden…? Ya sabes –sonreí avergonzada, pero de seguro mi color a nada se había mantenido intacto.

Asintió. Rápidamente un chispazo de celos me embargó la mente.

–¿Acaso lo volviste a hacer con ella después de que te convirtió? –exigí iracunda.–¡No! –fue enfático.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar qué…? –tapó mis dudas con un beso empalagoso y febril.

Mis rodillas se separaron automáticamente para recibirlo y sí, efectivamente nuestra unión fue posible, más enérgica y espectacular que nunca. No seguí insistiendo en cómo se había enterado que los vampiros si podían tener relaciones, no quería más dramas, sólo debíamos aprovechar de estar juntos.

Hicimos el amor una y otra vez, hasta que a ambos nos comenzó a arder la garganta. Nos vestimos y Edward, me sacó por la ventana del segundo piso para mostrarme cómo cazar, iríamos a setecientos kilómetros hacia el sur de Bogotá. Fuimos en volandas hasta llegar a Leticia, fronteriza con Brasil y Perú. Nos insertamos en una jungla desbordante, enrededosa y oscura, en busca de alguna presa más o menos suculenta. Seguimos corriendo hasta toparnos con un río de grandes proporciones, con el agua color café con leche.

El lugar era tan tupido que se asemejaba a un brócoli, pero multiplicado en miles de metros cuadrados. El suelo estaba lleno de raíces gigantes. Aves de todos los colores y variedades se paseaban sobre nuestros ojos. Bajo el río una infinidad de fauna, entre ellas grandes anacondas, se escondían en el fondo fangoso y turbio. Nosotros íbamos en busca de un _dante_, un animal entre cerdo, jabalí y oso hormiguero, que podría saciarnos la sed por su tamaño y contundencia.

Entre mis pies pasó una serpiente de vivos colores rojos, con anillos negros y amarillos, que desvió mi atención y me obligó a seguirla. Siempre sentí curiosidad por las víboras, aunque antes, jamás me hubiese atrevido a abordarlas. Su culebreo hipnótico me llevó unas cuantas millas en otra dirección, hasta que no sé cómo, la perdí de vista.

Miré hacia el frente y un hombre de piel tan traslúcida como una cebolla, de cabellera negra y larga, me miró entretenido, torciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro perverso. Sus ojos destellaban chispas rojas carmesí.

–¡Un gusto, Isabella! –soltó una risita irónica.

Inmediatamente recordé la advertencia de Edward ¡Pero él había dicho que aquí no nos encontrarían jamás! Eché otro vistazo a ese hombre que vestía con anticuados ropajes de la Edad Media.

No pensé mucho más y me giré con rapidez hacia atrás, corriendo desesperadamente, pero lo más extraño era que no oía sus pasos atrás, no me estaba dando caza. Volteé un segundo para mirar atrás y una mano juvenil me cogió por el brazo con fuerza. Intenté zafarme, pero fue imposible…

–¡Siempre tan ávido, querido Demetri! –el sujeto de cabello largo sonrió satisfecho.

–¡Un placer! –el chico le hizo una venia a este hombre de ojos encendidos.

Tras ellos aparecieron varios más, todos envueltos en capuchas rojas aterciopeladas.

–Ahora nos harás compañía para siempre, querida Bella –rió el hombre malvado.

–¡Edwaaaaaaaaard! –aullé acorralada.

_**Fin**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Comencé a publicar la segunda parte de "Alma de Caballero", que ahora se llama "**__**Solsticio de Invierno".**_

_**¡¡¡Las espero!!! **_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_


	41. Chapter 41

Queridas lectoras,

Probablemente les parezca extraño encontrar una nota de autor a estas alturas, después de que haya pasado tanto tiempo de cerrar el fic y también, la secuela.

La verdad, excepcionalmente he querido manifestarle mi parecer respecto a varios reviews que me han llegado, prácticamente con insultos y descalificaciones que no me merezco y, que hacen alusión a "Alma de Caballero" o "Solsticio de Invierno".

Créanme que le he dado vueltas al asunto e incluso pensé en cambiar el final, pero tras consultar a mi almohada y a una querida amiga, debo confesar que, a mi parecer, no corresponde por los siguientes motivos.

Los personajes se tenían que volver inmortales, era la única manera de que estuviesen juntos después de la muerte de Edward.

Edward, es un personaje que si bien tiene un corazón noble, es inseguro e inmaduro que no sabe reaccionar cuando se le dificultan las situaciones, pero **no es un perverso** como algunas piensan y que por lo demás, es un prototipo de hombre mucho más humano y por tanto, parecido a la realidad que un príncipe azul.

El fic siempre tuvo matices de fantasía, porque desde un inicio Edward leía los pensamientos y Alice tenía visiones. Dos situaciones imposibles en la realidad fría, que fuese vampiro, era sólo un paso.

Por último, siempre se trató de un amor tormentoso y sufrido, nada de miel sobre hojuelas. Cada cual mostró fuertemente sus debilidades y eso es indispensable del fic, a mi parecer, el condimento que vuelve entretenido el relato.

Agradezco profundamente a quienes leyeron el fic y comentaron de manera respetuosa acerca de la historia o simplemente no opinaron, ya sea porque les gustó o no.

Jamás podría dejar satisfecha a todas las que lean mi historia, pero les agradecería que cuando quisieran hacerme llegar un comentario, lo hicieran con respeto y considerando que, aquella larga historia requirió de tiempo y cariño. Sinceramente creo que fanfiction debe ser un medio amistoso y no utilizarlo para ofender a otras personas.

Desde ya todo mi cariño a quienes se dan el tiempo de revisar mis historias, tengan siempre presente que lo hago con todas mis ganas y afecto.

Miles de besos,

Karen


End file.
